Yachiru's Rule
by erase night
Summary: COMPLETED: 03.02.2011. Tolong jangan bertanya lebih jauh mengapa Yachiru dan Ichigo masih hidup. Selama Author berkehendak, maka mereka masih hidup  -ditendang-.
1. Prologue

**seCreT : Hahahaha! Fic Bleach pertama gw! Silahkan tepuk tangan yang meriah!**

**Readers : *cengo dengan tampang wew***

**seCreT : Tepuk tangan!**

**Readers : *diem***

**seCreT : Tepuk tangan!**

**Yachiru : *tepuk tangan dengan meriah***

**seCreT : Tengkyu Yachiru! Low gak bakal gw jadiin korban di Fic gw yang ini deh!**

**Yachiru : *grinning widely***

**Sisanya : Mampus! *langsung tepok tangan sambil siul-siul***

_Disclaimer : Kemaren gw mimpi kalo Bleach jadi punya gw. Tapi sayangnya hal tersebut hanya sebatas mimpi. Gw juga gak punya Pepsodent._

Don't mind my language. You've been warn.

-Prologue-

**Normal POV**

Pada suatu hari yang cerah, burung-burung berkicau dengan riang, matahari pun bersahabat dengan tidak menampakan diri, awal ya-

Pluk..

Author dilemparin sandal jepit sama manusia yang memilki rambut yang unusual, alias bewarna orange.

seCreT, sang author yang malang ini pun dimarahin sama makhluk jahat bernama Ichigo ini.

Ichigo berkata, **(A / N : Ciele.. Bukannya tereak?)** "Woi! ******, *****, sama ******** banget sih low?" Untuk suatu alasan, perkataan Ichigo disensor. "Kelamaan, langsung ceritanya aje!" Teriak Ichigo (lagi). seCreT pun men-death glare Ichigo lalu mulai senyam-senyum gak jelas.

_Anyway, to the story_

Ichigo terbangun. Keringat dingin mengalir di tubuhnya. Lebih tepatnya, ada yang nyiremin dia pake air dingin. "Toushiro! Gile low! Dingin tauk!" Ichigo teriak sambil lari-lari kayak kebakaran celana dalem. Dalem hati Ichigo seneng juga.

**(Author bersabda, "Ichigo, nih bukan Yaoi lho". Respon Ichigo, "Iye-iye".)**

"Kurosaki-taichou! Ngapain low tidur di kantor gw?" Toushiro marah-marah. Suhu udara pun turun sampai 15 derajat. Salah satu kelebihan Toushiro, kantornya gak perlu AC baik yang Air Conditioner maupun yang Angin Cuma-Cuma.

"Panas tauk! Bahasa kerennya : Gerah," Kata Ichigo sambil ngipas-ngipas badannya. "Trus?" Toushiro menaikkan alis matanya. "Low kan pengendali es. Kan jadinya adem. Yah gi-"

Sebelum Ichigo menyelesaikan perkatannya, dia sudah ditendang keluar sama Toushiro. Malangnya nasibmu, nak. Jangan nangis. Author lagi gak ada permen nih. *digiling Zangetsu*

"Sakit," Kata Ichigo sambil mengusap-ngusap mukanya yang baru ditendang Toushiro. "Cebol-cebol tendangannya kuat juga," Bisik Ichigo sambil lari menjauh karena merasakan reiatsu Toushiro.

Sampai detik ini pun, Ichigo masih belum merasakan karma karena telah menghina Author. Yang ditendang Toushiro baru permulaan lho.

_Meanwhile_, Perkumpulan Asosiasi Shinigami Wanita.

Yachiru berteriak, "Kita perlu mengadakan event! Akhir-akhir ini gw bosen main sama Ken-chan!" Peserta meeting udah ada yang baca jampi-jampi, mantra, manggil dukun dan ada juga yang tepar seketika. Kenapa? Karena biasanya ide-ide Yachiru yang aneh bin ajaib itu selalu membawa kesialan bagi semua makhluk yang memandangnya (?).**  
**

"Ada usul?"

Hening…..

Kenapa pada diem? Karena mereka tauk soalnya mereka cuma bakal buang-buang napas dan mengurangi panjang nyawa mereka (Walaupun sampai sekarang masih dipertanyakan mereka tuh berapa lama hidupnya. Tenang saja, Mayuri masih berusaha dengan percobaannya). Lihat saja kejadian meeting terakhir yang tentang HP.

"Baiklah, kalau kayak gitu kita pakai ide gw ajah! Gw pingin kita bikin event 'Game'. jadi entar kita ngasih proposal ke Yama-chan tentang hal ini. Teknisnya…."

Semuanya tertunduk lemas. Pikirin ajah, nama eventnya ajah gak kreatip. Dibalik penderitaan tentunya pasti ada kebahagiaan. Ini merupakan kebahagiaan bagi seorang cewek yang bernama Matsumoto Rangiku.

**Rangiku's POV**

Yes! Gak kerja! Alesan baru! Moga-moga nih event terlaksana!

**Normal POV**

Jadi begitulah ceritanya. Rangiku rupanya lagi kehabisan alesan buat bolos kerja.

Setelah Yachiru selesai membuat proposalnya, walaupun Author dengan terpaksa mengatakan kalo dia tuh bukan buat proposal melainkan membuat rencana Game-gamenya. Yachiru optimis 100% kalo proposalnya tuh bisa lulus seperti SB* pada saat pemilu.**(A / N : No offense, bro!)**

Yachiru pun nge-shunpou ke kantor Yamamoto.

**Yamamoto's POV**

Tiba-tiba saja gw sembelit. Gw salah makan yah? Kayaknya bakal ada sesuatu yang buruk. Masa sih ada serangan Espada? Atau mungkin…

Badan gw pun tetep bergetar seperti HP yang di-_vibrate._

**Normal POV**

Tenang saja Yamamoto! Lebih buruk daripada itu! Bahkan Author bisa mengatakan bahwa hal ini lebih buruk dari serangan cero Espada. Yaitu…

"Yama-chan!" Yachiru langsung nerobos masuk tanpa ngetuk-ngetuk dulu. Biasakan budaya mengetuk pintu, readers!

Yamamoto sampai shock. Author yang mengetik cerita ini saja sampai merinding.

**Continuation of Yamamoto's POV**

…atau mungkin Yachiru. Mimpi buruk gw terwujud. Bener kan kata si Author? Gimana nih? **(A / N : Makanya tepok tangan!)**

**Normal POV**

"Ada apa Yachiru?" Yamamoto berkata dengan penuh wibawa (Lebih tepatnya penuh reiatsu). Biasanya orang-orang yang mendengarnya langsung pada mati kutu_. Except_ Yachiru. Entah mengapa anak kecil berambut pink ini gak menerima efek samping dari reiatsu Yamamoto. Mungkin sebenernya tuh efek samping dah masuk ke Yachiru, tapi tuh efek samping dah bunuh diri duluan kali.

"Yama-chan," Dahi Yamamoto mengeryit saat mendengar kata keramat tersebut, "Gw bawa proposal baru l-,"

"Kusetujui,"

"Yay! Makasih Yama-chan!" Yachiru melompat kegirangan lalu kabur ke kandangnya kembali.

'Salah apa gw?' Pikir Yamamoto.

**Normal POV**

Beberapa hari setelah insiden tersebut…

"Kurosaki-taichou!" Kata Kira. Ya benar sekali readers! Ichigo menggantikan Taichou terdahulu yaitu si Gin dengan _trademark_nya, yaitu muka senyum give-me-evil. Denger-denger sih Gin daftar ke iklan Pep**dent tapi gak diterima. Katanya Kira dia gak bisa senyum _natura_l sehingga ia berlatih senyum terus sampai mukanya tuh gak bisa balik lagi jadi normal.

"Kenapa?" Padahal si Ichigo dalem hati dah deg-degan.

'Aduh jangan ada laporan yang mesti gw kerjain lagi'

"Ada event baru yang bakal diselenggarakan besok," Kata kira dengan wajah madesu lalu menyerahkan sebuah selebaran.

"Yachiru?"

"Iya…"

Walaupun Ichigo masih baru di Sereitei, dia sudah mendengar rumor tentang event-event yang dibuat Yachiru. Katanya sih setelah event tersebut selesai, Divisi 4 langsung kepenuhan pasien. 'Masa sih separah itu?' Pikir Ichigo.

Ichigo melihat kearah selebaran tersebut. Tulisan pink itu langsung meyambutnya.

Event Perkumpulan Asosiasi Shinigami Wanita

Hari : Besok

Jam : Nanti Yachiru tentukan

Undangan : Taichou dan Fuku-taichou semua divisi

Event : Game

*NB : Kalo yang gak dateng, katanya bakal diajak main sama Ken-chan!

Yang pertama kali melintas dipikiran Ichigo, 'Kok nih event bsia lulus dari Yamamoto? Gw waktu itu ajah bikin event Bleach Go to Beach ajah mati-matian lolosnya'.

"Kira, disini ditulis kalo kita gak dateng bakal diajak 'main' sama si Kenpachi. Presentase kehidupan kita lebih besar dimana?" Kata Ichigo dengan nada sarkastik.

Muka Kira langsung pucat dan ia langsung dilarikan ke Divisi 4.

Jadi begitulah kisahnya Divisi 4 selalu kepenuhan pengunjung saat dekat-dekat event Yachiru.

**seCreT : Jadiiiiiii?**

**Rukia : Apanya?**

**seCreT : Bagus gak?**

**Rukia : Gw ajah gak tampil!**

**seCreT : Oh iya. Hehe…**

**Rukia : Heha hehe kerjaannya. Lagian apaan tuh author note diatas yang ngancem-ngancem gitu?**

**seCreT : Itu kan biar nyambung sama ceritanya.**

**Ichigo : … Bankai.**

**seCreT : *udah ngibrit duluan***

**Untuk ngerepiu teken tombol di bawah ini!**

**GB!**

**Lakukan tugasmu!**

**Green Button : RnR please!**


	2. Disaster 1 Game Starter

**seCreT : Halooo readers! Apa kabar? Inilah_ update_-an story Yachiru's Rule!**

**Ichigo : Akhirnya! Author normal! *sembah sujud***

**seCreT : *sweatdropped* Mank sebelumnya napa?**

**Ichigo : *ngasih naskah cerita sebelumnya***

**seCreT : OMG! Itu gw?**

**Ichigo : Iya.**

**seCreT : Keren banget! *mata berbinar-binar***

**Ichigo : Masih blom sembuh toh… *sigh***

_Disclaimer : Seandainya ajah Bleach punya gw *muka mupeng : on*. Gw juga gak punya PB ama CS._

-Disaster 1 : Game Starter-

**Normal POV**

Keesokan harinya…

Walaupun Yachiru sudah dibujuk dengan embel-embel bakal dikasih sekardus mie, baju bekas dan sumbangan-sumbangan lainnya (?), Yachiru tetap saja tidak mau menghentikan event tersebut.

Selain itu di lain pihak, Rangiku menjanjikan Yachiru sebuah lolipop kalau event itu dilaksanakan. Inilah trik rahasia Matsumoto agar event ini tetap berjalan. Sebagai anak kecil, tentunya ia lebih menyukai sebuah lolipop dibanding barang-barang sumbangan lainnya.

Akhirnya, para tokoh-tokoh Bleach (_except _Rangiku) yang malang ini tidak dapat menghentikan Yachiru. Makanya, lain kali modal dikit. Ngasihnya kayak sumbangan orang gempa.

"Baiklah semuanya sudah disini? Ayo berhitung!" Yachiru berteriak kesenangan.

'Dasar stress', itulah yang dipikirkan oleh sebagian besar peserta.

Beberapa dari mereka sudah berusaha melarikan diri tentunya dengan mengatakan bahwa ada tugas di bumi atau belom angkat jemuran sampai bahkan ada yang membuat alasan tak berguna seperti belom _update_ status ato belom ngasih makan Hollow lha atau apa, tetapi Yachiru malah nungguin sampai selesai.

Satu kata dari Author, malangnya nasibmu nak.

Umm, tiga kata deh.

Tetapi dengan cara ajaib bin non-sense, Yamamoto dan wakilnya berhasil kabur. Mereka berdua minta dirawat di divisi 4. Yamamoto dengan alasan encok, rematik kambuh, dan patah tulang dan wakilnya dengan alasan kalau dia harus nemenin taichounya.

Kalau Mayuri, dia berkata kalau dia sedang membuat penelitian tentang permen yang bisa menggandakan diri dan Nemu harus membantunya. Yachiru sebagai anak kecil yang normal tentunya percaya dengan embel-embelnya si Mayuri.

Kenapa Mayuri gak jeblosin Nemu ajah ke permainannya Yachiru? Apakah cinta mulai bersemi di antara mereka?

Enggak, tentunya bukan begitu, hanya saja Mayuri takut kalau Nemu bocor. Soalnya si Mayuri lagi mau ke warnet main P* dan *S.

Pokoknya, yang gak muncul di sini itu gara-gara dendam Author atau gara-gara Author males ajah masukin mereka *dihajar readers*.

"Main~ Main~ Main~" Yachiru lari-lari kesenangan kesana kemari. Banyak yang berharap saat dia lari-lari, dia bakal kesandung trus stroke gitu. Bahkan ada yang sampai membawa kerikil dari luar Sereitei buat ditebar di daerah lari-larinya Yachiru. Tetapi herannya dia kagak kesandung.

"Yuk mulai! main petak umpet yuk!" Yachiru teriak. Sebagian besar peserta menutupi kupingnya. Sisanya memang kurang beruntung. Mereka gak sempet nutup kupingnya dan sekarang lagi pusing. Jadi readers, melatih kecepatan menutup kuping itu sangatlah penting.

"Ken-chan jadi yah!" Yachiru teriak dan berkata sebelum bershunpou, "Hitungan mundur dari sepuluh!"

Semuanya dah pada keringat dingin. Lalu langsung bershunpo walaupun Byakuya dan Soifon kelihatan santai saja.

Beberapa Espada juga ikut lari-larian. Gak tau dah gimana caranya Yachiru ngundang mereka.

Shunsui malah sembunyi dibawah meja sambil minum sake bareng Rangiku. Nanao marah-marah dan nyuruh mereka menyelamatkan nyawanya.

"5,"

Rukia kesandung sama kerikil yang dia tebarin tadi. Oh rupanya Rukia toh yang nebarin.

"4,"

Ichigo ngeliat Rukia yang _clumsy_ itu kesandung dan langsung narik dia buat nyari tempat yang aman.

"3,"

Semua udah pada kabur.

"2,"

Rukia dan Ichigo kepepet. Sembunyi dimana nih? Sayang juga mati muda.

"1,"

Mereka berdua panik. Ichigo mulai marah, "Aduh_ midget_! Kenapa pake jatuh segala sih! Ini kan bukan film Hollywood!" Rukia menarik Ichigo ke tempat yang aman, menurut dia.

Kekhawatiran yang berlebihan menurut Author. Dan mereka pun berhasil sembunyi.

"NOL!"

Pada detik-detik terakhir.

Tiba-tiba Yachiru balik. "Ken-chan aku juga jadi yah?" Yachiru melihat Kenpachi dengan tatapan memelas. "Aku bawa baldy sama si banci buat bantuin kita!" Rukia dan Ichigo yang ngumpet berdesak-desak kan di sebuah lemari baju ngintip keluar dan melihat nasib kedua anak ayam yang malang itu (?).

"Kok ngumpet disini sih?" Kata Ichigo. "Liat ajah deh entar, pasti kita gak bakal ditemuin," Kata Rukia sambil nepuk-nepuk pundak Ichigo. Tapi yang kena tepuk malah perutnya Ichigo.

"Apaan sih low mukul-mukul perut gw?" kata Ichigo, sensi gitu deh.

"Eh sorry, gw pikir tuh pundak," Kata Rukia sambil berusaha menyembunyikan kemaluannya. Bukan yang 'itu' tapi yang lain. Dasar mesum. *Author digebuk readers*

"Tapi kita pasti bakal ketahuan, kita yang paling deket sama mereka tauk! Yang lain pasti dah nyampe di daerah Rukongai kali!" Bisik Ichigo dengan nada orang teriak.

"Diem jeruk! Ntar kita ketahuan." Rukia menutup mulut Ichigo.

"Bentar, gw belom selesai _make up_," Kata Yumichika sambil membubuhi blast on pada mukanya dan menjepit alisnya.

Tentunya dia ngaca di kepala botaknya Ikkaku. Ikkaku dah capek marah-marah jadi dah gak protes lagi. "Whateper lah," hanya itu yang dikomen sama Ikkaku. Percaya deh kalo dalam hati dia dah ngutuk-ngutuk Yumichika biar bulu matanya copot.

"Ah, HENDRI COPOT!" Teriak Yumichika histeris. "Apaan tuh mek ap? Oh ya, kita harus menemukan mereka. Gw dah beberapa lama ini belom dapet pemanasan yang bagus," Kata Kenpachi sambil stretching-stretching.

"YES! YUHUU! HIDUP INDONESIA!" Ikkaku teriak-teriak kesenengan.

"Ayo Ken-chan!" Yachiru melompat ke punggung Kenpachi. "Ke kiri! Eh enggak deh, ke kanan!" Dan mereka pun pergi keluar ruangan.

Yumichika berkata, "Gw tau kalau low berdua disitu," Dan membuka pintu lemari. "Kalo low gak kasih tauk taichou low kalo kita disini, ntar gw beliin perangkat _make up _baru sama obat buat nempelin Heri!" Ancam Ichigo. Bukan ngancem sih tapi nawar.

"Dan buat low, nggg... Oh ya! Gw beliin low obat penumbuh rambut. Gimana? _Deal_ gak?" Lanjut Ichigo.

"_Deal_," Lalu mereka jambak-jambakkan. Yumichika teriak, "Hendri bukan Heri! Heri itu nama bulu ketek gw!" Wew Yumichika. Suatu pengakuan yang luar biasa. Ikkaku gak ikutan. Yah gimana caranya? Wong dia rambut ajah gak punya sehelai pun. Dasar botak. *Author dibantai Ikkaku*

"Sekarang low tauk kan kenapa kita ngumpet disini?" Tanya Rukia.

Kalau dipikir-pikir _make _sense juga yah? Soalnya kan Yachiru dan Kenpachi buta arah.

**seCreT : Gimana? Garing yah?**

**Ikkaku : Gak. Cuma agak crunchy-crunchy gimana gitu.**

**seCreT : Yeee. Sama ajah!**

**Ikkaku : Beda kata beda arti!**

**seCreT : Grrr! Entar gw beli semua obat penumbuh rambut terus gw bakar!**

**Ikakku : Eh iya, sorry man! Gw gak sengaja! Minta obatnya satu dong… *tampang melas***

**seCreT : Gak!**

**Sialnya GB dah gak ada, tapi kami akan memasukan WB (White Button)**

**WB!**

**WB : Repiu plis! Ntar kalo Author niat, review nya dibalesin.**

**KS! (Kotak Saran)**

**KS : Nih masukin SPT disin-**

**Bukan itu!**

**KS : Saran!**


	3. Disaster 2 It's Only The Beginning

**seCreT : Gw baru baca review-reviewnya. Nah kebetulan karena saya itu orangnya baik hati, murah hati, cinta pada sesama, suka menolong, cinta penpic, dan…**

**Rukia : Bawel ah! **_**To the point**_** ajah!**

**seCreT : Cie Ruki! Dah bisa Inggris toh?**

**Rukia : *dah males ngomong***

**seCreT : *bingung mau ngomong apa***

Buat yang udah nge-review, thanks banget! Buat yang blom review, tuh ada tombol di bawah, di klik ajah.

_Review Responses_

Smile-Berry : My first reviewer! Makasih! Separah apakah? Baca chappie ini, repiu, baca lagi, repiu lagi, baca lagi, repiu lagi,ba- *ditabok*.

Zheone Quin : Tadinya males bikin pairing, tapi gara-gara ada yang request jadilah piring eh pairing IchiRuki ini. Yachiru cuman bagian kocak-gokil sessionnya doank kok ^^. Dan ini apdetannya!

'Ruki-chan' pipy : Update ajah! Okay! Yosh! *Semangat banget sampai menimbulkan kebakaran*. Buat reviewnya yang ke2 : Maksudnya Ichi sama Rukia kali. Haha. Keep review!

Sora Chand : Walaupun reviewnya cuma 2 kata, saya akan tetap menghargainya!

Hinamori Sakura-chan : Tenang saja! Review anda lebih bermutu daripada cerita saya (Lho?)

Gweny Rukia'z : Nama anda membuat saya berpikir kalau anda sedang berusaha mengatakan kalau anda Rukia. Benci Yachiru? Gw gak terlalu. Knapa? Abisnya cocok buat dijadiin cerita humor nan gaje! *Digebuk Yachiru dan Rukia'z*

jyasumin-sama : Sebenernya ituh disensor cuma gara-gara saya males bikin disclaimernya doank :p

_Disclaimer : Karena kesalahan teknis, gw gak punya Bleach. Gw juga gak punya Dora the Explorer, Indonesian Idol, ama Mc Flurry._

-Disaster 2 : It's Only The Beginning-

Walaupun nasib pairing IchiRuki masih baik-baik saja, bagaimana dengan yang lain? Kita cek satu-satu.

Yamamoto dan wakilnya lagi main catur dan Yamamoto sudah kalah 5 kali. Penting gak sih?

Soi Fon sedang sembunyi bagaikan ninja sambil ngintip-ngintip ke tokonya Urahara kalau-kalau ada Yoruichi disana. Jadi lebih tepatnya, dia lagi nge-stalker-in si Yoruichi. Maklum, dia gak bisa ambil cuti. Jadi event ini dia jadikan ajang 24 jam bersama Yoruichi-sama gitu.

Begitulah kerjaannya taichou divisi 2. Sedangkan Omaeda…

Sudah minggat melarikan diri setelah membawa barang-barangnya dan pindah ke Divisi 4.

Ichigo dan Rukia, baca chapter sebelumnya.

Kira, masih dirawat di Divisi 4.

Unohana, berhasil meloloskan diri setelah mengancam Yachiru bahwa dia tidak akan memberikan coklat lagi. Kira-kira dengan cara yang sama seperti Rangiku.

Isane, sedang sembunyi di genteng sambil ngusir tikus.

Kiyone, ngebantuin kakaknya ngusir tikus. Namanya juga kakak adek.

Aizen, lagi nari balet. Mengapa? Karena dia terpaksa menyamar supaya gak ketahuan. Pas lagi pake wig, dikirain dia tuh penari balet yang bolos. Ya akhirnya gitu. (Hahaha! bikin racun minum sendiri)

Hinamori, lagi ngitung jatah uang jajan bulan itu.

Byakuya, nyeruput teh sambil melihat pohon sakura. Tidak peduli sama sekali dengan event apapun.

Renji, menclok di pohon pisang. Multifungsi banget yah si Renji? Sambil makan pisang sambil ngumpet. Sambil makan ngumpet juga iya.

Komamura, minggat ke Hueco Mundo dan membawa Iba dan Tousen bersamanya.

Shunsui, lagi mabok-mabokkan sama Rangiku dan Ukitake.

Nanao, lagi marahin Shunsui sambil jaga-jaga kalau-kalau Yachiru datang sambil membawa bazooka. _Who know_?

Shuhei, lagi mengubah tatonya dari 69 jadi 96.

Toushiro, lagi nyari-nyari si Rangiku yang gak jelas dimana. Akhirnya dia nyerah dan makan Mc Fl*rry.

Jadi, intinya, Ichigo dan Rukia salah mengira kalau mereka semua berusaha melarikan diri dari Kenpachi sama Yachiru. Padahal, sebenernya tuh mereka lagi asyik dengan urusannya sendiri. Kenapa mereka ber-shunpo? Supaya bisa lebih cepet main/beresin kerjaannya!

Sedangkan nasib Yachiru dan Kenpachi…

Tidak diketahui.

Kabar burung mengatakan bahwa mereka terakhir berada di Hueco Mundo, jadi,hati-hati bagi mereka semua yang ingin tamasya disana!

Sementara itu, ayo kita balik ke Rukia dan Ichigo.

"Jeruk!"

"_Midget_!"

"Cepak!"

"Cebol!"

"Strawberry!"

"Kuchiki!"

"Kurosaki!"

"Ummm…" Ichigo berpikir. Rupanya dia sudah kehabisan kata-kata.

"Akan kubakar semua Chappy!"

Atau tidak.

Rukia langsung berteriak histeris sampai-sampai mereka bertiga (Ichigo, Yumichika, Ikkaku) harus menutup kupingnya.

Terdengar suara anak kecil dari luar, "Hey, Ken-chan. Gw pikir gw baru denger suara seseorang disana!"

Semuanya menahan napas.

"Paling cuma tikus kejepit," Kata Kenpachi dan mereka pun pergi. Semuanya menghela napas. Rukia marah-marah karena suaranya yang merdu nan indah dikatain suara tikus kejepit. Rukia, Rukia. Kalau Author masukin ke Indon**sian Id*l gimana tuh?

Ichigo berkata, "Gitu doang marah".

Rukia lantas memukul kepala Ichigo. Sebelum Ichigo mengatakan apapun, Rukia mengulang kembali kata-kata yang baru saja diucapkan Ichigo, "Gitu doang marah". Lalu Rukia menjulurkan lidahnya seperti anak kecil.

Ikkaku dan Yumichika hanya bisa _speechless._

Sementara itu, mari kita lihat nasib Renji yang sedang bertengger di pohon pisang.

Renji yang sedang enak-enak makan pisang dikejutkan oleh suara Yachiru, ia pun langsung ngumpet di semak-semak.

Yachiru melihat benda cepak bewarna merah nongol dari semak-semak. "Hey Ken-chan! Lihat tuh! Ada tanaman jenis baru!" Lalu Yachiru menarik-narik rambut Renji. Renji sudah mau berteriak tetapi ia mengurungkan niatnya gara-gara disana ada Kenpachi.

"Uhhh!" Yachiru berusaha menarik benda merah aneh von geje bin bau (?) itu keluar dari semak-semak. Renji sedang mengutuk-ngutuk Yachiru dibalik semak-semak. Kenpachi sedang berusaha mencari orang-orang yang lagi ngumpet. Dia gak tauk kalo ada satu korban yang rambutnya dah ditarikin di bawah sana.

"Berhasil! Berhasil! Berhasil! Hore!" Teriak Yachiru gaya D*ra the Expl*rer.

Alhasil, rambut Renji pitak di tengah karena ditarikin sama Yachiru.

Dan Renji pun merantau untuk menemukan obat penumbuh rambut, abis semuanya udah dibakar seCreT.

**seCreT : Selesai! Renji akan menyusul Ikkaku menjadi botak!**

**Renji : Gile! Rambut gw napa nih! *ngeliat di kaca*.**

**seCreT : Model 2010 tauk! Rapunzel ajah sekarang dah di-bob (Apa hubungannya?)**

**Renji : *dah lari nyari Ikkaku buat minta obat penumbuh rabut***

**seCreT : Swt.**

**Review plis~!**

**Dengan mereview, anda akan menyumbang 1 helai rambut untuk Renji dan 1 voting buat moment IchiRuki!**

**Mau? Mau? Mau?**

**Tekan tombol di bawah!**


	4. Disaster 3 Ichigo's Last Diary

**seCreT : Males juga buat Author note.**

**Rukia : Ya udah gak usah buat!**

**seCreT : Iya juga yah? *baru mikir***

**Rukia : *sigh* Kok gw bisa terjebak di cerita GJ gini yah?**

_Review Responses_

Zheone Quin : Makasih buat reviewnya *bow sampe mentok ke tanah*. Kurang lucu yah? Lagi mandet soalnya. Haha.

Shizuka hio : Makasih! Saya terharu baca reviewnya. Gak nyangka ada yang peduli sama nasib Renji sama Zabimaru (?). Saya juga kasihan sama Byakuya. Kenapa dia mau sama fukutaichou seperti itu. Ckckck.

jyasumin-sama : Saya setuju abis! Apalagi pas lagi mati lampu. Mantap! Thanks buat alertnya!

_Disclaimer : Bukan gw yang punya Bleach, Final Destination 4, dan 2012! Pasti ada yang salah ngetik nama pas lagi dibuat! Gw yakin!_

-Disaster 3 : Ichigo's Last Diary-

**Normal POV**

Entah mengapa, Yachiru berhasil nemuin para taichou dan fukutaichou pulus bawahan-bawahan mereka yang malang ini ketika mereka semua sedang melakukan segala kegiatan aneh-aneh mereka. Dan untungnya, mereka masih kembali dalam satu keping setelah Kenpachi mengejar-ngejar mereka. Katanya sih dikejar Kenpachi tuh lebih nyeremin daripada Fi*al Dest**ation 4 dicampur 2012. Sensasinya itu lho yang beda.

Oh ya, lupa ngasih tauk kalo uang jajannya Momo dicolong Yachiru buat beli permen. Heran yah si Yachiru? Pasti dulu dia mati gara-gara kadar gulanya tinggi.

"Yak! Semuanya sudah berkumpul disini!" Teriak Yachiru dengan TOA. Mau di dunia nyata ataupun di Soul Society, yang namanya TOA tuh dah mendunia. Ingat itu readers!

Lantas semuanya langsung tutup kuping. Untungnya, belum ada korban yang berjatuhan seperti waktu insiden Tanjung Priok yang terakhir itu.

Author jadi kasihan sama Unohana gara-gara banyak karakter yang Author masukin ke Divisi 4.

"Kita main apa sekarang~?" Kata Yachiru dengan suara _childish_nya, masih dengan TOA.

Tapi yang paling menderita tuh Rukia sama Toushiro. Kenapa? Soalnya tinggi mereka sepantaran sama Yachiru, jadi efek yang terasa lebih besar karena kuping mereka lebih dekat dengan sumber bunyi.

Ichigo yang melihat Rukia kesakitan malah berkata begini, "Yes! Pembalasan dendam chapter sebelumnya!" Aduh Ichi, bukannya nolong malah ngejek. Pairing nih story kan low berdua.

Tapi memang sunguh aneh tapi nyata, si Ichigo akhirnya digetok sama Yachiru pake TOAnya gara-gara ganggu dia ngomong. Dan yang lebih anehnya lagi, Ichigo pingsan setelah nulis surat wasiatnya karena digetok sama TOA. _Hidden power_nya Yachiru tuh.

Semuanya bersorak-sorai gara-gara abis tuh TOA dipake buat ngegetok Ichigo langsung penyok sehingga walaupun sudah dirawat intensif di Divisi 4 (?) pun masih tetep penyok ajah.

Mereka pun sekarang sedang melihat ke arah Ichigo yang tergeletak di tanah bagaikan tikus kelindes, eh jeruk kelindes.

"Ichigo kita kubur pake apa yah?" Kata Momo.

"Gak nyangka ada yang mati lebih cepet daripada gw," Kata Ukitake sambil meratapi kepergian Ichigo. Lalu dia pun menaruh bunga Bakung di jasad Ichigo.

Tiba-tiba Mayuri muncul, "Bahan percobaan baru. Lumayan. Digoreng, direbus ato dibakar yah enaknya?" Tapi niatnya dibatalkan setelah digebuk Ichigo FC. Akhirnya Mayuri cuma nyumbang peti mati sambil merengut kalau percobaannya dicuri.

"Low kata dia cumi?" Kata Rukia, membela Ichigo. "Dia tuh jeruk!" Teriak Aizen. "Eh om Aizen, masih pake baju balet ajah tuh?" Kata Momo sambil ngeliatin penampilan Aizen. Aizen pun langsung lari ke ruang ganti. Gak tauknya pas balik dia malah pake baju renang sama pelampung bebek yang bisa bunyi 'Ciut-ciut' gitu.

"Gw gak percaya Ichigo dah mati," Nangis Rukia tersedu-sedu. "Musihnya gw yang matiin dia, bukan Yachiru." Ternyata Rukia punya dendam kesumat sama Ichigo gara-gara dibilangin cebol.

"Itu masih mending. Waktu gw masih hidup, gw mati gara-gara keselek makan pete," Kata Shunsui.

"Kalo gw mati beda lagi caranya. Katanya sih gw mati gara-gara makan makanan emak gw **( A / N: Mungkin rasanya sama kayak makanan Orihime)**. Denger-denger aliran darah gw yang menuju jantung keselek jadinya muncratin banyak darah _and here I am_, mati," Sambung Shuhei.

Cara matinya ekstrim banget yah?

"Eh, baca surat wasiatnya Ichigo yuk!" Kata Rangiku.

"Silahkan," Kata Byakuya. Apa maksudnya tuh silahkan?

* * *

_Surat Wasiat Kurosaki Ichigo_

Dear Diary, **_(Rangiku : Hah? Dear Diary?)_**

Gak nyangka gw bakal mati secepet ini. Padahal pas lagi ngelawan Hollow ajah, Tite Kubo bikin gw tetep hidup dan berjaya. Gw kan main character? Masak sih mati secepet ini? _**(Soi Fon : Swt. Yoruichi-samalah main characternya!)**_

Hah…

Ya sudahlah…

Gw sih sebenernya sayang juga ngasih barang-barang gw buat orang-orang di Sereitei, tapi gapapa lah. Amal dikit sebelum pergi.

_**(Kenpachi : Gila juga si Ichigo, sempet banget nulis beginian sebelum dia **_pingsan_**)**_

Buat semuanya, barang-barang di rumah gw jangan disentuh! Kecuali yang ada di dapur, yang ada di keranjang yang warnannya item. Nah, itu jangan lupa dibawa keluar trus dikasih ke tukang sampah yang lewat.

_**(Renji : Nyuruh lagi! Surat wasiat apaan nih?)**_

Oh ya! Jangan lupa itu cucian diangkat! Katanya bakal ada hujan jeruk hari ini!

_**(Rukia : *sweatdrop* Si Ichigo ngelantur yah abis digetok Yachiru?)**_

Uang asuransi gw jangan diambil! Hak milik gw tuh.

**(Toushiro : … Kok dia bisa kepilih jadi taichou sih?)**

Ya udah gitu ajah.

Love you Diary, muaahhhhh! **(A / N : OOC banget sih low Ichi...!)**

Kurosaki Ichigo

* * *

"Apaan nih! Ichigo gila kali ye abis kegetok sama TOA!" Teriak Rangiku dengan kesal. Sebenernya dia dendam sama Ichigo gara-gara gak diwarisin sake. Lebih tepatnya, bukannya diwarisin sake, tapi malah diwarisin tong sampah.

"Surat wasiat? Nih tuh _diary_!" Teriak Momo juga. Dia sebenernya dah kepikiran duit Ichigo itu mau dipake buat beli semangka. Cuma si Ichigo bilang uang asuransinya jangan diambil.

"Mana tuh janjinya! Obat penumbuh rambut gw dimana?" Teriak Ikkaku. Dia tuh dah berangan-angan punya rambut kayak Van*ssa Hudg*nz gitu.

"Ada yang nyadar gak sih kalau dia cuma pingsan?" Tanya Kenpachi dengan normalnya. Kayaknya cuma dia satu-satunya yang nyadar kalo kata 'pingsan' itu Author underline-in.

"Kayaknya enggak," Jawab Ichigo, tiba-tiba bangun dari tanah. Ukitake yang lagi sembahyangin dia pun kaget.

"Zombie!"

"Kuntil jeruk!"

"Maling pisang!"

"Jeruk ngesot!"

"Sundel wewe!"

Setelah beberapa teriakan aneh von GJ lainnya, akhirnya merekapun nyadar kalo sebernernya si Ichi tuh belom mati. Rukia nangis bahagia gara-gara dia masih punya kesempatan buat ngelemparin jeruk busuk ke rambutnya (?).

Tapi pada akhirnya, Ichigo malah digebukin sama yang lain gara-gara gak ngebagiin warisan. Ichigo pun HAMPIR dilarikan ke Divisi 4. Jadi si Ichigo tuh HAMPIR masuk ke Divisi 4 bukan gara-gara Yachiru tapi gara-gara pengkhianatan teman-temannya yang pengen uang asuransinya buat dijadiin uang arisan.

Sementara itu…

Yachiru lagi nangisin TOAnya.

**seCreT : Jadilah lagi, satu chapter yang aneh.**

**Ichigo : Untung gw gak masuk ke Divisi 4.**

**Unohana : Memangnya ada apa disana?**

**Ichigo : *mulai gossip* Low tauk gak sih? Si Unohana tuh waktu itu bukannya ngobatin gw tapi malah ngebunuh gw kali! Dia masak ngasih gw makanan warna pink-pink keunguan kayak lebam gitu? Pikirin deh! *ngelirik ke sebelahnya* Woa! Unohana-taichou. Ummm. Hehehe. maksud gw tuh makanannya enak banget sampai gw terharu dan menringis, eh menangis tersedu-sedu.**

**Unohana : *ngambil jarum suntik* Kurosaki-san, imunisasi dulu yah? *evil smile*  
**

**Ichigo : HEELLLP!**

**Rukia : *ngebantuin Unohana***

**Ichigo : Rukia… Kamu tega? *dengan nada 'Kamu selingkuh?'***

**Rukia : Iya.**

**seCreT : Lovebirds. Ckckck. Tapi sayang dua-duanya Birdbrain.**

**Please R&R!**

**Buat yang ngereview di chapter sebelumnya, anda telah menyumbang satu helai rambut kepada Renji Abarai walaupun anda sebenarnya tak ada niat begitu.**

**Ada reviewer yang baik hati yang bilang dia niatnya tulus sih.**

**Jadi si Renji nitipin pisang buatmu.**

**Nih! *nyerahin pisang tanduk***

**Dan ada juga yang ingin moment IchiRuki**

**Akhirnya IchiRuki pun masuk walaopun cuma nyelip-nyelip kayak sayur di gigi**


	5. Disaster 4 Why is It Should be a Good

**seCreT : Komputer! I miss you! Fanfic! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Toilet! I love you full! (?)**

**Ichigo : Nape nih orang?**

**Rukia : Baru pulang dari live-in di Jogja, di daerah yang gak ada akses internet.**

**Ichigo : Trus?**

**Rukia : Dia juga lagi kumat. makanya jadi kayak gitu.**

**Ichigo : Oh.**

**seCreT : What the?**

**Ichigo : Eh. Eh. Eh. Anak kecil parah banget yah omongannya.**

**seCreT : kan bukan what the f***! SIAPA YANG MAKAN POPCORN GW! NGAKU SEKARANG SEBELUM GW BOM ATOM NIH DUNIA!**

**Yachiru : Hahahaha! Gw!**

_**Mohon tunggu sebentar sambil menikmati font Times New Roman ini…**_

**seCreT : Gila! Larinya cepet banget! Sial! Gw bales di chapter selanjutnya! *dengan semangat '90, basi ah taon '45*  
**

_Review Responses _**(A / N : Thank you! Review terbanyak diantara 3 chapter yang lalu!)**

jyasumin-sama : Reviewer sejatiku! (Lebay mode : Konslet). Mau Ichigo mati? Trus Shiro yang jadi karakter utamanya? Gampang! *mengetik cara pembunuhan Ichigo, yaitu kesedak pas lagi makan jeruk dan meninggal. Jeruk yang nyangkut akhirnya diperas*.

Bed_wetter_livi : Baca review low gw jadi inget yang 'Maaf, silahkan coba lagi gitu'. Tapi, thanks buat kritik dan reviewnya! Moga-moga nih disaster (Bukan chapter!) lebih memuaskan!

Shizuka hio : Lho? Pada mau Ichi mati yah? Mang sih, asuransinya lumayan. *bisik-bisik* Eh, mau dibagi brapa-brapa nih?

Ishikawa Miharu 150696 : *bow* Makasih buat reviewnya! Gw juga heran knapa musih gw matiin si Ichigo sebelum Tite Kubo matiin dia. Keep reviewing!

Vlauerayet Getelionpatra : Dari Samurai X yah? Iya nih. Ichi dah kayak kucing ajah. Nyawanya 9 kali yah? Gak mati-mati tuh orang.

Hinamori Sakura-chan : Yuk kita sama-sama bantai emaknya Shuhei! *dilemparin golok dari dapur oleh emaknya Shuhei*. Emm. Kapan-kapan ajah ya? Hehehe… *nervous laugh pas ngeliat ada golok ditodong di leher, dasar nyali tempe, walaupun saya lebih suka makan tahu(?)*

_Disclaimer : Ntar kalo hak kepemilikan Bleach dilelang, gw bakal beli! Tenang ajah! And gw punya kartu Flazz! Gw juga punya boneka Barbie! Gw juga punya kaset Ice Age!_

-Disaster 4 : Why It Should be a Good Ending While There is a Bad Ending?-

**Normal POV**

Karena Yachiru harus memakamkan TOA-nya, akhirnya para taichou dan fuku-taichou Gotei 13 bersama cecurutnya mengadakan pesta syukuran sunat 7 hari 7 malam (?). Gak tauk juga sih apa hubungannya sama sunat. Dihubungin ajah kali yah? Makanya connect dong! *ditendang readers*

Tapi, kalo ada bad ending, kenapa harus good ending?

Ini salah satu contoh bad ending. Ikutan gamenya Yachiru.

Setelah sekitar satu setengah minggu, entah mengapa mereka terjebak lagi bareng Yachiru di game-nya. Dia bawa TOA 1 karung. Belinya pakai Fla*z. Kok ada Fla*z? Kan Soul Society dah enggak primitip, readers. Tapi entah kenapa mereka, para makhluk penghuni Soul Society, masih belum ngerti yang namanya ngupas udang. Padahal mereka ngerti caranya ngegosok kartu kredit.

"Yak! Kita mulai game selanjutnya!" Teriak Yachiru dengan TOA barunya. Dia juga mengancung-ngancungkan sebuah karung kecil di tangannya. Para hadirin yang tiba merasa kasihan dengan apapun yang ada di dalam karung tersebut.

Lalu Yachiru mengeluarkan isi karung tersebut. _Drum rolls please_!

Gak tauknya cuma gundu.

"What the?" Kata Toushiro sambil nganga. "Tak adakah mainan yang lebih primitive?" Teriak Ikkaku dengan penuh frustasi.

"Tadinya gw mau bawa jungkat-jungkit sama perosotan tapi terlalu berat," Jelas Yachiru. Kenpachi ngajarin apa coba di Divisinya ke nih anak?

"Eh, gw kasih tauk low, dari jaman kayu dibakar (Duh, jamannya Ic* Ag* banget) sampai jamannya kuda beranak kelinci gak ada yang namanya orang yang umurnya dah kepala 5 (Paling 500-an) main gundu! Gak lepel banget sih mainannya! Mending kita main Barbie. Barbie sekarang dah bisa dimake-up!" Yumichika berteriak dan sambil menendang gundu-gundu tersebut. Dia pun hampir kepeleset gara-gara gundu itu. Yang lain hanya berusaha menahan ketawa.

Yachiru pun terpaksa memungut gundu-gundu tersebut satu per satu. Lalu dia malah melihat dengan tatapan penuh kebahagiaan ke arah Yumichika. "Kok gw gak mikir kayak gitu yah dari tadi? Yuk kita main Barbie ajah!" Yachiru memberikan tatapan ke arah Yumichika yang seakan-akan berkata, "_You're my soul mate_!"

Untuk 1 hal, akhirnya Yumichika dan Yachiru kompak.

"Ichi! Ruki! IchiRuki! Kemari!" Teriak Yachiru kesenangan. Lalu muncullah Ichigo yang didandanin sebagai Ken (Yang cowoknya si Barbie) dan Rukia sebagai Barbienya. Ternyata versi Barbienya Yachiru tuh gak di boneka, tapi di orang beneran.

"Nah ceritanya, Ichi dateng ke rumah Rukia. Trus ngedobrak (?) pintu rumahnya. Tiba-tba yang keluar entar Byaku-chi sama Shiro-chan! Nah teus mereka main bareng-bareng. Main masak-masakan sama rumah-rumahan," Kata Yachiru sambil menunjuk-nunjuk _blue print_nya dengan rotan yang entah dia dapatkan dari mana.

"Hah?" Kata Ichigo dengan tampang cengo.

"Hitsugaya-taichou bukan Shiro-chan," Tambah Toushirou.

"Jangan menghina nii-sama dengan Byaku-chi mu!" Teriak Rukia berapi-api. Byakuya sendiri masih _stay cool_. Iya dong! Byakuya kan jaim.

"Aduh! Beg** amat sih! Masak ginian ajah gak ngerti! Nih gw jelasin lagi!" Lalu Yachiru mengulang penjelasannya. Yang lain yang gak kebagian tugas akhirnya ngibrit dari ruangan itu setelah mengucapkan kata-kata perpisahan seperti, "Entar gue bawain pisang deh!", "Perjuanganmu takkan kulupakan! Entar gw bawain obat deh!"

Walaupun ada reaksi lain dari para korban yang selamat…

"Kacamata 3 dimensi! Nonton Barbie 3 dimensi!" Teriak Mayuri sambil mempromosikan produkya.

Rangiku pun juga tidak mau kalah, "Popcorn! Popcorn! Ceceng 5! Ceceng 5!"

"Kacang, kacang, kacang, kacang," Teriak Ukitake.

Ikkaku…

Mempunyai cara lain untuk promosi…

Cring! Tiba-tiba ada sinar yang menusuk mata sehingga orang-orang berpaling kearah sinar, atau lebih tepatnya kepala Ikkaku.

"Baju! Celana! Diobral, diobral, diobral. Satu gopek, satu gopek!" Teriak Ikkaku dengan TOA milik Yachiru. Memang para shinigami di Sereitei itu gak ngenal mata uang. Mungkin mereka pake euro kali yah? Pantes ajah 'murah' banget.

Akhirnya, ada yang buta sejenak akibat ulah Ikkaku.

"Aduh. Mata gw napa yah gak bisa ngeliat apa-apa?" Tanya Tousen ke orang-orang sekitarnya sambil kebingungan.

"Urusan low," Jawab Komamura dengan cuek. Duh, teman macam apa kau ini?

Begitulah sesi pasar impress di Sereitei. Menurut prinsip ekonomi, kita harus mencari keuntungan sebanyak-banyaknya dalam situasi seperti apapun. Beginilah salah satu contoh yang baik (dan buruk bila dilihat dari sisi korban-korban Yachiru).

Ada yang pengen tauk kerjaannya Yumichika?

Ngedandanin tokoh-tokoh Barbie menjadi seperti banci taman lawang dengan blush on yang 'sedikit' berlebihan. Mungkin dia punya obsesi tersembunyi seperti menjadi Make-up Artistnya Lun* Ma*a **( A / N : You-know-who lah)**, cuma gak kesampaian. Akhirnya dia ditugasin ngedandanin ondel-ondel.

Sementara itu, Yachiru…

Sedang menyiapkan kostum dari kardus **(A / N : What the?)**

Barbie jaman sekarang nyentrik yah?

_Next episode preview!_

_**IchiRuki moment!**_

"Rukia, sebenarnya gw pengen ngasih tauk kalo…" Kata Ichigo dengan _nervous_.

**seCreT : Gw pengen ngasih tauk…**

**Ichigo : Kalo moment IchiRuki nya dibatalkan?**

**seCreT : Gak, tapi gw mau ujian jadi gak bisa update ini story. Mana story gw yang lain belom gw update! (Belom diketik juga).**

**Ichigo : Menunda moment IchiRuki? Hahahaha! *mulai ketawa sendiri***

**seCreT : Low kasih apa ke dia Mayuri?**

**Mayuri : Cuma stimultan untuk 100 hari ke depan.**

**seCreT : Oh… Good. Good.**

_**100 hari kemudian…**_

**Ichigo : Gila dah, gw gak bisa tidur selama 100 hari ini! *mata merah sama ada kantung mata kayak L gara-gara kurang tidur***

**seCreT : *lempar timun***

**Ichigo : *nangkap* Buat apa nih?**

**seCreT : *sigh* Yah buat mata low lah. Biar gak ada kantong matanya.**

**Ichigo : Dasar cewek. Tauknya cuma hal-hal yang gak guna. Lebih baik belajar pakai pedang! (Duh, belajar ujian dong)**

**seCreT : *mengambil timun yang ada di tangan Ichigo dan segala timun yang tersisa di dunia lalu membakarnya***

**Ichigo : Mampus! Mata gw gimana?**

**seCreT : *pura-pura begok* Hah? Emangnya low punya mata? *lalu pergi***

**Sekedar pemberitahuan, stimultan itu membuat orang menjadi segar, tidak cepat mengantuk dan terlihat ceria.**

**Cliffhangers! *evil laugh***

**So, review, review, review!**

**Dan, moga-moga gw bisa update nih story sekali lagi sebelum UU!**


	6. Disaster 5 Is it Barbie or Bleach

**seCreT : Ga ada yang suka sama moment IchiRuki yah? Jadiin yaoi ajah kali yah nih** **cerita?**

**Ichigo : *Pake TOA* Gak! Saya menolak Sr* M*lyani diturunkan!**

**seCreT : Hah? *tampang cengo***

**Rukia : Abis nonton berita. Maklum, kurang up-to-date.**

**seCreT : Eh, eh, tauk gak sih kalo ada diskon di *******?**

**Ichigo : Tauk banget. Gw beli ***** sama ********nya lho.**

**Rukia : *gulp* I-Ich-Ichi-Ichig-I…**

**Ichigo : A-i-A-i. Mau ngomong apaan sih? Lama banget!**

**Rukia : *syok* Kok low tauk *******?**

**Ih chigo : Tauk dong. Itu kan yang jualan *****, ******* sama ****** kan?**

**seCreT : Ichi, serius amat. Sampe low gak nyadar kalo nama low dibikin salah ketik. Ckckck *geleng-geleng kepala***

_Review Reponses _**(A /N : Review terbanyak lagi! Thank you readers! Buat yang belum review, silahkan coba lagi (?) )**

Ishikawa Miharu 150696 : Yosh! Saya balas! *mata bersinar*. Thank you! Emank si Tousen dah buta dari dulu. Dia kayaknya baru nyadar di chappie sebelumnya! *memakaikan sunglasses Channel ke Tousen*. Tauk tuh, kerjaanya Author gak jelas banget yah?

Kokoro Yumeko : Bener-bener hancur! Bukan hancur lagi! Oh ya, mau fotonya gak? *memperlihatkan hasil foto Bleach Barbie Fashion lalu ngakak berdua*. Kenapa Zanpakutou gak ikut ambil bagian? Gw ajah ngapalin nama chara-chara Bleach mati-matian itu pun ada yang keluar ada yang kagak (Alias kalo inget ajah). Jadi, yah gitu deh. Eh, kok panjang banget yah?Thank you buat reviewnya!

Jiya Mukherjee : Oh. *gloomy face*. Moga-moga chappie ini bisa membuat low tertawa terpingkal-pingkal! *mata berkobar dengan api*. Thanks buat kritiknya en reviewnya!

Ruki-chan' Pipy : Syalala, syilili *nari-nari gak jelas*. Gapapa kok. Haha. Nih updatenya! Sorry agak lama. Maklum, dah dekat ujian. Thankie buat repiewnya!

8741-ShiroRyuu : Sunat itu adalah upacara buat memperingati hari kemerdekaan tanpa adanya TOA Yachiru (lho?). Gak, gak ada yang disunat. Itu cuma kiasan. Thanx buat reviewnya!

Bad wetter_livi : Baldy equals Ikakku yang memiliki kepala botak kinclong. Menurut hukum kinclong yang baru saya pelajari (?), kepala Baldy termasuk salah satu kepala yang paling jarang dihinggapi ketombe (Hah?). Ichigo matek? Ntar abis dong nih cerita! Oh iya, kan ada Shiro-chan. *evil grin*

jyasumin-sama : Gak log-in? Gapapa sih *digeplak*. Eh, jya-sama, jangan begitu (Walaupun saya juga suka Elmo, tapi mukanya nyengir mulu). Ntar kalo Barbie punah, siapa yang tanggung jawab, hayo? *makin gak jelas*

6 : Akhirnya nih anak setelah diancam akan diledakkan dengan bom atom nge-review juga! Haha! Makanya, rajin-rajin baca Bleach biar tauk semua tokoh-tokohnya! (Padahal dia sendiri juga jarang baca)

_Disclaimer : I don't own Bleach nor Barbie, Facebook nor Elvis Presley and also Teletubies, PLN and the others! But I own Ichi, Shiro and Byakuya! *digebuk sama Fans Clubnya* Gw juga gak punya Facebook, Acer, Canon dan Teletubies!_

-Disaster 5 : Is It Barbie or Bleach? Ichi's Confession!-

**Normal POV**

"3, 2, 1, action!" Teriak Yachiru, sang produser Barbie at Taman Lawang. Para penonton duduk dengan manis bagaikan anak TK mau dibagiin permen.

Pengen tauk cerita sebelumnya?

**Flashback**

"Nih kostum?" Tanya Ichigo dengan tampang 'Sumpeh-low?' sambil menggoyangkan kardus yang ada di tangannya.

"Ya iyalah. Emangnya keliatan kayak apa?" Tanya Yachiru dengan kesal, bingung dengan pertanyaan Ichigo.

"Kardus," Jawab Ichigo sejujur-jujurnya. Gak salah sih jawabannya. Dilihat dari jauh maupun close-up ataupun di zoom + dengan kamera, tetap kelihatan kayak kardus. Yachiru menyambar kardus yang ada di tangan Ichigo.

"Ini kostum!" Katanya dengan bangga. Lalu dia pun mengembalikan 'kostum' itu pada Ichigo.

"…hah?" Hanya itu respon Ichigo.

"Yachiru! Videonya sudah siap!" Teriak Rangiku sambil melambai-lambaikan tangan.

"Oeeeekh-maksudnya oke! Bagus! Ya-yay!" Kata Rukia dengan gugup ketika melihat aura gelap yang berdiri di belakang Yachiru, tak kurang tak lebih (?), yaitu si Kenpachi. Rukia pun hanya cengengesan ketika melihat Kenpachi mendelik padanya.

"Ichigo! Cepat pakai kostumnya! Gw pengen lihat!" Kata Mayuri dengan muka mupeng. Gak nyangka kalo Mayuri itu tuh Yaoi. Ichigo pun jadi agak takut.

"Hehe". Renji sudah siap dengan kameranya dan laptop buat log-in ke Fa*ebo*k dan menjadikan foto Barbie-Barbiean ini profile picture Gotei 13.

"Abarai, letakkan itu atau ku_**pecat**_ kau," Kata Byakuya dengan dingin, tentunya ada penekanan vocal di kata 'pecat'. Renji pun langsung menjatuhkan laptop Ace* dan kamera Cano*nya sehingga hancur berkeping-keping.

Tiba-tiba ada suara teriakan 'Kyaaaaa!' dari FC Byakuya. Akhirnya, mereka terpaksa dipaksa keluar dari TKP (Tempat Kejadian Perkara).

**End of Flashback**

"Rukia! Cepetan keluar dari rumah Barbie bre****k ini!" Teriak Ichigo di depan rumah-rumahan kardus. Tiba-tiba yang keluar Byakuya dan Toushiro. Saat mereka membuka pintu itu, rumah kardus tersebut hampir roboh.

"Kok low pada mau ajah sih ngikutin perintah Yachiru?" Bisik Toushiro ketika Yachiru tidak melihat.

"Katanya gw bakal dikasih komik Bleach sampai tamat semua," Jawab Byakuya.

"Katanya gw bakal dikasih 1 dus miniatur Zangetsu," Jawab Ichigo dengan tampang mupeng.

"Kalo low Toushiro?"

"…semangka," Ucap Toushiro dengan pelan.

"… Hah? Apaan? Gak kedengeran?" Tanya Ichigo karena suara Toushiro itu volumenya gak lebih dari 0 (?).

"Udahlah! Cepetan kita selesaiin ini!" Teriak Toushiro dengan kesal dan membanting naskah skenario.

"Yang disana! Jangan ngobrol! Waktu itu uang! Gw gak percaya gw harus buang-buang waktu nonton drama picisan begini! Mending gw nonton Tel**ubies!" Teriak Soi Fon sambil marah-marah dan melempar tomat. Untung tomat itu cuma kena ke rumah-rumahan kardus.

"Tel**ubies?"

"Iya!" Jawab Soi Fon dengan muka yang memerah.

"Low lebih suka mana? Tel**ubies atau Yoruichi?" Tanya Rangiku dengan tampang 'gw-gak-tauk-kalo-low-mengkhianati-Yoruichi-'.

"Te-tentu saja Yoruichi-sama!" Kata Soi Fon dengan penuh tekad.

"…kita BAKAR pabrik Tel**ubies~!" Teriak Momo yang udah gak tampil selama 2 chapter, kalo ada yang nyadar. Lalu si Momo menatap Soi Fon yang tetep stay cool.

"Huh?"

"Sebelum low bakar pabrik itu, gw bakal kirim Secret Mobile Corps buat mengambil kepalamu itu," Kata Soi Fon dengan tawa kejam seperti emak tirinya Cinderella.

"I-itu cu-cuma bercanda! Jangan dianggap serius," Kata Momo penuh dengan kekutuan, eh ketakutan.

Sementara itu, drama Barbie masih berlanjut sampai ke klimaks.

"Rukia, sebenarnya gw pengen ngasih tauk kalo…" Kata Ichigo dengan _nervous_.

"Kalau apa Ichigo?" Tanya Rukia dengan kebingungan. Sekedar pemberitahuan, Rukia disogok Chappy dengan pose lagi meluk wortel selayaknya kelinci yang normal.

'Ini tak ada di skenario,' Pikir Rukia. Sementara itu para penonton dah seru sendiri, bahkan ada yang berdiri di sebelah Ichigo supaya efeknya lebih berasa, katanya.

'Ja-jangan-jangan?'

"Kalo low tuh…" Ichigo mukanya nunduk sehingga ekspresi mukanya tidak kelihatan.

'Kalo gw?'

Rukia semakin berdebar-debar mendengarkan kelanjutan kata Ichigo.

"… Kayak ondel-ondel dengan make-up itu…"

Hening…

3

2

1

"HEY JERUK! KALO MAU NGOMONG TUH NGACA DULU KEK! LIAT AJAH MUKA LOW YANG DAH KAYAK JERUK KEINJEK-INJEK!" Teriak Rukia dengan kesalnya. Ya iyalah, Author juga maklum.

"EH, GW CUMA NGASIH TAUK SEJUJUR-JUJURNYA GARA-GARA GAK ADA YANG NGOMONG KAYAK GITU DI DEPAN MUKA LOW, _MIDGET_!" Teriak Ichigo tak mau kalah.

Semua penonton menahan napas kecuali Yachiru yang lagi bingung baca skenario, nyariin adengan yang mereka lakukan. Dan entah mengapa, ada yang teriak, "_We want more! We want more!_"

"Jeruk!"

"_Midget!"_

"_Spikey_! (?)"

"Pendek!"

"Kepala duren!"

"Rambut cepak!"

"Rambut gw gak cepak, liat tuh rambut low yang dah kayak orang kesetrum 1000 watt listrik! Buang-buang listrik PLN ajah!" Jawab Rukia dengan alasan yang ngaco.

"Cebol! Liat dulu rambut low yang gak model gitu! Elv*s Presl*y ajah rambutnya lebih keren daripada low!" Elv*s Presl*y ajah dah gak disini lagi.

"Nanas! Eh, itu buat Renji!"

"Pisang! Eh, ini juga buat Renji…"

"Ngapain low nyebut-nyebut nama gw?" Kata Renji dengan heran. Ternyata dia gak dengerin dari tadi.

"Diam babon!" lalu keduanya menendang Renji secara bersamaan.

"Apa… salah gw?" Lalu Renji jatuh dengan _slow-motion_.

Rukia dan Ichigo masih tetap melanjutkan adu bacotnya.

"Wah, wah, apa yang kalian berdua lakukan?" Kata Shunsui sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

"Pertengkaran kekasih," Kata Rangiku sambil menghela napas dan memegang dagunya.

"DIAM!" Teriak Ichigo dan Rukia secara bersamaan.

Sementara itu…

"Ini lebih seru daripada Tel**ubies," Kata Soi Fon sambil makan popcorn.

"Iya kan? Iya kan?" Kata Momo sambil makan Cap cay (?).

**seCreT : Okie Dokie! Segini dulu!**

**Ichigo : Kok low lama banget updatenya?**

**seCret : Eh, mentang-mentang low cuma bisa tawuran sama Arrancar, Hollow, dkk. Gw kan murid! Gw lagi ujian tauk!**

**Rukia : Gw seneng jadi Shinigami, gak perlu ujian setiap tahun *tertawa lega***

**seCreT : Hah? *evil glance***

**Rukia : Bu-bukan apa-apa! Hahaha!**

**seCreT : *lanjutin lagi* Ini ajah gw nyolong-nyolong ngetik!**

**Ichigo : Hai, hai.**

**Tekan tombol di bawah buat review!**

**Kalo low neken tombol di bawah, entar gw kasih trailer Barbie at Taman Lawangnya!**

**Okay? Okay? Okay?**

**So, tanpa perlu nunggu lagi, cepetan teken tombol yang di bawah! *kayak promosi sale baju***

_Quiz : Hitung jumlah bintang yang author ketik! (Gak penting amat quiznya)_


	7. Disaster 6 Voila! Just a Ticket

**seCreT : Muahahaha!**

**Rukia : Napa lagi nih orang?**

**seCreT : Update dalam waktu dua hari! (Alias update kilat!) Wkwkwkwkwk!**

**Ichigo : Kok kita bisa kerja bareng Author kayak dia yah?**

**Rukia : Mungkin gara-gara low datengnya telat pas pembagian warna rambut di surga.**

**Ichigo : *sweatdrop* Apa hubungannya?**

**Rukia : Gak ada sih sebenernya.**

**seCreT : Low berdua GJ. *sigh* Oh ya, gw juga akan mengajarkan cara menulis surat yang baik lho! Hehehe *evil grin***

_Review Responses_ **(A / N : Yosh! Kalian semua dapet Barbie at Taman Lawang sama Tiket Duf**! Baca chap ini buat pemberitahuan lebih lanjut (?))**

Ruki Yagami : Hwahh! Jadi inget Death Note sama Stigma of The Wind nih! Kok diganti nicknamenya? Btw, ini updatenya! ;)

Vi ChaN91312 : Reviewer baru! Met datang! Emang, Momo makan Cap cay gara-gara waktu itu di rumah gw ada yang teriak Cap Cay, akhirnya keketik dah tuh makanan. Lain kali bacanya di siang hari ajah biar bisa ketawa ngakak gila-gilaan (Lho? Ajaran sesat banget). Banyakin Momo? Okay, dicoba dulu yah. Soalnya pairingnya masih IchiRuki. Ditunggu yah~.

Riztichimaru : Thank you yah! Ini updatenya! _Happy reading_!

chappythesmartrabbit : Gadang? *shock*. Gak syok-syok amat sih. Makasih yah dah gadang buat baca nih cerita. Hohoho (GJ). Kata Ichigo jangan lupa sama beauty sleepnya (Sleeping beauty kale). Adengan IchiRuki emang lagi dalam proses. Kan basi kalo baru baca nih cerita tiba-tiba Ichigo nembak Rukia (Hah?).

Kokoro Yumeko : Arigatou buat reviewnya! Iya nih, kita suruh Shiro-chan pake baju gothic lolita yang banyak rendanya. Gak nampilin Kusaka, Kouga Kuchiki, dll.? Yah, mungkin alasannya sama kayak yang chapter sebelumnya, masih belum afal nama dan karakter chara-chara Bleach. *ditendang sampek Mars*

Zheone Quin : Hollow! (Kata lain dari Halo kan? *digetok Zheone*) Emang nih IchiRuki berantem mulu. Anjing sama kucing depan rumah gw ajah gak berantem! Cuma cakar-cakaran! Gimana sih? Huh. Kok UPDATEnya di Caps? *sweatdropped*. Okay, nih updatenya!

aRaRancha : *menyiapkan matras, biar kalo guling-guling gak jatuh*. Thanks for the repiunya yah~! Yachiru menyanyangimu (Mampus dah, disayang Yachiru kayak dikasih bom atom)

Jiya Mukherjee : Iya nih. Kita musih kumpul kapan-kapan buat nonton Tel**ubies lagi. *mengenang masa lalu ketika nonton Tel**ubies*. Eh, bukannya dari dulu mereka emang dah gak jaim (a.k.a kampungan)? *digebuk chara-chara Bleach*. Memang, Author sendiri yang ngetik juga gak tauk ada berapa bintang.

_Disclaimer : Buat ke-enam kalinya, gw gak punya Bleach, SBY, the Promotor, Facebook, Dufan, Ancol, April Mop! Dikasih tauk susah amat sih? -marah-marah sendiri-_

-Disaster 6 - Voila! Just a Ticket-

**Normal POV**

"Okay! Lanjutkan!" Kata Yachiru, niru _trademark_ pak SB*.

"Gw dah bosen," Kata Rukia dengan gaya ngusir tikus (?).

"Low kata gw gak bosen?" Kata Ichigo, lalu mereka berdua menghela napas.

Hari sudah larut, tetapi para taichou, fuku-taichou dan beberapa bawahannya yang malang ini masih dikumpulkan sama Yachiru buat melanjutkan games-gamesnya. "Mau main apa?" Tanya Yachiru.

"Monopoly," kata Ikakku, asal jawab.

"Petak jongkok (?)," Kata Momo, gak kalah ngaco.

"Lomba minum sake," Jawab Shunsui. Rangiku, Kira, dan Shuhei langsung mengangguk setuju.

"Main boneka Chappy," kata Rukia dengan muka I-love-Chappynya.

"Online Fac*bo*k!"

"Main P* sama C*!"

"Lompat galah!"

Dan, masih banyak usulan-usulan aneh nan GJ lainnya yang masuk.

"Kalian semua gila yah? Gw punya ide yang lebih bagus! Kita pulang, terus tidur!" Teriak Toushiro, saking frustasinya mendengar jawaban-jawaban aneh tersebut.

"Okay! kita main Jerit Malam!" Teriak Yachiru.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Teriak Momo dengan histeris, wajahnya kelihatan kayak hantu beneran. Coba banyangin kalo low disuruh makan Es Krim Pete Indah, Semur Semut Merah Bersemu sama minum Susu Jengkol Lezat. Yah, kira-kira gitu ekspresinya Momo. **(A / N : Kalo low ketawa, berarti ekspresi Momo ketawa kayak orang nonton Th* Promo*** gitu dong? Tauk lah)**.

Heran juga, bukannya Hollow itu hantu? Kok dia gak takut yah?

"Kenapa Momo?" Tanya Toushiro, penuh dengan perhatian seperti ketika dikasih tauk kalo Divisi 10 kebakaran. Tapi Momo sudah tak sadarkan diri. Lalu, secara serempak, seperti efek domino gitu, banyak yang pingsan juga.

"Eh kok pada pingsan?" Toushiro celingak-celinguk kebingungan.

"Biar pada bisa dilarikan ke Divisi 4, terus pulang kurasa Hitsugaya-taichou," Jawab Byakuya.

Tapi, ternyata dalam kesempitan ini (?), masih ada yang gembira. "Percobaan baru! Nemu, bawa truk sampah kemari! Gw bakal gotong mereka semua!" Teriak Mayuri sambil berusaha mengangkat Shinigami-Shinigami tersebut.

"Eh iya! Gw bangun! Gw bangun!" Lalu Yumichika bangun dan berusha melarikan diri, daripada dijadiin bahan percobaan, iya gak?

"... jadi begitu! Woi! Ada yang dengerin gak?" Teriak Yachiru dengan TOA gara-gara sudah pada sibuk sendiri. Ada yang udah Medicure, Pedicure (Yumichika), ada yang berusaha melarika diri (Ikkaku, Shunsui, Rangiku), ada yang tetep stay cool (Byakuya, Toushiro), ada yang udah mengendap-ngendap ke pintu keluar (Rukia), ada yang bingung mau ngapain (Ichigo), ada yang santai-santai ajah, dengan catatan dia punya Secret Mobile Corps kalau ingin melarikan diri (Soi Fon).

Jangan lupa ada yang sedang makan pisang juga.

"Yachiru, lebih baik kita kembalikan saja mereka semua ke Divisinya. Mereka terlihat lelah," Kata Nanao dengan bijak, setelah tidak tampil selama 3 chapter.

"Huh~. Ya udahlah! Sono balik semua!" kata Yachiru.

Teriakan dan sorakan dapat terdengar dari mana-mana.

"VOC musnah (?)"

"Hidup Bleach!"

"I love you Nanao!" Yang pastinya ini keluar dari mulut Shunsui.

"Diam!" Kata Nanao dengan tegas walaupun tampangnya malu-mau ajah (?).

Lalu mereka semua pun pulang ke Divisi masing-masing.

Tapi pada keesokan harinya...

Ichigo sedang berjalan-jalan di Divisinya lalu salah satu bawahannya memberikan sebuah paket padanya.

"Strawberry-taichou-"

"Kurosaki Ichigo!"

"Gomen! Kurosaki-taichou. Ada kiriman paket dari Divisi 11," Lalu dia memberikan paketnya, lalu pergi dan tak kembali (?).

Ichigo pun merobek bungkusan paket tersebut. "What the?" Kata Ichigo ketika melihat isi paket itu.

Di dalamnya ada tiket masuk Duf**. "Apaan nih?" Tanya Ichigo kepada Kira saat ia tiba di kantor Divisi 3.

"Gak tauk juga. Gw juga dapet tiket masuk gituan," Gumam Kira sambil mengerjakan tugas-tugasnya. Ichigo pun duduk di kursinya dan membantu Kira mngerjakan tugasnya. Jadi secara teknis, dia menelantarkan tugasnya sendiri. Sungguh bijak Ichigo!

Tiba-tiba ada pengumuman. Krrriinnng! (Bunyinya kayak bel masuk sekolah gitu)

"_Attention please~"_

Ichigo dan Kira hanya _speechless_ ketika mendengar suara yang sudah sangat dan terlalu mereka kenal itu.

"_Bagi yang memegang tiket masuk ke Duf**, harap berkumpul di Anc**, nanti jam 2-an yah~! Kalo gak suka ke Duf**, bisa main di pantainya bareng Ken-chan kok~. Hehehe~" _Masih sempet-sempetnya ketawa lagi._  
_

Ckkkiittttt! (Bunyinya kalo kayak mobil rem mendadak)

Setelah diam beberapa saat, akhirnya Ichigo mulai berbicara.

"Kira?"

"Hmm?" Si Kira lagi mikir keras, berusaha mencari alasan buat gak pergi ke Anc**.

"Dia gak memanggil nama-nama orang secara spesifik kan?" Tanya Ichigo secara perlahan. Kira mengangguk

"Enggak sih," Kata Kira sambil menimbang-nimbang apa maksud Ichigo.

"Yang penting yang megang tiketnya kan?" Tanya Ichigo, berusaha meyakinkan ulang.

"Iya," Kata Kira, mulai mengerti maksud Ichigo.

"Tiketnya kita kasih siapa yah?" Tanya Ichigo dengan senyum penuh kemenangan.

"Ah, buat readers kita yang setia ajah," Kata Kira sambil menyunggingkan senyumnya.

Lalu mereka berdua pun langsung ber-shunpou ke tukang pos terdekat (?).

"Paket kilat ke dunia nyata- Wow! Toushiro! Rangiku!" Kata Ichigo lalu berhenti sebentar. "Lagi ngapain?" Tanya Ichigo.

"Hitsugaya-taichou! Memangnya kamu gak lihat kita lagi ngapain?" Jawab Toushiro dengan jengkel.

"Ngirim surat?" Tebak Ichigo. 'Masa sih kuntet-taichou ini punya pikiran yang sama kayak gw?'

"Gak, ngirim benda terkutuk ini!" Kata Toushiro sambil melemparkan tiket Duf** ke petugas pos disana lalu membayar biaya pengiriman. Malangnya dikau, petugas pos. Lalu mereka pun ngintip ke depan, buat mastiin kalo di depan gak ada orang lalu berjalan pergi.

"Kira! Cepetan! Kirim itu sebelum ada yang melihat Yachiru datang!" Teriak Ichigo dengan panik ketika mendengar ada orang yang ber-shunpou.

"Ba-baik!" Lalu Kira pun langsung menjejalkan amplop yang ada di tangannya ke tempat pengiriman.

Oh ya, isi amplopnya kayak gini:

* * *

Bumi, 123 Hihiber 2012

No : 123/Sei/XIII/2012  
Hal : Ucapan terima kasih  
Lampiran : Tiket Duf**

Yth. Pemenang kuiz I Love Yachiru's Rule  
di tempat

Dengan hormat,

Kami mengucapkan terima kasih atas partisipasi anda dalam kuiz ini. Ini sedikit tanda terima kasih kami, yaitu 2 lembar tiket Duf**. Dengan terpaksa kami memberitahu, kalau anda ingin pergi ke Rumah Boneka yang ada di Duf**, itu sudah ditutup.

Hormat kami,

Panitia I Love Yachiru's Rule

* * *

"Lem!" Kata Kira sambil mencari-cari lem dan menggusur barang-barang yang ada di situ (Gunting, perangko, pen, pensil, dan kawan-kawan).

"Pake ludah lah! Primitif amat sih!" Kata Ichigo sambil jaga pintu masuk dengan tampang mafia. Kayak mau ngerampok bank ajah si Ichi. Tapi, kalo diitung-itung, lem sama ludah primitifan yang mana sih?

Kira melepeh sampai suratnya berlumuran dengan air bewarna bening itu. Jijay bajaj bawang bombay banget dah low Kira.

"Dia datang," Kata Ichigo, meniru percakapan tokoh utama film-film yang kalo tokoh utamanya didatengin musuh.

Ternyata yang tiba adalah...

Byakuya dan Rukia.

"Rukia! Low bikin gw jantungan ajah!" Kata Ichigo sambil bernapas lega. Tapi, raut wajah Rukia tetap masam.

"Eh ada Ichi!" Teriak Yachiru dari bawah, mengingat betapa pendeknya dia kalo gak digendong sama Kenpachi.

"Sh**," Ucap Ichigo lirih.

"Ada tukang pos yang lain gak nii-sama," Bisik Rukia ke Byakuya. Tapi yang ditanya malah jawabnya nyolot.

"Ada, di dunia nyata," Jawab Byakuya dengan nada sarkastik. Kelihatannya dia dendam diikutin Yachiru. Sementara itu, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 13.00.

"Ichigo! Low bantuin gw!" Kata Rukia dengan nada memerintah.

"Oke! Tapi ada bayarannya..." Ichigo lalu berbisik di kuping Rukia. Lalu muka Rukia menjadi merah.

"Apapun yang kau katakan kepada Rukia, Kurosaki-taichou, kuharap itu bukan kata-kata terakhirmu," Ancam Byakuya dan seketika itu juga, Senbonzakura Byakuya sudah bertengger dengan manis di urat nadi leher Ichigo.

"Taichou!" Teriak Kira dengan histeris. Dia baru kehilangan taichou, masa yang ini juga mau diilangin?

"Hey Byakuya! Ini melanggar HAM dan hukum mengenai menodongkan senjata (?)!" Kata Ichigo kesal sambil menggeser Senbonzakura. Sementara itu, muka Rukia masih merah bersemu...

Akibat marah. Readers, parah yah pikirannya. Ckckck... *dikeroyok readers*

"Siapa yang mau ngegantiin low ngerjain tugas-tugas Divisi low? Orang tugas Divisi low ajah lebih tinggi daripada Monas dan lebih miring daripada Menara Pisa! Beresin dulu tuh rambut orange low!" Teriak Rukia. Sementara itu, Yachiru hanya menonton dengan wajah yang senang.

"Oh," Byakuya langsung memasang ekspresi datarnya lagi.

"Kurosaki-taichou, kalau anda bersedia membantu kita, akan kukerjakan tugas Divisimu," Jawab Byakuya dengan penuh wibawa.

"Nii-sama!"

"Tapi!" Tambah Byakuya.

"Apa?" Tanya Ichigo dengan bingung.

"Akan kuberitahu nanti, sekarang singkirkan dia dulu," Hardik Byakuya yang semakin kesal ketika Yachiru naik ke punggungnya dan menarik-narik rambutnya sambil tertawa-tawa.

"...oke". Ichigo _sweatdropped_ juga ngeliat si Yachiru yang malah ngepang rambut Byakuya.

Lalu Ichigo melihat ke punggung Byakuya.

"Yachiru, kamu tauk gak kalo Mayuri lagi membuat penemuan mengenai permen immortal?" Tanya Ichigo kepada rambut pink tersebut, sambil memakai nada manis. Rukia mati-matian berusaha menahan ketawa.

"Benarkah?"

"Iya, gw denger dari orangnya sendiri". Ternyata Ichigo yang kolot begini juga mengerti kesukaannya Yachiru. Lalu Yachiru naik ke punggungnya Ichigo.

"Antarkan! Jalan, jeruk! Hahaha!" Teriak Yachiru kesenangan.

"Sial," Bisik Ichigo dan mulai bershunpou ke Divisi 12.

"Nii-sama, benarkah kamu mau mengerjakan semua tugas Ichigo?" Tanya Rukia kebingungan sambil mengirim tiket Duf** tersebut.

"Ya, tapi hanya selama 15 menit saja. Aku juga sibuk, gara-gara _games-games_nya itu," Jawab Byakuya dengan cerdas dan cermat.

"Ayo kita pergi sekarang Izuru-fukutaichou. Aku ingin membereskan perjanjian itu secepat mungkin." Kata Byakuya sambil memperhatikan kerjaan tukang pos disana yang lagi ngeberesin semua barang yang diberantakin Kira.

"Baik".

Lalu mereka berdua bershunpo.

Sementara itu, Ichigo...

"Lari lebih cepat Ichi! Belok kiri!" Teriak Yachiru dengan senang.

"Bukannya belok kanan?"

"Jalan pintas!"

Ichigo berpikir kalo si Yachiru itu sudah tinggal lumayan lama di Seireitei sehingga tauk banyak jalan pintas, lalu dia nurut ajah.

Dan mereka pun semakin jauh dari tujuan mereka.

**seCreT : Cut!**

**Ichigo : Napa gw musih gendong Yachiru?**

**seCreT : Karena gw ketik kayak gitu.**

**Rukia : … kapan gw ketemu nii-sama?**

**seCreT : Kapan-kapan kali.**

**Nanao : Kok gw baru tampil?**

**seCreT : Gw lupa ada low. (Nancep oi!)**

**Vote buat chapter selanjutnya!**

**Game apa yang musih Author buat?**

**Vote buat karakter favorit low!**

**Hanya dengan review! (Dengan nada promosi)**

**Klik tombolnya di bawah!**

**Atau Yachiru akan datang menghantuimu *evil smile***


	8. Disaster 7 Yachiru Forever After

**seCreT : Lihat! Gw bawa gorengan! (?)**

**Ichigo : Hah? Buat apa?**

**seCreT : Iseng. Mang gak boleh? *menjulurkan ldah bagaikan anak kecil***

**Rukia : *sigh* … napa lagi nih orang?**

**Ichigo : Tauk lah * dengan tampang masa-bodo,dia-mau-lompat-dari-Monas-gw-juga-gak-peduli***

**seCreT : Mau gak? *sambil makan penggorengan (?)***

**Rukia dan Ichigo : *sweatdrop***

_Review Responses _**(A / N : Kok yang repiu dikit yah? Padahal dah update kilat! *digetok sama readers*)**

chappythesmartrabbit : *evil laugh* Iya, musihnya di Hueco Mundo ajah yah? Yah maklum, pertama mau bikin jerit malam cuma gak jadi gara-gara digetok sama chara-chara Bleach. *digetok lagi*

Kokoro Yumeko : Iya yah? Orang bego kayak Ichigo kok bisa yah jadi taichou? *dipukul pake penggorengan sama Ichi*. Yah, Seireitei itu kan gak beda jauh sama Indonesia (lho?). Mau maen enggrang, truk sampah, maenan congklak, monopoli, ma jerit malam juga pasti ada. Oh ya, mereka juga punya becak lho! *makin ngaco*

Zheone Quin : *ketawa sendiri* Byaku~, sini yuk difoto pake baju Pacman nya *di-Senbonzakurain*. Tenang ajah, Rukia masih ada kontrak sama gw selama Bleach masih ada *ketawa geje lagi*.

ryani tsuki : *bungkuk sampe gejeduk tanah* Thank you! Keep review yah~.

_Disclaimer : Tite Kubo itu tuh punya Bleach gara-gara dia menang maen kartu sama gw (?). Kalo gak pasti gw yang punya Bleach. Oh ya, gw juga gak punya PB, CS, Molto, sama KFC._

-Disaster 7 : Yachiru Forever After!-

**Normal POV**

Setelah Ichigo lari ngelilingin Seireitei ditambah dengan bumbu jambakan-jambakan dari Yachiru plus sambel terasi (?) akhirnya dia nyampe juga di Labnya Mayuri.

"Mayuri! Low bekuin dia ato low jadiin dia asinan gw gak peduli! Kasih dia apa kek biar gak jadi kayak gini!" Teriak Ichigo saat mendobrak pintu Lab Mayuri.

Mayuri melihat Ichigo dengan senyum anehnya lalu ngadep ke monitor _big size_nya lagi. "Itu tidak mungkin Kurosaki-taichou".

"Kenapa?"

"Dianya ajah dah ngilang!" Kata Mayuri dengan sendu (?), lalu tertawa.

Tapi, tawanya berhenti ketika mendengar ledakan di Labnya dan suara tawa anak kecil yang khas.

"Mayuri-sama, Yachiru telah meledakkan bahan percobaan EZ-299," Lapor Nemu setelah mengecek keadaan.

"Tangkep dia! Ngapain low disini diem-diem ajah sambil minum teh!" Teriak Mayuri lalu Nemu pun membungkuk dan pergi. Lalu Mayuri menghadap ke arah Ichigo.

"Kita harus menghentikan dia," Kata mayuri.

"Itu yang dari tadi gw omongin, catur!" Ucap Ichigo dengan kesal sambil menghina _trademark_ mukanya Mayuri.

Mayuri hanya mendengus dengan kesal dan kembali melanjutkan permainan P* dan C*nya. Sementara itu Ichigo kembali ke Divisinya.

Saat tengah perjalanan menuju Divisinya, Ichigo bertemu dengan _bodyguard_nya Yachiru, yaitu si Zaraki Kenpachi.

"Liat Yachiru gak? Sekarang dah jem tidur siangnya," Ucap Kenpachi.

Ichigo pun berpikir dengan cepat lalu mengucapkan kebohongannya dengan mulus dan lembut seperti pakaian yang dipakaikan Mo**o, "Tadi dia main ke luar angkasa (?). Katanya dia minta dijemput di planet AZX904".

"Begitu yah? Itu ada di mana?" Tanya Kenpachi dengan penuh minat.

"Tauk planet Chappy gak? Nah, planet AZX904 itu ada di deket sana. Tinggal naik mikrolet yang jurusan 'Blok AZX' pasti nyampe disana," jawab Ichigo dengan bangga, bangga bisa ngarang-ngarang nama planet secara asal.

"Baiklah," Lalu si Kenpachi pun berjalan pergi entah kemana. Dasar Ichigo, bisa-bisanya mikir yang gak guna (?). Ide orang kepepet banget.

Ichigo pun tidak menyia- nyiakan sedetik lagi. Dia langsung lari ke Seireitei Broadcast buat ngumumin kalo Kenpachi dah pergi dan melakukan kudeta sama Yachiru.

"Ah, Kurosaki-taichou, apa yang anda lakukan disini," Kata penyiar di sana yang bernama Hanatarou.

"Pinjem!" Kata Ichigo dan menendang keluar Hanatarou yang malang ini.

"Teman-teman sebangsa dan setanah air (?), kini telah tiba saatnya kita terbebas dari penjajahan si Yachiru, makhluk yang berambut pink. Kita tidak akan mengikuti game-gamenya lagi! Kita akan bebas! Dan kita akan punya makin banyak waktu luang untuk minum sake," Perhatian Rangiku langsung terfokus ketika mendengar kata tersebut, "Mengerjakan tugas-tugas yang terbelangkai," Kalau ini, si toushiro yang mulai focus dengerinnya, "Minum teh," Byakuya pun berhenti menyeruput teh.

"Berdandan," Yumichika langsung kesenengan sendiri, "Atau bahkan mendapat bahan percobaan yang unik dan langka!" Mayuri pun evil grin. "So, gak usah nunggu lagi! (?) Bagi yang bisa menangkap Yachiru, akan dihadiahi 1,000,000,000 US Dollar sama sou-taichou kita ini!" Mendengar namanya disebut-sebut, Yamamoto yang lagi makan jengkol pun tersedak. Dari mana juga uangnya?

Tapi, tak seperti yang diharapkan Ichigo, tak ada seorang pun yang mengejar Yachiru.

Dia pun cepat-cepat menambahkan, "Oh ya! Kenpachi lagi gak ada di Seireitei! Dia lagi ada di dekat planet Chappy!" Mendengar ini pun Rukia langsung senyum, karena dia pikir ada planet yang bentuknya kayak Chappy. Dia pun pergi ngedatengin Ichigo di tempat Broadcastnya dengan wajah senyam-senyum Geje yang sampai membuat orang yang melihatnya bergidik ketakutan.

Tapi, malangnya Rukia, tubuhnya yang pendek itu terlindas oleh orang-orang yang ingin mengakap Yachiru dengan membawa jarring penangkap serangga, pemancing ikan, centong nasi, linggis, pengki, Blacky Berry, Aq** botol dan segala perlengkapan aneh lainnya.

Makanya readers! jangan mau punya badan pendek kayak Rukia! *disambet Rukia*. "Eh cebol, low sendiri pendek masih sempet ngatain orang lain lagi!" maki Rukia kepada Author malang ini.

"Rukia!" Panggil Ichigo gara-gara dia melihat Rukia yang mungil ini terlindas manusia-manusia jumbo.

Tapi si Ichigo keduluan Renji.

"Rukia, kamu tak apa-apa?" Tanya Renji seraya mengulurkan pohon pisang (?).

"Iya, gw baik-baik ajah. Ngapain low bawa- bawa pohon pisang?" Rukia berdiri sambil membersihkan debu yang ada di baju hitamnya.

"Rasanya repot kalo bawa pisang sedikit ajah, nanggung gitu, makanya, gw sekalian bawa pohonnya," Ucap Renji dengan bangga.

"Eh, merah, ngapain low?" Tanya Ichigo dengan nyolot.

"Nolongin Rukia, orange," Jawab Renji, hidungnya memanjang bagaikan Pinokio karena saking bangganya nolongin Rukia. Ichigo pun menggetok hidung Renji yang semakin lama, semakin panjang itu dengan kapak, yang bahkan Author sendiri pun gak tauk tuh barang dateng dari mana.

"Ngiri?" Tanya Renji, Ichigo pun terbakar cemburu **(A / N : Kayak nama lagu ajah)**

"Gak sih, gw pernah nolongin Rukia pas dia lompat dari *Big Ben," Jawab Ichigo sambil mencibir.

*Big Ben : Menara jam yang ada di Inggris.

"Gw pernah nolongin Rukia pas dia hampir gagal menang undian lotre," Jawab Renji, gak mau kalah.

"Gw pernah nolongin Rukia pas dia ketusuk bunga Mawar," Jawab Ichigo, dengan jawaban yang makin ngaco.

"Gw pernah nolongin Rukia ngupas bawang Bombay," Jawab Renji dengan jawaban yang lebih dari sekedar ngaco. Tapi readers, ngupas bawang Bombay itu perjuangan!

"Gw pernah nyuci mobil Rukia pas dia lagi tidur!" Ichigo makin ngelantur. Emang Rukia punya mobil ya? Kakinya mana nyampe nginjek pedal gas a.k.a kependekan *Author dibantai Rukia*.

"Gw pernah gigit anjing yang mau gigit Rukia!"

"Gw pernah gosokin gigi Rukia pas dia makin-eh, waktu kecil!" Wedew Ichi. kalo ngomong mikir dulu kek. Emangnya low dah lahir?

"Gw yang ganti popok Rukia pas dia baru lahir!" Ini juga samanya.

"Gw-"

"Cukup! Eh cepak!" Rukia mulai marah gara-gara mereka makin lama makin gak jelas. Invisible kali yah maksudnya? Yah mengingat rambut mereka berdua itu tuh mang cepak, gak ada salahnya sih dipanggil kayak gitu.

Padahal, diem-diem si Rukia Geer gara-gara dia merasa diperebutkan gitu.

"Oke," Kata Rukia setelah mereka berdua diam. "Lanjutin lagi!" Rukia pun ngambil posisi pewe dan siap mendengarkan ocehan mereka lagi. Ichigo sama Renji cuma bisa cengo.

"Ngapain low Rukia?" Tanya Ichigo setelah sunyi beberapa saat.

"Ngambil posisi pewe dulu, abis kayaknya low ngomongnya masih lama banget," Jawab Rukia dengan innocent.

Mereka berdua pun ilfil dengan jawaban Rukia.

Tiba-tiba sekelebat pink pun lewat di depan mata mereka dan ada derapan di belakangnya bagaikan kuda.

"Ichi! Kita main kejar-kejaran!" Kata Pink sebelum pergi.

Dan suara derapan kaki itu pun semakin jelas. Ternyata, mereka adalah orang-orang yang memburu Yachiru.

"AWAS!" Teriak Renji dan Ichigo secara bersamaan dan berusaha melindungi Rukia.

Dan bagi Rukia, semuanya menjadi gelap.

Sementara itu Kenpachi…

Lagi mampir ke KFC (Kenpachi Fried Chicken) di drive thru jalan tol Seireitei-Unknown.

**seCreT : Okay, segini dulu.**

**Rukia : Kok tiba-tiba gw jadi pingsan gitu. Mangnya gw napa?**

**seCreT : Mang low gak baca tadi? Low keinjek-injek sama manusia-manusia brutal yang tidak bermoral dengan batu koral itu (?).**

**Ichigo : Hmm. Trus gw?**

**seCreT : *senyum-senyum gak jelas* Mana tauk?**

**Renji : Kalo gw? *antusias***

**seCreT : Matek ajah ke laut sono!**

**Renji : (Nancep oi!)**

**Okay, readers, jika ada yang pengen ngelihat momen IchiRuki, silahkan teken tombol Repiu di bawah!**

**Siapa tauk ntar bener-bener ada momen IchiRuki!**

**Teken tombol putih di bawah dengan semangat '45 ato seperti kalo dapet sembako gratis! (?)**


	9. Disaster 8 Unknown

**seCreT : Cieeee~… Rukia diperebutkan ni ye! Love is on air~ *mulai nyanyi GJ***

**Rukia : Apaan sih~ *Geer sendiri***

**Ichigo : Gw gak mau sama midget kayak low *cuek***

**Renji : Gw gak mau sama orang yang lebih pendek daripada gw *lebih cuek***

**seCreT : (Sok jual mahal low, ntar mampus ajah)**

**Rukia : Mae! Sode no Shirayuki! Some no Mai, Tsukishiro…**

**Renji : Aw!**

**Ichigo : Bukan 'aw'! Musihnya 'Brrrrr' tauk! Brrr! *dengan SFX: Yang kayak Tom and Jerry beku (?)* **

**seCreT : *mikir* Ichigo lebih cacat dari dugaan gw *dibakar pake saos tomat* **

**Rukia : Tsugi no Mai, Ha-**

**seCreT : Cukup! Sisanya entar ajah! Entar gak mulai-mulai nih! Pikirin donk tenggat waktu kita, …, …, … *mulai ngoceh gak jelas***

Author mau berterima kasih secara khusus pada pemBeta cerita ini sehingga gak ada yang ngereview kalo banyak Typonya. Jadi, thanks adek gw! (?) Sorri dah 8 chapter baru say thank younya sekarang! 

_Review Responses_ **(A / N : Sepuluh reviewer! Author hampir dilarikan ke RSTB, Rumah Sakit Terlalu Bahagia (Rumah Sakit Terlalu Bar-Bar kale)! Thanks for all readers and reviewers!)**

chappythesmartrabbit : chappy-sama! Gak dink, chappy ajah (Kalo Rukia sih mungkin ngomong gitu yah). Gak tauknya ada Vier*a disini! *ikut-ikutan tepok tangan*. Okay! Thanks udah ngerepiu~.

Kokoro Yumeko : Gak tauk tuh. Mungkin makan jengkol lagi nge-trend di Soul Society gara-gara rasanya yang maknyus ituh? Oh ya, soal log-in. Iya, itu bisa buat jadi Author ato cuma sekedar review (yang resmi). Cara publish story, ketik story (?), terus ke Guidelines, terus scroll sampe yang paling bawah, klik Yes, I have read …, terus ke publish story. Udah bisa dipublish kok kalo kayak gitu . Kalo masih gak ngerti PM (Kirim message, _Private Message_) ke profile Author ajah (Harus log-in)

aRaRancHa : Iya, seperti yang ditulis direpiu sebelumnya, kira-kira kayak gitu. Ato mungkin di Soul Society jengki (Panggilannya imut! XD) itu lagi panen jadinya dijual murah kali (Low kata duren?). Thankyu~.

Ai luv : Hidup seCreT aRs! *dibantai Ai Emma (?)*. Okay, ini chappie IchiRukinya! Walaopon si cepak merah itu masih ngeganggu ajah kayak nyamuk yang mau minum darah kita (?) (Sensasinya kayak dihisep Edward Cullen kali yah?). Makasih dah ngerepiu~.

ayano64cweety : Tenang ajah. Kalo soal kadar kegilaan, gw yakin Yachiru lebih gila daripada semua yang merayap di bumi (?). Thankie dah repiu!

Magical-snow Nazuma : Iya gak tauk. Pake golok? Bukannya pake parang (?). Tapi setauk gw, alat andalannya Yachiru masih gak kurang gak lebih dari TOA ding. Okay! Adegan IchiRuki! Thank you yah~.

RukiaRizkaMala : Aaaaaaaaa! *teriak histeris, lebih tepatnya norak* Thank you yah!

jyasumin-sama : Kasian. Cup-cup-cup *ditendang sampe South Africa sama jya-sama, lumayan. Hehe*. Thanks buat review sama sarannya! Liat lagi deh, gw dah benerin!

Hinaruto Youichi : Iya, sbenernya tuh Kenpachi presdirnya KFC (Hah?). Gw juga punya gambarnya! Readers, cari deh di G8*gle gambarnya Kenpachi Fried Chicken! Sumpah, kalo logonya kayak gitu sih, gw juga ilfil makannya.

Ruki Yagami : Thank you for the repiu, again! ;)

_Disclaimer : Iya, gw ke Vegas dulu buat main Black Jack sama Tite Kubo (Pake taruhan hak milik Bleach) Jadi untuk sementara ini, Bleach masih bukan punya gw. Gw juga gak punya Baygon, Gunung Fuji, Gurun Sahara dan segala tempat yang ada di bumi ini kecuali rumahku!_

-Disaster 8 : Unkown-

**Normal POV**

_Dan cerita ini pun semakin gombal karena Authornya masih konslet._

Tiba-tiba saja, gak ada angin, gak ada kucing terbang, gak ada Byakuya ngakak, gak ada Yachiru jadi dewasa dan gak makan permen lagi, gak ada pohon tumbang, gak ada yang jualan gorengan, gak a- *digeplak sama readers gara-gara kepanjangan*.

Pokoknya, maksud Author, tiba-tiba ajah Divisi 4 penuh sesak walaupun sebenarnya pengunjungnya sedikit.

"Rukia! maafkan daku yang tak bisa melindungi kamu (?)," Kata Renji dengan histeris.

"Rukia! gak usah peduliin babon jelek itu! Maafin gw yang gak bisa melindungimu bagaikan Superman ngelindungin ceweknya! (?)" Ucap Ichigo dengan nada seriosa.

What the? Kenapa mereka jadi OOC gini? Yuk, flesbek dulu.

**FLASHBACK**

_Setelah insiden Rukia bonyok diinjek-injek orang banyak, ledakan dari Divisi 12 semakin terdengar._

_SFX : BOOM! JEGAR! DUER! DANG! KRRRRAAAKKK! DUEEEERRRR!_

_Ledakan ini membuat sou-taichou kita yang tercinta keselek pada saat makan jengkol (Iya readers, Yama-jii paling suka jengkol) dan membuat FC Byakuya berteriak histeris saat Byakuya tersedak minum teh. Kalo si sou-taichou dilarikan ke Divisi 4, Byakuya sedang diperebutkan sama fansnya._

_Mereka berantem tentang siapa yang ngerawat Byakuya. Kan lumayan, punya akses VIP 24 jam disamping Byakuya tanpa perlu disenbonzakura-in ato ditangkep maupun disemprot Baygon (?)._

_Oh ya, informasi tambahan. Ba*gon lumayan ampuh buat ngusir serangga yang sangat menjijikan macem crocoachy (Panggilan imut adek Author buat kecoak, dibaca : krokoaci). Alesannya sih katanya kalo piggy ada, bunny ada, kitty juga ada, kenapa crocoachy gak ada? Kan gak fair gitu._

_Lanjutkan! Oke, pada saat itu juga dari Lab Mayuri yang meledak, tersebar juga virus _unknown_ yang kabarnya lagi diteliti efeknya apa. Inget kan? Yang diledakin Yachiru entah dengan apa dan pakai apa._

_Virus itupun menyebar melalui TOA (Gara-gara dipakai Ichigo) dan akhirnya sebagian orang terjangkit virus ini._

_Termasuk Ichigo dan Renji kita ini._

END OF FLASHBACK

Sementara itu, sih Rukia dah Geer sendiri.

'Gile! Ternyata gak cuma nii-sama yang punya FC! Gw juga ada! Hohoho!' Tawa Rukia dalam benaknya.

Mimpi kali low Rukia.

"Rukia, demimu bulan pun akan kubeli!" Omongannya Ichigo jadi gombal. Duh Ichi, low bisa diantep massa lowh, ngaku- ngaku sembarangan.

"Rukia! Jangankan bulan! Soul Society pun kalau kau mau akan kuberikan untukmu". Renji lebih gombal lagi. Sedangkan sou-taichou kita yang tercinta, yang lagi enak-enak makan rempeyek jadi keselek dan segera dilarikan ke UK (Bukan, bukan United Kingdom, tapi Unit Keselek di Divisi 4).

Eh, tapi bisa ajah si Renji ngomong gitu. Emangnya siapa dia? Taichou bukan, manusia bukan.

Tiba-tiba si Yachiru dateng, pake ngebanting pintu segala lagi. Semua yang ada di dalam ruangan itu terlonjak kecuali si Ichigo dan Ranji yang ngeliat Rukia dengan tatapan mupeng.

"Rukia! Demimu, Gunung F*ji pun akan kugiling menjadi rata," Ucap Renji dengan _innocent smile_. Eh! Siapa low seenaknya ngancurin Gunung F*ji?

Ichigo lebih aneh lagi, "Rukia, kamu tuh bagaikan air di tengah Gurun Sahara. Gak usah Gurun Sahara deh, dah gak jaman (?). Kamu bagaikan oksigen di Mars!" Secara tak langsung, Ichigo bilang kalo Rukia makhluk Mars dong?

Ichigo pun mengecup lembut tangan Rukia **(A / N : Jangan teriak dulu! Ini belom ada apa-apanya! *digebuk IchiRuki*)**

Tiba-tiba ada aura gelap dari luar ruangan. Lantas mereka semua nengok kesana. Disana berdiri seorang Byakuya yang baru keluar dari UK setelah gak bisa dirawat FCnya.

"Kurosaki-taichou. Singkirkan mulutmu yang hina itu dari tangan adikku. Dia milikku!" Teriak Byakuya sampai semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu terkejut. (SFX : Dia milikku, bukan milikmu. Dia milikku, bukan milikmu…)

"Gak! Rukia bilang kalo gw miliknya! Pergi low!" Ichigo marah, pake acara ngegebrak meja lagi (SFX : Pergi kau ke ujung dunia. Dehidrasi di Gurun Sahara. Hilang di Segitiga Bermuda). Isane langsung menghela napas.

'Gw musih benerin nih meja entar,' Ucapnya dalam hati. terus dia pun keluar, mau ngambil solatip (?).

"Eits! _Stop that_!" Kata Renji, sok pake Inggris. Padahal dia ngomong Inggrisnya ***bulepotan **banget.

***Bulepotan : Dari belepotan, dia kawin sama bule, jadinya bulepotan. **(Duh, mang ada yang mau kawinin Renji ya? –dihajar Renji FC-)

"Rukia tuh sudah ditakdirkan buat jadi pasangan hidup gw!" Ucap Renji dengan bangga yang disusul dengan aksi penyumpalan mulut Renji dengan semangka oleh Ichigo dan penyalaan _dynamit_e oleh Byakuya.

Sedangkan Rukia dah di Nirwana, membayangkan dirinya tuh diperebutkan bagaikan barang Sale (?).

Saat suasana menghangat, lebih tepatnya terlalu hangat seperti kalau kita kelamaan sauna, ada seseorang yang mendobrak pintu.

Benda Pink yang bernama Yachiru lagi asyik ngemut permen sambil nontonin drama Cinta Rukia season pertama ini.

Yang lain mah cuek sama urusannya sendiri, yaitu memperebutkan Rukia.

"Rukia!" Teriak mereka bertiga bersamaan dengan gaya yang sangat _Out Of Character_ (OOC).

"Rukia, kamu pilih siapa?" Pertanyaan Renji diserobot Ichigo. Akhirnya Renji cuma megap-megap.

'Kalo boleh milih? Errrm. Gw milih siapa yah?' Pikir Rukia.

Terus dia terkenang masa-masa waktu dia bersama Byakuya.

'Nii-sama selalu baik padaku. Kalo gak ada dia gw pasti udah tepar di Rukongai gara- gara mati kelaparan'. Rukia menatap ke arah Byakuya yang langsung tersenyum penuh kemenangan, Author pun langsung teriak dengan frustasi, "Woi, Stay cool Byakuya!"

'Tapi, dia gak cukup baik kepadaku. Dia waktu itu ajah mau gebunuh adeknya sendiri'. Rukia pun cuma senyum ala kadarnya ke Byakuya terus natep si cepak merah yang matanya langsung berbinar-binar itu.

'Renji. Dia temen gw pas gw lagi di Akademi Shinigami. Rambutnya merah nyentrik membuat dia jadi pusat perhatian. Apalagi kalo kita ke tengah jalan. Dia disangka lampu merah,' Pikir Rukia sampai ketawa sendiri dan hampir dilarikan ke bagian KK (Kebanyakan Ketawa). Divisi 4 tuh penuh variasi ya?

'Tapi, rasanya dia kurang posesif **(A / N :Ya elah, Ruki.)**. Buktinya dia gak nahan gw pas gw diajak buat gabung ke keluarga Kuchiki'. Tiba-tiba Rukia langsung nge-_death glare_ si Renji sampe si Renji nangis ketakutan.

'Ichigo. Dia tuh yang ngambil kekuatan gw sampek gw hampir mati gara-gara dia'. Boro-boro senyum, si Rukia pas ngeliat Ichigo udah kayak ngeliat Ichigo lagi pake jurus monyet nyolong singkong ajah.

'Tapi, dia nolongin gw berkali-kali. Gak cuman gw, dia juga nolongin Orihime, Chad, Toushiro, Yuzu, Karin, bahkan 1 Soul Society kale. Dia tuh udah kayak Kamen Rider (?). Selalu terlibat dalam masalah, kesana kemari buat nolongin orang. Luka, terus disembuhin, tapi pasti dia luka lagi'. Tiba-tiba si Rukia ngegerutu sendiri.

'Tapi itu sisi yang gw suka dari dia'.

"Kalo milih, gw bakal milih…"

Suasana pun langsung tegang. Bahkan permennya Yachiru berhenti ditengah mulutnya pas dia jilatin. Semuanya dengan sabar menunggu jawaban Rukia.

Menunggu.

Dan menunggu.

Dengan sabar.

Menunggu.

Dan akhirnya, mereka nunggu-nungguan.

**seCreT : Oka-**

**Readers : *neggebuk seCreT buat ngelanjutin ceritanya***

"Ketemu!" Tiba-tiba ada suara cempreng teriak dari luar ruangan.

"Gw dah ketemu obat buat nangkal nih virus! Kembaliin permen gw!" Teriak Mayuri sambil berebutan permen sama Yachiru. Yang lain cuma bengong ngeliatin dia.

"Ganggu banget sih!" Teriak Yachiru dengan kesal.

"Balikin gak!" Mayuri masih rebutan permen sama manusia kecil itu.

"Mayuri-san," Tiba-tiba Unohana dateng dan negor dia. Tentunya dengan tatapan give-me-evil. Mayuri pun langsung mengkerut di tempat. Yachiru pun langsung narik tuh permen dan berteriak dengan penuh kemenangan.

"…Maaf," Si Mayuri langsung ciut nyalinya.

"Sebenarnya virus apa ini?" Tanya Unohana dengan tenang, tapi juga dengan aura mematikan yang bahkan bisa membunuh nyamuk hanya dengan dekat-dekat dengannya. Lebih tepatnya, lebih ampuh daripada Ba*gon

"Itu…"

**seCreT : Okay! Gw tebak sekarang Mayuri dah dibantai sama IchiRuki FC!**

**Mayuri : (Telat banget! Gw tuh dah nyampe UGD pas gw ngedobrak pintu tauk!) **

**seCreT : Tetep batal juga **_**confess**_**nya. Hah. *sigh***

**Rukia : (Salah siapa sih?) *mencibir***

**Ichigo : (Sial nih Author. Minta di Getsuga Tenshou banget yah? Udah gak sayang idup low?) *ngangkat Zangetsu***

**seCreT : *bersiul gembira* Lalalala!**

**Ichigo : *menebas Zangetsu kearah seCreT***

**seCreT : Eits! Ntar gak ada moment IchiRuki lagi mau?**

**Ichigo : *cengo***

**seCreT : Era baru! Moment IchigoxMayuri!**

**Ichigo : What the?**

**Mayuri : Ichigo. Hehehehe.**

**Ichigo : Hiiii.**

**Rukia : Bagus. Itu baru Author yang baik!**

**seCreT : Hehe. *ngetik moment IchigoxMayuri***

**Rukia : Eh! Bukannya itu bercanda? seCreT! IchiRuki! Nih bukan yaoi!**

**seCreT : Siapa bilang gw bercanda? *smile ala Sebastian dari Kuroshitsuji***

**Okay. As always, please repiu~**

**Kalo ada yang bisa nebak virus apa itu, silahkan ;)**

**Apalagi yang mau nge-vote moment IchiMayu, silahkan *dibantai readers***

**Thanks for reading!**


	10. Disaster 9 In Indonesian It's Ancur2an!

**seCreT : Gw balik. Apa-**

**Ichigo : Low bikin gw OOC banget! Gw baru baca chapternya kemaren!**

**seCreT : (Telat banget… Gw dah update dari kapan-kapan kale) Terus? Kan bagus!**

**Byakuya : (Gw iris-iris terus gw giling low di tempat pembuatan jengkol! Tapi gak, jaim dong) seCreT, cepat ubah chapter sebelumnya dalam waktu 1 jam atau *evil glare***

**seCreT : Hah? Tapi!**

**Renji : Rukia~. Kenapa low milih Ichigo?**

**Rukia : *blush* Kok tauk?**

**Renji : Oh iya ding. Gw kan up-to-date!**

**Rukia : *death glare ke seCreT***

**seCreT : Gak ada pilihan lain! KABUR!**

**Chara Bleach : *langsung ngejar seCreT kayak kucing nyolong ikan***

_Review Responses_** (A / N : Author dah kagak dilarikan ke RSTB (Rumah Sakit Terlalu Bahagia, masih inget kan? Tapi ke UK (Unit Keselek), mengingat semua Chara Bleach yang mengejarnya (Maklum, kabur))**

chappythesmartrabbit : chappie-sama (Hah? Berubah lagi?). Hehe. Ada request Yuri nih (RukiaxMomo). Yosh! Entar IchigoxMayuri sama RukiaxMomo bakal ada di chapter ini. *digebuk massa*. Umm. Lain kali ajah deh *dilarikan ke UK*. Sayang sekali, tapi virusnya bukan virus Yaoi maupun virus keselek. Silahkan coba lagi! (?)

ayano646cweety : Iya. Ini story kan Rated T (Teens) dan Yachiru kan masih B (Baby, walaupun kata ichigo lebih tepatnya babi. Duh, 'giling' banget). Soal request update kilat itu sih tergantung mood Author *digebuk ayano*. Thanks for the repiu!

Kokoro Yumeko : Iya! Sebenernya tuh *malah gossip*, Rukia sama Byakuya dah kawin (?) *digoreng sama IchiRuki FC dan digantung sama ByaHisa FC*. Kadang-kadang gw merasa kalo gw immortal. Gak tauk gw dah disiksa berapa kali sama mereka. Yosh! Ada vote buat Yaoi lagi! Welcome to Author World (lagi) !

Hinaruto Youichi : Vote buat IchigoxMayuri lagi? Gw musih bener-bener ubah pairingnya nih! *digebuk sama IchiRuki FC, lagi*. Sebenernya tuh *gossip lagi* Kenpachi itu engkonya sih K*ntucky. Cuma Kenpachi itu cuma_ behind the scene _gara-gara tampangnya bikin _customer_ bikin ilfil. Akhirnya, mukanya sih K*ntucky yang terpampang disana deh. Walaupun musihnya tampang Author yang nangkring disana *geer sendiri*

Zheone Quin : Ichigo sama Renji tuh serius (Walaupun dibawah pengaruh virus, obat bius, dan segala us lainnya) ! Baca chapter berikut ini untuk keterangan lebih lanjut! *promosi*. Gak, bukan virus merah jambu atopun virus Rukia Honey Lover. Byakuya lebay? Jangan ah, entar gw bisa jadi asinan lagi. Btw, ini UPDATEnya!

aRaRaNcHa : Iya nih. Byakuya sama Rukia napa yah? Mungkin hubungan mereka tuh lebih dari sekedar teman! (Wew) *dijadiin acar sama Hisana, bukan digebuk lagi*. Iya, ini UPDATEnya. Hehe.

Meshi-chan : Perepiu baru! Thanks yah! Ngalahin tentangga gw yang lagi teriak gol juga dong (Btw, Serbia menang, Jerman kalah). Kayaknya gw perlu ganti job dari Author ke komentator bola kali yah?

RukiaRizkaMala : Rukia? Milih Ichigo? (Gw ngetik gitu yah? Lupa! *dikemplang Rukia+Rizka+Mala*). Btw, jangan lupa kirim biaya perbaikan tembok yang ditendang pas ngerepiu cerita ini yah! (Paling cuma 300 euro *Rukia ngasah piso dapur terus dilempar ke seCreT ala ninja sedangkan Rizka sama Mala cuma nonton sambil minum sirop Ma**an)

_Disclaimer : Gw punya Bleach! Gw pake Bleach buat pemutih di rumah gw! Dan bukan gw yang punya Philips, Doraemon, ama Dufan._

-Disaster 9 : In Indonesian, It's Ancur-ancuran!-

**Normal POV**

"Itu…," Jawab Mayuri sambil menimbang-nimbang setelah itu dia akan dibikin asinan atau juhi oleh teman-teman Bleach kita tercinta ini. Maklum, bener-bener ngerusak image banget virusnya.

Tiba-tiba pintu terbanting dengan keras.

GUBRAAAAK!

Isane pun mengutuk-ngutuk siapa yang membanting pintu malang ini karena dia musih servis tuh pintu. Mana yang meja belom selesai diselotip.

"Kurotsuchi-taichou! Apa-apaan ini!" Teriak Toushiro sambil marah-marah. Semua yang ada di dalam ruangan ini cuma cengo ngeliat Rangiku yang gelantungan bagaikan kucing di badan Toushiro sama Momo yang nangis-nangis. Emangnya muat? Badan Toushiro ker**l gitu (Untuk suatu alasan, kata kerdil disensor).

Ikkaku juga ikutan masuk ke ruangan itu, cuma bedanya dia gak banting pintu (Pintunya sudah hilang dari muka bumi). "Mayuri! Apaan nih!" Teriak Ikkaku marah-marah.

Semuanya cuma ngakak ngeliat si Yumichika ngedandanin Ikkaku sehingga Ikkaku gak kalah manis sama ondel-ondel.

"Kurotsuchi-taichou, virus apa ini?" Tanya Byakuya.

"Yah, sebenarnya dibilang virus juga bukan virus sih. Itu tuh virus **(A / N : Tadi katanya bukan virus. Gak konsisten nih) **yang membuat kalian jujur dengan isi hati kalian," kata Mayuri sambil garuk-garuk kepalanya. Gak mengherankan sih dia garuk-garuk. Liat ajah kadar ketombe di kepalanya sampe mukanya ikut-ikutan putih gara-gara ketombe dari kepalanya itu. Lha? yang item gimana?

"Jujur? OON kali!" Kata Toushiro sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

"OON?"

"Out Of Normal".

"Terus, ada cara buat nyembuhinnya gak? Matsumoto! Turun dari badanku sekarang juga!" Toushiro marah-marah sama orang yang ada di punggungnya.

Sementara itu, kedua idiot dengan warna rambut yang nyentrik itu kembali melanjutkan ritualnya.

"Oh Rukia! Dewiku! Kau bagaikan matahari dihidupku!" Renji bahkan sampai menangis saking terharunya karena otaknya yang bagaikan babon itu bisa merangkai kata-kata yang begitu gombal.

"Basi! Matahari tuh kalo dah malem dah ilang! Rukia! Jangan dengarkan si babon itu! kau bagaikan lampu Phi**ps 10 watt yang menerangi hidupku!" Ucap Ichigo.

"Mayuri! Penangkal virusnya apa?" Teriak Ikkaku yang masih memiliki kadar kewarasan dan kadar kenormalan yang lebih dari 75%.

"Ah, itu sih 10 menit lagi juga ilang," jawab Mayuri dengan santai.

"Se-sepu-sepuluh menit?" Ikkaku pun langsung pingsan dan dilarikan ke UB (Unit Botak).

"Ikky! (?). Aku bahkan belom mengepang rambutmu!" Teriak Yumichika sambil memegang alat catokan sama sikat WC yang enath dia dapatkan dari mana.

10 menit kemudian…

"Mayuri…" Gumam Ichigo.

"Mayuri…" Ucap Renji dengan suara pelan.

"BANKAI! Kita bacok tuh si Mayuri! Apa-apaan dia?" Teriak Ichigo sama Renji bersamaan.

Akhirnya, Mayuri pun juga berakhir di Divisi 4.

"Oke! Ruki! Ayo kita main!" Teriak Yachiru. Ternyata dia tuh dari tadi nungguin Rukia sampe urusannya selesai semua. Baik juga toh si Yachiru?

"Ma-main apa?" Rukia udah punya firasat buruk dah.

"Cari permen!" Yachiru pun narik Rukia pergi keliling Divisi. Lalu tiba-tiba dia berhenti.

"Rukia, kamu punya permen gak?" Tanya Yachiru dengan muka _innocent_. Rukia tiba-tiba jadi kebayang sama wajah Chappy. Emangnya mirip yah?

"Enggak," jawab Rukia.

"Coklat?"

"Enggak".

"Gula?"

"Hah? Yah enggak lah".

"Gula Jawa juga gapapa deh," Kata Yachiru dengan tampang memelas.

"Low kata gw punya kantong Dora**on apa?" Rukia akhirnya kesal juga sama pertanyaan Yachiru yang makin lama makin gak jelas. Tiba-tiba tampang Yachiru kayak tampang orang mau nangis. Rukia jadi salah tingkah. Mana orang-orang disekitar dia juga udah mulai bisik-bisik.

"Eh, cup cup cup Yachiru. Jangan nangis disini dong! Malu tuh diliatin orang!" Rukia berusaha menenangkan Yachiru. Jadi maksud low kalo nangis di WC boleh gitu? Entar kayak Sadako dong.

"Yachiru, kita beli permen yuk!" Kata Rukia sambil memberikan 10 euro kepada Yachiru.

"Gak mau!" Lalu rambut pink itu pun nyobek uang pemberian Rukia. Wow! Gila _man_! itu duit bukan daon! Rukia sih tenang-tenang ajah, wong dia dari keluarga Kuchiki yang rumahnya ajah lebih gede daripada benua Asia.

"Kalo gak kita ke tempat Ukitake-taichou, gimana? Dia sering memberiku permen". Rukia memberikan usul pada Yachiru. Iya, Ukitake sering kasih permen ke Rukia juga sampek Rukia sakit otot gara-gara capek nguyah semua permen yang dikasih Ukitake. Tapi anehnya, dia kagak sakit gigi. Sungguh daya imun yang hebat!

"Ukky? Ayo kesana!" Tiba-tiba si Yachiru seneng dan mulai lari-lari bagaikan anak kerbau keluar dari kandang (?). Dia pun mulai melakukan rutinitas buta arahnya.

"Rukia? Mau kemana? Divisinya Ukky kan disana," Kata Yachiru sambil nunjuk ke arah timur.

"Hah? Disana tau!" Rukia menunjuk ke arah barat.

"Gak mungkin!" Yachiru ngotot tetap mau pergi ke arah timur.

"Kalo Divisi 13 pindah semalem kesana, baru gw percaya sama low!" Rukia pun mulai jengkel.

"Gak mungkin! Gak mungkin!" Yachiru mulai merengek-rengek lagi.

Ctek!

Itu adalah suara batas kesabaran Rukia yang putus.

"Eh! Low tuh dah kecil belagu banget lagi! Udah b***, b******, t****, kerd**, terus punya rambut warna pink lagi! (?). Gw heran nyokap low ngidem makan apa!" Rukia pun berjalan menjauh dari anak malang berambut pink itu.

Tau-tau dia malah nabrak orang pendek lagi.

"Eh cebol jalan li-Hitsugaya-taichou! Ichigo! Sedang apa kalian?" Rukia pun jadi salah tingkah. Dia ngatain si Toushiro cebol lagi. Untung dia gak dijadiin es serut.

"Kuchiki-san, perhatikan bahasamu. Dan apa yang kau lakukan dengannya?" Kata Toushiro sambil menunjuk ke arah gundukan pink dibawah.

"Rukia, kalau dia minta permen, lebih baik langsung dikasih," Ichigo menasihati Rukia.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Rukia pun bingung dengan pernyataan Ichigo.

Tetapi, semua sudah terlambat. Gak, gak ada gempa bumi ato virus lagi. Yang ada cuma benda kecil berambut pink yang lagi menjambak-jambak Rukia.

"Permen! Yachiru mau permen!" Kata Yachiru sambil menarik-narik rambut Rukia. Rambut Rukia sih gak ada yang rontok. Kenapa bisa begitu? Dia _creambath_ setiap hari! Walaupun kebenaran dari teori ini masih belom dibuktikan.

"Ah, di kantorku ada coklat kurasa," Kata Toushiro. Dia ingat kalau setiap kali dia bertemu dengan Ukitake, dia langsung diberi coklat yang mengandung kalsium. Katanya bagus untuk partumbuhan. Jadi secara tak langsung, si Ukitake ngatain Toushiro itu orang yang kekurangan gizi gitu?

"Yay! Coklat!" Yachiru pun naik ke punggung Toushiro.

"Tadi Matsumoto, sekarang kamu. Apa sih salah nenek moyang gw sampe gw musih nerima hukuman begini?" Teriak Toushiro dengan penuh kefrustasian.

Ichigo hanya menghela napas dan Rukia pun hanya senyam-senyum sendiri. Kejam banget mereka berdua. Tertawa di atas penderitaan orang lain. Ini tuh lebih kejam daripada pemerintah Belanda jaman dahulu.

Mereka pun akhirnya bershunpou ke Divisi 10 setelah berantem dengan Yachiru soal arah.

"Taichou! Errr, taichou, kamu tidak perlu repot-repot membawakan Yachiru kepadaku". Si Rangiku takut juga, takut kalo rencana dia ketahuan (Yang nyogok Yachiru pake lollipop supaya tetep ada game biar dia gak kerja).

"Matsumoto, berikan makhluk ini coklat yang kudapat dari Ukitake-taichou," Kata Toushiro. Dia pun mulai mengerjakan tugasnya yang menumpuk itu berkat fukutaichounya yang tercinta itu.

"Tapi taichou, nanti low gak tumbuh! Low puas sama tinggi low yang udah maksimal itu?" Kata Matsumoto sambil menopangkan dagu di mejanya. Wah, cari mati nih orang.

"Matsumoto! Berhenti membicarakan tinggiku dan berikan coklat itu pada Yachiru sebelum kamu merasakan bagaimana rasanya dibekukan secara manual!" Teriak Toushiro.

"Ba-baik!"

"Yay! Coklat!" Yachiru pun mulai memakan coklat yang diberikan Matsumoto.

"Ra-Rangiku, apakah itu… tidak terlalu banyak?" Tanya Rukia, sweatdrop ngeliat jumlah coklat yang diberikan Rangiku.

"Ah, dia kan masih kecil. Napsu makannya kan besar!" Jawab Rangiku dengan ceria.

"Tapi… Sekecil apapun dia, tetap saja itu," Ichigo juga bingungitu coklat dapet darimana semua. Sementara itu Toushiro dah ngutuk-ngutuk moga-moga tuh coklat udah _expired_.

"Nanti dia tidak tumbuh seperti taichou! Kan itu tidak bagus!" Rengek Rangiku.

"Gw masih bisa mendengarnya…" Kata Toushiro dengan nada bosan.

"Justru gw ngomongin kenceng-kenceng biar low denger taichou!" Teriak Rangiku dengan sengaja.

"Oh iya, gw punya ini. Rukia, low mau?" Rangiku menawarkan sake pada Rukia.

"Gak, makasih. Gak penting minum begituan" Tolak Rukia dengan SANGAT kasar.

"…kok gw gak ditawarin?" Ichigo berkata sambil mojok di korner emo.

"Kau dibawah umur Ichigo! Walaupun gw bisa membuat pengecualian…" Rangiku pun mulai menimbang-nimbang.

"Gak, _thanks_," Tolak Ichigo dengan bahasa yang lebih bermartabat daripada bahasa yang digunakan Rukia.

Tiba-tiba ada suara anak kecil yang teriak-teriak.

"Apa lagi sekarang," Gumam Toushiro sambil ngelirik ke arah Yachiru. Dia pun shock sama pemandangan yang diliatnya. Gak, sekali lagi bukan gempa bumi maupun Ichigo ganti warna rambutnya. Tapi hanyalah seorang Yachiru yang menghabiskan total semua coklat pemberian Ukitake selama 3 bulan terakhir itu.

Nah readers, kita tes Matematika kalian.

Jika dalam sehari Ukitake ngasih 5 batang coklat ke Toushiro dan sebulan ada 30 hari, berapakan jumlah coklat yang dimakan Yachiru? (Dengan catatan Yachiru makan coklat jatah 3 bulan Toushiro)

**Ichigo : Kok low lama banget updatenya?**

**seCreT : Maklum, gw sakit. *dengan tampang puas***

**Ichigo : Hah?**

**seCreT : Untung bukan DB! Abis gw panas sih! *dengan bangga***

**Ichigo : …hah?**

**Rukia : Udah, gak usah didengerin. Gak penting. *diucapkan dengan nada bijak walaupun isi perkataannya gak mutu***

**seCreT : Untung gw gak dijadiin asinan Bogor sama si Toushiro gara-gara ngatain dia cebol sama kerdil. (NB : Tinggi Author seCreT juga kurang dari batas minimum buat naik mainan di D*fan, gak juga sih, masih lebih)**

**Toushiro : Gak, cuma jadi es doger ajah yah? *evil glance***

**seCreT : *mengambil langkah bijak, lari!***

**Okay, sesi yang paling gw demen *digeplak readers***

**Review please~**

**Entar dapet es doger buat setiap pereview, walaupun es dogernya tuh bekas mutilasi banget! (Langsung ilfil dah)**

**Gak deh, dapet coklat ajah~**

**Oh ya, sama jumlah coklat yang dimakan Yachiru silahkan dihitung!**


	11. Disaster 10 Say Goodbye to Division 10

**Anggap ajah tema Author's Note kita kali ini itu : Permen, Cokelat dan sebangsanya yang sama-sama manis.**

**seCreT : Readers kita banyak yang doyan cokelat. Tapi mereka gak tauk ajah cokelat apa yang dimakan Yachiru. Apakah itu K*tKat? C*dbury? Silverking? Atau hanyakah cokelat koin? Kita tunggu chappie ini.**

**Rukia : Sekarang Author kita tercinta ini ngapain? *dengan suara manis***

**Ichigo : Pura-pura jadi MC *dengan senyum yang tidak kalah manis, 'I Love You Rukia by seCreT aRs' bergema dibelakang***

**Rukia : Penting gak sih? *senyum manis lagi***

**Ichigo : Kagak. *senyum semanis Gul*ku***

**seCreT : Eh, mentang-mentang nih chappie tentang cokelat, jangan senyam-senyum gak guna gitu dong! *pake senyum dari K*rang As*m***

_Review Responses_

chappythesmartrabbit : Gw mulai ragu sama si chappy ini (?). Perasaan setiap kali chapter gw apdet, dia selalu yang paling pertama ngerepiunya. Tapi, gak penting lah. Oke, pertanyaannya dijawab. Orang-orang Seireitei kena virus kejujuran gitu. Kedua, Matsumoto itu lagi mencurahkan isi hatinya (?) ke Toushiro Sedangkan Momo nangis gara-gara dia juga pengen digendong, Cuma si Toushironya kagak kuat. Salam buat Rukia itu udah disampaikan! (Kata Rukia HP Chappynya lebih mirip sama Chappy).

Riztichimaru : Gapapa kok. Emang, Yachiru emang ngegemesin sampek pengen dicekek hidup-hidup *dibankai Kenpachi*. Thanks buat repiunya~

Kokoro Yumeko : Yume-sama, Yachiru itu emang tong sampah untuk benda-benda manis. Dia juga pernah makan C*dbury sama Fe**ro Roch** punya Author sampek tinggal bungkusnya doang. Dia itu penggagas Dapu* Cokel** disini lho (?). Kenapa Seireitei gak pindah ke London? Katanya sih entar budget setaon mereka bisa abis buat beli coklat doang (Apalagi ada makhluk pink ini). Btw, itungannya benar!

jyasumin-sama : jya-sama, kalo kamu ikut Olimpiade Matematika dengan itungan dan jawaban seperti itu, bisa menang lho (?). Btw, jya-sama, itu jatah 1,5 bulan? Kalo buat Author, itu Cuma jatah sehari! (Mamp*s ajah). Maklum, dah expired semua.

ayano646cweety : *ngasih benda coklat coklat* Ini. Hot Delivery dari Pizza Cap. *ngasih Garlic Bread yang setengah gosong* *Author dipanggang*. Batal. Nih! *ngasih kupon C*dbury*. Beli di toko terdekat yah! *malah nyuruh beli* *ditendang Ayano*

Meshi-chan : Meshi-meshi, kamu makan apa sih? (Meshi, "Nasi..."). Terus tuh bajaj kabarnya gimana? Udah diasuransiin blom? Udah diisi bensin blom? *makin gak jelas*. Iya, masih lanjut, tenang ajah. Selama Yachiru masih idup, ini masih lanjut kok. Tidak ada komen buat nilai karena nilai Author di pelajaran matematika jeblok.

aRaRaNcHa : Cha, diitung dulu sebelum dimakan coklatnya. Beneran mau? Beneran? *Cha mulai ragu*. Baca chappie ini buat tauk nasib cokelat yang dimakan Yachiru! *promosi*.

Ruki Yagami : Hiatusnya gak saya ketik. Bener masih mau cokelatnya? Beneran? *sama seperti aRaRaNcHa, Ruki pun mulai ragu*. Baca dulu chappie ini, terus kalo masih mau entar Author minta dari Yachiru.

_Disclaimer : Bleach punya gw! Gw masih pake Bleach buat pemutih gw di r__umah! *digeplak*. Semua cokelat yang gw ketik disni bukan punya gw *nyerah gara-gara ngetik kebanyakan cokelat*. Coca cola, Sprite, Cimory, F1, CSI, Gulaku juga bukan punya gw, tapi milik pihak yang berwenang (?)._

-Disaster 10 : Say Goodbye to Division 10-  
**(A / N : Chappie 10 dipersembahkan buat Divisi 10)**

**Normal POV**

Toushiro cengo sedangkan Matsumoto minum sake dengan gembira. Sedangkan Rukia sama Ichigo lagi ngebersihin bungkusan-bungkusan cokelat. Rupanya Rukia sama Ichigo udah ganti pekerjaan dari Shinigami ke _Cleaning_ Serpis. _Service_ dibaca dengan logat Sunda sehingga menjadi serpis.

Akhirnya, Toushiro nutup mulutnya, menelan Enzim Amilase (Ludah, dalam bahasa sehari-hari) membukanya lagi dan mulai berbicara, "Itu… Kusajishi-san, dihabiskan semua?"

Yachiru nengok kearah Toushiro. Mulutnya yang belepotan dengan cokelat yang bisa bikin para Readers meneteskan Enzim Ptialin (Masih ludah) mereka pun berkata "Kenapa? Shiro-chan mau?" Dia bertanya dengan polosnya.

"Jangan panggil gw Shiro-chan! Dan gw gak mau tuh cokelat! Tapi, kamu (Karena Yachiru masih kecil, jadinya gak pake low gw) makan smua tuh cokelat?"Tanya Toushiro. Yachiru mengangguk.

"…gak baca tanggal kadarluasanya?"

"Enggak~! Emangnya itu apa Whitey-chi?" Yachiru mulai berpikir keras apa itu tanggal kadarluasa atau _expired_.

Ichigo, Rukia dan Matsumoto kaget dan mereka langsung mengorek tong sampah yang isinya bungkus-bungkus cokelat baik cokelat buatan Indo, Malay, maupun buatan Author (Silverking). Adengan berbahaya! Jangan dicoba di rumah!

"Yay! Game mencari bungkus cokelat!" Teriak Yachiru kesenengan dan ikut-ikutan ngorek tuh tong sampah. Sekali lagi, adengan berbahaya! Jangan dicoba di rumah maupun di depan komputer!

Setelah perjuangan mati-matian antara taichou Divisi 10 dan wakilnya, taichou Divisi 3 (Ichigo) dan salah satu anggota Divisi 13 dan salah satu pengacau berambut pink (No offense buat yang punya rambut warna pink), mereka menemukan fakta yang setajam pisau dapur (kalo S*let, harus buat discaimer) bahwa...

Yachiru hanya memakan cokelat yang kadarluasa, sebab yang gak kadarluasa sudah dijadikan Rangiku bumbu gado-gado yang lagi dimakan Author sambil ngetik nih fic. Pantes ajah gado-gadonya lebih manis dari yang biasanya.

Apakah ini sabotase? Ataukah perbuatan pihak ketiga? Mari, kita lihat CSI (Crime Scene Investigation) versi Author seCreT aRs.

Tapi, sebelum itu...

"Ran-chan! Aku haus! Minta yah!" Teriak Yachiru dan langsung menenggak habis minuman dari botol milik Rangiku. Apakah ini, readers?

"Matsumoto, gw tauk nih pertanyaan gak guna, tapi isi botol itu apa?" Tanya Toushiro dengan wajah mengkerut.

"...sake, taichou".

Bagi yang menjawab sake, itu benar banget. Bagi yang jawab air mineral, Coca Co**, Sprit* maupun Cimor*, itu salah banget. Silahkan coba lagi (?).

Ichigo berkata dengan blak-blakan dan dengan nada memerintah, "Yachiru, muntahkan itu sekarang".

"Ichigo! Menjijikan sekali cara berbicaramu!" Protes Rukia.

"Seharusnya low ngomong kayak gini," Rukia pun pura-pura menirukan suara Ichigo yang berat dan penuh dengan nada menggerutu itu (Silahkan dibayangkan _voice dubber_ Rukia niru suara _voice dubber_ Ichigo) , "Yachiru, keluarkan isi perutmu sekarang (?)".

Toushiro yang mendengarnya hampir muntah dan Rangiku hanya berusaha menahan ketawa.

Tapi, nasi di _rice cooker_ sudah matang sehingga tidak bisa menjadi bubur, Yachiru yang baru makan (banyak) cokelat kadarluasa ini sudah terkena penyakit yang disebut 'Mabuk' dan '_Sugar High_'.

"Buat sekedar referensi ajah, memangnya orang yang kebanyakan makan gula bakal ngapain?" Tanya Rukia pada Ichigo karena kita semua tauk kalo ayah Ichigo itu punya klinik (Walaupun keselamatan mental pasien dipertanyakan jika diobati oleh ayahnya Ichigo).

"Yah, mereka paling bakal kena _Sugar High_," jawab Ichigo dengan santai.

"_Sugar High_?(=Kadar gula tinggi, mungkin)".

"Iya, pasiennya kebanyakan makan gula. Biasanya pasien menjadi lebih hiperaktif-," Ichigo bisa merasakan ada hembusan angin kencang yang baru saja melewatinya, "-dan lebih suka tidur. Tadi apaan? Toushiro! Tutup jendelanya! Anginnya ken...cang".

"Yachiru?" Teriak Ichigo dengan kaget ketika melihat anak kecil ini berlari dengan kecepatan 250 km/jam

Rukia pun mulai mengomando, "Ichigo! Cepat tangkap dia!" Rukia pun juga berusaha menangkap Yachiru dengan shunpou. Tapi sayangnya, kecepatan shunpou Rukia hanya 200 km/jam sehingga kalau mereka diikutkan F1 (?), Yachiru masih tetap menang.

"Cepat...", hanya itu komen Ichigo.

Sementara itu Toushiro mulai menunjuk ke langit-langit kantornya dan Rangiku berusaha menahan Toushiro agar tidak jatuh pingsan.

"Pe-pe-pekerjaanku... TIDAKKKKKK!" Toushiro pun mulai berteriak histeris sementara serpihan-serpihan kertas mulai berjatuhan. Kertas-kertas yang telah dikerjakannya sampai lembur berjam-jam, tanpa uang lembur, itu hancur berkeping-keping (?) akibat angin yang dihasilkan oleh 3 makhluk yang saling kejar-kejaran itu. Toushiro pun berlutut karena lututnya lemas.

"Ta-taichou, low gapapa?" Rangiku panik juga, takut taichou *ecil ini pingsan.

"...Matsumoto, TANGKAP MAKHLUK ITU SEKARANG JUGA SEBELUM DIA MENGHANCURKAN DIVISIKU!" Teriak Toushiro.

**DUUAAARRRR! PRAKKKKK!** _SSSSHHHH!_ (Bunyi martabak matang)

Mereka berdua hening sejenak menikmati suara dan pemandangan kantor mereka yang hancur. "Matsumoto?" Tanya Toushiro, nada jengkel dapat terdengar dari suaranya.

"Ba-baik taichou!" Lalu Rangiku pun ikut dalam permainan kejar-kejaran ini. Toushiro memijat-mijat kepalanya sambil stress memikirkan apakah dia akan dipecat dari jabatan taichounya karena sebentar lagi Divisinya rata dengan tanah bila tidak segera dihentikan oleh Ichigo, Rukia dan Rangiku. Dia pun mulai menyelamatkan benda-benda pribadinya bak orang kena bencana tsunami.

Sementara itu, usaha Ichigo dan Rukia dalam menangkap Yachiru gagal dan mereka hanya ternganga ketika melihat Yachiru melubangi kantor Toushiro. Iya, bunyi DUAR itu suara Yachiru nabrak tembok dan secara teknis, tembok yang berubah bentuk menjadi gundukan tanah itu pensiun. Yachiru kan larinya agak oleng gitu gara-gara mabuk.

"Hahahahaha!" Begitulah suara Yachiru saat lari dari kantor Divisi 10.

Ichigo, Rukia dan Rangiku pun segera melakukan pemanasan dan mulai lari maraton mengelilingi Divisi 10 untuk menangkap benda ini.

Sementara itu, kantor Divisi 10 kedatangan tamu.

"Shiro-chan~. Gw beli coklat di Seireitei Mart~. Lagi diskon loh~!" Seru Momo saat memasuki kantor Divisi 10 melalui lubang berbentuk badan anak kecil.

"Eh, ada pintu baru yah?" tanya Momo dengan bingung. Baru nyadar dia masuk dari mana. Yap, dari bolongan yang dibuat Yachiru.

"Kyaaaaaa! Pembunuhan! Toushiro! Kenapa kau melempar anak kecil! Liat tuh, kan jadinya ada lubang di kantormu!" Rupanya Momo lebih peduli sama lubang daripada keselamatan orang yang nabrak tembok itu. Tapi kalo dipikir-pikir benar juga (Apanya?). Kantor Divisi 10 kan gak diasuransiin. Kalau Yachiru kan (mungkin) diasuransiin di bagian satwa langka.

Momo pun canggung juga. Dari tadi dia ngomong tapi si Toushiro gak dengerin.

"Shiro-chan?" Panggil Momo sambil noel-noel makhluk putih itu. Tapi yang disentuh tidak bergeming sedikit pun.

"Shiro-chan? Shiro-chan!" panggil Momo sambil menggoyangkan badan Toushiro. Tapi, Toushiro tetap tidak bergerak.

"Shiro-chan! Masa sih low bunuh diri Cuma gara-gara Divisi low hancur? Shiro-chan! Jangan tinggalkan aku!" Momo mulai berteriak histeris.

Sedangkan, Ichigo dan Rukia mulai memasang perangkap untuk menangkap Yachiru, Rangiku pun sudah punya rencana sendiri untuk menangkap Yachiru.

Apakah itu? Tunggu chapter, lebih tepatnya disaster selanjutnya.

**seCreT : Yosh! Selesai.**

**Toushiro : Gw mati? Sumpe low?**

**seCreT : *ketawa* Gak lah… Mana mungkin? Ini kan genrenya bukan dark bukan angst bukan tragedy (Bukan apa-apa ding?).**

**Toushiro : Tapi itu tulisannya gw mati.**

**seCreT : Mang ada? Baca ulang deh. (Gak berani ngatain Toushiro c*bol karena Author sendiri pun gak tinggi-tinggi amat, akhirnya kata k*cil sama c*bol disensor)**

**Rangiku : Gw ngapain?**

**seCreT : Mana tauk.**** Mang gw itu low?**

**Ichigo : Kalo gw? *semangat berkobar***

**seCreT : *mulai ada black aura* Tunggu chapter selanjutnya deh!**

**Rukia : Ketahuan tuh. Pasti belom kepikir!**

**seCreT : (Muka low gw belom mikir?) Seenak jidat! Orang gw dah rencanain baik-baik chapter selanjutnya!**

**Ichigo : *dengan dialek Sunda* …whateper.**

**Okay readers!**

**Mau tauk Toushiro idup ato mati? (Sebab hidupnya ada di tangan Author! Mwahahahah! *ditendang*)**

**Atom au**** tauk rencana Ichigo sama Rukia?**

**Atau rencana Rangiku?**

**Silahkan repiu, repiu and repiu~**

**Author senang sekali baca repiu kalian, apalagi yang isinya itu lebih OON (Out of Normal) dari apa yang pernah ditulis Author!**


	12. Disaster 11 Turn Over

**seCreT : Apakah ini akhir dari Divisi 10? Ataukah akhir dari Yachiru's Rule? Kita saksikan berita berikut ini!**

**Ichigo : *udah males komen***

**Rukia : … *males nyahutin***

**seCreT : Nah, sekarang kita beralih ke berita politik. Blah, blah, blah.**

**Yumichika : *asyik dandan***

**Ikakku : *nyukur rambut***

**seCreT : …blah, kok gak ada yang ngomong sih?**

**Yachiru : Yay!**

**seCreT : Gw sayang low Yachiru! Karena itu…**

**Rukia : Ga-gawat! *mulai ada feeling Déjà vu***

**Ichigo : Mampus dah! *udah keringet dingin***

**seCreT : …gw akan buat chapter ini special buat low!**

**Bleach chara : NOOOOOOOO! *teriakan Hollow***

_Review Responses_

chappythesmartrabbit : Ah, chappy-san. Anda perepiu pertama lagi! Kalo dilanjutin, entar bisa dapet permen cantik! (?). chappy-sama, moga-moga mami angkatnya cepat sembuh yah? *mata berkaca-kaca*. seCreT senang ficnya bisa membantu *jadi mellow*. Request Yuri? Dicoba di lain waktu dan dilain fic *ditendang abis-abisan sama chappythesmartrabbit*. Ampun DJ! Gak Shiro-chan gak bakal mati, namanya juga fic, entar Author idupin lagi (nah lho!)

Riztichimaru : Yachiru mabok? Yang terjadi paling Divisi 10 rata sama tanah, kan ada di chappie sebelumnya *dibankai orang-orang Divisi 10*. Gak _earthquake_ kok, cuma perealisasian 2012! *makin ngaco*. Gak Toushiro gak bakal mati, karena Author sayang dia! *Toushiro munt*h*. Paling jadi mayat idup (Rizt : What?)

Meshi-chan : Author jadi terkenang saat Author masih makan nasi. Sekarang juga masih sih. Kadar gula Yachiru udah MELEBIHI batas yang ditetapkan! Emang tuh, ngancurin Divisi orang, Divisi dia emang dah ancur kali, makanya ngancurin yang punya orang (Mengingat di Divisi 11, itu orang-orangnya agak… ajaib). Tengkyu~.

Kokoro Yumeko : Jangankan Yachiru yang mini gitu jadi fuku-taichou, Toushiro yang juga sama-sama senasib dan sepenanggungan dalam hal tinggi *gak berani ngomong c*bol* itu ajah bisa jadi taichou Divisi 10. Kalo alasannya napa, mungkin gara-gara dia fuku-taichou yang paling unik (?). Kan jarang-jarang ada makhluk warna Pink, harus dilestarikan*makin gak jelas*. Makasih yah!

ayano646cweety : Author sempat syok baca repiu ayano. Author kira ayano nyumpahin Toushiro mati. Gak tauknya itu cuma kesalahan teknis Author dalam membaca *digoreng idup-idup sama ayano*. Okay, ini apdetnya! Ummm, Author jangan digoreng lagi yah? *batal menggoreng Author, lebih enak dibakar*

Zheone Quin : Untuk momen IchiRukinya, silahkan baca chapter ini! Yah, walapun mengingat genre cerita ini bukan Romance yah, jadi mungkin gak terlalu mendalam banget *dipanah Zheone*. Yosh! Ini updatenya!

aRaRaNcHa : Iya, coklatnya udah dikirim ke Yachiru semua via T*ki. Rencana IchiRuki? Baca chapter ini dulu *promosi*. Hehehe *niru cHa*. Okay, ini updatenya! Enjoy!

RukiaRizkaMala : Wow! Repiunya! Ceritanya makin gaje makin ok? Oke, dibuat makin gaje! *ngetik Rukia kejebur ke kali, Ichigo berenang di kolam ikan, ditendang RukiaRizkaMala*. Eh, eh minta sama Byakuya-sama 300 euro lagi *mau nyari untung juga*. Kan angkanya jadi bagus (1000 euro! Bangkrut dah klan Kuchiki). Jawaban buat repiunya : pintunya gak ilang, malah nambah! Enggak, sebenernya rambut Rukia itu rambut Mbah Suri* (?). Repiu kalo makin panjang makin semangat kok Author bacanya! Thanks buat repiu terpanjangnya yah! Oh ya, lupa. Iya, Author juga bingung tuh gigi Yachiru kagak keropos makan coklat sebanyak itu.

Jee-ya Zettyra : Yachiru emang mau ngancurin Divisi 10, jadi emang musih ditangkep. Binatang yang kabur dari Ragu**n ajah ditangkep kalo kabur (Apa hubungannya?). Oke, ini lanjutannya!

Si Ungi : Hahaha! Berasa kayak belajar? Mang iya? *Author baca ulang ficnya*. Oh ya, permennya dah dikasih Toushiro. Moga-moga dengan permen itu, Toushiro tingginya nambah di apdetan selanjutnya! Oke, thanks yah! Perepiu baru nih~.

_Disclaimer : Berapa kali musih dikasih tauk? Gw gak punya Bleach! Fakta yang kejam! (?). Bukan, bukan Author juga yang punya Mbah Surip (nah lho!), Mizone, Pocari Sweat, ama Bvlgari_

-Disaster 11 : Turn Over-

**Normal POV**

"Shiro-chan! Jangan tinggalkan gw sendiri! Entar yang beliin gw semangka siapa?" Tangis Momo yang memilukan ini terdengar di seluruh Divisi 10. Burung-burung pun sampai menangis sehingga mereka terkena flu dan timbullah virus flu burung (?).

Saat Momo menangis tersedu-sedu sambil memukul-mukul badan Toushiro, tiba-tiba Toushiro yang lain muncul.

"Momo, kau apakan badanku?" Tanya Toushiro sambil memindahkan barang.

"Hiiiiiii! HANTU! K**TIL ANAK! P*C*NG!"

**Momo's POV**

'Ini pasti rohnya Toushiro! Dia pasti mau balas dendam gara-gara gw mukul-mukulin badannya!' Pikirku dengan penuh ketakutan dengan bumbu _negative thinking_.

"Shiro-chan! Maafkan gw! Gw gak bermaksud demikian!" Jeritku sambil nundukin badannya. Yang dimintain maaf malah cengo.

"…hah?" Katanya sambil naro barang-barangnya di mejanya.

"Toushiro, semoga kau beristirahat dengan tenang". Aku pun mulai berdoa, gak peduli dengan ekspresi Shiro-chan.

"HAH?"

**Normal POV**

"Momo! Apa yang low bicarain? Nih gw masih utuh gini!" Toushiro berteriak kepada Momo. Tapi, Momo malah makin nangis. Entah mengapa, pairingnya berubah jadi HitsuHina.

Tapi, yang diajak ngomong malah asyik doa. Sampe udah bawa sesajen lagi. Gak jelas dateng dari mana tuh sesajen.

"Momo! Low apain gigai gw?" Teriak Toushiro dengan panik. Dia mulai menggusur sesajen-sesajen Momo.

"…hah?" Giliran Momo yang cengo.

Smentara itu Rukia dan Ichigo…

"Ichigo, segini cukup gak?" Tanya Rukia sambil ngos-ngosan, kecapaian.

"Iya, cukup". Setelah Ichigo berkata demikian, mereka pun berhenti dari aktivitas mereka dan beristirahat. Mereka duduk di bawah pohon Sakura, yang entah mengapa ada di tengah Divisi 10.

"Memangnya ini akan berhasil?" Tanya Rukia sambil minum Pocari Sweet (Kebalikan Poc*** Sweat).

"Harus! Kalo gak, gw ga tauk kita musih ngapain lagi!" Ucap Ichigo dengan penuh semangat setelah minum Youzone (Kebalikan M*zone)

Mereka berdua pun menikamti angin sepoi-sepoi. Rukia pun mengantuk.

"Anginnya enak yah Ichigo?" Kata Rukia, setengah tidur. Akhirnya, Rukia pun tertidur juga karena terlalu lelah untuk mendengar jawaban Ichigo. Maklum, seumur hidup, dia gak pernah kerja banting tulang seperti itu.

"Iya…". Ichigo belom nyadar kalo Rukia tuh udah tidur.

"Rukia?" Tanya Ichigo sambil nengok kearah Rukia. Tapi yang dipanggil sudah pergi ke alam mimpi. Ichigo menghela napas.

"Ya sudahlah," Ichigo pun membaringkan kepala Rukia di pundaknya sambil melihat ke arah perangkap mereka yang belom dilewati siapapun. Ciee… Ichigo romantis banget.

Sambil menunggu makhluk halus warna Pink itu melewati jebakan mereka, Ichigo menyadari kalau di Soul Society itu sudah musim semi. Bunga-bunga Sakura mulai berguguran sehingga membuat pemandangan disana semakin indah.

"Ichi!" tiba-tiba ada perusak suasana yang mengagetkannya dari balik pohon. Maklum ,Ichigo sama Rukia lagi nyenderan di pohon.

"Wha!" Ichigo kaget sehingga dia pun refleks berusaha kabur. Rukia yang lagi asyik-asyik tidur pun terantuk tanah karena 'bantal' kepalanya melarikan diri.

"Ichigo! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Teriak Rukia marah-marah sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya.

"Yachiru!" Teriak Ichigo dari jauh. Ternyata Yachiru lagi mengejarnya. Rukia pun langsung siaga.

"Ichi! Ayo kita main kejar-kejaran!" Teriak Yachiru dengan gembira. Bau alkohol dapat tercium dari mulutnya. Ternyata Yachiru masih mabok.

"Rukia! Jalankan sesuai rencana!" Ichigo memerintah Rukia sementara dia sendiri sedang berusaha menghentikan Yachiru dari kegiatannya, yaitu menarik-narik rambut Ichigo. Kayaknya Yachiru ketagihan narik-narik rambut orang nih.

"Ichi! Main! Ichi! Ichi! Hahaha! Lari terus!" Yachiru pun menendang Ichigo seperti dia lagi naik kuda. Yachiru ternyata sudah naik ke punggung Ichigo tanpa disadari Ichigo. Yachiru tertawa terus sampai Ichigo merasa enek menciumm bau mulutnya yang –ehemsdapehem- gak kalah wangi sama parfum B*lgar*.

"Rukia!" Ichigo mulai teriak-teriak seperti orang kebakaran jenggot.

"Iya sebentar… Oke! Sudah siap!" Jawab Rukia dengan nada bahagia dan bersyukur dia gak disiksa secara fisik dan mental oleh Yachiru.

"Rukia! Liat Yachiru ga- Oh dia disana!" Rangiku pun berlari kearah Ichigo tanpa melihat kalau di bawahnya ada lubang yang digali oleh Ichigo dan Rukia yang ditutup dengan daun.

"Rangiku! Awas disana ada jebakan!" Teriak Rukia sambil berusaha menarik Rangiku sebelum dia jatuh ke dalam jebakan. Tapi gula sudah menjadi permen, mereka berdua pun sama-sama jatuh ke dalam jebakan tersebut. Yang paling mengenaskan keadaanya adalah Rukia.

Ya iyalah, dia yang buat jebakan, dia sendiri yang pertama kali 'nyicipin' tuh jebakan.

"Aw! Rangiku! Bisa geser sedikit gak? Badanmu menimpaku!" Rukia yang mungil itu kegencet Rangiku yang _big size_ gara-gara Rukia yang jatuh duluan ke lubang itu sehingga dia yang ada di posisi dibawah.

"Aduh! Gak bisa Rukia! Lagian lubangnya kecil banget! Siapa yang gali sih?" Rangiku malah marah-marah sendiri dan mengutuk-ngutuk siapapun yang menggali lubang tersebut, alias dia mengutuk Rukia sama Ichigo. Lagian lubangnya kecil karena mangsanya juga kecil.

Sabar yah Rukia? Itu memang karmamu karena telah ngacangin Author.

"Rukia! Nih Yachirunya gw masukin ke jebakan!" Teriak Ichigo sambil melempar Yachiru. Rambutnya pun rontok akibat masih dijambak Yachiru. Ichigo pun hampir pitak karenanya. Sementara yang dilempar mendarat mulus di badan Rangiku dan terpental keluar dari lubang tersebut sambil memegang sejumput benda bewarna orange.

"Ichigo! Tarik gw keluar dari sini! Berat nih!" Rukia berteriak dari bawah. Ichigo pun menarik Rangiku dan Rukia keluar sambil meringis akibat dia kehilangan sejumlah assetnya (rambut dengan warna yang super unik).

"Aw! Aw! Pinggang gw encok!" Kata Rangiku sambil memegang pinggangnya dan berjalan kearah pohon dengan tertatih-tatih.

"Ichigo! Apa yang low lakukan? Low musihnya masukin Yachiru kemari, bukan Rangiku!" Rukia memulai ceramahnya terhadap Ichigo.

"Mana gw tauk! Low sama Rangiku tiba-tiba nangkring disana! Pas gw lempar si Yachiru yah pasti dia mental keluar!" Ichigo juga marah, harga dirinya sebagai pria yang menyuruhnya berbuat demikian. Masa dia yang dimarahi padahal Rukia yang salah?

Sementara obyek yang harusnya dijebak sudah melarikan diri. Dan suara ledakan dapat terdengar jauh di utara, sekitar 3 km dari tempat mereka berdiri. Udara di Divisi 10 pun secara abnormal semakin sejuk.

"Ga-gawat!" Matsumoto pun membungkuk.

"Matsumoto! Jelaskan padaku apa yang terjadi disini atau aku akan membuat musim dingin datang lebih cepat!" Teriak Toushiro dengan penuh kemarahan. Ya, dia sudah selesai mengevakuasi barang-barangnya yang berharga dan menenangkan Momo.

"Ta-taichou! Seperti yang kaulihat, disana ada jebakan…" Jawab Rangiku dengan lemah.

Dan jawaban Rangiku yang gak jelas itu malah membuat Toushiro semakin marah.

"Kuchiki-san! Jelaskan!" Bentak Toushiro sambil nunjuk ke arah lubang di dekat pohon Sakura itu.

"Mengapa DivisiKU bisa punya LUBANG di tengah jalan seperti ini?" Tanya Toushiro dengan penekanan di beberapa kata.

"…kita buat jebakan buat menangkap Yachiru tapi yang terjadi adalah, seperti yang kaulihat, kita yang terjebak," Jawab Rukia dengan singkat, padat dan jelas.

Toushiro pun mulai tampak agak tenang untuk sementara. Lalu dia pun berkata, "Bersihkan ini. Sekarang," katanya dengan dingin sebelu pergi.

"Eh, taichou! Bagaimana dengan Yachiru?" Rangiku bertanya kepada Toushiro yang sudah berjalan pergi. Rangiku juga sudah kesal terus mau membolos kerjaan bersih-bersihnya. Ichigo dan Rukia yang tauk Rangiku mau ngapain langsung men_deathglare_nya.

Toushiro pun berhenti. "Akan kulakukan sesuatu. Jangan coba menghindar dari tugas bersih-bersihmu," Kata Toushiro lalu berjalan pergi lagi.

"Jadi, kita bersih-bersih nih?" Tanya Rangiku dengan nada kesal.

"Ya, low kan yang ngancurin rencana kita!" Jawab Rukia sambil mendengus kesal.

Sementara Ichigo sudah mulai bekerja, mukanya bagaikan ikan yang kegencet barbel.

Suatu tempat, nun jauh disana…

"Ken-chan!" Yachiru berteriak memanggil Kenpachi.

"Oh, Yachiru, kau mau?" Kenpachi nawarin ayam goreng yang dia beli dari KFC (Sekali lagi, Kenpachi fried Chicken).

Entah mengapa mereka berdua bisa bertemu.

**seCreT : Oh! Diselesaikan dengan sangat bagus! *tepuk tangan***

**Rukia : seCreT! Gw minta maaf karena telah ngacangin low! *nunduk***

**seCreT : Kok baru minta maaf sekarang? Musihnya pas Author Note di atas kale!**

**Rukia : (Justru gw ngomong sama low makanya gw musih mukir 7 kali) Iye iye, yang penting kan gw minta maaf kan? *kitty eyes***

**seCreT : (Ugh! Gw benci kucing!) Gak! Gak bakal gw maafin!**

**Renji : Kalo gw? *baboon eyes***

**seCreT : (Amit-amit!) *kabur***

**Rukia : Woi! seCreT! Gawat, nasib gw di next chapter gimana nih?**

**Demi menyelamatkan seCreT yang malang ini dari kitty eyes dan baboon eyes, silahkan tekan tombol di bawah berikut ini.**

**Berhadiah piring cantik untuk 100 reviewers pertama!**

**Jangan lupa, tekan tombol review di bawah ya~**


	13. Disaster 12 You Know That It's Pointless

**seCreT : Howdy readers! Ap-**

**Readers : Kemana ajah low kagak ngapdet nih cerita?**

**seCreT : Lho, kan waktu itu kita dah melihat kehancuran Divisi 10 sama-sama! *ditendang anggota Divisi 10***

**Toushiro : Woy! Low kemanain Divisi gw? *evil glare***

**seCreT : *gak takut sama evil glarenya Toushiro, malah cuek* Suka-suka gw kali! Gw kan Auhtornya! Low kalo gw mau tenggelemin di Danau Sunt*r juga bisa! *malah bangga***

**Toushiro : *kesal mode : MAX!* Soten ni Sa-**

**seCreT : *pakai **_**smoke bomb**_** dan melarikan diri***

**Toushiro : Gile! Dah kagak primitive lagi toh? *batuk-batuk***

**seCreT : Nih! *ngasih OB* ke Toushiro***

**Toushiro : Thanks. *ditenggak sampe abis* Eh! Dia balik!**

**seCreT : *kabur dengan menggunakan Fluffy Tail dari Pokem*n***

**Toushiro : …. *dah males ngejar***

_Review Responses _**(A / N : 11 reviews sodara-sodara! 11! *terlalu seneng sampe ngitungnya salah (?). Ayo kita rayakan dengan… tambahan 1 kata pada story! *ditendang readers*. Oke, 500 kata? *malah nawar*. Btw, balesan repiunya sampe 1 halaman di Word, hihi, jadi itu tambahan 500 katanya! *digebuk sama orang-orang se-kecamatan* *mulai membagikan piring cantik bagi perepiu dan readers*)**

ayano646cweety : chappythesmartrabbit ternyata udah ada saingan dalam memberikan review pertama dicerita ini! *tepok tangan GJ*. Ah ayano, ternyata kau ini jahat juga yah. Sebenernya bukan senjata makan tuan, tapi tuan makan amunisi (?). Kalo ketemu Kenpachi pertanda baik ato buruk? Anggep ajah baik. No negatip thinking lah. *dijitak ayano*. ayano, hati-hati masuk UK (Unit Keselek, inget kan?) kalo senyam-senyum sendiri terus. *Author pun ditendang sampek South Africa, lumayan nonton FIF* World Cup gratis*

chappythesmartrabbit : Tersusul! chappythesmartrabbit tersusul ayano! *dipukul pake bat baseball sama chappy, powerful juga nih si chappy*. Eh, eh, chappy-sama, beneran tuh Yachiru's Rule banyak fansnya di fb *ikutan ngegosip*? Ah! Author senang banget! Endingnya gak tepat? Bukannya emang selalu gitu? *ditendang sampek Planet Mars dan Author pun kehabisan oksigen*. Ada IchiRukinya kan? Hehe. Emang sih, percintaan itu kalo gak ada yang ngeganggu malah jadi garing! *malah ngajar*

Kokoro Yumeko : Makasih Yume! *nyingkat nama orang seenak udel*. Oh, emang si Yachiru itu dari dulu tuh _powerful_ banget! Mau nanas kek, duren kek, salak kek, bisa dia cabut dengan tangan kosong! *entah kenapa promosi buah-buahan*. Cara masukin ke fandom *agak panjang jadi di enter dulu ah*:

-Buka New Story (di tombol publish, harus menyetujui Guidelines dulu), terus isi semua box-boxnya. Kalo gak salah (nah lho!) ada pilih storynya itu normal ato crossover, terus pilih Category/Anime/Bleach, terus continue, terus ditanyain judul cerita, pairing, summary, Genre, dkk. (sekali lagi, kalo gak salah dan Author pun sukses melayang ke Jupiter akibat ditendang sama Yume)

-Atau, kalo dah buat New Story, pilih My Stories, klik ceritanya, terus tinggal diisi deh kolom-kolom yang kosongnya (Judul, Summary, Pairing, dkk.)

Good luck! Kalo gak ngerti di PM (Private Message) ajah! Btw, Yume dah punya account di penpic? Namanya apa? *rusuh*

Riztichimaru : Buset! TAPInya di caps lock! Emang sih, kalo di saat adengan percintaan IchiRuki mulai beraksi, Yachiru ngacau mulu yah? *digigit Yachiru*. Iya, Kenpachi itu sebenernya pemilik asli dari KF*. Cari dengan gambar Kenpachi di mbah Goo*le dengan kata kunci 'Kenpachi Fried Chicken'. Merdeka IchiRuki! (HitsuHina hanya sebagai sampingan *dibankai HitsuHina FC*)

Meshi-chan : Aduh Meshi-chan, kalo kamu disate, Auhtor mau coba nyicipin ah! (lho?). Iya, ada HitsuHina sama IchiRuki. Seperti di balesan repiu Author yang sebelumnya, HitsuHina itu _**CUMA**_ (ah, kenapa musih di caps, bold, italic sama underline yah?) sampingan *sekali lagi, dibankai HitsuHina FC dan jadilah es serut*. Tenang ajah Meshi-chan! Kalo kamu belom liat tulisan _**COMPLETE**_ (lagi-lagi, duh seCreT apa yang salah dengan otakmu sih?) di sebelah cerita Auhtor, pasti belom selesai dan takkan Author telantarkan! *mengganti status Yachiru's Rule dari In-Progress menjadi Complete dan akhirnya berakhir di TPA akibat dicincang Meshi-chan*

ryani tsuki : ryani-sama! Met datang di dunia kekejaman Yachiru *meledakan confetti tapi salah ambil jadinya meledakan granat*. Tenang saja, piring cantiknya akan didelivery khusus! (Maksud piring cantik adalah piring kertas dengan tulisan cantik! *ditendang sama ryani*). Ah, tenang ajah, Yachiru's Rule gak bakal abis sebelum chapter 100! (suer?) yang artinya masih sangaaaat jaaauuuuuuuuuuuuh dari _ending_! (Beneran? Bukannya di chapter **?).

aRaRaNcHa : Ah, seperti yang telah Author jawab di 3 repiu sebelumnya, cinta itu harus ditambahkan dengan penganggu supaya gak alot (Mang makanan?). Bagaimana Kenpachi bisa makan KF*? Yah dia beli pake duit lah! *sukses dibogem mentah sama cHa*. Updatenya? Ini, Hehe.

RoyIshida : Keren dan sinting banget? Suer? *malah seneng*. Tenang ajah! Selama Author masih dirawat di UKS (Unit Kesehatan Seireitei) bagian kejiwaan, cerita ini masih bisa lebih gila seperti dengan adanya UFO lewat! *dilaser sama alien*.

_Disclaimer : Bleach yang gw beli di toko buku punya gw kan? Nah, secara teknis, gw yang punya Bleach! *dilempar botol tinta sama Tite Kubo*. Gw juga gak punya KFC, Facebook, OBH, Google, TOA dan Indovision. Tapi Author punya singkatan baru : __**UKS (Unit Kesehatan Seireitei)**__!_

-Disaster 12 : You Know That It's Pointless But You Still Do That Anyway-

**Normal POV**

Di Disaster sebelumnya, Author bilang kalau musim semi sudah mau tiba (Walaupun pada kenyataannya, Jepang lagi musim panas, mungkin), sekarang Author ralat. Entah mengapa, musim dingin datang lebih cepat. Apalagi di Divisi 10. Serasa di Ice World banget. Dan turunlah es serut (?) yang bisa kita katakan sebagai salju.

Tapi, di tengah musim dingin yang datang lebih cepat ini, ada sebuah penghangat ruangan yang melumerkan salju-salju di sekitarnya.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan Divisimu Hitsugaya-taichou? Setengah dari Divisimu sudah rata dengan tanah sedangkan setengahnya lagi memang tanah (?)," Tanya Yamamoto ketika di pertemuan para taichou.

"Ada beberapa… pengacau, penganggu, perusak kedamaian, apapun sebutannya bagi _dia_," Kata Toushiro setelah menimbang-nimbang kata yang pas untuk mengekspresikan kekesalannya pada orang yang membuat Divisinya mulus di tanah bagaikan jalanan yang baru diaspal.

Akhirnya para anggota Divisi 10 berganti profesi menjadi kuli bangunan untuk memperbaiki semua kekacauan yang disebabkan oleh seseorang yang sudah sangat readers kenal sampai-sampai readers sangat gemes dengannya sehingga mau memakannya hidup-hidup karena telah merusak adengan IchiRuki di chapter sebelumnya.

"…". Si Yamamoto pun bingung mau ngomong apa. Tapi akhirnya dia ngomong juga (?) walaupun dia tauk banget kalau itu sudah sangat lama dilakukan oleh para penghuni-prnghuni Seireitei.

"Ini harus segera diakhiri".

Ichigo pun menghela napas. "Eh, Yama-jii. Low pikir mang selama ini gw ngapain?". Ichigo ternyata berani meng low-gw Sou-taichou kita. Eh, bukannya selama ini si Ichigo malah main bareng si Yachiru juga yah?

"Jaga mulutmu Ichigo! Kalau Sou-taichou mau, dia bisa membakarmu menjadi jeruk panggang sekarang!" Soi Fon mencela cara Ichigo berbicara dan entah ada apa dengan jeruk panggang yang digunakan sebagai perumpamaan oleh Soi Fon.

"Gw tauk Ichigo. Lebih tauk daripada siapapun kalau kau yang berusaha paling keras," Jawab Yamamoto.

'Berusaha paling keras untuk menghindari Yachiru sehingga membuat dia semakin senang dan menambah masalah saja!' Lanjut Yamamoto dalam hati.

"Sou-taichou, kenapa anda komat-kamit?" Tanya Ukitake, bingung dengan kelakuan ajaib ketuanya.

"Ah, gak napa-napa," Jawab Yamamoto sambil menggelengkan kepala sedangkan Ichigo terbakar cemburu (?) karena dia tauk si Yamamoto mau ngomong apa.

"Jadi apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Tanya Unohana untuk mencairkan suasana dan dalam sekejap, semua taichou yang ada di sana langsung memberikan tatapan gak-mungkin-si-Yachiru-bisa-dihentikan dengan tampang madesu (masa depan suram).

"Sebaiknya kita-". Omongan Yamamoto terpotong ketika seseorang mendobrak pintu dengan kencang.

"Yama-chan!"

Dan para taichou pun langsung merapat ke ujung ruangan sehingga benda pink itu tidak bisa melihat mereka. Yamamoto pun langsung kelabakan.

"Yama-chan! Yama-chan!" Teriak Yachiru sambil menarik-narik jenggot Yamamoto. 'Maknyus!' Pikir para taichou. Ternyata mereka ini pengkhianat juga. Ckckck. Gak nyangka loh. Dan mereka pun mulai merayap di dinding (?) dalam usaha mereka dalam melarikan diri dalam waktu yang singkat.

Si Yamamoto kesal karena dia ditinggal sendiri, gak ngajak-ngajak lagi. Akhirnya, dia pakai kartu As nya.

"Yachiru! Lihat! Ada taichou yang lain!" Kata Yamamoto dengan nada yang sangat lebay. Beberapa taichou pun langsung ngutuk-ngutuk dalam hati, sementara yang lain malah langsung tancep gas ke arah Divisinya.

"Yama-chan! Yama-chan!" Ternyata si Yachiru gak dengerin toh? Dia masih asyik ajah sama jenggot naganya si Yamamoto. Kasihan… Author sampai mau menangis karena terlalu senang ngeliatnya.

Sedangkan para taichou yang berhasil melarikan diri sedang menyusun rencana untuk melumpuhkan Yachiru (?).

"Rantai! Cepat bawa rantai kemari!" Teriak Mayuri kesenengan, masih sambil mengelas pintu yang ada di ruang rapat. Mayuri memang punya sedikit… keunikan.

"Baik Mayuri-sama," Jawab Nemu yang tampil entah dari mana.

"Buat apa Kurotsuchi-taichou?" Tanya Byakuya sambil melihat Mayuri yang sedang melas pintu ke tempat pertemuan taichou.

"Memangnya low gak ngerti gw lagi ngapain apa?" Mayuri marah-marah karena pekerjaannya diganggu.

"Ngelas pintu," Jawab Byakuya sekenanya.

"Tuh tauk! Pergi sono!" Kata Mayuri. Nemu pun balik dengan rantai di tangannya. Lalu Mayu merantai pintu itu dan dilem dengan lem besi (?). Byakuya pun pergi dari TKP sebelum ketularan 'keunikan' Mayuri.

"Mayu-chi!" Tiba-tiba ada yang teriak di kuping Mayuri dengan namanya yang seperti cewek banget. Sungguh kontradiksi dengan penemu jenius (Baca : GILA!) yang berjenis kelamin lelaki ini. Oh iya, emang Mayuri punya kuping? Bukannya yang nongol dikepalanya cuma antena Indovi**on yah?

"Whoa! Buset! Jangan ganggu! Nih gw lagi ngerantai pintu!" Mayuri kaget dengan suara itu, tapi dia gak ngeliat siapa pelakunya karena dia masih asyik sendiri ngerantai tuh pintu malang.

"Kenapa?" Tanya suara itu dengan polosnya.

Mayuri pun ngeliat ke arah si penanya sambil menjawab, "Supaya makhluk halus yang didalam gak kelua-Wha! Kusajishi! Kok bisa keluar?" Mayuri kaget. Gak tauknya yang menginterogasi dia dari tadi tuh orang yang dia mau kunci.

Oh iya, sungguh pertanyaan yang bodoh. Kenapa Mayuri nanyanya 'Kok bisa keluar?'. Kan membongkar semua rencananya banget. Aduh Mayuri, IQ low berapa sih?

Untuk kunci jawaban Mayuri, harap nonton Shinigami's Cup yang episode Yachiru membuat banyak jalan rahasia di Kuchiki Mansion

"Lewat sana," Kata Yachiru sambil menunjuk ke arah saluran udara yang sekarang sudah terbongkar padahal saluran udara itu terbuat dari baja. Wah, Yachiru _superhuman_ juga nih. Mayuri pun cengo sambil merutuk otaknya yang gak berguna.

Terus Mayuri ngomong juga padahal dia udah tauk jawabannya, "Lewat saluran udara?"

"Bukan! Lewat situ tuh!" Yachiru menunjuk sesuatu yang ada di dekat saluran udara. Bukan, bukan saluran pembuangan ataupun limbah maupun sarang kecoak, cicak atau kawan-kawannya.

Tapi, dia menunjuk ke arah langit-langit yang bolong. Di baju Yachiru ada banyak serpihan semen. Sungguh hebat! Tikus tanah ajah gak bisa menggali semen, walaupun konteks namanya tikus tanah, yah berarti dia gali tanah dong?

Melihat itu Mayuri pun semakin nganga. Ternyata ada makhluk yang lebih jenius daripada dia dan Ukitake. Harusnya Yachiru tuh jadi ketua Divisi 12 ajah! **(A / N : Hancur deh tuh Divisi!)**

Tiba-tiba ada yang menggedor pintu yang dirantai Mayuri.

"Hey! Nih siapa yang gembok pintunya? GW MAU KELUAR! Siapapun yang buka nih pintu gw pecat terus entar gw eksekusi di Sougyoku!" Teriak Yamamoto dari dalam sambil marah-marah. Pilihan kata yang buruk Sou-taichou, setidaknya begitulah menurut Author. Bukannya yang harus dieksekusi tuh yang ngunci ya?

Pada akhirnya, pintu itupun dibiarkan terkunci karena semuanya gak mau dieksekusi sama Yamamoto dan jika mereka ada keperluan dengan Sou-taichou mereka itu, mereka menyelipkan kertas dan pen ke bawah pintu.

Sedangkan itu, Yachiru sudah membuat games baru dan sedang direalisasikan dengan adanya pembantaian apabila taichou dan wakilnya plus pekerja-pekerja yang dicantumkan namanya oleh Yachiru gak berkumpul.

"Ayo kita main!" Para orang pilihan itupun disambut dengan suara yang bisa bikin orang gagal ginjal dalam sekejap.

"Kusajishi, gw rasa gw gak perlu ngingetin kalo Divisi gw sedang-" Omongan Toushiro pun disambar sama makhluk kasar itu.

"Main Scrabble!" Teriak Yachiru dengan TOA! Masih ingat kan dengan persediaan TOA Yachiru yang makan tempat satu pulau Indonesia itu?

Jadi secara teknis, omongan Toushiro menjadi : _Kusajishi, gw rasa gw gak perlu ngingetin kalo Divisi gw sedang main Scrabble._ Oh, bukannya Divisi 10 lagi jadi kuli bangunan?

"Hah?" Ukitake cengo. Kipas yang dia pake buat ngipas-ngipas sampai jatuh dari tangannya. Sementara yang lain udah keringat dingin.

"Rukia, siapkan TNT sama bom atom yuk," Ajak Ichigo lalu mereka berdua pun mulai mencampurkan bahan-bahan kimia yang warna-warni yang tidak jelas asal-usulnya di pojok ruangan.

"Jangan lupa masukin ini. Entar bau!" Kata Yumichika sambil memasukan wangi-wangian, yaitu obat nyamuk yang ada wangi lavendernya. Lho? Bukannya entar tambah bau?

"Ah, ini, gw bawa kembang api," Kata Ukitake sambil memberikan kembang apinya yang kalo meledak akan membuat tulisan 'Yeah!'.

Soi Fon pun hanya menghela napas lalu dia nelpon Secret Mobile Corps untuk bersihin semua kerusakan yang bakal terjadi nanti.

Tapi entah kenapa, Mayuri malah bertanding dengan serius melawan Yachiru. Mungkin dia masih dendam gara-gara IQnya Yachiru lebih besar daripada dia. Untuk informasi, IQ Mayuri 666 sedangkan Yachiru 777. Kayak nomor telpon ajah tuh IQ.

Dan beginilah kira-kira kata-kata yang dipakai mereka.

Mayuri : Sinting, nano, mesin, bedah, oksigen, jenius, tulang, darah, dan masih akan bersambung lagi nanti **( A / N : Isinya bedarah-darah banget ya?)**.

Yachiru : Permen, coklat, gula, satu, asal, ikut, main, mainan, lari dan masih akan bersambung.

Secara teknis, harusnya Mayuri yang menang dong? Wong dia huruf-hurufnya lebih panjang daripada Yachiru. Tapi, Mayuri gak menang karena Author gak demen sama dia *digotong ke lab Mayuri*. Ralat. Mayuri gak menang gara-gara Yachiru naro huruf-hurufnya di Double word, Triple word dan Triple letter sedangakn huruf Mayuri cuma bisa menduduki Double letter.

"Menang!" Teriak Yachiru dengan senang. Rupanya dia gak nyadar kalo semua orang udah di luar sambil nungguin waktu peledakan bom-bom yang dibuat oleh Prof. Kurosaki Ichigo dan Drs. Kuchiki Rukia.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaargh!" Mayuri pun semakin kesal.

"3," Ichigo ngomong begitu dibalik pintu.

"Apaan 3?" Mayuri bertanya dengan bingung.

"2," Ichigo masih menghitung mundur.

"Jangan-jangan," Mayuri dah berpikiran buruk. Dia juga baru nyadar kalo di ruangan itu Cuma ada dia dan Yachiru.

"1," Kata Ichigo lagi. Mayuri pun sadar ada bom dengan timer di bawah Scrabble itu. Gak tauk gimana cara Rukia masukin itu kesana. Anggep ajah dia menggunakan jalan bawah tanah Yachiru dengan baik.

"0". Saat itu pun bom yang dibuat Ichigo dan Rukia meledak sambil ada tulisan 'Yeah!' dan dengan ada bau-bauan busuk. Suara Mayuri yang berteriak 'pengkhianat' terdengar samara-samar sementara para Shinigami bejat itu menikmati pemandangan kembang api yang dilihat dari CCTV yang entah kenapa gak meledak.

"Ichi hebat!" Kata seseorang di sebelahnya.

"Wha! Yachiru! Sejak kapan kamu ada disini?" Ichigo kaget.

"Sejak Yachiru menang main Scrabble!" Kata Yachiru dengan bangga. Ichigo hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

Dengan ini, kita bisa mengambil kesimpulan kalau Yachiru itu masih mempunyai banyak sisi misterius di dalam dirinya dan Ichigo dan Rukia tidak bertengkar saat mereka mempunyai tujuan yang sama.

Kayaknya ada yang Author lupakan.

Oh iya, Mayuri pun menjadi serpihan hitam disana.

**seCreT : Fuh, 9 lembar di Word.**

**Rukia : Gw bisa meracik bom? Sumpeh low?**

**Ichigo : Perasaaan kimia gw nilainya cuma 20-an deh.**

**seCreT : Ah, ini kan penpic. Jadi imanijasi kreatif Author boleh disalurkan dong! *tersenyum bangga***

**Rukia : Imanijasi gila low kale!**

**Ichigo : Lumayan, berarti kimia gw sekarang bagus dong? *ngambil ulangan susulan kimia***

**seCreT : Ah, gw gak pernah ngetik kalo pelajaran Ichigo di sekolah semakin bagus.**

**Untuk melihat chapter selanjutnya yang diketik Author, harap tekan tombol review dan ketikan saran, kritik maupun curhat readers (?).**

**Ah ya, entar Author kasih bom kembang apinya IchiRuki deh!**

**Tenang ajah, Yachiru's Rule belum berakhir!**

**Yachiru's Rule hanya akan berakhir ketika Seireitei sudah lenyap dari muka bumi! *ditendang readers ke South Africa, Author pun nonton bola dan meyoraki ****** disana***


	14. Disaster 13 Dear Yachiru

**seCreT : Eh, eh, tauk gak yang menang FIF* Worl* Cup siapa? Spanyol! *mulai gosip***

**Rukia : Gak lah, pasti Jepang, tempat kelahiran gw! *bangga***

**Ichigo : Jepang dah kalah tauk! *ikut-ikutan***

**Rukia : Suer?**

**Ichigo : Bener!**

**Uryuu**** : Disaat seperti ini, pasti pahlawan gw, David Bec**** bakal membawa negaranya ke panggung bersinar! *ngaco***

**Rukia : Lho? Ada Uryuu? *bingung***

**Ichigo : Dari mana munculnya?**

**seCreT : Special guest! Gw bakal mendatangkan Uryuu dan Orihime ke game ini!**

**Bleach karakter : WHAT?**

**Aizen : Gw cuma tampil satu chapter! Itu pun gw nari balet! *marah***

**Ulquiorra : Jangankan satu chapter buat filler doang! Gw belom muncul! *entah mereka berdua muncul dari mana***

**seCreT : Ada quiz lagi di akhir cerita. Bukan ngitung bintang lagi kuk! Hehe... *dasar Author stess!*  
**

_Review Responses_

RoyIshida : Mau ada Uryuu? Gampang! Tinggal tekan xyz-abcde untuk merequestnya (?). Ah, makasih ya buat repiunya. Masih keren dan sinting? Gimana kalo gila dan cacat? *menjelek-jelekan diri sendiri, dasar Author stress*

ayano646cweety : Yama-jii yang malang? Perasaan masih lebih malang satu taichou chibi kita yang Divisinya rata dengan tanah deh (Sisa dari Divisinya memang tanah) *death glare dari Toushiro*. Ups. Hehe. Ayano juga setuju kalo Mayuri dah jadi serpihan? Bagus! *dibankai sama Mayuri*

Astrella Kurosaki : masih ketawa? Bagus! *dijadiin keripik sama Astrella*. Thanks buat difave! Selamat datang di dunia kekejaman Yachiru! *tiba-tiba ada backsound ketawanya Kenpachi*. Mayurinya kasihan? Author sih gak peduli, gara-gara Author benci sama Mayuri! *dibakar FC Mayuri*

Ryani Tsuki : Hah? Kok gak mau? Kan sayang! Sekarang dah ada tambahan ukiran kembang apinya Ukitake-taichou lho! *masih promosi*. Iya, Author sangat setuju dengan pernyataanmu. Nih, Author copy, ' kalo punya adek kaya Ya-chan pasti aman, damai, sentosa, indah, hidup tenang... bener kan?'. Sangat benar! Bingo! *ditendang sama para chara Bleach yang jadi korban Yachiru*

Si Ungi : Thanks Ungi buat komennya! *mata berbinar kayak Spongedude (?)*. Tapi untuk yang gw menjadi gua, mungkin Author tak bisa kabulkan. Selain itu memang gara-gara keunikan Author, Author juga males ngetiknya. Bayangin ajah! Gw itu kan 2 huruf sedangkan gua itu 3 huruf! *malah ceramah gak jelas* *digeplak Ungi*. Author Note diperdikit? Oke, dicoba dulu. Ah, Yachiru emang bisa main scrabble gara-gara Author yang ngajarin kuk *rusuh nih Author*.

Ruki Yagami : Setelah meninggalkan jejak gak jelas di cerita Ruki, Author muncul disini untuk membalas repiunya! *digetok*. Yama-jii OOC? Yah, emang pada dasarnya dia gitu kan? *rusuh*. IchiRuki untuk pertama kalinya berkolaborasi walaupun mereka cuma nangkring di akhir chapter *digebuk IchiRuki fans*.

Kokoro Yumeko : Kayaknya banyak yang seneng kalo si Yama-jii menderita. Apa Author harus merencanakan kematiannya yah? *mulai ngetik, digebuk orang sekampung*. Gak lagi, Kenpachi gak pernah ngajarin Yachiru ngebobol bank, dia ngajarinnya cara bobol brankas! Ah, Author dah berkunjung ke profilemu. Pake gambar dari Sakura kan? *sotoy*. Fb sama Twitter? Twitter Author udah diapus tapi ada Fb. Emailnya : _

chappythesmartrabbit : Ah, chappy-sama, belom kok, Yachiru belom mati *apa hubungannya?*. chappy-sama sudah punya obsesi untuk membersihkan rumah? Bagus dong! Lain kali sekalian guling-guling di rumah seCreT yah? *gak jelas*. Yang bisa mengalahkan Yachiru? Kita tunggu di chapter-chapter selanjutnya. *kedip-kedip kayak ba**i Taman Lawang*

aRaRaNcHa : Cha, gak Cuma Yama-jii, tapi Shinigami lainnya juga kuk! Mayuri juga jadi korbannya. Dan dialah penghalang terjadinya pairing IchiRuki di cerita ini! Hohoho! *digeplak karena yang ngetik itu Author*. Wokee, ini apdetnya!

_Disclaimer : Gak, masih belom punya Bleach. seCreT juga gak punya Lapangan Banteng, Shakira dan permen Kurang Asem._

-Disaster 13 : Dear Yachiru, What's Wrong With Your Mind?-  
_Dedicated buat ultah Author yang jatuh pada 12 Juli_

**Normal POV**

Entah bagaimana, Yamamoto berhasil membebaskan diri dari ruangan _meeting_ para taichou dan Mayuri berhasil kembali ke wujudnya, entah apa itu wujudnya. Dibilang manusia kurang sreg, tapi kalo dibilang monster kayaknya ada yang janggal. Yah, bagaimanapun juga ini penpic, apapun juga bisa terjadi asal Author mengharapkannya.

Dan tentunya, Yachiru masih hidup dan sehat walafiat dan entah mengapa, fakta ini membuat beberapa orang dendam dengannya.

Terutama bagi Ukitake.

"Perasaan gw yang hidupnya normal, gak pernah macem-macem, sering bagi-bagi permen ke anak-anak kok sakit-sakit kayak gini? Tapi, Yachiru yang hidupnya semrawut, sering bikin masalah, banyak makan permen, bisa gali semen sama bisa meratakan satu Divisi sampe jadi tanah kok masih sehat walafiat ajah yah?" Curhat Ukitake pada Author pada sesi wawancara khusus.

_Back to story_…

Saat menjelang jam 12, dimana matahari bersinar dengan teriknya sampai kalau kita taruh telur mentah di kepala Ikkaku bisa matang dan menjadi telur dadar yang lezat, Yachiru mengumpulkan para korban-korban gamenya yang malang di tengah Lapangan Bante** sehingga mereka semua hampir menjadi dendeng.

"Teman-teman! Yachiru berpikir karena saat ini menjelang makan siang, Yachiru mau membagikan makanan kepada kalian!" Teriak Yachiru dengan TOA sementara Toushiro lagi membuat es dengan Hyourinmaru.

Semuanya gak ada yang peduli dengan apa yang dikasih Yachiru. 'Paling permen K*rang As*m kayak waktu itu,' Pikir Momo. Tidak sampai orang-orang ini muncul.

"Yaho! Gw, Orihime, yang akan menjadi juru masak kalian siang ini!" Kata Orihime sambil membawa beberapa kotak makanan yang mengeluarkan aura bewarna ungu dari dalamnya. Rangiku pun langsung bersorak gembira, sementara beberapa orang lainnya sudah siap alasan untuk tidak memakan masakan Orihime yang rasanya -ehemsedapehem- itu.

"Ah, masakannya halal kok, cuma pakai daging ayam," Kata Uryuu sambil membawa bebeapa kardus yang berisi minuman kaleng.

'Cih! Padahal gw mau bilang kalo gw gak makan babi!' Rutuk Yumichika sambil memoleskan _sun block _di badannya itu.

Sementara itu, ada yang sudah histeris, "Ishida! Kupikir kita sahabat!" Teriak Ichigo dari kejauhan dengan nada melankolis bagaikan acara drama tahunan di Seireitei.

Tapi, yang dianggap sahabat oleh Kurosaki Ichigo kita ini malah memberikan senyum iblis dan berkata, "Anggap saja ini pembayaran untuk boneka singamu yang tidak mengerti seni".

Ya, pada saat di dunia nyata, Kon pernah diperbaiki oleh Uryuu dan dijahitkan baju gaun yang manis dan wig bagaikan warna rambut Shaki** tetapi Kon malah marah-marah dan minta dandanan yang lebih metal (?) untuknya. Uryu pun menyimpan dendam kesumat padanya.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" Tanya Orihime sambil mulai menaruhkan saus kalau benda ungu kecoklatan itu bisa disebut saus pada pastanya, kalau benda keriwil bewarna hitam yang kelihatannya alot itu bisa dibilang pasta.

"Ugh! Perutku sudah mulai kejang!" Kata Ikkaku sambil memegangi perutnya. Sementara para Shinigami yang belum pernah menyicipi kelezatan masakan Orihime bingung melihatnya. Nah itu kan yang belum pernah.

Kalau yang sudah?

"Orihime! Sorri! Tapi aku sudah makan sampai kenyang tadi!" Seru Toushiro dari kejauhan.

"Iya! Aku juga!" Seru Ichigo. Tiba-tiba perutnya bunyi. Ichigo pun menahan malu saat para Shinigami biadab yang tidak tahu apa-apa itu menertawakannya. Rukia tampak sudah lemas bagaikan orang anemia.

"Orihime~. Sudah belum? Aku lapar nih!" Rangiku datang ke arah Orihime dan mengemis untuk mendapatkan makanan. Sedangkan Orihime yang lagi menuangkan benda MIRIP saus ke benda MIRIP pasta itu tertawa dan menyuruh Rangiku bersabar. Dia pun mengeluarkan es balok dari tas besarnya yang entah bagaimana caranya berhasil tidak meleleh di tempat sepanas Lapangan Bante**. Lalu dia menyerut es itu ke benda MIRIP pasta-pasta itu dan menambahkan sirup rasa Strawberry di atasnya.

Idenya sih bagus, tapi rasanya?

Rangikulah yang pertama kali menyicipinya.

"ENAK BANGET! Bagi resepnya dong Orihime!" Rangiku memakannya dengan lahap dan tidak terjadi kerusakan pada pencernaannya. Orihime pun hanya cengar-cengir.

Tapi pertanyaannya, apakah makanan ini cukup enak bagi pemilik lidah normal?

"Kupikir karena hari ini panas, aku membuat es serut! Kuberi nama makanan ini : Soeper Icy Pasta!" Teriak Orihime dengan gembira sementara ia mulai menyebarkan racun-racun tersebut.

Akhirnya para Shinigami polos itu mulai mempunyai firasat buruk saat melihat makanan Orihime dengan versi _Close Up_. Keringat dingin pun mulai mengucur deras dari dahi mereka.

"Mari kita persilahkan sou-taichou kita untuk menikmatinya dahulu," Kata Ichigo dengan sadis dan mulai merenungi kematian sou-taichounya.

Yamamoto yang tidak tahu apa-apa itu langsung mencoba makanan tersebut.

KRAK!

Tiba-tiba ada suara keras dan gigi Yamamoto pun terjun bebas dan mendarat dengan mulus di tanah.

"Adaaawwwwwwwwwww!" Teriaknya dengan kencang, bahkan mengalahkan teriakannya saat terkena serangan Cero.

Dia pun langsung dilarikan ke Dokter Gigi setempat. Soi Fon pun mulai berteriak dengan gak jelas kalau dialah yang bakal melanjutkan kerja keras sou-taichou mereka. Entah mengapa, dia mulai berkampanye.

Sementara Shinigami lain mulai mengeluarkan jurus ke'sotoy'an mereka buat menghindari makanan lezat yang sudah terhidang di depan mata mereka.

"Ah! Gw gak suka makan pasta! Gw lebih suka gado-gado! Maaf yah Orihime," Momo meminta maaf kepada Orihime dan mengembalikan makanannya.

"Ah! Jatuh! Sayang sekali yah!" Teriak Yumichika dari kejauhan. Namun Orihime memberikan makanan satu piring lagi ke dirinya. Yumichika pun semakin mumet memikirkan alasan baru. Maklum, ngeles tuh orang.

Sementara cara Rukia lebih unik.

"Orihime, kata Ichigo dia suka dengan makanan ini. Coba low kasih ini ke dia," Rukia menyerahkan makanan yang berbentuk seperti pasta itu kepada Orihime dan berkata lagi.

"Orihime, aku mendukungmu," bisik Rukia di kupingnya. Emangnya Rukia nyampe? Dia kan pendek.

Muka Orihime pun langsung memerah.

'Biarin ajah gw tumbalin si Ichigo biar gw gak perlu makan begituan!' Rukia tersenyum puas sedangkan Ichigo punya firasat buruk saat Orihime datang sambil membawa satu piring berisi benda hitam ke arahnya.

"Anu, Kurosaki-kun, ini, kata Kuchiki-san kau suka, jadi kupikir... umm," Kata Orihime sambil memberikan Ichigo hukuman matinya (baca : makanan bewarna hitam).

Ichigo pun langsung gelagapan. Ditolak gak enak, diterima namanya bunuh diri. Dia pun bingung. Saran Author, lempar ajah langsung ke tong sampah! *Author dimasukan ke tong sampah sama fans Orihime*.

Sementara itu, Rukia sudah berusaha menahan ketawa mati-matian pas ngeliatin Ichigo berusaha memakan Makanan Misterius X (Julukan baru untuk masakan Orihime? Entahlah) itu. Byakuya pun mulai mempertanyakan kondisi kejiwaan Rukia.

"Rukia..." kata Byakuya dengan nada dingin walaupun dalam hati dia dah _sweatdropped _ngeliatin tingkah laku adik angkatnya itu.

"Ah, nii-sama. Maafkan aku," Rukia pun menunduk untuk meminta maaf dengan muka seperti kepiting soka rebus. Lalu pada saat Byakuya negok kearah lain, Rukia kumat lagi (?). Ichigo pun membuang makanan itu ke tong sampah terdekat saat Orihime menengok kearah lain. Bagaimana caranya dia ngebuang racun itu? Oh, tidak ada yang mustahil bagi kecepatan Shunpou!

Ah ya readers, contohlah sikap bijak Ichigo yang membuang sampah pada tempatnya. Eh iya, kok dua orang ini sama bejatnya yah? (Sama-sama melakukan hal nista di saat orang menengok kearah lain).

Ichigo pun berkata dengan riang gembira saat Orihime nengok balik kearahnya, "Ah Orihime, terima kasih untuk makanannya!" Mukanya pun langsung berbinar dan dia menambah dosis racunnya satu piring lagi ke piring Ichigo.

"Ini! Tambahan untukmu!" Orihime menyengir dengan gembira.

Ichigo pun pingsan di tempat dan Orihime bingung kenapa sementara bagi yang lain itu memang sudah merupakan kewajiban. Kewajiban apa? Pingsan setelah melihat atau memakan makanan Orihime.

Rukia pun kaget. Dia langsung mendatangi Ichigo dan menggoyangkan badannya lalu menamparnya supaya dia sadar. Tapi yang terjadi malah Ichigo semakin tidak sadar, bukan semakin sadar. Rukia, kejamnya dikau.

Dan tiba-tiba cerita ini beralih ke Romio dan Juliat karangan Shakespeare.

"Ichigo! Kalau kau mati, aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu! Biarlah tempat ini menjadi tempat peristirahatan kita berdua!" Rukia menangis tersedu-sedu sambil memeluk jasad (?) Ichigo. Rukia pun mengeluarkan pisau untuk mengupas buah yang ukurannya kecil itu.

'Ah lebay,' kata Momo yang memang seorang penggemar film drama. Dia menonton panggung dadakan ini sambil meminum Fanti yang dikasih dari Uryu.

"Sumpeh low?" Tanya Rangiku ke Rukia sambil memakan pasta Orihime. Tambahan, dia sedang memakan piring kelimanya.

"Gak juga sih," Kata Rukia sambil meninggalkan Ichigo di tanah dan meminta Coci Cola dari Uryu. Rukia tak lupa melempar pisau itu secara sembarangan. Dan pisau itu menikam Ichigo yang lagi asyik berbaring di tanah tepai di jari kelingking kakinya. Aw! pasti sakit _man_!

Oh iya, ada yang mengingat Yachiru? Dia sedang menikmati sesuatu-hampir-mirip-dengan-pasta di bawah pohon Sakura sambil meminum susu dingin dan tidak terganggu dengan adanya korban yang berjatuhan akibat Makanan Misterius X itu. Dan pada akhirnya, mereka (para Shinigami) beristirahat dengan tenang di Divisi 4 (baca : tidur nyenyak). Oh ya, paket itu juga sudah termasuk Ichigo yang menjadi korban drama Romio dan Juliat! Sweet dreams for you, Shinigamis!

**seCreT : Cerita pengantar tidur yang baik untuk anak kecil! Silahkan, buat yang dah punya anak, dibacain deh cerita ini! *tersenyum puas***

**Ichigo : Gw HAMPIR mati tauk! Waktu kena serangan Hollow ajah gw idup, kenap pas makan masakan Orihime gw HAMPIR mati? *ddengan nada histeris***

**Rukia : Santai lah Ichigo! Setidaknya Author tidak membunuhmu dengan cara menyuapkan 100 kg morfin!**

**seCreT : (lho? Rukia tauk morfin?) Rukia, low bandar narkoba? *langsung buat keimpulan sendiri***

**Rukia : ...hah?**

**seCreT : Gawat! Telepom polisi! *tekan nomor telepon*. Eh salah, itu kan nomor telepon Pizza Cap!**

**Ichigo : *sweatdropped***

**Rukia : seCreT! Gw tauk orfin gara-gara morfin itu pernah gw pake buat bius low-Ups!**

**seCreT : ...**

**Rukia : Ehehehehe... *ketawa dengan gugup*. Ehehe?**

**seCreT : *nyari sisa morfin buat disuntik ke Rukia***

**NB : Jangan gunakan morfin untuk hal seperti ini, lebih baik digunakan oleh mereka yang mengerti kegunaan baiknya (baca : dokter).**

**Yosh!**

**Kalian mau kan membahagiakan seCreT yang ultah pas tanggal 12 Juli? *crocoachy eyes***

**So, tekan tombol repiu dan buat review yang sepanjang mungkin supaya Author tertawa sampai nabrak tembok Cina! ****(?)**

**Oh ya!**

**Ada tambahan Quiz! (lebih tepatnya Author penasaran)**

_**Apa nama belakang Rukia sebelum dia diangkat ke keluarga Kuchiki?**_

**Jawab lewat repiu!**

**Thanks!**

**PS : Cerita baru akan diBeta beberapa saat lagi setelah jeda berikut ini! (?)**


	15. Disaster 14 Think Fresh Think Yachiru

**seCreT : Setelah libur sekolah yang SANGAT pendek (bagi Author), kita pun kembali masuk sekolah dan Author akan semakin sibuk dengan ujian, apalagi Author dah musih nyari SMA nanti di Desember. *mulai nangis, ah, seCreT lebay***

**Rukia : *menaikan alis mata* Terus?**

**seCreT : Gw gak bakal buat cerita dulu. *tenang***

**Ichigo : WHAT?**

**seCreT : Tapi tenang ajah! Yachiru's Rule bakal diselesaikan dulu sebelum Desember kok!**

**Rukia : *sigh* (Untung deh. Gw gak tahan bareng Yachiru lama-lama!)**

**seCreT : Sebagai bonus gw dipecat dari penpic (?), gw bakal nambah kadar kegilaan Yachiru disini! *pake mic, bukan TOA. Iya, seCreT sudah lebih modal***

**Tiba-tiba terdengan raungan 'NO!' yang mirip seperti Hollow dari seluruh penjuru bumi.**

**Yamamoto yang lagi enak-enak makan Asinan Bogor akhirnya keselek dan dilarikan ke UK (Bukan United Kingdom, tapi Unit Keselek *gaya ngajar anak TeKa*) lagi. Malangnya nasibmu Yama-jii.**

_Review Responses_

ayano646cweety : Oke ayano. seCreT akan jujur denganmu. Sebenarnya seCreT hanya pernah nonton Bleach season 1 DOANG. Jadinya kalo buat tokoh-tokoh kayak Grimmjow dan Nel gitu seCreT gak bisa. Bukannya gak mau, tapi takut OOC terus gak bisa dinikmati readers. Mungkin kalo ayano pengen mereka lewat di tengah jalan aja seCreT bisa membuatnya. Maaf yah! Btw, Orihime punya cero? Bukannya ceronya itu direalisasikan dalam bentuk makanan yang tidak teridentifikasi? *dilemparin telor sama Orihime*. Yosh! _Update is on the way!_

Kokoro Yumeko : Tentu dong. Perut Yachiru harus kuat karena seCreT sayang Yachiru! (apa hubungannya?). Kayaknya ada yang seneng nih Ichigo sama Yama-jii mati, hehe. Thanks yah~.

chappythesmartrabbit : chappy-sama! Makasih! *muka berbinar-binar*. Btw, chappy-sama kenapa gak jadi badut di cerita ini ajah? *disambet pake kain pel*. Makanan Orihime normal? chappy mau cicipin? Walaupun saya harus menyiapkan ambulans dulu sebelum chappy makan, tapi gak apa-apa deh *senyum innocent*.

Ryani Tsuki : Di rumah seCreT juga banyak piring. Mau yang plastik, beling, Ba*bie, ikan *malah cerita tentang piring*. Yachiru juga merupakan anak seCret yang manis . Rasa makanan Orihime? Mau cicip? Gapapa, seCreT dah telepon ambulans dan udah cairin asuransinya kok *senyum innocent lagi*.

Astrella Kurosaki : Waahh! _Thank you_! *sujud*. Ketawa itu hal yang positif, jadi kalo Astrella ketawa gak berhenti berarti itu bagus dong? **(A/N : Efek samping, rahang lepas *diceburin ke kolam ikan sama Astrella*)**. Yap! Quiz seCreT memang tak pernah bisa dijawab! *bangga sendiri*. seCreT juga gak tahu kok, hehe *digeplak*.

meshi-chan : meshi! seCreT baru nyadar kalo si kuntet ada di PPmu! *ditransmutasi sama Ed*. Iya, Mystery Food X itu dari Persona, tepatnya dari makanan Chie dan Yukiko. Tapi kan gak perlu disclaimer, sebab yang buat tuh makanan Orihime *malah tambah GJ*. Daging boraks? Boraks itu adalah bahan pengawet blah blah blah *mulai ceramah*. Pasti lanjut dong! Enjoy!

Roy Ishida : Gak, bukan Uryuu yang masak, tapi temennya, si Orihime. Rasanya gak enak kalo Uryu yang masak. Masalahnya rasa makanan Uryuu itu LEZAT di lidah manusia normal. Lagipula, Uryu bawa Spr*te sama Coca-Col* kok. Mau? *malah nawar*. Hadiah ultahnya masakan Orihime? Wah! Makasih! Jarang-jarang nih! *abis dilihat terus dimasukin tong samah terdekat, kita kan harus menjaga lingkungan!*

Yuuki Kosuke : Gapapa kok baru repiu. Iya, Ichigo lagi ditengah ambang pintu kematian karena benda keriwil bewarna hitam. Enggak, dia gak makan wig afro kok, CUMA masakan Orihime ajah. Yep! Ini updatenya. Quiz? Emang gak ada jawabannya kan? *ditendang sama Yuuki lalu bertemu Kaname, eh?*

aRaRaNcHa : Cha, kalo punya anak dibacain ini pasti dia gak mau tidur. Sebab dia pengen tahu kelanjutannya sampek penasaran banget yang mengakibatkan terjadinya proses stimultan dalam tubuh yang menyebabkan anak itu gak bisa tidur, iya kan? *buset, pake Biologi, terus seCreT pede amat*. Updated!

Kurosaki Usawari : Jelas banget. Nasib Ichigo yang malang ini berakhir di Divisi 4. Oh malanganya kamu nak *malah nagis terharu (?)*. Welcome, pereview baru! Enjoy enjoy ajah~ *malah nyanyi*.

_Disclaimer : OMG readers! Gw punya Bleach! *digebuk Tite Kubo*. And, gw juga gak punya __Detect__ive Conan, Sprite, Coca-Cola, dan Barbie_

-Disaster 14 : Think Fresh, Think Yachiru-

**Normal POV**

Setelah kejadian terakhir yang terjadi di Disaster sebelumnya (Masakan aneh bin ajaib), akhirnya para taichou, fuku-taichou dan Shinigami-Shinigami malang lainnya itu dapat rehat sementara. Dimana? Dimana lagi kalau bukan di bawah pohon pisang, eh maksud Author pohon Sakura bekas tempat mereka jemur. Mereka pun ngadem sambil menikmati teh dan menikmati pemandangan Yachiru yang berusaha keluar dari karung.

Ya, Yachiru langsung dibungkus bareng-bareng oleh para Shinigami bejat itu karena Yachiru hampir membuat para Shinigami itu menjadi kelinci percobaan racun yang belum teridentifikasi, atau simpelnya, masakan Orihime.

Tenang ajah readers, ini bukan praktik pembunuhan massal kok. Masih ada saluran udara di kantungnya. Walaupun mungkin tidak cocok disebut saluran udara karena besarnya cuma 1 kelingking anak bayi yang baru lahir. Di tempat itu pula, hidung Yachiru nongol buat menghirup udara bersih.

Tapi ada saatnya kita harus bersyukur untuk tindakan Yachiru. Salah satunya, ia membantu Orihime mengembangkan kemampuan ajaibnya. Author sangat pasti, yakin dan suer, Orihime bisa mendapatkan nobel.

Readers mungkin bertanya nobel apa walaupun nobel yang dimenangkan Orihime sudah sangat jelas. Ya apalagi kalo bukan penemuan racun baru? Kemarin saja Orihime sudah buat acar doger goreng. Siapa tahu kita di masa depan bisa memakai makanan Orihime ini untuk membunuh Crocoachy (Kecoak, kalo sudah lupa), tikus yang nyolong makanan di dapur Author atau mungkin manusia (?).

Balik ke _story_...

Tentunya Shinigami kejam itu masih melihat ke arah karung dengan tatapan buas. Mana bungkus karungnya kayak bungkus kacang goreng ajah lagi (_No offense_ buat siapa pun yang lagi makan kacang sambil baca nih_ fic_).

Tapi yang namanya manusia pasti ada batasnya.

Tiba-tiba saja, gerakan kantong itu semakin melemah lalu tiba-tiba kantung itu tergelepar lemas. Lantas para Shinigami yang lagi enak-enak makan acar itu langsung terlonjak. Ya iyalah, ini kasus pembunuhan readers!

"Gi-gimana nih? Kalau dia mati gimana? Gw kan musih buat peti mati! Mana uang kas lagi kosong," Isane dengan damainya mengeluh tentang pembuatan peti mati, bukannya keselamatan makhluk di dalamnya.

"P3K! Pertolongan Pertama Pada Karung! (?). Mana sih Divisi 4, kerjanya gak becus banget!" Sentaro teriak-teriak ke rumput yang bergoyang, angin yang berhembus dan acar yang tergeletak.

"Apa yang baru kau bicarakan, Sentaro?" Tiba-tiba muncul Unohana yang masih menguyah acar di belakangnya. Sentaro pun kaget dengan bau cuka yang tiba-tiba menusuk hidungnya dan juga kehadiran Unohana. Masih untung kepalanya gak dipenggal gara-gara menghina derajat dan martabat Divisi 4.

"Kita harus mengecek, apakah Kusajishi-san masih hidup atau tidak," kata Toushiro degan tenang. Sangat tenang malah. Mungkin dia terlalu bahagia sampai tidak bisa diucapkan dengan perbuatan (Bukan dengan kata-kata sebab dia tadi baru ngomong).

Lalu Ichigo pun maju untuk mengecek. Tapi cara yang digunakan sangatlah ekstrim. Atau mungkin terlalu ekstrim. Yaitu menendang karung yang sangat enteng itu ke angkasa jauh sana. Mungkin Yachiru sudah mendaftar menjadi anggota resmi UFO.

"Karungnya kok enteng banget yah?" Tanya Ichigo ke Rukia yang kebetulan lagi meneliti TKP.

"Mana gw tahu! Kan low yang nendang! Lagian Hitsugaya-taichou tuh nyuruh low ngecek bukan nendang!" Rukia marah ke Ichigo dengan cara menambahkan tanda seru ke setiap kalimatnya.

"Lihat. Ada bekas galian lubang. Memangnya septic tank lagi mampet?" Tanya Byakuya ke Yamamoto saat melihat gundukan tanah.

"Masa sih ada tikus tanah disini?" Yamamoto malah balik nanya ke Byakuya.

"Walaupun saya dari keluarga Kuchiki, saya tidak pernah meneliti berapa jumlah populasi tikus tanah yang ada di tempat ini dan saya cukup yakin kalau kita tidak punya pusat pembiakan tikus tanah yang menguatkan pendapat saya kalau kita tidak punya tikus tanah untuk menggali lubang ini sehingga lubang ini tidak digali oleh tikus tanah melainkan makhluk hidup lain yang mempunyai kemampuan untuk menggali kecuali kalau sekop sekarang sudah bisa bergerak sendiri," Byakuya mulai menganalisis seperti C*nan walaupun bagi Author itu penjelasan yang bertele-tele dan sok pintar (Maklum, Author tidak mengerti walaupun dia sendiri yang mengetikkannya).

"...jadi?" Rupanya Yamamoto gak konek.

"Lubang itu digali oleh Yachiru," Soi Fon menjelaskan dengan singkat, padat, jelas dan hemat kata walaupun kalau ditulis seperti itu pada ulangan pasti sudah dapat lingkaran besar dengan tambahan huruf X yang memenuhi halaman ulangan tersebut.

"Gw gak tahu kalau dia punya kemampuan menggali tanah. Gw pikir dia cuma bisa gali beton," Yamamoto dengan bingung berpikir. Pada dasarnya, kalo manusia bisa gali beton pasti bisa gali tanah lah! Bahasa kerennya _why not_?

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara pentungan seperti kayak mau sahur dan ledakan lagi di Divisi 12. Dan tiba-tiba ada suara Aizen yang tertawa di atas langit sana.

"Minggir! _Roar_! Zabimaru!" Renji menebaskan Zanpakutonya ke langit atas sana dan seketika itu juga, Aizen terkalahkan. Sungguh cerita yang mengenaskan, Tite Kubo saja sampai cengo membacanya.

"Mayuri-sama, tupai percobaan kita, Z13X telah kabur. Atau lebih tepatnya dilepaskan," Nemu memberi laporan situasi kepada Mayuri yang sudah mulai cengegesan kayak orang stress.

Karena tampaknya si Mayuri itu dalam kondisi yang sudah gak bisa ditanyain, tentunya Ichigo harus ambil inisiatif buat nanya Nemu dong. "Binatang apa itu?"

"Saya tidak tahu. Kami baru saja menyuntikkan F43D padanya, jadi kelakuan dan sifat binatang itu tidak teridentifikasi. Tapi binatang itu kuat mengingat dia bisa bertahan dari suntikan itu," Ichigo pun langsung menelan ludah setelah mendengar penjelasan Nemu.

"Ichigo! Ayo kita cari dua binatang berbusa itu!" Rukia berteriak sambil mulai bershunpou. Kayaknya gak perlu ditanya siapa deh 2 binatang buas itu.

"Ichigo, bagaimana kita harus mengalahkannya? Musuh kita itu kuat dan kita bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana bentuknya," Rukia mulai cemas. Dia gak mau mati muda cuma gara-gara dilempar kenari sama tupai.

'Makanya Chappy itu lebih baik daripada tupai,' pikir Rukia sambil terus berjalan di angkasa.

"Kita harus mencoba, apapun resikonya," Ichigo berkata dengan bijak lalu mereka pun menuju Divisi 12.

Sementara Shinigami yang lain...

"Kita gak ikutan mereka?" Shunsui bertanya sake dengan perasaan damai.

"Gak perlulah. Ichigo itu kan kepo. Pasti dah dikejar sama dia sekarang," Shuhei tertawa sambil menenggak habis sakenya. Jadinya yang terdengar, "Fah felulah. Ihio iu epo. Asi a dieja ama ia seaang". Tentunya dengan _backsound_ blup blup blup blup.

Dan entah mengapa Shunsui ngerti apa yang Shuhei bicarakan dan mereka berdua pun tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Di lain tempat, Ichigo bersin.

"Ichigo, kau flu?" Tanya Rukia dengan penuh kekhawatiran.

"Tidak," jawab Ichigo dengan singkat.

"Ah! Siapa tahu flu itu dapat kau tularkan ke tupai itu lalu dia ambruk akibat flu itu! Pemikiran yang cerdas Ichigo!" Rukia berteriak dengan mata yang berbinar-binar sementara Ichigo nganga mendengarkan ide jenius Rukia.

Sementara musibah mendatangi kedua peminum sake yang bahagia itu.

"Lihat! Gw bawa snack buatan Orihime!" Rangiku memamamerkan snack tersebut. Warnanya cukup menarik, warna ungu kehijauan. Entah zat apa yang digunakan Orihime sekarang.

Shuhei langsung keder di tempat, sedangkan Shunsui mengambil tindakan cerdas, lari dua ribu langkah. Shuhei pun terpaksa memakan (baca : dicekokin Rangiku) makanan ungu kehijauan itu. Mungkinkah itu lumut? Ataukah itu kaki gurita? Author yang mengetik ajah gak tahu. Tapi saya yakin seyakin-yakinnya kalau makanan itu sudah termasuk jenis zat beracun baru.

Mai kita mengenang aksi heroik Shuhei yang dengan gagah berani menikmati makanan Orihime itu. Mengheningkan cipta, mulai. Oh iya, dengan bimbingan orang tua yah~ (?).

Sementara readers meheningkan cipta, rupanya Ichigo sudah sampai di Divisi 12. Maklum, dengan kecepatan Shunpou, Jakarta-Bandung dapat ditempuh dengan kecepatan 50000km/jam (Ini hanya analisis sementara, masih diperlukan banyak penelitian lainnya untuk membuktikannya. Eh, btw, kecepatan ini sudah cukup buat menangin lomba maraton 17 Agustus kok).

Entah mengapa yang dilihat Ichigo adalah...

Bukan, bukan Rukia yang benci tupai, bukan Byakuya yang jadi ganjen, bukan Toushiro yang nambah tinggi, bukan Kenpachi yang nangkepin tikus, bukan Ukitake yang ssehat walafiat (nancep oi!), bukan tikus lagi ngejar kucing, bukan Gin yang cemberut terus, bukan seCreT yang semakin normal, bukan-(Readers : KEPANJANGAN!)

Tapi hanyalah sebuah...

**seCreT : Yup, that's it!**

**Readers : Sama aje kaleee!**

**seCreT : Gw baru nyadar gw dah ga ngapdet nih cerita sekitar 1 setengah mingguan... *muka lesu***

**Ichigo : Terus?**

**seCreT : *santai* Gak napa-napa sih!**

**Readers : GEBUK! (Gile aje dah ditungguin apdetannya juga!)**

**Oke, oke, oke~**

**Silahkan tebak apa yang Ichigo lihat~**

**Kupaslah setajam silet! (?)**

**Btw, quiz yang sebelumnya gak ada yang bisa jawab yah? *bangga, ya ealah, mang gak ada jawabannya, seCreT cacat***

**REVIEW! (Di CAPS lho!)**

**Healthy Inside Fresh Outside with Yachiru's Rule!**


	16. Disaster 15 It's Just Yachiru

**seCreT : Mwahahaha! Update is here! Gw akan menguasai dunia! (?)**

**Ichigo : *sweatdropped* Di Disaster sebelumnya, si Aizen kalah gitu ajah?**

**seCreT : Iya! *bangga* Emang Tite Kubo mikir kayak gitu? Enggak kan? *membusungkan badan***

**Rukia : *melengos* Cape deee *pake bahasa Betawi dan logat Jawa, ermmmm, jadinya apa tu?***

**Ichigo : Garing banget si nih Author. *capek secara fisik dan mental dan juga cape buka payung karena seCreT muncrat ngomongnya!***

**seCreT : Siapa bilang gw ngomong muncrat! Gw tersinggung ni! *bahasa level tinggi***

**Rukia : Btw, nih cerita kok belom tamat?**

**seCreT : (Gw ajah belom mikirin endingnya! Ah udahlah, jaim dikit) Iya dong, kan Fans service! *gaya low! Wong ending belom dipikirin!***

**Ichigo : Ah, udahlah, langsung review responses ajah. *****udah capek secara fisik, mental, buka payung dan pake obat pengusir nyamuk***

_Review Responses_ **(A / N : Semua mailbox, inbox dan outboxnya akan dibalas disini. Hehehe. (Padahal cuma bales reviews)**

chappythesmartrabbit : chappy-sama, siapa biang kalo Yachiru's Rule bakal tamat? Sini, gw makan orangnya (?). Hah? Yang bilang gw? Gak salah tu? *pura-pura bego*. Eh, kok chappy-sama tauk sih? Cuma salah yang pas dia gali lobang terus nyampek di Divisi 12 ajah, hehe :D

ayano646cweety : Iya. Kok pada tauk sih? Apa gw tuker sama orang lain ajah? Btw, ni apdetannya! Thanks buat reviewnya~

Kokoro Yumeko : Orihime itu sebenernya ilmuwan. Cuma dia illegal punya gara-gara bikin racun di rumah sendiri dan menjadikan orang lain kelinci percobaan. Itu doang *dijelaskan dengan tempoh yang sesingkat-singkatnya, alias hemat kata. Yume : Apa hubungannya? *sweatdropped**. Byakuya itu gak punya masalah dengan bau mulut, cuma masalah gigi ompong ajah *di potong dengan Senbonzakura*. Mungkin ada benarnya juga kalo Aizen gak makan pete jadi lemah. Sebab kan di Hueco Mundo gersang gitu. Mau nanem pete di mana coba? Tengkyu buat repiunya!

meshi-chan : Hey Partner *ala Yosuke*. Berarti meshi-chan kelas 2 SMP ding? Iya, Yachiru emang gak jelas kemana *ngejek*. Oke lanjut!

Astrella Kurosaki : Enggak, Yachiru gak jadi tupai. Tenang ajah, statusnya masih Shinigami. Gin kalo cemberut? Bayangin ajah *padahal gak kepikir tuh*. Hihihihi (?). Jangan! Komamura jangan tuker fisik sama Shiro-chan! *digigit Toushiro, lho?*. Entar gak cebol lagi! *digigit Toushiro lagi, rabies deh*

Ryani Tsuki : tauk nih, seCreT kelamaan apdetnya. Iya, dibaca lagi ajah biar ngerti, walaupun intinya cuma kalo Yachiru itu disekep terus melarikan diri *makin gak jelas*.

Ruki Yagami : Iya, emang dah biasa kalo Shinigami-Shinigami bejat ini gak jelas *melengos, terus digebukin sama Shinigami tersebut*. Bya-kun masih normal kok di mata seCreT. Bukannya Rukia yang gak normal? *dimasukin Rukia ke Freezer*

Roy Ishida : Uryuu gak ada gara-gara dia nuntut bayaran mahal benget! *alesan ajah low seCreT!*. IYA! Bener banget! Renji emang lagi di atas pohon pisang lagi makan pisang! *hah?* Pertanyaannya : Pisang apakah yang dia makan? *makin gak jelas*. Uryuu lagi buka konveksi jahit, jadinya dia lagi sibuk bikin orderan *TAMBAH gak nyambung lagi*

aRaRaNcHa : Bagus dong kalo Cha makin sehat dengan melihat kelakuan konyolnya Yachiru. Cha JADI sakit perut gara-gara baca ini? Tanggung jawab pemilik dong! *disabet Cha*. Orihime emang menjadi ilmuwan ilegal. Gak tauk deh dapet _license_ dari mana. *judulnya ajah ilegal pasti dia gak punya _license_ lah! seCreT bl*on!*

Jee-ya Zettyra : Uwahhh! Ni Author nongol lagi! *dipukul pake pemukul lalat akibat pilihan kata yang tidak senonoh (?)*. Gigi kering? Pake L*steri** (apa hubungannya?). Yang dilihat Ichigo? Cuma review-review yang numpuk kok. Hehe, ni apdet!

_Disclaimer : Andai saja~ Aku masih masih pu__nya~ Kesepakatan hak Bleach~ (Nyolong dari lagu Kesempatan Kedua, lagunya juga dah disclaimerin sekarang lho!). __Terus seCreT juga gak punya Alvin and The Chipmunks, Channel, Noordin M Top, dan Antimo._

-Disaster 15 : It's Just Yachiru, Nothing Else-

**Normal POV**

Jadi, apa yang Ichigo lihat?

Bukan, bukan video Ariel sama Pangerannya. Yang lagi mikirin Ariel sama Luna Ma*a, dasar PERV *digotong ke RSJ*!

Tapi hanyalah Yachiru yang entah mengapa gak tersesat ke Divisi 12 dan sedang merancang kejahatannya bersama tupai jenius yang menurut kabar burung pintar, cerdas dan bahkan juara 1 di UN! Masa sih tupai lebih pinter daripada manusia? Iya sih, kalo ngeliat tuh tupai pake kacamata jadi kayak ada aura orang pinternya.

Cukup dengan tupai, _to the story_…

Entah mengapa, Yachiru tampaknya bisa berteman baik dengan tupai tersebut walaupun hanya ditinggal selama 5 menit. Dan mereka sekarang malah sedang main masak-masakan yang melibatkan beberapa benda yang berbahaya bagi kehidupan manusia seperti energi nuklir, bom atom, dynamite, dkk.

Jangan lupa spiritus yang sedang menyala di bawah ramuan jamu tersebut ya! (?)

"Tupai-chi! Masukan yang warna hijau itu ke tabung reaksinya! Terus ayo kita lihat reaksinya kalau itu dibakar!" Teriak racun dunia (baca : Yachiru) dengan penuh semangat lalu mulai menyalakan api dengan membakar dahan daun.

"Chi!" Tupai itu pun melesat dengan cepat lalu mencampurkan ramuan tersebut. Ichigo sempat cengo ngeliatnya.

'Kok tupai bisa lebih pinter kimianya daripada gw? Gw ajah kimia nilainya do re mi fa fals (?)' Ichigo pun mulai berpikir keras.

Sedangkan Rukia mulai gigit jari karena Chappy dalam impiannya gak pernah bisa buat rumus kimia dengan benar. Dia pun iri dengan kehebatan si tupai, tapi dia jaim dengan pura-pura mengerti apa yang si tupai itu akan lakukan.

"Ichi datang main! Ayo! Main~!" Yachiru langsung nyanyi kesenengan ketika melihat Ichigo yang lagi berdiri dengan mulut menganga dan Rukia yang lagi stress berat.

"Ah! Makasih tupai-chi! Buat oleh-oleh, kuberikan semua ramuannya deh!" Yachiru pun langsung memberikan semua sisa larutan-larutan yanga ada di tempat 'eksperimen' mereka. Sekilas Ichigo melihat ada gambar tengkorak di label botol yang dipegang Yachiru. Dia pun bergidik ngeri dan mulai agak menjauhi Yachiru. Takut kena radioaktifnya, kalo emang Yachiru nyebarin radioaktif.

"Ichi! Main! Main!" Yachiru muter-muter di sekeliling Ichigo sambil lompat-lompat kesenengan. Ichigo pun gak ambil pusing dan langsung nyumpel mulut Yachiru dengan gabus.

"Rukia, kayaknya tupai itu mirip kayak yang dibilangin Mayuri deh," bisik Ichigo di kuping Rukia, takut sang tupai mendengar lalu langsung mencincang mereka.

"Hah? Yang bener?" Rukia setengah gak percaya melihat tupai yang mirip Alv*n and The Keripikmunks itu.

Rukia pun mulai berpikir kalo Chappy dipakain Sunglassesnya Chann*l keren juga. Dibanding tupai yang pake kacamata kuda itu, pake Sunglassesnya Chann*l lebih keren kan?. Dan kenapa kita malah ngomongin kacamatanya Chann*l?

Andaikan Noordin M T*p masih idup, dia pasti dah ngebom si Yachiru dah. ATAU mungkin si Noordin M T*p dah bunuh diri duluan kali gara-gara dah gak tahan sama Yachiru. Siapa sih yang tahan sama Yachiru?

Akankah Noordin M T*p berhasil membasmi Yachiru? Kita tunggu setelah jeda berikut ini.

BREAK TIME:

**OMY**

_When I was sleeping last night_

_I dreamt about you_

_Your smile was the first thing I saw_

_Your laughter was so cheerful, so naïve_

_I can't sleep when I'm thinking about you_

_You're something to me_

_~N/A_ **(Lanjutan puisi ada di bawah. ****Jangan berharap kalo ini IchiRuki! *digebuk habis-habisan*)**

Cukup dengan Noordin M T*, kita balik ke _story_

"Ichi! Ayo kita main petak umpet!" Yachiru akhirnya memutuskan setelah berkeliling mengelilingi Ichigo seperti bulan mengelilingi bumi dan baru berhenti setelah Ichigo pusing 7 keliling dan minum Anti*o. Oh iya, sumpel gabusnya langsung dicopot Yachiru pas dipasangin sama Ichigo. Rukia pun hanya bisa ngeliatin tingkah laku Yachiru yang kian lama kian ajaib sampai-sampai mau coba didaftarin ke Guiness Book buat kategori benda teraktif (baca : paling rese) yang pernah hidup di sepanjang perabadan manusia.

"Iya!" Ichigo akhirnya jawab iya ajah biar gak digangguin lagi. Di kepalanya serasa ada 17 Yachiru yang merusak setiap sel-sel otaknya dengan gembira. Mungkin readers bertanya-tanya kenapa harus 17 Yachiru. Karena kita sebentar lagi akan merayakan 17 Agustus-an (lagi!) dan ada lomba makan kerupuk lagi (?). Ya, Author tauk kalo penjelasan ini sangat gak berguna dan membuat Readers bertambah bingung.

_Anyway_, lanjutkan!

"Ichigo, low bener-bener mau main petak umpet sama Yachiru? Ada gw kabur kali biar gak ketemu dia," Rukia mencibir karena Ichigo main langsung jawab ajah tanpa mikir terlebih dahulu.

"Mang kenapa? Petak umpet doang. Gw dijuluki ahlinya petak umpet pas gw masih kecil!" Ichigo pun dengan bangga berkoar-koar mengenai prestasinya yang menemukan temannya yang mengumpat di atas pohon Jambu. Rukia hanya menghela napas mendengarnya.

Kayaknya Ichigo lupa akan satu hal deh.

Bukan masalah umur Ichigo yang gak mencukupi buat maen petak umpet! Author yakin seyakin-yakinnya kalo Readers sampek sekarang juga masih ada yang maen petak umpet.

Bukan masalah Ichigo yang menemukan temannya di pohon Jambu! Emang sih, temennya gak level banget. Masa sembunyinya di pohon Jambu?

Jauh di dunia manga Bleach, Tatsuki bersin.

Ngumpet tuh level dikit! Di pohon Beringin kek! (Serasa ada penunggunya, hihihi (?))

Keigo tiba-tiba bersin.

Satu hal itu gak penting sebenernya, malah menguntungkan Ichigo, cuma...

Bisa berakibat fatal ajah.

Apa itu?

Stay tune on the next Disaster!

Oh iya, kegiatan Shinigami yang lain:

-Yama-jii : Ngebenerin pintu yang jebol dan menambal lantai-lantai yang bolong+membenarkan genteng yang bocor. Yap, Yama-jii memang pantas jadi tukang bangunan!

-Rangiku : Belanja di dunia nyata.

-Komamura : Lagi di Pet Shop. Detail takkan icantumkan disini.

-Toushiro : Di toko obat, lagi nyari obat penambah tinggi

-Momo : Lagi makan capcay sambil nangis-nangis nonton 16 Again, maklum, umurnya dah lewat dari 16.

-Author : Lagi ngetik dan mikir Shinigami apa saja yang cocok buat dimasukin kemari

-Mayuri : Percobaan. Hanya boleh dilihat oleh 17+ ke atas.

-Nemu : Nemenin Mayuri buat CCTV, ups bocor!

-Kyouraku : Minum Wine sambil makan kacang mede.

-Ukitake : Lagi _check up_ di UK karena kebanyakan makan kacang mede.

-Baldy, dalam kasus ini, Ikkaku : Lagi mencukur rambut (?)

-Yumichika : Lagi nyemir Hendri, alis matanya.

-Yang lain : Author gak peduli! *nancep oi!*

BREAK TIME:

**OMY**

_When I was sleeping last night_

_I dreamt about you (Can you guess?)_

_Your smile was the first thing I saw_

_Your laughter was so cheerful, so naïve_

_I can't sleep when I'm thinking about you_

_You're something (wrong) to me_

_Yachiru…_

_Low gak puas gangguin gw apa?_

_Sampek mimpi gw pun low jajah!_

_Salah apa gw?_

_OMY (Oh My Yachiru)_

_Please leave me alone!_

_~N/A_** (Identitas dirahasiakan agar tidak dibantai oleh Zaraki Kenpachi. Segala kerusakan media yang digunakan readers untuk membaca atau mungkin patah hati Readers karena menganggap puisi ini IchiRuki tidak ditanggung oleh Author dan aparat yang berwenang)**

**seCreT : Yosh! Puisinya masterpiece banget! *bangga sendiri***

**Readers : KOK APDETNYA LAMA BANGET! *nyalain api unggun dan mulai membakar barbeque (?)***

**seCreT : *ikut bakar barbeque* Sebenernya gw mau apdet hari Minggu, mumpung gw cuma gak sibuk di hari itu. Tapi gak tauknya ortu ngajak pergi. Jadilah gw berkeliling selama satu hari sampai malam. *senyum semanis Gulamu***

**Readers : *melempar seCreT ke api unggun* BAKARRRR!**

**seCreT : *sudah diantisipasi, jadi pake baju Fireproof kayak jubah Ichigo pas lagi nyelamatin Rukia dari eksekusinya* Hah! Mau apa low! *nyolot***

**Ichigo : Eh! Balikin jubah gw! ****Entar item *nyolong jubah dari seCreT***

**seCreT : NOOOOOOO! *teriakan Hollow***

**Readers : *tersenyum innocent***

**Walaupun alasannya garing, seCreT gak bisa apdet seminggu 2x lagi gara-gara sekolah…**

**seCreT minta maaf atas segala ketidaknyamanan yang dihasilkan oleh Yachiru sehingga kalian harus memegang perut karena kram**

**Oke, REVIEW PLEASE~**

**And Quiz baru!**

**Sebutkan nama Zanpakutou dan Bankai Yachiru! *devil smile*  
**


	17. Disaster 16 Deicide

**seCreT : Jadi, gak ada yang bisa jawab nih Quiznya?**

**Ichigo : MANA ADA YANG TAUK LAH! *teriak dengan TOA***

**seCreT : Buset Ichi! Gak usah tereak lah! ****Entar kalo gw sport jantung gimana? Terus kalo gw di ICCCCU (?), siapa yang mau ngelanjutin nih cerita? *kaget, ngelus-ngelus dada***

**Ichigo : (malah bagus kale!) Swt.**

**seCreT : Berikut ini, Author akan mengcopy jawaban yang masuk  
**chappythesmartrabbit : _nama __zanpakutou yachiru namanya toweru puniki (tuyul pink) bankainya membuat segala sesuatu yg gak mngkn menjadi mngkn *ngaco kramat*_

2Phoenix7 : _menurut phoneix(nama panggilan saya) namanya Jiheishō(autis?)__  
__membuat lupa musuh serang pemiliknya,TAPI, tubuh pemiliknya akan mengecil & orangnya autis-autis kaya artis?__  
_

**Rukia : *sweatdropped* Yang jawab cuma 2?**

**seCreT : Iya! *bangga* Jadi sebagai hadiah untuk hasil kerja kerasnya, seCreT akan memberikan preview kelanjutan cerita Yachiru's Rule-**

**Readers : *Pake TOA dan mulai demo* NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *teriakan Hollow menggema***

**seCreT : -yang dapat dinikmati setelah cerita ini diapdet! Kok ribut amat sih? *marah***

**Rukia : *sigh* Capek dehh! *Rukia OOC!***

_Review Responses_

chappythesmartrabbit : Yeee, gak log in! *ditendang chappy dannn GOL! (?)*. Iya, seCreT buru-buru ngetiknya gara-gara udah ketelatan apdetnya. Hasilnya jadi gak terlalu maksimal deh *muka melankolis*. Tapi seCreT janji gak bakal begitu lagi! *api neraka menari-nari di belakang seCreT sebagai wallpaper*. Eniwey, _enjoy_!

Kokoro Yumeko : Gapapa kok. Kalo sepupumu ingin merepiu, kenapa hasratnya harus ditahan? (hah?). Iya, coba ajah cari di Guiness Book. Nama Yachiru udah kedaftar kok. Kalo Yachiru ada 17, SS pasti udah rata dengan tanah kok *wajah innocent*. Yama-jii emang pas jadi tukang bangunan! *dipanggang*. _Guidelines_nya udah di _accept_?

doramifil : Pereview baru! Met datang! *ngasih merchandise berupa gantungan Yachiru*. Perasaan yang tabah musihnya Shinigami yang lain, bukan si Yachirunya. *Author sweatdropped*. Thanks buat reviewnya!

RoyIshida : Hisagi lagi bu-buat puisi? Mana mungkin! *disabet*. Minta Uryuu buatin boneka? Aduh, gimana yah. Si Uryuu tuh lagi banyak order dari seCreT buat bikin bonekanya Yachiru. Entar ditanyain dulu deh. *Uryu melotot*. Tengkyu buat ordernya! (?).

2Pheonix7 : Tupainya namanya siapa? Biodatanya deh skalian :

**Nama :** Tupainstein (Keturunan langsung Albert Eins*ein)

**Umur :** Dalam hitungan Soul Society, 3 bulan. Dalam hitungan dunia manusia 32973 tahun. Jadi, dia buyutnya para tupai di bumi.

**Hobi :** Meracik obat Cina (?), membuat penemuan baru.

**Golongan darah :** ABC kecap asli

**Berat :** 2.87 kg

**Tinggi :** Kurang dari 30 cm (Identitas dirahasiakan karena kalo gak Author diracuni tupai. Yang jelas, dia masih lebih pendek dari Hitsugaya-sama kok *deathglare dari tupai dan Shiro-chan*)

PS : Kalo apdet, biasanya Author kirim notice kuk. Tenang ajah~.

Astrella Kurosaki : Jangan As-sama, seCreT pun merasa gila ketika mengetiknya! Hati-hati As-sama! Kalo kamu keselek, entar ditransfer ke UK gimana? Kan sekarang lagi ada Kenpachi yang keselek duku disana! *dilempar duku*. Gak, bukan IchiRuki, hanya YACHIRU kok! Eh, bukannya si Yachiru emang selalu ngerusak momen IchiRuki? *disabet readers*

meshi-chan: Iya, meshi. Sekarang dah ada tupai kayak gitu. Buktinya ada di Disaster sebelumnya! Rupanya ada yang kasihan dengan Nurdin Markotop. *nyerocos terus*. Iya, gak setiap fuku-taichou punya bankai, seCreT tauk *bisa sotoy menebar!*. Selamat belajar meshi! (Perasaan seCreT juga nanya nama Zanpakutou-nya Yachiru. Ah sudahlah. Yang berlalu biarkan berlalu *nyolong dari lagu yang seCreT lupa judunya*).

Ruki Yagami : Ruki-san, makash buat reviewnya! Semoga anda tertawa terbahak-bahak sehingga masuk ke UK (Sekali lagi unit Keselek! Bukan United Kingdom!)! *dipukul karena nyumpahin yang aneh-aneh*. Ini updatenya~!

_Disclaimer : Tite Kubo adalah milikku sehingga Bleach juga milikku! *digeplak*. Lama-lama bosen juga bikin disclaimer. Dan seCreT tidak punya segala hal yang dicantumkan di bawah ini kecuali plot dan boneka gantungan Yachiru!_

-Disaster 16 : Deicide-

**(A / N : Judul didapat dari Tite Kubo yang selalu ngapdet dengan judul yang sama! *digeplak*. Btw, artinya apa?)**

**Normal POV, as always**

Yap, Ichigo yang sangat polos itu lupa kalau Yachiru itu seseorang yang…

_**BUTA ARAH!**_** (A / N : di Center, Bold, Italic dan Underline)**

Jadi, bagaimanakah nasib tokoh utama (kedua setelah Yachiru) kita ini?

Mari kita saksikan komersial berikut ini (?).

Rukia masih cengo dengan jawaban Ichigo yang menyetujui ajakan Yachiru. Sedangkan Ichigo masih belum sadar dan lebih tepatnya lupa (total) kalau Yachiru itu adalah salah seorang penganut tetap aliran buta arah.

"Ichi jadi!" kata Yachiru sambil menepuk pinggang Ichigo karena tingginya yang tidak memungkinkan untuk menepuk pundak Ichigo.

"Hitung sampai 30 yah!" Yachiru pun langsung nyelonong pergi tidak jelas kemana setelah berkata demikian. Yah, hanya Tuhan dan Go*gle Map yang tauk kemana dia pergi.

"30".

"Ichigo?" Rukia mencoba untuk memanggil Ichigo. Namun Ichigo gak menjawab. Ichigo sedang dalam upacara yang sangat sakral dalam permainan petak umpet, yaitu menghitung mundur dari 30.

"29".

"Ichigo?"

"28".

"Ichigo!" Rukia pun mulai jengkel dan teriak di kuping Ichigo

"15!" Ternyata kemampuan berhitung Ichigo langsung hancur setelah Rukia teriak di kupingnya. Tapi gimana caranya yah? Rukia kan pendek, cuma sampek sebahu Ichigo. Kok bisa gitu? Dan misteri 'Rukia berteriak di kuping Ichigo' pun masih diselimuti kabut tebal karena seorang detektif seperti Sherlo*k Hol**s pun tidak bisa menjawab bagaimana cara Rukia melakukannya.

"Apaan sih?" Tanya Ichigo jengkel karena dia harus mulai ngitung dari 30 lagi.

"Lihat itu!" Kata Rukia dengan penuh kekhawatiran sambil menunjuk ke suatu arah.

Ichigo pun dengan sigap langsung melihat ke arah yang Rukia tunjuk. 'Apakah iu Hollow?' Pikir Ichigo. 'Tapi rasanya gak mungkin Hollow muncul siang-siang bolong begini. Kan panas. Apalagi ditambah dengan adanya global warming,' pikir Ichigo lagi.

Menurut seCreT sendiri, Hollow gak bakal berani kale muncul di Divisi 12 kecuali kalo dia mau bunuh diri!

Jadi, apakah yang ditunjuk Rukia?

Yang ditunjuk Rukia hanyalah seorang Yachiru yang sedang berusaha mengajak seorang Zaraki Kenpachi untuk bermain petak umpet. Ichigo pun langsung berkeringat dingin. Samar-samar percakapan mereka dapat terdengar.

"Ayolah Ken-chan! Kita main petak umpet!" rengek Yachiru sambil menarik-narik jubah Kenpachi. Jadi, itulah penyebab jubahnya Kenpachi compang-camping kayak Kenpachi tuh gak modal buat beli jubah baru.

"Malas ah. Apa serunya sih?" Kenpachi memperlihatkan tampang pongonya kepada Yachiru. Yachiru pun cemberut dan mulai melancarkan serangan Kartu Asnya. Yihaaaaaa! (?)

"Kalau gitu, Yachiru akan membakar semua stok ayam di KFC nih!" Yachiru pun mulai meneriakan ide gilanya. Tapi apa daya seorang anak kecil, rupanya Kenpachi telah berpikir selangkah lebih cepat daripada anak kerdil itu.

"Jangan lupa dikecapin, biar ayam bakarnya enak," jawab Kenpachi dengan sangat asal, rupanya ia sudah terbiasa meladeni ocehan Yachiru yang mengandung pemikiran iblis itu.

Ichigo pun mulai punya firasat buruk. Sedangkan Rukia mulai menggengam erat tangan Ichigo, bingung harus ngapain lagi. Tangan Rukia mulai berkeringat.

"Memangnya siapa saja yang main?" akhirnya Kenpachi bertanya karena Yachiru merengek terus kepadanya untuk bermain petak umpet. Dan bodohnya, Ichigo dan Rukia masih mematung di tempat mereka, bukannya langsung ambil inisiatif buat kabur.

"Ada Ichi-" Perkataan Yachiru pun langsung dipotong Kenpachi setelah mendengar nama itu.

"Baiklah. Gw ikut!" Kenpachi pun langsung tersenyum puas. Di belakang stage, seCreT pun mulai memutar lagu _theme_ untuk bertarung. Ichigo pun makin bergidik ketika mendengar lagu _theme_ untuk bertarung mulai berdengung dengan indah di kupingnya. Rukia pun mulai bersiap untuk bertarung. Tangannya memegang erat Zanpakutounya.

"Yo Ichigo," kata Kenpachi sambl mendekat ke arahnya. Ichigo pun mulai mengambil ancang-ancang jurus Taekwondo (?).

"Ichi! Ken-chan ikutan! Katanya dia mau yang jadi!" Yachiru pun tersenyum puas karena ia menganggap kalau ia bisa mengajak Ken-chan ke permainan petak umpet itu adalah suatu prestasi yang luar biasa membanggakan seperti memenangkan nobel.

Yap, nobel 'Mengajak Zaraki Kenpachi Bermain'. Eh, emangnya ada nobel kayak gitu?

"Ayo kita mulai Ken-chan!" Yachiru pun mulai sebal sebab dari tadi Ichigo dan Kenpachi hanya tatap-tatapan saja. Oh! Apakah ini cinlok (cinta lokasi)? Ternyata, ada cinta yang mulai bersemi di antara 2 taichou ini! Mari kita ubah pairingnya jadi KenpachixIchigo dan menjadikan cerita ini Yaoi kedua setelah IchigoxMayuri!

_Behind the stage_

Readers mulai mengambil segala macam benda yang ada di dekat mereka untuk dilemparkan ke Author yang sedang mengetik cerita Yaoi dan mulai melemparkannya ke arah laptop Author. Tapi, mereka mengurungkan niatnya karena takut Yachiru's Rule gak bakal di _update_ lagi.

Akhirnya mereka pun melemparkan kain pel (?), TOA, granat (?) dan segala perkakas yang telah disiapkan oleh Author untuk kelangsungan hidup Yachiru's Rule. Author pun langsung pingsan seketika di tempat.

~Game Over~

Namun, karena Yachiru kasihan melihat Author yang terletak mengenaskan dengan tangan di kepala dan kaki di kepala (nah lho!) dia pun menghidupkan kembali Author dengan menggunakan Elixir.

Apa motivasinya untuk menghidupkan sang Author kembali?

"Entar seCreT-chi salah urat. Kan kasihan yang ngurutin dia," jawab Yachiru dengan polos.

Oh! Sungguh jawaban yang sangat (tidak) berbobot yang keluar dari mulut Yachiru!

_Anyway, back to the story_

Karena adanya banyak flame yang mengatakan kalau IchiRuki harus berlanjut, jadi ayo lanjutkan!

"Ichigo, apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?" ucap Rukia dengan lirih, meminta wejangan dari si Ichigo, taichou dari Divisi 3, yang menggantikan Gin.

Masih inget kan readers? Gak? Oh, ya udah. Baca ulang dari Prologue gih! ***digergaji readers***

"Lari".

Dan mereka berdua pun langsung melarikan diri dengan Shunpou. Sedangkan Yachiru malah lompat-lompat kesenengan dan naik ke bahu Kenpachi.

"Ken-chan! Tangkap mereka!" Yachiru memerintah Kenpachi yang langsung berlari untuk mengejar IchiRuki kayak mereka tuh kabur gara-gara makan gak bayar (?).

Ichigo dan Rukia berlari sampai mereka bertemu dengan perempatan.

"Ichigo! Belok kanan!" Teriak Rukia sambil berlari ke arah kiri. Rupanya dia berteriak untuk mengecoh Kenpachi dan Yachiru supaya mereka belok kanan sebab ia tahu kalau Kenpachi dan Yachiru dapat mendengar mereka. Bukan berarti Rukia bego lho gara-gara ngomongnya belok kanan tapi jalannya ke arah kiri!

"Roger!" Dan mereka pun belok kiri.

Saat ada di perempatan, Kenpachi berhenti.

"Yachiru, kita harus kemana?" Tanya Kenpachi kepada makhluk yang menempel bagaikan parasit di punggungnya.

"Kanan Ken-chan!" Kata Yachiru dengan gembira sambil menunjuk ke arah kiri.

"Bukannya kanan itu di sebelah sana?" Tanya Kenpachi sambil menunjuk ke arah kanan.

"Bukan! Ken-chan! Kanan! Kanan!" Yachiru merengek dan berteriak di kuping Kenpachi sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya ke arah kiri.

"...baiklah!" Kenpachi pun lari dengan kecepatan penuh ke arah kiri. Entah mengapa, jalan yang mereka pilih benar walaupun sempat ada kesalahan teknis mengenai arah kiri dan kanan.

Ichigo menengok ke belakang, karena rasanya berisik sekali. Gak tauknya, si Kenpachi ada di belakan mereka. Dan jarak mereka pun semakin dekat. Rukia pun juga menengok ke belakang dan ketika melihat Kenpachi, ia pun berhenti.

Langkah Ichigo juga terhenti, ia bingung melihat reaksi aneh Rukia. Memangnya si Rukia takut banget sama Kenpachi sampai gak bisa bergerak?

Tapi, dugaan kalian salah readers! Ternyata Rukia...

"Hadou nomor **! Chappy's Rules!" Rukia pun memfokuskan energi ke telapak tangannya dan menembakkan Chappy Canon ke arah Kenpachi dan Yachiru.

"Ken-chan! Lihat! Ada boneka!" Yachiru malah kegirangan saat dihujani tembakan Chappy dari Rukia. Sedangkan Kenpachi berlari sambil berusaha menyingkirkan boneka-boneka dari pandangannya.

"Ini semakin menarik!" Kenpachi pun tertawa sambil mengeluarkan Zanpakutounya dan mulai menebas semua boneka yang mengganggunya. Tapi, boneka itu malah meledak dan terdengar suara Rukia dari kejauhan.

"Itu balasan bagi mereka yang menghina Chappy! Hahahahahaha!" Rukia pun mulai melakukan evil laugh seperti ibu tirinya Cinderellos. Sementara Ichigo sweatdropped melihat tingkah laku aneh Rukia, tapi dia penasaran juga. Emangnya si Rukia masukin apa ke dalam boneka Chappynya?

"Rukia, apa yang kau masukan ke dalam Chappy?" Tanya Ichigo kepada Rukia yang masih tertawa sambil menembakkan Chappy Canon.

"Cuma bubuk mesiu yang dibuat oleh Tupainstein (nama tupai) di Disaster sebelumnya kok," jawab Rukia setelah dia berhenti tertawa.

"Oh."

Tiba-tiba tembakan Rukia semakin melambat dan terdengar suara 'Emergency! Emergency! Reload! Reload!'.

"Ada apa ini?" Rukia berteriak dengan penuh kemarahan dan kepanikan saat Chappy Canonnya hampir tidak bisa menembakan boneka Chappy lagi.

"...boneka Chappynya habis."

"APAA?"

**seCreT : Yap, bonekanya abis! Mana mungkin sih yang keluar dari Chappy Canon itu unlimited? Kecuali kalo si Rukia nge-cheat pake Game Sha*k! *tersenyum bangga***

**Rukia : Heh! Chappy kok dijadiin meriam gitu? *marah***

**seCreT : Mang kenapa? *tanpa perasaan bersalah***

**Rukia : Entar kalo bulunya kotor gimana? *****mulai memunguti Chappy-Chappy yang terlantar (?)*. Cuci nih! *menyerahkan Chappy kotor pada seCreT***

**seCreT : Hah? Mana sanggup! *melihat kearah Chappy dekil yang bertumpuk dengan tampang memelas kearah Rukia***

**Rukia : Bodo amat!**

**Yosh! Seperti biasa!**

**R&R!**

**Dan Quiz lagi!**

**Apa nama Zanpakutou Zaraki Kenpachi?**

**Jawaban yang benar akan dihadiahi preview Disaster selanjutnya oleh seCreT!**

**Ichigo : *bingung* Emang Zanpakutounya Kenpachi punya nama?**

**seCreT : Emang iya?**

**Ichigo : *GUBRAKKKK!***


	18. Disaster 17 Independent Means

**seCreT : Banyak reviewer baru! seCreT terharu! *nyedot inhaler, lho?***

**Ichigo : *sweatdropped* Terus, nasib gw gimana?**

**Rukia : *masih cengo* Kok gw punya Chappy Canon?**

**seCreT : Kan itu udah dibahas di Disaster sebelumnya! ****(ngeyel juga nih si Rukia)**

**Rukia : ... *nginget-nginget* Oh IYA! Low kan yang ngotorin koleksi Chappy gw!**

**seCreT : Kok inget? *malah balik nanya***

**Rukia : Sodet (?) no Shirayuki, Fourth Dance...**

**seCreT : Mang ada? *bingung***

**Rukia : Frozen Hell! *ditembak ke arah seCreT***

**seCreT : *kabur* Namanya gak kreatif! *sambil nyolong es dikit buat dibikin es serut di rumahnya***

_Review Responses _**(A / N : 10 reviewers! Hiks, seCreT terharu sekali! Apalagi banyak orang aneh yang bermunculan! *digebuk reviewer dan pembaca*)**

Kokoro Yumeko : Review diterima sesaat setelah seCreT apdet XD! Iya, tumben si Yachiru rada gak buta arah. Gak tauk tuh kemasukan apa *tiba-tiba Yachiru keselek saat makan mochi*. Iya, tupainya itu keturunan langsung Albert Einste*n. Cara mem_publish_ ceritamu dah kukirim ke _inbox_, tinggal nunggu biaya pengirimannya ajah! *digeplak Yume*

2Pheonix7 : Gak, ini cuma _vote_ kok. Kalo disetujui oleh para readers lain, mungkin ceritanya akan berubah menjadi Yaoi (Walaupun sangat tidak mungkin mengingat pendukung IchiRuki lebih banyak, hehe). Bikin IchiGrimm? Oke, dicoba dulu.

Ruki Yagami : Yap! Author sangat setuju kalo Zanpakutou Kenpachi gak punya nama! Tapi kenapa seCreT nanya? Sebenernya iseng ajah sih, hehe *digebuk readers*. Iya, boleh dibilang Chappy Canon itu adalah bakat terpendam Rukia.

chappythesmartrabbit : Iya dong. Tokoh utama kan harus penuh dengan misteri, seperti Rukia yang ternyata punya jurus Chappy Canon. Walaupun jurus ini sangat menyimpang dari ajaran Kidou yang lain. Tengkyu buat repiunya~

meshi-chan : Tupainstein itu tercipta dari suatu ketidaksengajaan saat seCreT mikir kalo Albert Eins*ein juga pintar. Yah, jadi gitu deh asal-usul namanya. Mana mungkin Ichigo tauk nama Zanpakutou Kenpachi kalo seCreT gak tauk! *dibankai Hichigo, lho emangnya bisa?*

Astrella Kurosaki : *melumerkan As yang dibekukan Rukia*. Chappynya jangan dibuangin dong! Biaya produksinya kan mahal (?). Request KenpaByaku? Oke, dicoba dulu! Btw, ini apdetnya!

Roy Ishida : Lho? Dari mana caranya Kon bisa makan Chappy? Dia kan boneka! *rusuh sendiri*. seCreT gak berani nanya nama Zanpakutou Kenpachi, takut di Zio (lho?). Tanyain dong! With _Yachiru's spririt_, seCreT aRs.

hitomi hitsugaya : (BGM : We want more (reviewnya, hehe)) Balikin TOAnya! *digampar hitomi*. Gapapa baru repiu sekarang, asal chappie sebelumnya juga direpiu *dipukul pake TOA*. Makasih yah mii, dah mau baca (Tentunya ini juga berlaku buat readers lainnya!). Nama Zanpakutounya bagus! *dibakar Kenpachi dengan Flamethrowernya Chariz*d (?)*

Ryani Tsuki : Makasih buat sumbangan Chappy dan mesiunya *senyum*. Oke, romance is otw (on the way)! Momen IchiRuki bakal lebih ditonjolin demi Tsuki *senyum lagi, Ryani tepar gara-gara ngeliat senyum seCreT yang nyeremin*

Shinigami Yui Kurosaki : Makasih ya Yui! Btw, mikir namanya ngasal ajah, yang lain juga pada ngasal kok *digebuk sama 'yang lain'*. Tenang ajah Yui. seCreT juga ngiri sama tupai yang lebih pinter daripada seCreT kok, hiks.

aRaRaNcHa : Cha, seCreT setuju. Tupaistein emang nama yang bagus! *dihajar tupai karena gak bisa milih nama yang bagus*. Iya nih, Rukia buang-buang Chappy ajah *ikut mungut*. Oke Cha! seCreT apdet!

Quiz Answers! **(A / N : Semua jawaban yang masuk akan dikirim ke Tite Kubo untuk pertimbangan lebih lanjut (?). Hidangan utama dapat dilihat di inbox masing-masing (?))**

**Ruki Yagami: **Tp kalu Ruki bleh nama'n, Ruki tulis 'pedang jelek' aj. Hohoho. _(A / N : Kenapa gak pedang butut ajah?)_

**chappythesmartrabbit:** nama zanpakutou kenpachi: ONIKIRIMARU.. _(A / N : Wah, itu kan nama makanan favorit Author (?))_

**Astrella Kurosaki**: papasayangyachiru(?) _(A / N : seCreTsayangYachiru!)_

**hitomi hitsugaya:** namanya adalah! Gagangpayungmaru! ato, Gajemaru... _(A / N : Pas banget!)_

**aRaRaNcHa : **Zanpakuto Kenpachi punya nama? Siapa namanya ya? Giant? *disambit* _(A / N : Gak, namanya kan Nobita *disambit juga*)_

_Disclaimer : Untuk yang kesekian kalinya, gw PUNYA Bleach! *dihajar massa dan waktu (lho? Jadi Fi__sika?*). Btw, gw juga gak punya semua hal yang gw ketik di bawah kecuali plot dan gantungan Yachiru!_

-Disaster 17 – Independent Means Not Dependent-

**(A / N : Met 17 Agustusan (lagi!))**

**Normal POV, lagi**

"Jadi, apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang Ichigo?" Tanya Rukia pelan, saat melihat Kenpachi masih hidup walaupun sudah dilempari mesiu. Ya iyalah! Wong mesiunya gak diledakin!

"Tunggu sebentar," Ichigo nyari korek api di kantong baju Shinigaminya, tapi sayangnya, korek api itu basah akibat Ichigo terkena radiasi Chappy Canon tadi. Oh iya, Chappy Canon elemennya ice lho! Jadi kalo di Pok*mon, dia bisa kalah sama elemen api (?).

Rukia pun tampangnya langsung hopeless melihat korek api yang basah itu.

"Ichigo?"

"Hmm?"

"Adakah kata-kata terakhir yang ingin kau ucapkan padaku sebelum kita mati?" Tanya Rukia dengan nada mellow seperti sebentar lagi mereka sudah tidak mempunyai harapan hidup lagi. Walaupun itu pertanyaan yang sangat aneh, mengingat mereka masih memegang Zanpakutounya dan masih bisa melawan Kenpachi kalau mau.

"Rukia..." Ucap Ichigo perlahan sementara Kenpachi mendekat dengan kecepatan 200,00 km/jam. Jadi, dengan kecepatan seperti itu, kita bisa sampek ke Bandung dalam waktu kurang lebih 3 jam dari Jakarta.

"Sebenarnya aku..." Kata-kata Ichigo tercekat di tenggorokannya saat melihat Kenpachi berjarak 5 meter lagi dari mereka.

Tetapi, ternyata nasib berkata lain.

Ada seseorang yang warna rambutnya mirip dengan api yang berkobar melemparkan sebuah korek api yang menyala ke arah Kenpachi. Tentunya korek api itu mati lah! Mana mungkin bisa tetep nyala kalo apinya kena angin! Dasar! Pasti makhluk (payah) itu gak pernah make korek api.

"Cih!"

Dan dia pun menyobek jubahnya dan membakarnya, lalu melemparkannya ke Kenpachi.

**DUAAAAAAAAAAAR!**

Mesiu yang terdapat di badan Kenpachi meledak dengan sukses. Entah mengapa mesiu itu meledak dengan gambar Chappy The Shinigami version.

"Ah! Kupikir gambarnya sudah hilang!" Rukia senang untuk suatu alasan yang aneh.

"Kalian tidak ingin mengucapkan sesuatu kepada _hero_ kalian?" Kata rambut api itu dengan nada jengkel, karena dia merasa telah menyelamatkan kelangsungan pairing IchiRuki, tapi yang diselamatin bahkan gak ngeliat ke arah dia!

"Eh, emangnya low yang nyelamatin kita?" Rukia malah balik nanya ke penyelamatnya. Sedangkan Ichigo masih menikmati pemandangan kembang api gambar Chappy yang meletus di depannya.

"Keren..." Bisik Ichigo dengan lirih seperti anak kecil ngeliat mobil-mobilan di pasar.

"Hah? Apa yang low bicarain Ichigo?" Tanya Rukia. Rupanya ia mendengar suara Ichigo walau hanya samar-samar. Walaupun dia gak denger Ichigo ngomong apa persisnya.

"Hah? Napa?" Ichigo malah balik nanya Rukia. Rukia pun hanya melipat tangan.

"HEH! Liat kemari kek setidaknya!" Teriak 'penyelamat' IchiRuki. Walaupun kata penyelamat harus diberi kutip karena dia sempat gagal melempar korek api. Penyelamantannya CUPU!

'Penyelamat' itu pun melempar bazooka ke arah Author sehingga Author pun bungkam untuk sementara.

"Apa sih yang low mau?" Ichigo pun rada jengkel soalnya si 'penyelamat' menganggu Dunia Milik Berdua versi IchiRuki. Kayak sinetron ajah low Ichi. Entar ada season 5nya lagi, kayak Cinta Fi*ri gitu.

Si rambut api itupun lompat dari atas genteng tempat dia berdiri dan mendarat di bawah dengan selamat bagaikan kucing. Samar-samar terdengar suara genteng pecah dan jemuran jatuh. Lalu teriakan memaki-maki dari Shinigami yang jemurannya kena benda berwarna coklat yang kebetulan terletak di bawa jemuran itu.

Terserah readers mau mikir apa. Pokoknya tuh benda warna coklat. Kan bisa tanah, bisa cokelat makanan, ato meja (Rasanya agak menyimpang dari cerita yang sebenarnya, ya sudahlah). Pokoknya jangan mikirin kalo benda itu tuh ekskresinya kucing ato anjing.

Bagi yang lupa, ekskresi adalah pengeluaran sisa metabolisme tubuh. Tidak ada penjelasan lebih lanjut, silahkan bayangkan sendiri.

Eh, kok kita jadi ngomongin Biologi?

_Back to the story_ yok!

Ichigo dan Rukia pun langsung pura-pura gak kenal dengan orang yang ada di depan mereka. Walaupun si rambut jabrik ini merasa gak bersalah sama sekali.

"Ey, kalo orang ngomong denger kek!" Penyelamat mereka yang berjenis kelamin cowok ini ngomong dengan jutek seperti seorang tante-tante dengan dandanan menor kayak ondel-ondel yang barang belanjaannya tersonggol jatuh. Gak ada offense buat orang yang dandanannya menor dan barang belanjaannya jatuh. Itu emang akibat dari gravitasi bumi kok!

Sekali lagi, Author dibom atom oleh si rambut ijuk itu.

"Apa yang low mau Renji?" Ichigo akhirnya naik darah juga ngeliat tingkah laku Renji yang kayak monyet sirkus, alias petakilan mulu atau gak bisa diem. Yap, itu kata-kata favorit adik Author. Berikut ini adalah cuplikannya.

'Ih apaan sih! Petakilan mulu kayak monyet sirkus!'

Author pun (pura-pura) tewas di tempat saat adik Author bawa Sniper buat ngebunuh Author. Jadi inilah penyebab berkecamuknya Perang Saudara, readers! (Cerita ini hanyalah fiksi. Kesamaan keadaan dan tempat tidak ada hubungannya dengan cerita ini.)

Renji pun menyibakkan rambutnya, eh gak jadi ding. Itu bagiannya Yumichika.

Tiba-tiba saja, setelah menyibakkan ketombe, Renji maju dan menampar Ichigo sampai Ichigo jatuh terduduk di bawah. Lantas Ichigo marah dan berusaha meninju Renji juga. Tapi Renji mengelak dengan mudahnya dan pintarnya. Ichigo pun semakin bertambah marah. Rukia hanya menutup mulutnya yang menganga karena menguap, eh maksudnya karena shock.

...siapa tadi tuh yang bilang Rukia nguap? Ngeyel nih readers semua!

"Ichigo, tidakkah low malu terhadap dirimu sendiri?" Renji bertanya sementara Ichigo menatap tajam ke arahnya.

"Malu?"

"Low dilindungi sama cewe! Mana harga diri low sebagai cowo?" Renji mulai emosi. Sementara Ichigo tampak semakin marah. Kalo ada penggorengan ditaro di atas kepala Ichigo pasti panas deh. Terus kita tinggal tuang minyak dikit dan bisa goreng telor dah! (apa hubungannya?)

"Dan low bukannya berusaha membantu Rukia, tapi low hanya bersembunyi di belakangnya! Kalo low baca manga manapun, pasti cowo yang membela cewe, bukan cewe membela cowo!" Renji pun semakin memanasi situasi, sementara Rukia memegangi lengan Ichigo agar dia tidak memukul Renji.

"Ichigo! Gw gak ada masalah dengan hal itu! Mau low yang ngelindungi gw ato gw yang ngelindungi low, yang penting sekarang kita selamat!" Teriak Rukia di kuping Ichigo. Ichigo pun langsung budek sementara karena frekuensi yang diterima oleh kupingnya terlalu telah melewati batas masa tenggang (Emangnya pulsa?).

Sebagai akhir pernyataan, Renji pun membuang ludah lalu pergi dari TKP.

Di _backstage_, para readers sudah mempersiapkan tomat buat dilemparin ke arah Renji gara-gara ngotorin panggung.

"Ichigo," Rukia berusaha memanggil Ichigo kembali ke alam nyata.

"Bukannya dari sejak awal gw emang sudah kayak gitu?" Tanya Ichigo pelan.

"Seperti apa?"

"Dari chapter 1 di Bleach maupun episode 1 di Bleach, bukannya gw emang yang diselamatin, bukan yang nyelamatin? Low menyelamatkan gw dengan memberikan reaitsu low ke gw walaupun low tauk kalo itu menentang peraturan," ucap Ichigo pelan. Rukia bingung bagaimana menghadapi Ichigo yang lagi mojok di _emo corner_ ini.

"Tapi kan low juga nyelamatin gw pas dieksekusi dan low juga nyelamatin Inoue di Hueco Mundo! Low juga nyelamatin Senna di film Mem*ries of N*b*dy, nyelamtin Toushiro di film Diamon* Dus* Rebe**ion! Dan low ju-" Mulut Rukia ditutup Ichigo gara-gara ngomong kebanyakan dan muncrat ke muka Ichigo semua.

Tiba-tiba saja suasana menjadi hening. Hanya angin yang membawa Sakura lah yang sibuk bekerja.

"Ichigo?"

"Hmm?"

"Emangnya pas Kenpachi udah deket kita, low mau ngomong apa?"

"_Rukia..." Ucap Ichigo perlahan sementara Kenpachi mendekat dengan kecepatan 200,00 km/jam. Jadi, dengan kecepatan seperti itu, kita bisa sampek ke Bandung dalam waktu kurang lebih 3 jam dari Jakarta._

"_Sebenarnya aku..." Kata-kata Ichigo tercekat di tenggorokannya saat melihat Kenpachi berjarak 5 meter lagi dari mereka._

"Yang itu?" Muka Ichigo ada semu merahnya dikit. Rukia mengangguk. Ia gak menyadari _blushing_nya Ichigo gara-gara rasanya ada sesuatu yang familier di depan mata dia.

"Sebenarnya aku-"

"Nii-sama!" Rukia baru nyadar. Rupanya tadi angin yang membawa kelopak Sakura itu mengingatkannya kepada Byakuya. Rukia pun membalikan badannya dan melihat Byakuya sedang berjalan menujunya.

"Rukia, apakah kau melihat wakilku? Dia pergi meninggalkan pekerjaannya lagi," kata Byakuya dengan tenang sambil melirik sedikit ke arah Ichigo yang nganga.

Ichigo tidak percaya, pernyataan cintanya harus gagal 2 kali!

"Byaku-chi!" seru seseorang pendek yang menghilang untuk sementara di 1 chapter ini.

Muka Byakuya berkerut sedikit. Sedikit sekali.

"Kusajishi-fukutaichou, apa yang kau lakukan disini? Dan kau terlihat... eksotis," kata Byakuya setelah mempertimbangkan kata-katanya walaupun sebenarnya dia pengen ngomong kalo muka Yachiru itu item gosong, gak kalah item sama pantat tekonya yang dibakar di tungku.

"Byaku-chi! Main! Main!" teriak Yachiru gembira sambil mengitari Byakuya. Byakuya pun langsung menyumpalkan bakpau isi coklat ke mulut Yachiru.

"Aku permisi. Aku mau mencari fuku-taichouku yang... melarikan diri dari pekerjaannya," kata Byakuya sambil melirik ke arah Rukia yang berbinar-binar.

"Baiklah nii-sama!"

"Ah, kalau low nyari Renji, dia tadi lari ke arah sana setelah memukul muka gw. Heran, fuku-taichou low ganas banget!" Ichigo mulai mengadu. Dalam hati dia dah tertawa gembira karena dia berpikir kalau dendamnya terbalaskan. Sementara Renji tiba-tiba bersin.

"Baiklah Kurosaki-taichou. Rukia, sampai nanti," Byakuya pun pergi setelah berkata demikian walaupun raut wajahnya menunjukkan rasa jengkel karena dia baru memanggil Ichigo 'Kurosaki-taichou'.

Setelah Byakuya pergi, ternyata satu orang lagi muncul.

"Hoi Ichigo! Ayo lanjutkan pertarungan kita!" Panggil seseorang yang memiliki warna kulit hitam arang dari kejauhan.

'Mengapa hari ini gw sial banget?' Rutuk Ichigo dalam hati.

**seCreT : Low sih ngehina gw. Gw yang bikin low sial lho, ahahahaha! *devil laugh***

**Ichigo : *mijit kaki seCreT* Entar di next disaster, Kenpachi sama Yachiru diilangin ajah ya? *muka memelas, oh sungguh OOC!***

**Rukia : *sweatdropped ngeliat kelakuan Ichigo***

**Byakuya : …aku munculnya dikit banget *bisik-bisik***

**Mayuri : Gw gak muncul lagi... *mellow***

**Yumichika : Nama gw cuma numpang lewat... *menangis terharu (?)***

**Akhirnya para chara yang gak muncul mendekam di emo corner.**

**Toushiro : Matsumoto! Jangan ikut-ikutan! Kerjakan ini! *****sambil menumpuk kertas di meja Rangiku***

**Rangiku : (cih!) *menuju ke mejanya dengan malas-malasan***

**seCreT : KOK GW MUNCULNYA DIKIT BANGET DI AUTHOR NOTE GW SENDIRI? *berteriak histeris***

**Readers-readersku yang setia**

**Inilah akhir dari Yachiru's Rule**

**Ichigo : Suer low?**

**seCreT : Bener!**

**Yup, akhir dari Yachiru's Rule yang Disaster 17**

**Readers : BANTAIII! *versi bankainya manusia***

**Oke, jangan lupa ngereviu!**

**Apalagi yang abis baca terus kabur!**

_**May Yachiru hunts you to your greatest nightmare!**_

**Ichigo : (Rusuh banget..)**


	19. Disaster 18 A Wish from a Foolish

**seCreT : …kok pada nyangka kalo ceritanya tamat?**

**Ichigo : Lho, bukannya begitu?**

**seCreT : *melotot ke arah Ichigo* Belom tauk!**

**(SFX : ****GUBRRAAAAAAKKKK!)**

**seCreT : Yang tamat kan cuma chapter sebelumnya!**

**Rukia : ...**

**seCreT : *senyum p*psodent yang rasa Mint* Readers, ****di profile seCreT ada poll tentang Yachiru's Rule****. ****Tolong vote yah! ****Ada 20 pilihan****, kalian bisa vote sebanyak 10 jawaban!**

**Rukia : *kaget* BANYAK AMET 20 PILIHAN?**

**seCreT : Suka-suka yang buat dong! **_**Poll bakal ditutup saat Yachiru's Rule tamat**_**.**

**Rukia : Oh ya! Kok belom tamat nih cerita?**

**seCreT : Iseng ajah, daripada gak ada kerjaan.**

**Byakuya : ...**

**seCreT : Pokoknya, Yachiru's Rule cuma tamat kalo tanda ****Complete**** udah nongol di atas.**

**Ichigo : *nge-hack account seCreT lalu mengganti status Yachiru's rule menjadi complete***

**seCreT : *mengirim virus ke computer Ichigo biar hang terus gak bisa nge-hack account seCreT***

**Oh ya, dengan ini seCreT juga mau memberitahu kalo di Chapter sebelumnya musihnya film Memories of Nobody, bukan Fade to Black, hehe. Dan selamat menjalankan ibadah puasa untuk yang menjalankannya. Sambil menunggu buka puasa, **_**enjoy the story**_**!**

_Review Responses_ **(A / N : Bersulang! Ini review terbanyak yang pernah seCreT dapat! Tengkyu buat semua yang ngerepiu Yachiru's Rule! Bagi yang belum mereview, selamat mencoba (?). Sebenernya ada 11 review gara-gara ada review yang keteken 2 kali terus jadi double deh, hehe *ditendang pereview*)**

yuuna hihara : Yuuna, tomat kan lagi mahal, mending jangan dilempar ke Renji, tapi di kasih ke seCreT ajah buat digantung di depan rumah (?). Met datang di fanfic seCreT, hihi. Kapan Ichigo bisa menyatakan cintanya? Yah, mungkin kapan-kapan kalu seCreT suda merestui *digantung*. Yap, IchiRuki _till the end_!

meshi-chan : Iya nih. Rasanya banyak chara yang terbelangkai di belakang menunggu giliran muncul di cerita *nengok ke backstage*. Yap, mau film F*de to Bl*ck kek, Memori*s of Nob*dy kek, Bleach _on the road_ kek, yang penting seCreT selamat kan? *digetok*. Thanks udah betulin kesalahan seCreT, hoho.

Kokoro Yumeko : Enggak, Yachiru's Rule belom mau tamat. Kemungkinan masih ada 8 chapter sebelum tamat. Tapi, tergantung hasil poll juga sih. Kalau banyak yang minta Yachiru's Rule ditamatin, maka seCreT akan menamatkannya. So, jangan lupa vote di Poll seCreT, oke? *evil smile*. Iya nih, kayaknya Ichigo kalo dalam cinta sial mulu. Mungkin gara-gara dia lahir di bulan yang salah? *dibankai Ichigo*

Shinigami Yui Kurosaki : Emang, seCreT salah. Musihnya di Memori*s of Nob*dy, bukan F*de to Bl*ck. Tapi seCreT kebalik mulu, mwahahaha! *dilempar pisang sama Yui*. Tenang ajah Yui, seCreT masih punya segudang ide tolol buat kuisnya *angelic smile*. Ucapan duka cita Yui sudah nyampe ke Ichigo (tentang pernyataan cinta yang gagal kedua kalinya, hehe).

Astrella Kurosaki : *ikutan lari di lapangan Banteng?* Eh, As-dono, kita lagi ngapain sih? (GUBRAK!). Yap, anda betul! Yang coklat-coklat itu memang bukan *******nya Yachiru! (disensor demi kepentingan pribadi (?))

chappythesmartrabbit : chappy nee-san (berubah lagi), Yachiru's Rule belom mau tamat kok. Selama ide gila seCreT belum terealisasikan, maka Yachiru's Rule belom tamat! *evil smile, lagi*. Kalo chappy-nee mau ngundang orang buat syukuran gara-gara IchiRuki jadian, jangan lupa undang seCreT! *rusuh*. Chappy-nee, jangan benci Renji. Sebab Renji akan berbuat lebih parah lagi! *digebuk FC Renji, tapi karena gak sebanyak FC Byakuya, seCreT masih hidup dan gak masuk UGB(Unit Gawat Baboon)*

Ryani Tsuki : Menurut seCreT, Romancenya udah nyelip kok, kayak sayur nyelip di gigi (?). Yachiru item gosong itu kayak gimana? Hmm, Ryani tauk arang gak? Nah, paling mirip-mirip kayak gitu, cuma Yachiru lebih item legam lagi (?).

2Pheonix7 : Ichigo langsung cium Rukia ajah? Jahan*m kau Ichigo! *dipanggang Ichigo*. Tenang ajah Pheonix-dono. Gak cuma kau doang yang marah, seCreT yang ngetik cerita ini ajah marah (?). Kalo Byakuya punya cero, so pasti dong warnanya ungu metalik (lho?). Gak, bukan metal lagi, tapi camen! *ditendang sama Kenpachi*. Oke Pheonix-dono *ikut-ikutan*, ini apdetnya!

hitomi hitsugaya : mii-sama, jangan bersedih hati (bahasanya baku banget?). Yachiru's Rule belom tamat! Terus kalo mii-sama belom puas ngereview, boleh ngereview Disaster-disaster sebelumnya kuk (mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan). Gapapa mii-sama, entar seCreT marahin modem perpusnya (lho?). Oh ya, *tarik napas dalam-dalam lalu teriak* RANGIKU! BALIKIN TOANYA!

RoyIshida : Belum tamat kok, kolonel! *dibakar* Masih lanjut. Buktinya ini Disaster selanjutnya! Tenang ajah, seCreT udah buat cerita baru kok. One-shot, tinggal tunggu tanggal rilisnya, hihi. _With Yachiru's Spirit,_ seCreT aRs.

_Disclaimer : Lho? Masih ada ajah nih disclaimer? Oke, Gw punya Tite Kubo, jadi secara teknis, gw __punya Bleach *dicero*. Dan seCreT juga gak punya segala merk yang dicantumkan disini kecuali kalo seCreT udah menjadi pemilik D&G (apa hubungannya?)_

-Disaster 18 – A Wish from a Foolish-

Teriakan Kenpachi dari belakang lantas membuat Ichigo berpikir kalo dia itu nasibnya sial banget. Orang yang percaya kalo ngeliat kucing hitam itu bawa sial pasti percaya kalo liat Ichigo jauh lebih sial daripada ngeliatin kucing hitam yang lewat terus di depan matanya.

"Rukia, kali ini aku yang akan menyelamatkanmu," kata Ichigo kepada Rukia yang masih agak kurang fokus gara-gara melihat 2 orang yang dicintainya memperebutkannya (bahasanya cui!).

Setelah mengumpulkan semua nyawanya (tadi nyawanya masih ada yang keliaran di Jepang, lagi _window shopping, _nyawa jaman sekarang kan udah moderen), Rukia bertanya kepada Ichigo, "Gimana caranya?"

Tapi, Ichigo rupanya sudah sibuk sendiri, sibuk menggali tanah. Rukia bingung dengan tingkah laku yang kebetulan (kebetulan banget!) ada di situ senang banget ngeliat Ichigo ngegali tanah (maksud : aspal).

"Yaay! Game mengebor tanah (maksud : aspal)!" teriak Yachiru kesenengan sambil ngeluarin mesin pengebor tanah (maksud : aspal).

Yachiru malah ngebantuin Ichigo ngebor tanah (maksud : aspal). Rukia hanya cengo ngeliat tingkah laku mereka berdua. Ichigo pun menyalakan mesin.

GUJRAK! GRESEK! DUAAR!

Entah mengapa, Kenpachi belum sampai ke TKP. Walaupun tampangnya sok cool di luar, tapi Rukia dapat melihat kalau kaki Kenpachi gemeteran. Bukan gara-gara alat panggalian tanah Ichigo yang membuat kaki Kenpachi bergetar lho! Tapi itu reaksi alami seseorang yang kalo udah takut banget atau yang biasa kita sebut takut pangkat 2010 (?).

GUJRAK! GRESEK! GREK! GREK! GREK! Suara alat penggalian Yachiru membahana di tengah jalanan yang sepi itu. Entah mengapa, muka Yachiru itu tampak bahagia banget seperti dia memenangkan Nobel Penggalian Tanah Terdalam Sampai Menembus ke Belahan Bumi yang Lain. seCreT juga kurang yakin kalo ada Nobel kayak gitu. Tenang saja, Yachiru sedang berusaha untuk mendapatkannya.

"Kenapa Kenpachi gak berani kemari?" teriak Rukia, berusaha nyaingin suara gak penting yang keluar dari alatnya Yachiru. Kenapa coba alatnya gak dibikin _sound proof_ ajah?

Teriakan Ichigo yang aneh membuat Rukia semakin cengo, "Kenpachi takut kerendahan!"

"Hah?"

"Kalo ada orang yang takut ketinggian, Kenpachi ini tipe orang yang takut kerendahan!" teriak Ichigo sambil mengebor jalan.

Rupanya Kenpachi tipe orang yang seperti itu. Jangan-jangan, gara-gara saking takutnya sama tempat rendah, abis dikubur si Kenpachi loncat kali dari kuburnya, hihi *dicero Kenpachi, (lho?)*.

Oke, lupakan soal Kenpachi dan ceronya. Perasaan nih cerita tambah gak nyambung ajah.

Rukia hanya bingung melihat Kenpachi yang sok tegar, tapi Rukia tahu bahwa sebenarnya Kenpachi tuh udah mulai parno, sindrom, takut dan segala macam julukan lainnya. Gimana dia bisa tahu? Wong kakinya Kenpachi _vibrate_nya kenceng banget! (_Vibrate_ : Bergetar, silahkan _check_ hp anda pada bagian _Tone_ di _Setting_, pasti ada!)

Entah mengapa, tiba-tiba Yamamoto lewat. Anggap saja itu karena dia kebagian peran di Disaster kali ini.

"Kurosaki Ichigo-taichou, apa yang kamu lakukan?" Tanya Yamamoto dengan tampang sebal melihat jalanan menuju rumahnya digali habis-habisan oleh Ichigo. Oh iya, tumben Yamamoto nyebut nama Ichigo dengan nama lengkap plus jabatannya. Mungkinkah ini skandal Yaoi episode terbaru?

"Kurosaki Ichigo, A.K.U. MEMERINTAHKANMU untu MENUTUP LUBANG ini SEKARANG JUGA!"

Ternyata tidak. Cih, Yama-jii garing! Skandal yaoinya jadi batal gara-gara low nih!

Ichigo pun menghentikan aksinya. Yamamoto mendelik ketika melihatnya tidak melakukan apapun.

"Apakah omonganku kurang jelas?" Yamamoto berkata dengan penuh aura hitam abu-abu (?) di sekeliling tubuhnya.

"Enggak jelas Yama-jii! Low ngomong apaan sih?" Ichig jadi naik pitam karena impulsnya kakek-kakek ini tidak dapat direspon dengan baik oleh reseptor Ichigo dan tidak dapat diolah dengan baik oleh otaknya. Untuk keterangan lebih lanjut mengenai impuls dan kawan-kawannya, silahkan membaca buku Biologi kelas 9 atau cari di Mbah G*ogle.

Tanpa segan-segan lagi (?), Yamamoto mengambil sekop Ichigo dan centong nasi (?) yang dipakai oleh Yachiru untuk menggali dan mulai mengubur Ichigo. Sedangkan yang dikubur teriak marah-marah, kecuali, tentunya makhluk Pink yang biasa dianggap oleh karakter-karakter Bleach sebagai tanda kiamat. Memang, Yachiru mungkin adalah suatu pertanda kalau komik Bleach bakal tamat. Mungkinkah itu terjadi? Kita lihat lanjutan Bleach yang ditulis oleh tite Kubo nanti! *promosi? Masa sih?*

"Ichigo! Jangan jadi pengecut! Keluar sekarang!" Kenpachi akhirnya berteriak kesenengan gara-gara ada kesempatan emas yang terbuka lebar. Sementara Ichigo di ambang mati dan mati. Tinggal milih ajah. Mati dikubur atau mati dibunuh.

Kayaknya ada yang ketinggalan nih.

"Kuchiki Rukia, kembali ke posmu!"

Oh iya, si Rukia belom nongol!

"Tapi, sou-taichou..."

"SEKARANG! Atau kau akan kuhukum mati lagi di Sougyouku!" aduh Yama-jii. Hukumannya lebay banget sih?

"Ba-baik!" Rukia pun langsung pergi dari TKP walaupun dia masih sempat melirik cemas ke arah Ichigo.

Sedangkan Yamamoto mulai mengumpulkan energi untuk jurus kamehamehanya. Tenang ajah, cerita ini masih Bleach walau Yamamoto sedang memakai jurus G*ku dari Dr*gon Ball. Sebab penting bagi kita untuk mempelajari jurus-jurus dari manga lain. Suatu saat, seCreT akan membuat Yamamoto menguasai jurus-jurus seperti _Ember, Blaze Kick, Double Kick _dan segala move yang berunsurkan api, sebab elemennya Yamamoto sama dengan elemennya Blaz*ken, _starter_ Pok*mon seCreT.

Apa? Melenceng dari cerita? Bukannya seCreT emang biasanya ngetiknya gitu yah?

Di lain pihak, Ichigo, sebagai target kamehamehanya Yamamoto, langsung lompat keluar dari lubang tersebut. Dia gak pengen mati muda. 'Sori ajah yah,' pikirnya.

Di lain pihak yang lain, Kenpachi sudah mengambil posisi _stand by_ atau yang biasa kita sebut pewe (posisi uenak) untuk menyerang Ichigo.

"Ken-chan! Semoga sukses!" Kata Yachiru dengan senang. Wew, ternyata di sana masih ada yang mempunyai otak penjajah.

Ichigo, yang mendarat dengan mulus di atas tanah, langsung melompat mundur agar tidak terkena Zanpakutou karatan milik Kenpachi. Sedangkan saat ia melompat, si Yamamoto mengarahkan kamehamehanya ke langit. Oh, malangnya nasibmu Ichigo. Namun, ternyata nasib berkata lain.

"Hadou nomor 123, Ice Beam!" Yap, Author males mikir movenya sehingga nyolong dari Pok*mon.

!

Ice Beam yang ditembakan oleh penolong Ichigo bertabrakan dengan kamehamehanya Yamamoto. Suara ledakan bergaung di atas langit sana.

Oh ya, jangan samakan gema dengan gaung yah!

Gema : Chappy, chappy, chappy, chappy, chappy, ...

Gaung : Chappy, pi, pi, pi, pi, …

Begitulah perbedaan gema dan gaung, kayaknya sih.

"Rukia!" Ichigo tersenyum sedikit ketika melihat ke arah penolongnya. Mengapa senyumnya sedikit kayak orang pelit senyum gitu? Sebab Author merasa kalau Ichigo senyum lebar dan memamerkan giginya itu adalah Ichigo yang OOC.

"Kuchiki Rukia, bukankah kau sudah kusuruh untuk kembali ke posmu?" Tanya Yamamoto dengan penekanan di setiap suku katanya.

Tapi Rukia ngacangin Yamamoto dan berusaha menolong Ichigo.

"Hore! Ada yang berantem!" Seru Yachiru dengan penuh kebahagiaan surgawi.

Yah, setidaknya ada satu orang yang senang di sini.

"Ichigo, bagaimana menurutmu kalau kita memakai gerakan rahasia kita?" Tanya Rukia sambil memegang gagang Zanpakutounya.

"...baiklah." Ichigo menaruh pedangnya di pundaknya dengan santai.

"KABUR!" Mereka berdua berseru lalu ber-shunpou bersama.

Yamamoto cengo melihat tindakan mereka. Kenpachi membuang ludah.

"Cih, gw membiarkan mereka lolos!" Umpat Kenpachi. Sedangkan tampang Yachiru agak sedih. Dia sempat mengira kalau 2012 akan terealisasikan. Malangnya nasibmu Yachiru.

Tiba-tiba saja ada suara hantaman keras dari belakang Kenpachi. Namun, sebagai seorang taichou yang baik dan penuh tanggung jawab pada tugasnya, Kenpachi berhasil memblokir serangan itu.

Dan tepat di belakang Yamamoto, ada sebuah serangan yang berelemen es ditembakan ke arahnya. Dan sebuah suara berteriak dengan perasaan tidak bersalah, "Maaf, sou-taichou! Saya salah sasaran!"

Rupanya Rukia dan Ichigo tidak kabur, mereka hanya pura-pura kabur lalu mengambil jalan memutar agar bisa menyerang Kenpachi dari belakang. Oh ya, tembakan Rukia yang salah sasaran itu murni kesalahannya, bukan keaslahan teknis dalam pengetikan Author lho!

Ichigo mengadu kekuatannya dengan Kenpachi. Pedang mereka berdua sampai mengeluarkan api kayak besi yang dilas.

Lalu Rukia mulai mengumpulkan kekuatan lagi di tangan.

"Kuchiki Rukia! Kalau low salah sasaran lagi, low gw pecat, cat, cat! Mengerti?" Teriak sou-taichou kearah Rukia yang lagi memfokuskan energinya. Lalu Rukia pun menembakan Chappy Canon kearah Kenpachi. Iya, dia udah beli re-fillnya Chappy di warung pas dia muter balik sama Ichigo. Kenpachi terkena serangan Rukia, tetapi dia tidak terluka berat, hanya memar. Tapi kan tetep ajah, walaupun memar juga pasti sakit dong.

Yachiru yang tadinya udah nelangsa ngeliatin pertarungan batal, seperti suporter P*rsija yang gak nonton tim P*rsija main gara-gara hujan, langsung cerah mukanya seperti orang yang baru saja bertemu dengan R*bert Pattinson dan Just*in Bieber sekaligus. Setidaknya ada yang bahagia.

Ichigo mengambil kesempatan saat Kenpachi lengah dan menghunuskan pedangnya di leher Kenpachi. Tapi Kenpachi seperti tidak peduli dengan apa yang Ichigo lakukan dan berusaha melakukan serangan balasan.

Drrrrrrrt! Drrrrrrrt! Drrrrrrrt!

Nguiiiiiiiiinng! Nguiiiiiiiiiiiiiing! Nguinnnnnnnnnnnnnnng!

Tiba-tiba bunyi dua alarm dapat terdengar. Kenpachi mematikan alarm Hpnya, begitupula dengan Yamamoto, ia mematikan wekernya. Yap sou-taichou kita memang primitif.

"Maaf, aku harus pergi sekarang. Acara S*let sudah mau dimulai," kata Yamamoto sambil berjalan pergi seperti tidak ada beban apa-apa.

"Ah Yachiru, sebentar lagi film Upin dan Up*n mau dimulai. Ayo kita ke rumah untuk menontonnya," kata Kenpachi sambil mengecek jam. Sedangkan Yachiru langsung lemes karena dia belum puas melihat pertandingan Kenpachi vs IchiRuki.

"Hari ini ceritanya Upin mau cabut gigi," Kenpachi melanjutkan perkataanya. Yachiru pun langsung tersenyum senang dan lompat-lompat dengan gembira. Lalu dia langsung menarik Kenpachi agar berjalan lebih cepat, supaya tidak ketinggalan episode Upin Ompong.

Ichigo dan Rukia pun lantas hanya cengo melihat kelakuan ajaib kedua taichou tersebut.

Akhinya, pertarungan berhenti karena Yamamoto pengen nonton Sil*t dan Kenpachi dan Yachiru ingin nonton Upin Ompong.

**seCreT : Yap, udah dikasih tambahan gara-gara telat apdet!**

**Ichigo : Di Deicide 19, rambut gw gondrong... *lesu***

**seCreT : Knapa mangnya? *bingung***

**Ichigo : *malu-malu anjing* Gw kan musih keluar biaya buat potong rambut!**

**seCreT : Nih! *ngasih gunting kertas yang ada bekas lem AHAnya***

**Ichigo : *menerima lalu membuang gunting* Gak perlu!**

**Seperti biasa, **_**review please**_

**QUIZ atau lebih tepat voting : ****APA YANG PALING KAMU SUKAI DARI BLEACH?**

**Untuk setiap orang yang ngejawab Quiz ini dengan penuh kesungguhan dan kekonyolan (?), seCreT tidak akan menyia-nyiakan imanijasimu**

**Nantikan **_**reward**_**nya! (Kalo jawab, hihi)**

**Berhadiah **_**grand prize preview**_** Disaster selanjutnya**

**Jangan lupa **_**vote for**_** Yachiru's Rule di **_**profile**_** seCreT!**

_**But, don't forget**_** buat ninggalin **_**review**_** yah~!**

**Semakin konyol **_**review**_**mu, semakin maju Indonesia (?)**


	20. Disaster 19 Crazy Fantasy

**seCreT : Ba-banyak amet reviunya? Gak salah nih? *ngucek mata***

**Ichigo : *melihat ke arah komputer dengan menggunakan sedotan* Emang iya?**

**Rukia : *lebih canggih lagi, ****ngeliat monitor dari ujung mon*s!* ****Gak keliatan ah!**

**CUT!**

**seCreT : OOC banget sih semuanya?**

**Ichigo : *sigh* Yang ngetik siapa coba?**

**Rukia : Tauk ah. Apa ajah boleh. *entah mengapa frase ini sangat nge-trend di sekolah seCreT***

**seCreT : Heh! Bulan puasa tuh omongan lo-lo musih dijaga!**

**Rukia : *no comment***

**Ichigo : *nguap***

_Review Responses_ **(A / N : ****Angka yang sangat mengerikan! Ada 30 reviews! 30! Sekali lagi, 30! 30 **_**man**_**! ****Cihui! *senang sendiri*. Special thanks for YOU, who read and review Yachiru's Rule. Yang gak review? Ditunggu reviewnya, hehe ****)**

meshi-chan : Oh iya dong, Yachiru pasti suka Up*n dan Ipi*. namanya juga anak kecil. Jelas dong, belom tamat, hehe. Maaf apdetnya telat! Gara-gara lagi males ngetik! *digebuk meshi*. Mungkinkah ada seseorang yang di dunia ini yang berbaik hati mau menawarkan jasa pengetikan? Ah, _keep dreaming_ ajah low seCreT, haha *ngomong sendiri*.

chappythesmartrabbit : chappy-sama, seCreT setuju! seCreT juga suka Torch*c! Dia imut, tapi kalo gak _evolve_ ke Blaz*ken, dianya jadi rada-rada cupu gimana gitu *dibogem chappy*. Tapi, P*chu juga imut! Duh gimana nih? *jadi ngomongin Pok*mon*. Kenpachi takut kerendahan, jadi dia dikuburnya di atas genteng (?). Gomen apdetnya telat!

Kokoro Yumeko : Sebenarnya pada hakikatnya, manusia itu masing-masing memiliki suatu fobia. Seperti contohnya seCreT, seCreT takut dengan Ochi (=julukan imut buat kecoak). Nah, ternyata si Kenpachi juga punya tuh, fobianya takut kerendahan, hehe. Yosh, ini updatenya!

dorami fil : Iya nih, sou-taichou bahkan punya koleksi lengkap semua episode Sil*t! *dorami cengo*. Kenpachi sama Yachiru emang pada suka nonton Upin Up*n sampek-sampek TV di rumah seCreT dibajak! *ngeyel nih Author*.

Pheonix pengen coba tak login : Kenpachi takut kerendahan yah artinya Kenpachi takut kerendahan! *dibakar Pheonix*. seCreT sukanya yang imut-imut kayak P*chu sama Pachir*su. Kayaknya bulunya enak deh buat dijadiin kemoceng di rumah seCreT (?). HPnya Kenpachi apa? Ada sugesti yang bilang kalo HPnya itu _Strawberry Bold_, tapi seCreT sendiri bilang kalo HPnya Kenpachi itu multifungsi sama Zanpakutounya (?). 2 in 1 gitu deh. Okay, enjoy~!

2Phoenix7 : Sebenernya kalo Pheonix mau review 10 kali juga gapapa. Yang penting, reviewnya isinya harus lebih dari 500 kata (?). seCreT sebenernya paling anti baca Yaoi, tapi demen buat ceritanya. Hmm, kenapa yah? *Pheonix : =.='*. Sou-taichou itu kan mirip kayak Gok*! *darimananya coba?*. Yap, Sou-taichou emang paling demen nonton S*let terus Yachiru punya DVD bajakannya Up*n Ompong (?). Oke, update!

Shinigami Yui Kurosaki : Sorri yah, seCreT selalu updatenya telat mulu! *dibantai Yui*. Tenang ajah, kayaknya Yachiru's Rule masih lama tamatnya. Soalnya seCreT juga belom mikirin endingnya . Oke, lanjut!

ocha gledek : Karena anda sekali ngereviu langsung ngereviu 20 chapter, maka saya akan berikan bonus gratis tis tis, yaitu sebuah preview Disaster 20, tanpa dipungut pajak! Mantab kan? (?). Btw, jawaban reviunya di PM ajah yah? Masalahnya entar kebanyakan terus yang laen ntar gak kebagian lagi, hihi. Btw, _welcome to Yachiru's Wonderhell_!

RoyIshida : seCreT akan melanjutkan semangat hancur ini (?). Btw, ceritanya udah direviu blom yah? Lupa! *digetok Roy, tambah lupa lagi deh seCreT*. Oke, entar seCreT cek lagi, reviunya udah nongol apa belom. Hehe, ada Yachiru *seneng sendiri*.

Astrella Kurosaki : "Hmm, si As lagi enak-enak baca fanfic nih, bukannya buat peer!" Kata mami As kepada seCreT saat seCreT lagi memborong cabe murah di pasar. Kenpachi punya HP itu multifungsi sama Zanpkutounya. Jadi, bisa buat nelpon sambil bertarung (?). Bisa chatting juga loh! *promosi*. As, hati-hati, sekarang angan-angan kamu ada di ketinggian 5000 m dpl! (?).

Yamashiro no shiroi satetsu : Uhuk uhuk! Ok, itu perkenalan dari seCreT (?). Tengkyu dah ngereviu yah! Walaupun telat, lebih baik daripada gak ngereviu kan, haha! Ini panggilannya pake apa nih? Yama-jii akah kali yah? *dibakar dan digebuk massa*.

Krad Hikari vi Titania : Hmm, kayaknya Hikari-sama ngubah Nickname, tapi seCreT lupa dari apa *ditendang*. Haha, sabar yah Hikari-sama? Kalo seCreT sih dilemanya internet jalannya lama! *Hikari : gak sebanding sama penderitaan gw!*. Hehe, belom tamat kok! Oke, enjoy~!

_Voting Result : Baca di Profile seCreT, thanks to everyone who voted! For those who hasn't voted yet, please see seCreT's profile._

QUIZ TIME! **(A / N : Yang menjawab sudah diberi bonus nus nus nus *bergema*. Apa bonusnya? Eits, jawab dulu Quiznya. yang udah tauk jangan bocor yah~.)**

Q: Apa yang paling kamu sukai dari Bleach?

**(A / N : Semua yang tertulis disini asli fotokopian dari review yang masuk!)**

meshi-chan : Aku nge-vote, pas Arrancar Arc! Apalagi pas Nel berubah, seru banget!

chappythesmartrabbit : yg paling chappy suka di bleach itu cuma Rukia, soalnya dia first heroin yg ruki plng idolakan..TT

Kokoro Yumeko : yang Yume suka dari BLEACH?uum,smua na.

dorami fil : Jawaban quiznya : karena ada ichiruki nya! xD *gak nyambung* karena... Hmm... *jadi bingung sendiri*

2Pheonix7 : yang saya sukai itu adalah:DARK RUKIA,CERO,seCreT aRs(?)*dalam arti pertemanan* **(A / N : *blushing untuk alasan gak jelas*) **RUKIA,ICIHGO,SODE NO SHIRAYUKI,TOSHI, terus...terus...banyak banget deh...

Shinigami Yui Kurosaki : Ngg... Kayaknya sih karena gambarnya bagus, ceritanya bagus, tokohnya keren dan cantik (Apalagi Ichi-kun sama Hollow Ichigo), pokoknya banyak lagi dehhh! Enggak bisa disebutkan satu-satu! .

RoyIshida : Yang saya suka dari Bleach? Aktingnya, Konyolnya, dan Karakternya dong!

Yamashiro no shiroi satetsu : oh ya, yang saya suka dari bleach itu, hmm, mungkin sekerarisnya (maksud: wakil) Mayurin, itu lho, si Nemu, . . . Entah dimana Mayurin nemunya, yang pnting saya suka . . .hahaha -di death glare Nemu-

Krid Hikari vi Titania : terus apa yg paling saya suka dri bleach? jenggotnya yamamoto genryuusai. (tampang innocent.)

KESIMPULAN : Semua readers suka Bleach! *jawaban yang gak mutu*

_Disclaimer : BLEACH IS (UN)OFFICIALLY MINE! __Tite Kubo itu milik gw! __Gw nyokapnya! *fantasi tergila : MAX*. I don't own anything beside the plot and TOA! That's including FBI, SWAT, CIA, Departemen Pertahanan Negara, PBB, Elle, Prada, Gucci, Hush Puppies, dll._

-Disaster 19 : Crazy Fantasy-

**(A / N : Met Lebaran! *singkat, padat dan jelas*. Rukia : Telat! =='a)**

**Normal POV  
**

Ichigo dan Rukia yang ditinggal pergi oleh Kenpachi dan Yachiru yang mau nonton Upin Ompong pun bingung mau ngapain. Seharusnya, mereka melakukan sesuatu yang produktif seperti memperbaiki genteng rumah keluarga Kurosaki yang bocor pada saat musim hujan. Tapi, tidak. Mereka tidak melakukan apa-apa selain berdiam berdiri dalam kesunyian seperti patung Selamat Datang.

Mereka tetap seperti begitu sampai ada orang yang datang menghampiri mereka.

"Oi, Ichigo! Mau ikut minum-minum bareng kita gak?" tanya Shuhei dengan penuh semangat ketika melihat Ichigo nganggur. Ichigo baru nyadar ada orang yang ngomong sama dia setelah 5 menit berlalu. Alias, selama 5 menit sebelumnya Shuhei dikacangin!

Oh ya, ini penampilan perdana Shuhei setelah hiatus kurang lebih sekitar 10 Disaster! Silahkan tepuk tangan!

"Boleh," Ichigo jawab begitu karena kalau misalnya ditolak, takut dianggep cupu.

Dasar cowok...

Rukia pun hanya mengekor di belakang sambil berpikir apakah Ichigo sudah cukup umur. Tapi, setelah ia pikir-pikir, kalo dia bisa tahan ditusuk-tusuk sama Hollow, Espada, Arrancar dan saudara-saudaranya, dia pasti bisa minum minuman keras kan? (Apa hubungannya coba?). Dengan hal ini, Author ingin menunjukkan betapa korsletnya otak Rukia.

Ichigo mengikuti Shuhei menuju ke Divisi 9. Ada banyak orang yang tampaknya sudah berkumpul disana.

"Woi! Gw dah panggil si Ichigo!" Teriak Shuhei ke arah orang-orang yang lagi ketawa-ketawa gak jelas. Entah mereka mabok atau mereka emang bener-bener 'kurang normal' atau mungkin mereka salah makan. Author juga gak terlalu ngerti.

Rukia, yang melihat secara _live_ betapa nistanya dunia ini (?), langsung mengambil langkah mundur. Bahkan dia sempat berfikir untuk menelepon _hotline_nya FB*, S*AT, Departemen Pertahan*n Negara, CI*, P*B dan mungkin seorang seCreT aRs untuk mengubah jalan cerita ini. Walaupun menurut Author, mereka semua tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa kecuali pilihan yang paling terakhir. Yap, ini adalah _plan 1_ Rukia.

'Atau mungkin, aku sebaiknya menelepon nii-sama. Kelihatannya Author aneh itu bisa mendelete semua _file_ di komputernya saat mencoba mengusir para pemabuk ini,' Rukia mengkaji ulang semua pemikirannya terutama tentang menelepon rumah Author.

"Kuchiki-sama, maaf menganggu. Di sini tidak ada sinyal," kata seorang Shinigami yang tampaknya berasal dari Divisi 9. Sebutlah saja namanya A.

"Benarkah?" Nada suara Rukia terdengar sangat _shock_ seperti dia baru saja mendengar bahwa produksi Chappy baru saja diberhentikan karena karyawannyalagi pergi liburan Lebaran.

A mengangguk.

_PLAN 1 : CALLING NII-SAMA = FAILED_!

Oh, betapa tragisnya nasibmu Rukia. Dibilangin batu sih! Readers juga pada berpendapat kalo low mestinya nelpon Author. Ckckck.

Tiba-tiba, readers keluar dari belakang monitor (?) dan menggebuk seCreT dan anehnya, seCreT bertahan hidup! Mungkin itu berkat hasil latihannya (Digebuk oleh banyak orang di review responses, itulah latihan seCreT).

Ketika _plan 1_ dianggap oleh Rukia tidak mampu dijalankan, dia pun segera memikirkan _plan 2_. Tetapi hal tersebut gagal karena ada tangan yang menariknya.

"Kuchiki! Dipanggilin dari tadi gak denger-denger! Yuk, kita minuuuum!" Teriak Rangiku dengan penuh semangat. Rukia langsung tahu kalau Rangiku itu setengah mabok saat melihat gaya jalannya yang meliuk-liuk kayak ular kesambit ranting (?).

Rukia pun berjalan dengan lunglai, seperti dia baru saja mendapat nilai 0,0 di ulangan Kidou. Ichigo juga terlihat sedang dipaksa ikut minum oleh Shunsui. Rukia sempat menahan tawa saat dia melihat Ichigo memukul Kyouraku dengan menggunakan nampan supaya Shunsui tidak terus menerus mengelus rambut Ichigo yang ...agak unik.

Tak lama kemudian, tempat itu semakin ramai. Yumichika dan Ikkaku yang baru saja datang langsung menghampiri Ichigo.

"Ichigo, menurutmu bulu mataku yang baru bagus tidak?" tanya Yumichika dengan centil sambil mengedip-ngedipkan matanya. Ichigo mencari bulu mata yang dimaksud oleh Yumichika. Tidak ada, Henry masih di tempat. Bulu mata yang mana lagi?

Yumichika yang sedari tadi menatap ke arah Ichigo dengan penuh harap, mulai jengah saat melihat Ichigo tidak bisa menemukan bulu matanya yang baru.

"Yang ini lho Ichigo! Yang ini!" Teriak Yumichika sambil menunjuk ke sala satu bulu mata yang tampaknya baru tumbuh dan sangat kecil. Kalau diperbesar dengan menggunakan mikroskop saja masih tidak kelihatan, apalagi dengan mata biasa?

"Gw ngasih nama ke dia Ell* Pr*da Gucc* Hu*h Puppies van de G*sh!" Yumichika menyebutkan sederet merk yang rupanya adalah nama dari bulu mata yang baru saja tumbuh itu. Sementara Ichigo sudah tidak mendengarkan Yumichika dan menatap ke arah Ikkaku untuk meminta penjelasan mengapa Yumichika semakin aneh. Ikkaku hanya mengangkat bahu sambil menggelengkan kepala.

Melihat kelakuan Yumichika yang semakin ajaib, Ichigo dapat menarik beberapa kesimpulan:

Kepala Yumichika kepentok sesuatu.

Yumichika emang pada dasarnya gila.

Yumichika bekas dijadikan percobaan Mayuri.

Yumichika merasakan ada sesuatu gen yang bangkit di dalam dirinya dan dia berusaha memenuhi keinginan gen tersebut.

Yumichika terkena proses Hollowfikasi, tetapi dia tidak memakai topeng, melainkan diberi bulu mata.

Yumichika memakai alis buatan.

Yumichika menang taruhan (?).

Tuhan memberikannya alis baru!

seCreT memang mengetik seperti itu, sehingga terjadilah seperti yang ia kehendaki.

Tite Kubo memang berencana memberi Yumichika alis yang baru.

Yap, pastinya jawabannya adalah salah satu dari alasan di atas. Atau mungkin semuanya.

Saat Ichigo sedang melihat Yumichika yang sedang berantem dengan Zanpakutounya tentang siapa yang lebih cantik, kece, imut, dsb, Rukia muncul sambil membawa satu gelas berisi minuman berwarna merah di tangannya. Samar-samar, Ichigo dapat mencium bau alkohol dari mulutnya.

"Ichigo! Low harus coba ini! Enak banget! Ngalahin rasa Fant*!" Kata Rukia sambil menggoyangkan gelas yang dipegangnya. Sebagian dari isi gelas tersebut tumpah. Ternyata itu wine campur soda gembira. Di belakangnya, Rangiku mengedipkan mata kepada Ichigo.

Ichigo menghela napas.

"Apapun yang low pikirin Rangiku, jangan libatkan gw," kata Ichigo sambil berjalan pergi, mencari air mineral (buat diguyur ke Rukia) supaya setidaknya Rukia sadar.

Tapi yang diajak ngomong malah ketawa gak jelas. Maklum, orang mabok! Tindak-tanduknya ngalahin orang sakit jiwa!

"HOI ICHIGO! kau akan meninggalkan perempuan yang cantik ini disini sendirian?" Teriak si 'perempuan cantik' itu. Ichigo menoleh ke arah Rukia, menghela napas dan melanjutkan perjalanannya mencari air mineral. Btw, di Sereitei ada air gak sih? Kira-kira ada Aq*a gak yah di sana?

...Anggep ajah ada lah ya.

Yah, gak usah Aq*a deh. Air dingin juga dah cukup. Buat diguyur ke orang ini. _Budget _seCreT gak cukup kalo misalnya Ichigo mau beli 1 pabrik Aq*a buat ngeguyur semua orang yang mabok (?).

Entah mengapa, Momo, yang gak tampil selama beberapa Disaster akhir-akhir ini, berusaha menghalangi jalan Ichigo dengan cara menaruh barikade dari botol-botol sake. Ichigo juga dapat mencium bau alkohol dari mulutnya. Tousen, yang tadinya baru mau masuk, langsung berhenti di tengah jalan ketika melihat barikade dari botol sake. Oh ya, ini juga debut Tousen setelah akhir-akhir ini dia gak tampil lho!

"Hey Ichigo, low tidak boleh keluar sebelum minum ini!" Kata Momo dengan penuh keOOCan. Momo menyodorkan Ichigo 1 gentong vodka. Setelah berpikir cukup lama (= 3 detik 80 nanosecond), Ichigo pun mendapatkan suatu cara untuk menyingkirkan Momo secara halus. Bukan maksudnya si Ichigo ngusir Momo pake kemoceng lho! Walaupun bulu kemoceng halus, jangan pada mikir begituan dong readers!

"Hinamori, Aizen gak bisa masuk kalau kau menaruh semua botol itu di sana," kata Ichigo dengan santai. Momo pun kaget dan langsung membongkar semua botol yang telah dia susun rapi-rapi. Tousen, yang rupanya sejak tadi menunggu di depan karena bingung ada banyak tumpukan botol sake, itu pun melangkah masuk setelah mengucapkan terima kasih dan sesuatu tentang keadilan. Lalu, tampaknya Momo berhalusinasi kalau Aizen ada di sana.

"Halo, Aizen-sama. Bagaimana perasaan anda setelah pulang dari Las Noches. Oh! Kulit anda hitaman yah?" Lalu Momo ketawa-ketawa sendiri. Tousen yang bingung melihat tindak-tanduk Momo yang kayak orang baru keseruduk banteng pun hanya bisa _sweatdropped_.

"Hinamori, gw bukan Aizen," kata Tousen ketika melihat halusinasi Momo yang semakin menjadi-jadi. Tapi, Momo tetap ngomong sendiri seperti seakan-akan ada Aizen di sana. Ichigo pun melangkah pergi dengan leluasa. tapi, jalannya diblokir lagi oleh satu orang lain (yang pendek juga).

"Ichigo, mau kemana low?" Tanya Rukia. matanya tampak tidak fokus. Rupanya, dia sudah benar-benar mabuk.

"Ichigo, apakah low lupa siapa yang ngasih low kekuatan Shinigami itu? Sekarang sujud di hadapan gw!" Rukia lalu ketawa gaya Kanonji. Kira-kira begini nih: "BOBOHOHAHAHAHAHA! (?)"

Ichigo pun hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah laku Rukia yang OOC banget. Dia hanya bisa meringis ketika memikirkan reaksi Byakuya ketika melihat adik angkatnya menjadi bejat seperti ini.

Tunggu, kalo Byakuya ngeliat ini, bisa-bisa entar Rukia dieksekusi lagi! _Bye bye_ Rukia, halo Hougyoku!

Ichigo pun langsung menggotong Rukia ke sungai terdekat. Siulan dapat terdengar di tempat para pemabuk itu berada. Mereka pikir si Ichigo lagi pengen mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan. Jangan nanya detailnya, Silahkan readers berkhayal saja tentang hal kesempatan dalam kesempitan itu.

Sayangnya, sungai yang terdekat adalah sungai Ciliw*ng! Tapi, Author kasihan juga kalo Rukia dicemplungin ke sana. Jadi, Author bersihin dulu deh sebelum Rukia diceburin ke sana.

Btw, di Seireitei emangnya ada sungai Ciliw*ng?

~_BREAK_! Silahkan membaca profil Yachiru sesaat selama menunggu Author yang membersihkan sungai Ciliw*ng~

-On Air-

_Warning : Biodata ini hanyalah fiksi! __Namanya juga fanfiction, pasti rata-rata isinya semua fiksi lah!_

Nama : Yachiru Kusajishi

TTL (Tempat Tanggal Lahir) : _Unknown_

Umur : Sekitar 10 tahun lebih (banyak)

Tinggi : Gak lebih dari 130 cm dan gak kurang dari 100 cm

Hobi : Ketawa sendiri, main sendiri, membuat masalah sendiri

Makanan kesukaan : Kue, coklat, permen

Minuman kesukaan : Segala yang manis

Hal yang disukai : Menaiki punggung Ken-chan, makan makanan manis, bermain dengan Ichi, bermain dengan Ken-chan, nyasar kesana kemari dan membuat penemuan yang lebih hebat daripada Mayuri

Hal yang dibenci : Saat Yama-jii tidak mau memberikan dia permen, tapi malah memberinya teh pahit ataupun kalsium untuk pertumbuhan

Latar belakang : Yachiru ditemukan oleh Kenpachi dan diberi nama oleh Kenpachi (juga) di distrik Rungokai. Saat itu, orang-orang di desanya terbunuh dan Yachiru malah asyik bermain dengan darah mereka. _Bloody_ banget kan? Dan ia pun terus mengikuti Kenpachi, yang waktu itu adalah seorang pengembara (yang mudah tersesat) yang haus akan pertarungan. Dia pun mulai mengembangkan keahliannya, yaitu jurus buta arah selama pengembaraan yang gak jelas itu

Kegiatan akhir-akhir ini : Bermain bersama Ken-chan, Ichi dan sekutunya (?), mengerjai Afro-san, makan permen, menggali lubang, membuka cabang penjualan TOA yang omsetnya naik selama Lebaran, _online_ (?) dan sekarang lagi nonton Up*n Ompong

~END (OF THE BREAK!)~

-Off Air-

Balik ke Ichigo yang sedang berusaha melakukan tindakan kriminal, yaitu menyemplungkan Rukia ke Sungai Ciliw*ng. Walaupun sebenernya kagak kriminal, sebab pada konteksnya, Ichigo berusaha menyelamatkan Rukia dari amarah sang Kuchiki Byakuya-sama, tapi apa kata dunia kalo mereka ngeliat proses penyemplungan seorang Kuchiki Rukia di depan mereka? Bisa digebuk sama orang se-Seireitei tuh si Ichigo. Sementara itu, Author sedang menyiapkan Bet*dine, jarum jahit, benang, perban, TOA buat jaga-jaga kalo misalnya Ichigo bonyok digebuk sama-sama Shinigami-Shinigami yang lagi arisan dan kebetulan melihat adegan pencemplungan itu secara _live_ (?).

'Sedikit lagi!' pikir Ichigo. Serasa penjahat yang di Dete*tive Conan yang baru saja mencuri permata dan meloloskan diri dari kejaran anjing ngamuk, Ichigo merasakan adrenalinnya mulai diproduksi di suprarenalis dan dari sana, mulai dipompa ke seluruh tubuh dan menyebabkan detak jantung bertambah cepat dan hampir melebihi batas maksimal kecepatan detak jantung normal.

"Kurosaki, apa yang kau lakukan?" Tiba-tiba ada suara yang mampu membuat bulu kuduk seorang badak berbaris tegak (?).

'Reaitsu ini…' Ichigo menengok kearah pemilik suara, yang ternyata juga pemilik Kuchiki Rukia.

…Kok bahasanya aneh banget yah? Pemilik Kuchiki Rukia kan Ichigo!

"Byakuya, ada apa?" tanya Ichigo, pura-pura bego. Rukia ditaruhnya di kursi dekat Sungai Ciliwung. Ternyata dia sudah tertidur lelap (bahkan sampai ngiler dan ngigo! Gak lah, bercanda ding!).

Byakuya melirik sedikit ke arah kursi, tempat dimana Rukia beristirahat dengan tenang. Semoga ia diterima di sisiNya *digebuk readers karena bilang Rukia matek*.

"Apa yang telah kau lakukan pada Rukia?" Tanya Byakuya dengan dingin, bahkan dinginnya mengalahkan salju abadi di puncak Gunung Alp*n. Tapi, kayaknya kiasannya gak pas juga sih. Wong puncak Gunung Alpen dah mau meleleh gara-gara _Global Warming_!

"Dia..." Ichigo sedang memikirkan kata-kata yang pas untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya tersebut. Jadi Ichigo, low mau milih 50-50, nelpon temen, polling dari Shinigami sekitar? *niru Who Wants To Be a Kere Man*

Byakuya dengan sabar menunggu kata-kata meluncur keluar dari mulut Ichigo. Tapi, yang namanya manusia, eh, maksudnya Shinigami, pasti punya batas kesabaran kan?

"Kurosaki…" kata Byakuya dengan jengkel. Masa dari tadi ditungguin gak nyahut juga tuh orang? Untuk sejenak, Ichigo kehilangan ingatan tentang apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"Eh, ummm, gimana yah? Rukia itu orangnya baik," jawaban Ichigo malah melenceng dari pertanyaan Byakuya.. Gimana reaksi Byakuya abis dengerin Ichigo?

...mukanya Byakuya kelihatan kayak kepiting saos cabe rebus plus ekstrak jengkol (?) yang baru matang. Bagi yang tidak tahu makanan kepiting saos cabe rebus plus ekstrak jengkol, silahkan bertanya kepada Orihime tentang cara membuat dan resepnya. Author sudah pernah mencicipi, sampai saat ini masih hidup, sehat walafiat dan dapat mengatakan kalau makanan itu sangat direkomendasikan oleh orang yang ingin mati instan. Enak kan? Sekarang mau mati ajah ada yang instan!

"...menyebarlah Senbonzakura," kata Byakuya sambil memegang pedang itu di depan mukanya. Ichigo langsung refleks menghindar dari kelopak sakura-sakura yang berterbangan tersebut. Lalu, mereka berdua pun memulai pertarungannya.

Author lagi males ngetik pertarungan Byakuya sama Ichigo, jadi bayangin ajah pertarungan Ichigo sama Byakuya yang pas Rukia dieksekusi, okay? Seru kan? Btw, kali ini, mereka gak sampek berdarah-darah gitu kok. Cuma luka memar, lebam sama pendarhan internal.

Entah mengapa, saat pertarungan lagi intens-intensnya, Rukia malah tambah nyenyak tidurnya. Ichigo sempet sweatdropped juga saat melihat Rukia yang kelihatannya enak banget tidurnya.

"Jangan lengah Kurosaki."

Tiba-tiba Byakuya muncul di belakang Ichigo dan menghunuskan Zanpakutounya ke leher Ichigo. Tiba-tiba saja Author mau mengetik pertarungan mereka setelah log in ke fanfiction (Apa hubungannya?).

Ichigo, dia berusaha menyingkirkan Zanpakutounya Byakuya dari lehernya dengan cara yang unik.

"Rukia! Awas!" Ichigo berteriak ke arah Rukia. Byakuya, sebagai kepala keluarga Kuchiki dan kakak (angkat) Rukia yang baik dan penuh cinta kasih, tentunya tidak ingin melihat sesuatu yang buruk pada adiknya dong? Ia pun berlari ke arah Rukia, untuk menyelamatkannya. Ichigo pun terlupakan. Tetapi, saat Byakuya sampai di kursi tempat Rukia pergi ke alam mimpi, ternyata dia sudah tak ada disana.

Gimana reaksi Byakuya? Tenang, dia gak panik. Wong Rukia tidurnya ganas banget! Sekarang Rukia lagi enak-enakan tidur di tanah. mana dia senyam-senyum sendiri lagi!

"Ichigo..." Rukia mengingau. Saat Byakuya mengangkat Rukia, tiba-tiba dia mengingau gitu. Pikiran Byakuya saat itu adalah, menyingkirkan eksistensi Ichigo dari muka bumi. Yah iyalah, masa pas di depan nii-samanya, Rukia malah lagi asyik mimpiin Ichigo?

Ichigo, yang mendengar namanya dipanggil, berjalan mendekati Rukia. Tapi Byakuya menghentikan langkahnya dengan cara menghunuskan Zanpakutounya lagi ke leher Ichigo. Duh, Byakuya gak kreatif deh. lempar bom kek ke Ichigo! Atau misalnya pakai Seaweed Ambassador Canon gituh! Jangan ngehunusin Zanpakutou mulu! Garing tauk!

Pada akhirnya, Ichigo hanya bisa diam di tempat saat Byakuya membawa pergi Rukia. Ya iyalah, mau ngapain lagi dia? Kalau dikejar bisa-bisa Ichigo umurnya gak panjang lagi! Bisa ajah pas si Ichigo lagi lari ngejar Rukia, tiba-tiba ranjau yang ada di dalam tanah meledak.

...jangan tanya ranjaunya dari mana oke?

Atau mungkin, tiba-tiba ada badai El Nina menyerbu tempat itu sehingga Ichigo terpental pergi, tapi Byakuya bisa berjalan dengan damai tanpa gangguan. Realistik gak sih? Ngeyel banget yang buat nih cerita!

Jadi, pada akhirnya, Ichigo hanya bisa berjalan lesu tanpa tujuan, seperti anak kucing yang dibuang. Tapi, kalau misalnya Ichigo bener-bener dibuang, pasti banyak readers yang mau mungut. Cheer up Ichigo!

Tapi, kekejaman Author tidak hanya sampai di situ saja. Ternyata saat di tengah perjalan tanpa tujuan itu, ada seseorang yang menghadangnya. Tampang mukanya sangat gembira saat melihat Ichigo, seperti baru menemukan berlian di antara pete (?). Di lain pihak, hati Ichigo mencelos saat melihatnya.

'Masa sih dia sudah kembali?'

**seCreT : Hmm, itu siapa? *bingung***

**Rukia : Low yang ngetik! ****Eh Author, masa gw dibikin mabok? *marah***

**seCreT : Yah, itu karena ada permintaan dari readers.**

**Rukia : Siapa tuh? Mau gw bacok tuh orang! *waw, sadis!***

**seCreT : ...gw *lari***

**Rukia : Low kan Author! *ngejar seCreT***

**seCreT : Gw kerja rangkap! Author sama readers! Gw pernah ngereview fanficnya **** ******, ****** ***** sama ********!**

**Rukia : Apa urusan gw sama begituan? *tambah emosi***

**CUT!**

**seCreT : Yap, Rukia OOC banget.**

**Rukia : (No comment)**

**Okie dokie, kuis!**

**Gampang kok, pertanyaanya:**

**Siapakah orang tersebut?**

**Kirimkan jawaban anda melalui review dengan format nama(spasi)tanggal lahir peliharaan anda(spasi)alamat tetangga rumah anda(spasi)nomor telepon seCreT**

**Jawaban anda harus sampai pada Author sebeum tanggal 12 Desember 2012**

**5 penjawab benar pertama, akan diberi gratis preview chapter selanjutnya tanpa dipungut pajak**

**Hati-hati penipuan!**

**Jika ada orang yang meminta nomor alamat seCreT dan nomor rekening bank seCreT, jangan diberikan kecuali kalo orang itu mau ngirim parsel lebaran ke seCreT!**

**Ichigo : Low ngerasa bersalah gak sih dah 2 mingguan gak ngapdet?**

**seCreT : Gak tuh!**

**Readers : *siap panic buat mukul seCreT***

**Bonus buat yang baca sampai bawah : seCreT lagi ngetik fanfic Bleach baru yang bertema humor (lagi). Tentunya dengan ide yang super luar biasa. Rencananya sih mau dibikin One-shot. Tunggu tanggal publishnya yah, hehe!**


	21. Disaster 20 Death and Strawberry

**seCreT : Bohahahahaha! *niru Don Kanonji***

**Rukia : *ngikutin seCreT* BOHAHAHAHAHA! *pake TOA mesjid***

**Ichigo : *sigh campur sweatdropped***

**seCreT : Ichigo, low gak mau ikutan?**

**Rukia : Ini lagi nge-trend lho! BOHAHAHAHA! *ketawa lagi***

**Ichigo : ...**

**seCreT : Ichigo garing!**

**Ichigo : DIAM! *teriak pake TOA seCreT***

**seCreT : Balikin TOA gw! Dasar kupluk! (?)**

**ACTION!**

**seCreT : Perasaan makin lama, Author Note'snya makin cacat. *sweatdropped***

**Rukia : *masih berBOHAHAHA* BOHAHAHAHAHA! Duh, haus. Author! Ada air gak?**

**seCreT : Nih. *ngasih Rukia air***

**Ichigo : Eh, itu… *blush***

**seCreT : *smirk***

_Poll Result : Open my profile_

Review Responses:

mio 'ichirugiran' kyo : Wokeh! *fic lagi dalam _progress_*. Btw, kok pada bisa jawab kuisnya yah? Emangnya gampang banget? *mengedipkan mata GJ*. Hehe, mio pereview tercepat yang pernah seCreT baca/lihat! *maksud : di bawah 1 jam dah nongol reviewnya*

meshi-chan : Bukankah saya emang selalu keren? *meshi : *batuk mendadak**. Hmm, yang ini juga jawabnya sama. Kok tauk yah? *masih bingung sendiri*. Oke, seCreT kasih tauk. Sebenernya seCreT lupa kalo harus ngeapdet Yachiru's Rule. Maklum, stress akut disuruh belajar abis Lebaran. *Readers : GEBBBUUUKKK!*

2Phoenix7, bener kan? : Sori buat kesalahan pengetikan pen namenya. Pasti salah komputer! *berusaha menyalahkan komputer padalah yang salah ngetik dia sendiri*. Reangiku bikin kopi sake? Wah boleh tuh dicicip! Kayaknya enak! *Phoenix : =o='a*. Rukia mimpi apaan? Tanya ajah sama orangnya, seCreT gak tauk! *Phoenix : =.='*

Yamashiro no shiroi satetsu : *bisik-bisik* Kirimin foto Byakuyanya lewat pesbuk yah! kebetulan tikus di rumah seCreT lagi aktif banget ronda malem di rumah secReT! (?). seCreT coba masukin Soi Fon. Mungkin dia akan numpang lewat sebagai mbak penjual jamu (?).

Shinigami Yui Kurosaki : Hmm, bukannya dari dulu cerita seCreT emang udah ngawur? *dalam konotasi positif!*. Oke, ceritanya masih _on progress_, tapi dah selesai setengahnya kok. Ditunggu yah, haha. *preview chapter? Dah dikirim kan? Yui : =.='*

Jee-ya Zettyra : Hah? Keseleo? Sini dikasih bet*dine dulu! *nah lho! Bisa keracunan akut dah!*. Jee-sama, mungkin ide akan saya pertimbangkan (tentang yang membuat plesetan produk lebih banyak [, hehe] *mabok dah!*). Yang muncul terakhir itu kok pada kejawab yah? Hmmm. *berpikir keras tentang membuat orang baru yang tidak diketahui*.

Va Arachi-chan : Va-sama, entar seCreT kasih _workshop_ gratis sama Tupaistein untuk kelas membuat ramuan. Gimana? Entar seCreT cari tupai satu, terus seCreT tangkep, seCreT dandanin pake jas dsb. Kan keren! *ngayal : MAX*. Kapan ngerilis one-shot? Hmm, mungkin sebentar lagi *sebentar versi seCreT 1 atau 2 abad kemudian*. Oh ya, balikin TOA seCreT!

Astrella Kurosaki : Kenapa gak dikejar? Bisa jadi tragedi duluan sebelum romantisnya mengingat ada unsur pengganggu disana *Byakuya : *deathglare**. Ih, As-sama, seCreT juga mau Ichigo jadi milik seCreT. Lumayan, bisa bantuin ngepel, nyuci, dkk *Ichigo bergidik ngeri*.

RoyIshida : Kalo Roy bertaruh kalo Yumichika bakal beli kosmetik, seCreT bertaruh kalau Yachiru pasti bakal beli permen! Bikin isu _Global Warming_? Gampang, tunggu ajah di next Disaster *kalau Author inget* *dihajar Roy*.

RukiAlicErza ityuu chappy yang malasss log inn : chappy-sama, _nick name-_nya kurang panjang! Btw, peringatan chappy-sama akan seCreT masukan di Disaster ini :D. Eh, chappy-sama, bukannya si Aizen sama Tousen itu sama yah? Sama-sama item! *chappy : GARING!*

Krad Hikari vi Titania : Heh? Ternyata ini hitomi-chan? *manggil _nick name_ seenak udel*. Ahhh! seCreT gak tauk kalo hitomi ngubah _nick name_, haha! Apa? Pikiran seCreT gak ketebak kayakYachiru? *mata melotot*. Bagus dong! *hitomi : *nafas lega**

dorami fil : Hmm, ketebak lagi. kayaknya lain kali harus buat quiz yang lebih susah. Btw, dorami bisa kepikiran Orihime sama Renji dari mana? *garuk-garuk kepala*. Yah, walaupun jawaban yang terakhirnya benar *senyum sales*.

You know who : OMG, siapa ini? Gak kenal! *digebuk*. Kayaknya ini Yume. Atau bukan yah? Siapapun kamu, tunjukan jati dirimu sebelum seCreT kirim Yachiru ke rumahmu! *GaJe banget!*

Yuuki Kosuke : Hai Yuuki! Ketemu lagi nih (lewat balesan review, tentunya). Kok pada tahu ya kalau orangnya tuh Yachiru?

Jawaban dari kuis sebelumnya (berdasarkan reviewers):

Yachiru : IIIIIIII = 8

Kusajishi : I =1

Yachiru Kusajishi : I =1

Kenpachi : II =2

Aizen : I = 1

Inoue : I =1

Renji : I = 1

_Disclaimer : Saya, yang bertanda tangan di bawah ini (Readers : Mana?), menyatakan bahwa saya tidak memiliki Bleach, cuma sahamnya doang sih. Kepemilikan sebenarnya ada di tangan Tite Kubo-dono._

**WARNING!**

**BACA CARA PEMAKAIAN!**

**BILA SAKIT BERLANJUT, HUBUNGI AUTHOR!**

**Cara pemakaian : Dilarang membaca fanfic ini dengan mulut menganga karena ketawa (takut kemasukan lalat), saat makan (takut keselek), apalagi ketawa sambil mukul-mukulin komputer, kasihan komputernya (lho?) atau sambil banting-banting hape kalo baca lewat hape. FANFIC ini dapat menyebabkan mulut kram, lidah keseleo, dehidrasi mendadak (akibat kebanyakan ketawa), dll.**

-Disaster 20 : Death and Strawberry-

**Normal POV**

Senyum anak itu, dapat membuat bunga di depan rumah Author, yang kalau di _close-up_ ada ulat ijonya, rontok semua. Gak juga sih, di depan rumah Author bunganya emang udah pada rontok (gara-gara gak pernah disiram sama Author walaupun udah disuruh). Anak itu berjalan, lebih tepatnya berjingkrakan menuju tempat Ichigo berdiri. Ichigo hanya bisa menutup mata sambil berusaha melarikan diri dari tempat itu. Adegan itu terlihat seperti _slow motion_, seperti adegan cewek Korea yang menjemput pacarnya di bandara dengan rok berkibar.

"Ichi!" Teriak anak itu lalu berusaha menangkapnya. Namun, dengan kecepatan seorang taichou, Ichigo menghindarinya. Anak itu malah tampak semakin gembira dan berusaha mengejar Ichigo lagi.

"Ichiiii!" Perhatian! Cara membayangkan dialog disamping adalah : Bayangkan mulut singa yang siap menerkam anda, hanya saja ini anak kecil yang menerkam. Oh ya, singa yang mau menerkam anda itu mangapnya _slow motion_ banget sehingga anda sempat bosen nungguin kapan tuh singa mau makan anda. Tapi, tentunya, ekspresi anda tetap horor, seperti orang yang disuruh makanan buatan Orihime++. Maksudnya ++ adalah bantuan dari pihak lain yang sepaham dengan Orihime (alias sama-sama gak bisa masak).

Ichigo yang mendengar suara itu mendekat, tentunya berlari ke pintu _emergency _terdekat. Dalam hal ini, pintu _emergency_ terdekat adalah saluran air bawah tanah, tempat dimana Ichigo dan Ganju disembuhkan Hanatarou. Ingat kan? Oke, lanjut!

Tapi, dengan pintarnya, saat Ichigo dah nyemplung ke air yang berisi zat kimia yang masih tidak teridentifikasi, dia gak nutup tuh kaleng yang nutupin saluran air. Atau itu bahannya besi yah? Ah, gak beda lah!

"ICHI!" Suara anak itu semakin kencang.

Yap, seperti yang readers pikirkan, itu adalah Yachiru Kusajishi atau yang biasa disebut Yachiru atau Kusajishi-fukutaichou atau Kusajishi Yachiru atau Kusajishi doang. Kalo sampek 20 Disaster masih belom konek siapa Yachiru, baca ulang semua fic yang ada di fandom Bleach!

Yachiru, dengan tingkah laku anak kecil yang se(tidak)wajarnya, melompat ke arah Ichigo lagi. Kali ini, Ichigo sudah punya solusinya. Dia merayap di atas dinding seperti lagu jadul:

_Ichi~ Ichi~ di dinding_

_Diam-diam merayap_

_Datang seorang Author (dalam lagu ini, seCreT)_

"TENSA ZANGETSU!"

_Langsung dibankai!_

Yap, kira-kira seperti itu. Silahkan dibayangkan sendiri untuk versi selengkapnya.

Dan, saat itu pula, para readers berpikir, "Ichigo OOC banget, Yachirunya sih kagak!"

Karena itu, Author pun sengaja membuat Ichigo jatuh dari dinding dengan alasan 'teori gaya gravitasi'.

Ichigo, yang jatuh ke bawah akibat gaya gravitasi pun langsung berpikir untuk menemukan solusi lain untuk mengatasi masalahnya.

Skenario 1 : Pengalihan Perhatian

Ichigo : Yachiru! Lihat ke sana! Ada boneka Barb*e terbaru yang lagi disale! *sambil menunjuk ke atas, padahal mereka di bawah tanah*

Yachiru : Mana? Mana? Ichi! Ayo kita beli! *sambil menarik tangan Ichigo*

Akhirnya, Ichigo pun dibawa Yachiru ke toko Barb*e dan terjadilah 'pengeluaran di luar dugaan' alias Ichigo harus nraktir Yachiru satu set boneka Barb*e _on ic_e, sebab anak itu langsung nyelonong keluar tanpa bayar. Btw, di Soul Society ada cabang toko Barb*e lho!

Kesimpulan : Pengalihan Perhatian = **GAGAL**

Skenario 2 : Film

Ichigo : *ngelihat jam tangan, sejak kapan Ichigo pakai jam tangan?* Bukannya sekarang ada serial Upin Ompong?

Yachiru : Ichi jadul! *nohok oi!* Upin udah cabut gigi! Masa dia cabut lagi?

Maksud Ichigo adalah pengulangan siaran Upin Ompong di SSS (Siaran Soul Society), tapi Yachiru mikir mana mungkin si Upin yang baru cabut gigi, giginya nongol lagi buat dicabut lagi.

Kesimpulan : Film = **GAGAL**, bahkan belum sempat dijalankan aksinya!

Skenario 3 : Permen, Lolipop dan Sebangsanya

Ichigo : Yachiru, Ukitake-san baru saja membeli permen _Chocolate Double Deluxe_. Katanya kamu disuruh ke kantornya buat mengambilnya *pura-pura baca SMS*.

Yachiru : Kemaren Uki-

Ichigo : (kayak nama monyet)

Yachiru : -chan ngasih Yachiru _Chocolate Triple Exclusive With Vanilla Syrup, Vanilla Ice Cream and Vanilla Cream_! Enak lho!

Ichigo : *ngiler, gak lah! Gak mungkin Ichigo ngiler!*

Karena kesalahan teknis dalam perkataan, Ichigo jadi ngiri sama Yachiru yang makanannya kayaknya enak banget. Saat itu Ichigo berpikir…

Ichigo : (Semoga gigi nih anak rusak!)

Kesimpulan : Permen, Lolipop dan Sebangsanya = **GAGAL**, atau lebih tepatnya **GAGAL TOTAL** sebab target sudah mengalahkan sebelum dikalahkan.

Skenario 4 : Cara Yachiru – GAME!

Ichigo : ...Yachiru, main lomba lari ke rumah Rukia yuk... *dengan nada lemas dan monoton*

Yachiru : *mata berbinar-binar* AYO! *langsung lari*

Ichigo : *menghela napas*

Byakuya : *tiba-tiba muncul* Apa maksudmu Kurosaki-taichou? *menyenbonzakura Ichigo*

Ichigo bahkan sudah kalah sebelum mulai. Dengan cara cerdik, Yachiru bisa sampai ke rumah Rukia alias mansion Kuchiki. Cara cerdik versi Yachiru : Ngekorin yang punya mansion, alias ngekorin Byakuya.

Kesimpulan : Cara Yachiru – GAME! = **GAGAL, **kali ini setelah mulai.

Last Skenario : HELP!

Ichigo : *dateng ke Kenpachi* Tolongin gue!

Kenpachi : Mangsa datang dengan sendirinya! *nyiapin Zanpakutou*

Ichigo : *tewas di tempat karena salah nyari orang*

Kesimpulan : HELP! = **GAGAL**, **GAGAL**, **GAGAL**!

Last Resort : Do Nothing

Ichigo menyerah. Apalagi setelah mengingat kembali kejadian yang baru saja terjadi, dia malah bergidik ngeri.

Rukia tiba-tiba lewat.

"Ugh, kepala gue sakit," kata Rukia sambil jalan sempoyongan. Ya iyalah, dia abis mabok! Gak muntah ajah mestinya udah bersyukur.

"Rukia, low baik-baik ajah?" Tanya Ichigo dengan khawatir, apalagi pas ngeliat jalan Rukia yang kayak orang gak tahu arah. Btw, itu pertanyaan yang sangat bodoh dari Ichigo. Apakah si Rukia terlihat seperti 'Baik-baik saja'?

"Siapa itu?" Tanya Rukia sambil menengadahkan kepala, berusaha melihat wajah si penanya.

"Oh Ichigo, ahahahaha!" Jalannya Rukia semakin limbung. Ichigo menangkapnya sebelum jatuh. Rukia masih ketawa gak jelas. Ichigo terus menatap ke arah Rukia. Rukia yang ditatap terus pun jadi kikuk juga.

Di saat yang sangat romantis inilah (Hiperbola banget!), Yachiru masuk dan mengacaukan adegan IchiRuki.

"Ichi-" Tiba-tiba langkah Yachiru tertahan oleh para readers yang siap bertarung demi adegan IchiRuki. Yachiru pun cemberut dan berusaha melewati para readers. Tetapi, tak ada seorang pun yang membiarkannya lewat.

"Rukia, low masih bau alkohol," kata Ichigo sambil menutup hidungnya akibat bau alkohol yang menyengat. Tangannya yang satu lagi berusaha menopang badan Rukia agar tidak jatuh.

"Ehehehe, Ichigo, ahahahaha!" Rukia mulai tertawa sambil menunjuk ke arah atas. Arah pandangan mata Ichigo pun mengikuti arah yang Rukia tunjuk.

Gak tahunya, si Rukia lagi nunjuk Yachiru yang lagi lompat dari atap. Mata Ichigo membelalak.

"Hahaha! Ichi! Low harus coba! Ini seru!" Kata Yachiru seraya tubuhnya makin mendekat ke arah pusat bumi. Ichigo pun gelagapan. Mau tidak mau, dia harus menyelamatkan Yachiru atau akan terjadi peristiwa berdarah seperti waktu Aizen 1 membunuh Aizen 2!

Ichigo langsung meletakan Rukia di tanah, dan saat itu pula Rukia langsung mengutuk-ngutuk Ichigo. Ichigo pun langsung lari ke TKP untuk menyelamatkan Yachiru sementara anak itu masih tertawa gembira, seperti orang yang lagi main Fe*r Factor cuma bedanya yang satu ini gak ada urat takutnya, atau bisa disebut berani stasium kronis.

Pada saat menjelang kematian, biasanya orang akan ada mengalami kayak _flashback_ masa lalu. Dan itulah yang terjadi pada Ichigo walaupun bukan dia yang bakal mati. Tapi, kemungkinan matinya 99,98% sebab menurut Ichigo, Kenpachi akan langsung membunuhnya detik ia tahu bahwa Yachiru mati gara-gara Ichigo gak sempat nolongin dia. Apalagi kalo misalnya Ichigo lagi SSM-an (Soul Society Messenger) saat Yachiru lompat nekad, jangan tanya lagi tentang nasib Ichigo deh. Bisa-bisa jadi irisan acar timun asem yang bentuknya sudah tidak bisa diidentifikasi deh.

Ichigo ingat, pada saat Yachiru memulai gamenya. Saat ia dan Rukia terpaksa sembunyi di lemari agar tidak ketahuan. Dan saat itu pulalah, Ichigo menyadari mata violetnya yang indah. Bagi Author, itu klise banget. Sebab, orang bisa ngeliat apa sih di tempat gelap? Emangnya mata Rukia tuh mata kucing yang bisa nyala dalam kegelapan?

Ichigo juga teringat, saat dia main rumah-rumahan, sama Rukia juga. Saat itu ia terlihat manis dengan _make up_ yang berlebihan akibat kerjaan dari makhluk yang namanya dirahasiakan, atas permintaanya. Untuk informasi lebih lanjut, silahkan baca Disaster 5 – Is it Barbie or Bleach, Ichi's Confession!

Ichigo juga teringat saat Rukia mabok, yang berarti barusan, dimana dirinya harus menghadapi situasi hidup atau mati untuk yang ke 2 kalinya. Kalo si Ichigo ngadepin situasi itu buat yang kelima kalinya, entar Author kasih piring cantik deh!

Akankah semuanya berakhir begini?

Berakhir tanpa _ending_ yang jelas?

Akankah Yachiru hidup atau mati?

Sekali lagi, Ichigo harus memutuskan dengan cepat dan bijaksana serta bertindak sesuai prosedur yang dibuat oleh Author. Yaitu, komat kamit mantra a.k.a _break dance_ mulut dulu sebelum nyelamatin Yachiru. Namun, Author keburu digebuk oleh Yachiru FC sehingga Ichigo batal baca mantra.

Btw, _flashback_nya Ichigo kok rata-rata isinya kenangan dengan Rukia yah? Bukan rata-rata lagi sih, tapi semuanya.

Sementara pemeran utama kita berpikir, Yachiru mulai jatuh bebas dengan gembira, tanpa parasut ataupun balon udara.

Jadi, akankah Yachiru's Rule tamat akibat kesalahan teknis pada Ichigo, yang misalnya saja tidak dapat menyelamatkan Yachiru?

Kita tunggu Disaster selanjutnya.

**CHALLENGE!**

**Ichigo : Gak bosen buat gituan?**

**seCreT : Gak juga *cuek***

**Jika seandainya readers adalah seCreT, Author Note di ****atas lanjutannya apa?**

**Jawaban termenarik akan dimuat di next Disaster!**

**seCreT : Hoho, gak sabar baca review selanjutnya!**

**Rukia : *ngeliat mailbox yang masih kosong* Iya, gak sabar.**

**seCreT : *glare* Abis, quiz yang sebelumnya kejawab semua!**

**Ruk****ia : Lagian gampang banget pertanyaannya!**

**seCreT : *sewot* Suka-suka gue****!**

**Yang penasaran sama lanjutan cerita di atas, klik tombol **_**review**_**!**

**Yang gak penasaran sama cerita di atas, klik tombol **_**review**_**!**

**Yang fifty-fifty, klik tombol review!**

**Yang neken tombol back sebelum mereview, Author akan memberikan pelayanan special buat kalian! *nyiapin **_**flame thrower**_*****

**Rukia : Btw, kok updatenya lama banget?**

**seCreT : Ah, itu gara-gara seCreT lupa kalau ini belom diupdate, hehe. *sengar-cengir sendiri***

**Readers : BACOOOK!**


	22. Disaster 21 Reality vs Dream

**seCreT : Arghhh! seCreT salah ketik!**

**Readers : What? (Oke, ini lebay banget)**

**seCreT : Maksud seCreT challangenya itu Author Note yang paling atas, bukan yang di bawah!**

**Readers : Booooo! *lempar batu, kok pada kompak banget yah?***

**Jadi begitulah. Tapi, challangenya tetap ada, buat Author Note yang di bawah, bukan yang di atas.**

**Ichigo : Jadi?**

**seCreT : Jadi apaan?**

**Ichigo : Yachiru mati?**

**seCreT : Gak dong! Dia kan anak kesayangan seCreT! *memeluk Yachiru secara virtual***

**Ichigo : *sigh***

**Rukia : *menghela napas* Hah….**

**seCreT : Karena semuanya bernapas lega, mari kita hidupkan kembali Yachiru!**

**IchiRuki : What? *shock***

_Review Responses_

mio 'ichirugiran' kyo : mio! Selamat! Anda baru saja memenangkan paket _preview_ Disaster 21 karen telah menjadi pereview pertama! Paket dapat dibaca sekarang juga di bawah! En btw, seCreT suka ide mio tentang kacamata hitam dapat menangkis _death glare_.

meshi-chan : kalo Yachiru's Rule tamat, ganti Kusajishi's Rule? Ceritanya tentang rohnya si Yachiru gitu? *prrriiiiiiit* Anda melanggar _Fanfic's Law_ tentang mengebut di review (?), Silahkan bayar denda dengan menambahkan 500 kata lagi pada review anda! *digebuk meshi*

Kokoro Yumeko : Emang, Ichigo itu kayak magnet pembawa masalah. ke mana ajah dia pergi, pasti ada masalah, walaupun kadang masalahnya itu masalah yang remeh. Gapapa kok Yume. Wokeh, kita liat nanti Yachiru's Rule bakal tahan berapa lama! *wink*

Yamashiro no shiroi satetsu : Yama-sama, baksonya Author tunggu :D. Oke, seCreT akan berusaha memanjangkan ceritanya (sebab seCreT pengen buat _cliffhanger_, makanya pendek). Author Note nya lucu! *Author ngakak, Yama-sama melirik dengan bingung*

Shinigami Yui Kurosaki :Yui-sama, tenang ajah. Walaupun Yui-sama bukan pereview pertama, seCreT tetep enjoy kok baca reviewmu . Btw, seCreT gak dapet permen _limited edition_nya. Kenapa cuma Yachiru doang yang dapet? *marah sendiri*

Astrella Kurosaki : Maksud seCreT itu tuh Author Note yang paling atas. Cuma readers pada koneknya Author Note yang di bawah. Emang sih, salah seCreT. Ya udahlah, kita pake yang di bawah ajah! *rusuh*

2Phoenix7, nama sudah terketik dengan benar : OMG! Lupa ngasih balesan! *Phoenix : Bankai!*. Btw, seCreT suka ide TBC (To be Confused) nya :D. Author Notenya kocak!

Krad vi Titania : mii-sama, semua isi reviewmu adalah tentang dirimu yang tertawa (?). Tapi, seCreT bersyukur. kalo kayak gitu, itu menandakan bahwa Yachiru's Rule gak garing. Olala, ini apdetnya.

Va Arachi-chan : Va-sama, anda sudah kena tilang dan anda belom membayar denda yaitu review yang panjang! *ada _evil laugh_ sebagai backsound*. Yachiru emang _immortal_ kan? Bukannya ia sudah mati dan tinggal kenangan? *lebay*. seCreT senang mendengar Va-sama suka fic ini!

Ruki Yagami : SELAMAT! Ruki-san adalah pereview ke-200! *tepuk tangan, awas kalo ga tepuk tangan! *malah ngancem**. Ruki-sama *berubah gelarnya*, gapapa kok. Saya gak menuntut anda mereview. Yang penting anda membaca dan meninggalkan pesan dan kesan di kolom review *apa bedanya?*. seCreT tauk kok kalo Ruki-sama lagi hiatus. Tengkyu dah meluangkan waktu yah~ *digebuk sama reviewers lain gara-gara gak ngomong _thank you_ sama yang lain*

chappythesmartrabbit : Iya nih, seCreT lupa apdet, hehe. Btw, entar ulatnya seCreT anter pake T*ki. Ah, jadi inget pas pertama kali baca review chappy yang tentang chappy gadang *bisa sooty keluar*. Wokei, tentang hidup matinya Yachiru, silahkan baca di Disaster ini!

Anika 103 : _Welcome new reviewers_! Walaupun anda anon, seCreT tetap akan menyambutmu! Selamat datang di dunia kegilaan Yachiru! (a.k.a Yachiru's Rule). Yachiru kalo item gimana? Yah kayak arang! *ditimpuk*. Mungkin secreT gak bisa bales semua pertanyaannya, tapi thanks dah ngereview yah! *sekali lagi digebuk reviewers lain karena ga ngucapin makasih sama yang lain*.

RoyIshida : Btw, MAAAAEEEE! itu sapa toh yo? Masukin Uryuu? Oke, ntar dicoba. Btw (lagi), si Yumichika minta ganti rugi gara-gara Roy nyemprotin lumpur ke mukanya. Oke, ini apdetnya!

Jee-ya Zettyra : _Flashback_nya emang cuma asal nongol kok *Ichigo _death glare_ ke seCreT*. Rada garing? Oke, secreT akan berusaha supaya gak terlalu garing. Tenang ajah, reviewnya masih mutu, selama isinya ga cuma 'UPDATE' ato 'BAGUS'. Menurut seCreT, review yang cuma satu kata itulah yang gak mutu. *beberapa reviewer yang cuma ketik 2 kata tersebut bersin-bersin*

Yuuki Kosuke : Hmm, kalo seCreT apdetnya kemaren, berarti ketinggalan lagi dong? *smirk*. Eniwei, Yuuki mau 'diterkam' Yachiru? *smirk, lagi*. Btw, lain kali online pake kompi oke? Biar bisa kerjain challange seCreT! *dilemparin jemuran*

_Disclaimer : I don't own Bleach! __Bleach masih hak milik Tite Kubo. Mungkin suatu saat nanti di masa depan, seCreT bakal punya Bleach, nyehehe *ngelantur mode : ON*. Btw, I juga gak punya semua merk dan nama orang yang nongol disini._

-Disaster 21 : Reality vs Dream-

Yap, masih dengan Yachiru yang sedang haha hihi saat melompat dan Ichigo yang ketar-ketir berusaha menyelamatkan Yachiru. Jadi pertanyaannya, apakah Yachiru akan selamat?

Kita tunggu di Disaster selanjutnya. Saksikanlah setelah pesan-pesan berikut ini!

**Readers : Kelamaan woi! *lempar panci***

Yah, karena permintaan readers, Author melanjutkan ceritanya kembali walaupun kepala Author sudah mulai membuat air mancur darah akibat lemparan panci tadi.

"Yachiru!" Ichigo berteriak sambil berlari dengan secepat kilat. Kecepatan per jamnya mengalahi T*ki Ekspress. Sementara yang namanya dipanggil...

"Hahahahaha! Ichi! Ini seru!" Katanya masih sambil terjun bebas.

...tidak merasa kalau dia sudah berada di ambang kematian. Walaupun kalau Yachiru's Rule tamat, sudah ada reviewer yang nyaranin kalo Author buat Kenpachi's Rule ajah sih.

Ichigo berpikir supaya dia dapat tiba tepat waktu sebelum ada adegan pemboman JW Marri*t yang untuk ketiga kalinya. Dengan kecerdasannya, ia memakai enggrang supaya lebih cepat sampai. Kalau pake enggrang kan jarak yang ditempuh bisa lebih jauh, walaupun kecepatannya menurun drastis. Enggrangnya muncul dari mana? Entahlah, hanya Tuhan dan Yachiru yang tahu.

Oh ya, bagi readers yang mengira bahwa Yachiru akan mati, ternyata dugaan kalian * * * *! Mau tahu jawabannya? Saksikan setelah jeda berikut ini!

**On Air : Iklan**

_seCreT aRs' production_

_Mau tahu rahasia menjadi Author yang sukses?_

_Atau mungkin menjadi penulis yang berbakat?_

_Ataukah rahasia writer yang best seller?_

_Readers : *teriak* APA BEDANYA?_

_Nah, detik ini juga, seCreT akan membocorkan rahasianya seperti air hujan yang merembes atap!_

_Yaitu, minum TOLAK ANG*N! (apa hubungannya?)_

_Dijamin maknyussss!_

_Baca aturan pakai. Bila sehat berlanjut, hubungi seCreT._

**Off air : Iklan**

Setelah menampilkan sponsor, mari kita baca bersama apa yang akan terjadi pada Yachiru. _Drum rolls please_!

Perlu diingatkan bahwa tampaknya readers melupakan salah satu keahlian Shinigami, yaitu-

Ichigo cengo melihat Yachiru. Ichigo lupa bahwa dia Shinigami. Dan tentunya, setiap Shinigami bisa menghancur remukkan teori Isa*c N*wton bahwa bumi memiliki gravitasi. Ternyata, sia-sia saja N*wton ketimpuk apel saat tidur karena teori Shinigami _made in_ Tite Kubo ini.

-yaitu berjalan di atas langit sesuka hatinya.

Dari atas langit, terdengar suara tawa yang sangat memekakkan telinga.

"Hahahaha! Ichi! Ayo kita main!" kata Yachiru sambil berjalan muter-muter di **atas langit**. Ichigo, yang sebelumnya merasa panik setengah mati, sekarang sedang mengumpulkan kembali nyawanya yang minggat akibat takut terbunuh Kenpachi.

Rukia, yang tampaknya baru saja tersadar akibat efek yang ditimbulkan dari Yachiru lompat, berusaha mengembalikan Ichigo ke alam sadar.

Beberapa jam kemudian, saat dunia hampir kiamat (?).

Ichigo masih cengo dan Rukia masih berusaha menyadarkannya.

Cara Rukia nyadarin Ichigo? Sudahlah, Author serahkan saja hal tersebut pada imajinasi readers. *ketahuan gak kepikir, atau mungkin gak mau mikir?*. Eniwei, kita lanjutin ajah yoook!

Ichigo duduk lesu, merasa setengah dari sisa hidupnya sudah hilang saat Yachiru terjun tadi. "Gue gobl**! Mestinya gue tahu kalo Shinigami itu bisa melayang seenak udel di udara!" Teriak Ichigo saking frustasinya. Rukia agak tersinggung juga, mengingat dia juga seorang Shinigami. Masa dia terima begitu ajah dikata-katain di depan muka?

"Sudahlah Ichigo. Yang berlalu biarkan berlalu," kata Rukia, berusaha menjadi orang yang agak bijaksana dari pada rambut landak yang masih mengutuki dirinya sendiri.

Ichigo menatap Rukia, sadar tentang apa yang dibicarakannya barusan. Selama ini, dia selalu bergulat dengan masa lalunya, bukan masa depannya. Sudah saatnya dia beranjak dari masa lalu dan mulai memikirkan masa depan.

Rukia, yang ditatap terus, jadi kegeeran sendiri. Rukia pun blushing, seakan-akan dia sedang memakai blush on. Duh, norak deh Ruki *digaplok readers*.

"Rukia..." kata Ichigo lalu berhenti. Lalu, dia pun melanjutkan perkataannya lagi.

"Ternyata selama ini, kam-" omongan Ichigo terhenti saat dia melihat ada sesuatu yang melompat di balik semak-semak. Ichigo dan Rukia pun langsung ambil siaga 1, walaupun sebenarnya Rukia agak kesal juga dengan makhluk yang mengganggu momen indahnya.

'Tunggu, momen indah?' pikir Rukia.

'Gw kan bukan siapa-siapanya Ichigo,' batin Rukia, berusaha menghilangkan kemungkinan bahwa Ichigo menyukainya.

Rukia menatap ke arah Ichigo. Dilihatnya seorang lelaki bertubuh tegap yang sedang mengawasi makhluk yang sedang melompat ke arah mereka.

"Rukia, bersiaplah. Mungkin yang satu ini Hollow yang lumayan cerdik," kata Ichigo sambil menaruhkan tangannya di Zanpakutounya. Rukia pun mengikuti gerakan Ichigo.

Sosok itu pun melompat ke arah mereka. Ichigo hampir saja menebasnya kalau tidak ditahan Rukia.

Yachiru kah? Dugaan kalian salah. Bukan, bukan Yachiru (sebab dia sudah terlalu banyak muncul dan Author tak sanggup membayar waktu tayang dia). Tapi, yang muncul adalah...

Hanya seekor Tupaistein.

Pasti gak ada yang bisa nebak! Author pun tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat tampang _priceless_ readers dan IchiRuki. Secara serempak, mereka melemparkan bom dan ranjau ke arah Author. Kalau sudah begini...

"AMPUN DJ!" teriak Author sambil lari.

"Kembali kemari low Author sia**n!" teriak readers sambil lempar benda-benda yang berada si dekat mereka seperti komputer, _speaker, ricecooker_, dkk.

"Author! Low menginterupsi momen IchiRuki!" teriak fans IchiRuki sambil melempar poster IchiRuki dan langsung menyesalinya karena posternya langsung bonyok.

"Tadi momennya dah pas! Author jelek!" kata Rukia sambil membekukan jalan yang dilewati Author. Namun, Author malah ber-ice skating.

"Gw pikir Yachiru! Author busuk!" kata readers yang lain sambil melempar barang-barang yang berbau busuk.

"_Don't call my name, don't call my name, Alejandro~_" tiba-tiba L*dy Gag* bernyanyi sebagai _backsound._ Author memilih lagu ini mengingat banyaknya readers yang memanggil nama Author dalam waktu bersamaan.

Setelah pengulangan tragedi kerusuhan tahun '98 secara _live_, mari kita kembali ke _story_.

Yap, Tupaistein datang sambil memegang sebuah surat yang disegel. Penampilannya tupaistein sudah berubah. Rupanya dia sedang berusaha mempelajari kehidupan manusia sehari-hari dengan cara mengikuti mode fashion. Yap, dia memakai baju ala Elv*s Presl*y. Yah, setidaknya dia masih mengikuti mode kan? Walaupun mode era **.

Tupaistein menyerahkan surat bersegel itu kepada Ichigo dan berjalan pergi. Lebih tepatnya, melompat pergi. Ichigo pun membuka surat itu dan mulai membaca isinya.

_Shinigami Women's Association powderly presents_

**COOKING CONTEST**

Time : Saturday, 17th August 2010

Place : Kuchiki Mansion, Hall 17

Judges : Inoue Orihime, Matsomoto Rangiku, and seCreT aRs

Prize : Surprise

You mau bikin menu spesialis low sendiri, pokoknya I don't care yang penting rasanya enak!

Dapat dipastikan bahwa pada malam itu, Ichigo tidak dapat tidur dengan tenang.

Ichigo pun langsung punya firasat buruk. Orang nulis_ proudly_ ajah bisa jadi _powderly_! Dan jurinya itu lho! Gak ada lidah manusia normal sama sekali! Rukia, yang tingginya kurang itu, berusaha melihat apa isi surat itu, namun sayang sekali, tingginya kurang akan tingkah laku Rukia yang berjingkrak-jingkrakan, berusaha melihat isi surat itu. Ichigo pun memberikan surat itu kepada Rukia dan seketika itu pula kening Rukia berkerut.

"Mungkin kita harus membawa obat diare," komentar Rukia setelah selesai membaca surat pink itu.

"Atau mungkin kita harus memesan banyak peti mati mulai dari sekarang," kata Ichigo dengan nada sarkastik. Rukia tertawa sebentar, lalu memasang tampang serius lagi.

Rukia tampak seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tetapi hal itu tidak berhasil keluar dari bibir mungilnya. Jadi, Rukia hanya mengatup-ngatupkan seperti ikan yang kekurangan oksigen. Ichigo bingung melihat tingkah laku Shinigami itu.

Akhirnya dia berkata, "Ichigo, gw pengen kasih tauk low satu hal. Cuma janji! Jangan ketawa!" Ichigo menunggu sampai Rukia akhirnya berhasil mengumpulkan keberaniannya dan berkata,

"Gue akan berpatisipasi dalam lomba itu."

Saat itu pula, Ichigo merasa bahwa dia harus memesan lebih banyak peti mati. Kenapa harus begitu? Sebab ia pernah menyicipi masakan Rukia yang warnanya hijau (yang Rukia katakan bahwa itu adalah sayur, namun bentuknya seperti daging ayam). Karena itulah, Ichigo sangat mempertanyakan kemampuan memasak Rukia. Untung juri-jurinya orang yang cukup normal untuk menerima asupan gizi seperti itu. Kalo kayak Yamamoto yang jadi jurinya, bisa langsung _instant death_ kali.

Melihat tampang Ichigo yang _shock_, Rukia cepat-cepat berkata, "Ah, sebaiknya gue batal ikut."

Ichigo pun langsung mengubah ekspresinya menjadi orang yang kesenangan, seperti baru menang lotere, namun langsung mengubah ekspresi mukanya lagi, takut Rukia tersinggung. "Ah sayang sekali. Padahal gue pingin nyicipin masakan low," kata Ichigo sambil mendesah, (pura-pura) terlihat sangat menyesal.

"...benarkah?" tanya Rukia dengan suara pelan. Ichigo mengangguk sambil menggelengkan kepalanya (entah bagaimana ia melakukannya).

"Kalau begitu, gue bakal daftar! Gue gak bakal ngecewain low Ichigo!" Tiba-tiba Rukia langsung bersemangat kembali. Bahkan kita bisa melihat api dari matanya. Gak juga sih. Intinya, kita bahkan bisa melihat tekad Rukia hanya dengan menatap matanya.

Ichigo merasa bahwa dia telah salah memilih kata-kata dan mulai mengurutkan daftar dosanya sebelum ia mati keracunan. Kenapa? Soalnya dia pasti disuruh cicipin percobaannya Rukia!

FLASHBACK, lagi

"_Nah, kali ini coba yang ini Ichigo!" kata Rukia dengan semangat sambil menuangkan 'sesuatu' yang berlendir dan berwarna hijau. _Go green_ sekali si Rukia. Ichigo langsung memasang tampang tabahkan-dirimu-nak._

"_Apa itu?" tanya Ichigo, berusaha terlihat penasaran dan berusaha memperpanjang waktu hidupnya dengan mengalihkan perhatian Rukia pada benda berlendir yang sedang ia tuang ke mangkok, namun benda itu tetap saja menempel pada panci dan pengaduknya._

"_Ini sup spesial buatanku! Chappy soup! Lihat, tampangnya mirip Chappy kan?" seru Rukia sambil berusaha melepaskan benda-mirip-sup itu dari pancinya._

_...eh, bukannya itu lem kanji, Rukia?_

_Tetapi, mungkin hari itu Dewi Fortuna dan Author sedang berpihak kepada Ichigo. Rukia tidak bisa menuangkan benda-mirip-sup__ ke mangkok itu karena benda-mirip-sup itu menempel pada pengaduknya. Ichigo terlihat lega saat Rukia menyerah dan membuang panci berserta isinya plus pengaduknya ke tong sampah dan mulai membereskan dapur. Untuk hal yang satu ini, Rukia patut dipuji karena dia tidak membuat peralatan dapur berantakan, sebab ia membuang semua peralatan dapur yang kotor tersebut ke lantai. Jadi, meja tempat ia memasak itu bersih sekali, namun lantai tempat ia berdiri kotor sekali. Sungguh pemikiran yang luar biaasa Rukia! Author salut denganmu! (Perhatian! Adegan ini _**BOLEH**_ ditiru di rumah!)  
_

_Kejadian ini terjadi pada saat sebelum Hueco Mundo's Arc. Ternyata, sebelum pergi ke Hueco Mundo, Ichigo telah berlatih (maksudnya dilatih menahan bau makanan yang 'kurang sedap' dan melatih kesiapan mental). Mungkin, tujuan tersembunyi masakan Rukia adalah melatih agar Ichigo tidak protes akan makanan yang diberikan di Hueco Mundo nanti. Siapa tahu saat stok makanan mereka habis, mereka bakal makan pasir._

END OF FLESBEK

Ummm, tadi Author dah cerita sampai mana?

Oh ya! Author lupa ngasih tauk kalau lidah Author itu tidak tahan banting seperti lidahnya Orihime dan lidahnya Rangiku. Jadi, sebelum _Cooking Contest_-nya mulai, tolong telponin ambulans yah? Siapa tahu nyawa Author kita ini masih bisa diselamatkan.

"Ichigo, gue mohon! Cuma low yang bisa bantuin gue!" rayu Rukia sambil memasang _Chappy eyes_. Ichigo berpikir bahwa dia lebih baik disuruh ngalahin Aizen sebanyak 10 kali daripada _stand by _di depan UGD gara-gara makan masakannya Rukia. Hidupmu masih panjang nak.

"…baiklah," ucap Ichigo dengan terpaksa walaupun hati nuraninya sudah berdemo untuk menolak permintaan Rukia. Dengan ini, tampaknya Ichigo akan mati muda bukan akibat terbunuh dalam pertarungan, tetapi akibat terbunuh akibat keracunan makanan.

Btw, ini saatnya mengklaim asuransi Ichigo yang sempat batal pada Disaster 3! (Baca Disaster 3 – Ichigo's Last Diary). Ayok! Kita serbu perusahaan asuransi itu bersama-sama!

Eniwei, kapan si Yachiru pergi?

=o='a

Tiba-tiba, _Cooking Contest_ tersebut menjadi _hot topic_ di Seireitei. Bahkan, sampai seorang Soi Fon pun juga berencana untuk mengikutinya dengan Yoruichi-samanya (walaupun Yoruichinya ogah-ogahan). Karena terlalu _booming_, Justi* B*eber pun sampai-sampai harus batal konser gara-gara penontonnya pada ikut _Cooking Contest_ semua. Author juga gak ngerti kenapa bisa _booming_ banget.

Mumpung dah kayak gini, kita intip yuk latihannya!

**WARNING : Adegan ini tidak boleh ditiru di rumah.**

**Session 1** : Yama-jii (Dia berpatisipasi sendiri karena gak ada yang mau bareng dia).

**Menu andalan** : Semur jengkol dengan wasabi.

**Proses latihan**:

Yamamoto, sou-taichou dari 13 taichou, berjalan mendekati Choojiro sambil malu-malu kucing. Tapi, lebih baik malu daripada sesat di jalan kan?

"Choojiro!" panggilnya dengan penuh wibawa.

"Ada apa taichou?" tanya wakil dari sou-taichou itu.

"Bisa ajarin gue masak semur jengkol gak?"

"...hah?"

"Sudah! Lakukan saja apa yang kuperintahkan!"

Ini adalah salah satu momen yang paling memalukan bagi sou-taichou kita, yaitu meminta tolong pada bawahan.

**Session 2** : Soi Fon dan Yoruichi (yang akhirnya terpaksa ikut)

**Menu andalan** : Cumi rebus tinta

**Proses latihan**:

"Soi Fon, gue gak ngerti sama sekali tentang memasak," Yoruichi mengikuti Soi Fon dengan ugal-ugalan ke dapur.

"Tenang saja Yoruichi-sama! Yang paling penting dalam memasak adalah cinta!" Kata Soi Fon malu-malu. Jari-jari tangannya membentuk hati secara sembunyi-sembunyi. Yoruichi menguap lalu berbisik,

"Bagaimana caranya memasak dengan tinta?" Rupanya si Yoruichi tidak mendengarkan perkataan Soi Fon. Denger sih, tapi cuma 4 huruf terakhirnya. Tiba-tiba Yoruichi terpikir suatu resep yang tak pernah dibayangkan oleh koki yang lain.

"Oke! Kita akan membuat cumi rebus tinta!" Seru Yoruichi tiba-tiba dan mulai berjalan dengan semangat ke dapur. Yap, pikirannya agak berbeda dengan koki lain yang biasanya membersihkan tinta cumi-cumi sebelum dimasak. Menurut Yoruichi, cumi-cumi akan lebih segar kalau dimasukan tanpa dibersihkan terlebih dahulu.

Author gak bakal nyicipin masakan kelompok Soi Fon dan Yoruichi. Sori ajah deh, Author gak mau _stand by_ di depan toilet gara-gara keracunan.

**Session 3** : Shunsui dan Shuhei

**Menu andalan** : Sake Doger

**Proses latihan**:

Yap,_ pairing_ yang cukup unik menurut Author.

"Hisagi-san. kupikir kita harus membuat _nick name_ dulu seperti IchiRuki, IchiHime, dll," kata Shunsui dengan serius.

"…memangnya itu wajib dalam perlombaan ini, Kyouraku-taichou?"

"Itu penting! _Nick name_ adalah dasar dari segala perlombaan!" Kata Shunsui dengan berapi-api.

Gak juga sih yah. Kelompok yang lain gak ada yang buat _nick name_ tuh!

"Be-benarkah?" Shuhei sampai tergagap melihat semangat Shunsui.

"Ya! Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau _nick name_ kita ShuShu?" Shunsui menghadap Shuhei, berusaha meminta pendapat.

"…susu?"

"Bukan susu! Tapi ShuShu! Singkatan dari Shunsui Shuhei!" Protes Shunsui saat Suhei salah menyebut nick name mereka.

"Oke?" jawab Shuhei walaupun ia masih mempertanyakan _nick name_ tersebut. Rupanya ia telah memilih partner yang salah.

"Dan untuk menunya," kata Shunsui dengan serius lagi. Shuhei mendengarkan Shunsui dengan serius juga.

"Kita harus membuat sesuatu yang benar-benar merupakan ciri khas kita," pikir Shuhei sambil bergumam.

"Bagaimana kalau kita membuat Sake Doger?" usul Shunsui. Mata Shuhei langsung berkilat saat mendengarnya.

"Ide yang bagus!"

**Session 4** : Yachiru dan Nemu

**Menu andalan** : Coco keras

**Proses latihan**:

Yachiru tiba-tiba nongol di Divisi 12, celingukan seperti sedang mencari sesuatu.

"Anda perlu apa, Kusajishi-fukutaichou?" tanya seseorang yang baru saja keluar dari lab penelitian.

"Ah Nemu-chi! Bantuin gw menangin lomba ini!" teriak Yachiru dengan kesenangan sambil berjingkrak ria, tentunya. Nemu menatap Yachiru dengan bingung.

"Tapi yang menyelenggarakan lomba ini kan anda," ucap Nemu.

"Tapi Yachiru mau ikut!" Yachiru mulai merengek.

Pusing melihat tingkah laku Yachiru yang kayak anak kecil itu, Nemu akhirnya menyerah dan mengikuti kemauan Yachiru.

"Bersama-sama kita pasti menang Nemu-chi!" Seru Yachiru dengan girang. Mereka sekarang ada di lab penelitian Nemu dan mereka sedang membuat formula makanan yang keliahatannya berpotensi untuk menang.

"Ini Kusajishi-fukutaichou, sesuai dengan permintaanmu." Nemu menyerahkan satu box Coc* Crun*h ke Yachiru, cuma bedanya mereknya sudah berubah menjadi Coco Keras. Isinya juga berubah tentunya, supaya sesuai dengan merknya.

Yah, begitulah kira-kira apa yang terjadi dengan Yachiru dan Nemu. Mungkin pada saat lomba nanti, mereka tinggal nuang susu dan sereal doang kali.

**Session 5** : Uryuu dan Toushiro

**Menu andalan** : Nasi beku semangka

**Proses latihan**:

"Kenapa gue berpasangan dengan low?" tanya Uryuu sambil membetulkan kacamatanya. Toushiro mendesah dan menunjuk ke arah Author yang lagi duduk di pojok ruangan sambil mengetik lanjutan dari Yachiru's Rule.

"Seharusnya sudah kuduga," lanjut Uryuu. Toushiro memakai celemek saat Uryuu berkata demikian.

"Sebenarnya kalau bisa, gue gak pengen punya partner Shinigami. Seorang Shinigami hanya akan memperlambat gue," ucap Uryuu dengan nada yang cukup menusuk dan mulai memakai celemeknya juga.

"Gw juga sebenarnya tidak mau sekelompok dengan Quincy rendahan sepertimu," balas Toushiro sebab ia dendam dengan kalimat terakhir Uryuu.

Mereka pun ber_death glare_-an dan mulai memasak sendiri-sendiri. Masing-masing memasak menu keahlian mereka. Uryu membuat nasi goreng dan Toushiro mulai mendinginkan semangka lalu memotongnya dengan artistik, tentunya ia tidak lupa memberi semangka itu garam buah.

Setelah mereka selesai memasak, mereka mengagumi karya satu sama lain.

"Hey, nasi goreng low tidak terlalu buruk," komentar Toushiro saat mencium harumnya nasi goreng, bukan mencium Uryuu!

"Semangka low juga gak terlalu buruk," kata Uryuu dengan senyum.

Lalu mereka berdua pun menggabungkan hasil karya mereka. Setelah itu, nasi goreng semangka itu dibekukan dengan Hyourinmaru dan dipotong dengan panah Uryuu sehingga membentuk nasi beku semangka.

Yah, setidaknya mereka menemukan kesamaan.

**Session 6** : Ikkaku dan Yumichika

**Menu andalan** : Baldy Fried Chicken

**Proses latihan**:

"Ini gara-gara low kelamaan memulas _make-up_ ke muka busuk low itu. Lihat! Sekarang yang jualan babi dah pulang!" teriak Ikkaku sambil menangis (akibat marah) gara-gara tukang daging babinya dah pulang.

"Doh, gak usah pake daging babi kale. Itu kan gak halal," kata Yumichika sambil mengaca. Dia menatap ke arah matahari.

"Sial, hari ini panas banget, gue lupa pake _sun block_ lagi!" rutuk Yumichika sambil mencari tempat yang adem supaya kulitnya tidak terbakar. Ikkau semakin kesal melihat tingkah laku Yumichika yang kayaknya gak serius mau memenangkan _Cooking Contest_ tersebut.

"Keluarin naluri feminim low dan pikirin kita mau lombain masakan apa!" Teriak Ikkaku saking frustasinya saat Yumichika memulai _medicure _darurat.

"Naluri feminim gue berkata bahwa kuku gue rusak akibat megang sayuran gak jelas itu," kata Yumichika sambil memoles kutek bening (_foundation_) dan menunjuk ke arah terong.

Ikkaku bertambah marah saat mendengar perkataan Yumichika. Dia pun ketawa gak jelas dan mengeluarkan Zanpakutounya.

"KELUARIN ZANPAKUTOU LOW! Kita tanding! Yang menang harus menuruti perintah yang kalah!" Kata Ikkaku sambil ketawa gak jelas. Lho? Gak terbalik tuh?

Yumichika, mengambil kesempatan ini dan berkata dengan datar, "Gue kalah. Oke, low harus turutin perintah gue".

Reaksi Ikkaku? Udah jelas kali, dia marah banget. "HEH! Kok gue yang mesti nurutin perintah low?". Yumichika lalu mengulang perkataan Ikkaku sambil menggelengkan kepala. Ikkaku sadar akan kesalahan teknisnya dalam menyusun kalimat dan akhirnya ia bertambah marah. Asap membumbung tinggi dari kepalanya.

"OH!"

Yumichika berteriak kaget seperti ia baru saja menemukan fosil Yachiru. Setelah itu, dia langsung kabur untuk membeli minyak goreng, ayam dan penggorengan. Ikkaku bingung melihat perubahan tingkah lakunya. Setelah beberapa saat, Yumichika balik. Ia menuang minyak ke penggorengan dan masak ayam tersebut...

Di atas kepala Ikkaku.

Begitulah sejarah _Baldy Fried Chicken_ yang kita panggil McBaldy di masa depan.

Kira-kira segini dulu Sessionnya. Sisanya mungkin cuma bakal nangkring di Disaster selanjutnya (alias buat tambahan ajah, biar kelihatan rame). Sertakan chara Bleach _favorite_-mu atau mungkin DIRIMU di Disaster selanjutnya untuk mengikuti _Cooking Contest _dengan cara submit _review_ lalu bilang character yang ingin dimasukan. DIJAMIN PASTI, chara itu akan tampil di Disaster selanjutnya (kecuali Espada dkk, sebab Author tidak membaca Hueco Mundo's Arc).

Oke? Lanjut!

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._. - Tembok Cina

Apa hubungannya? Anggap ajah itu pembatas.

Hari _Cooking Contest_

"Selamat datang semuanya di _Cooking Contest_ Yachiru!" Yachiru menyapa semua kontestan dan penonton dengan menggunakan TOA. Tentu Author belum lupa dengan TOA kesayangan Yachiru! Kontestan dan penonton sampai melengos ngelihat Yachiru.

"Jurinya ada 3, yaitu Inoue Orihime, makhluk bumi," Orihime melambaikan tangannya dengan kikuk, belum terbiasa dengan suasana di Seireitei, "Matsumoto Rangiku, fuku-taichou Divisi 10," Rangiku kebalikan dari Orihime, dia malah semangat banget melambaikan tangannya, "dan Author dari Yachiru's Rule, seCreT aRs!" Terlihat disana, Author yang mulai baca mantra supaya masih hidup setelah acara ini berlangsung. Readers' Yachiru's Rule mulai merasa (sama sekali tidak) kasihan dengan Author dan mereka juga merasa bahagia karena mereka tidak perlu ikut menyicipi masakan-masakan 'ajubillah' tersebut.

...serius nih gak ada yang kasihan sama Author? Lama-lama entar Author hiatus juga supaya gak perlu apdet Yachiru's Rule dan merasakan sensasi masakan yang rasanya uenak mantab itu nih! *anceman gak mutu* *dibantai readers*

"Dengan ini, perlombaan _Cooking Contest_ dimulai!" Yachiru berteriak dengan TOA. Semua peserta juga berteriak semangat. Penonton juga tampaknya girang. Hanya mood Author yang mengetik cerita inilah yang terlihat berbeda. Ada aura hitam yang keluar daripadanya.

"Ichigo, menurutmu, apakah gue bakal berhasil?" tanya Rukia sambil memakai celemek.

Ichigo terdiam, tak mampu menjawab pertanyaan Rukia.

"Kira-kira kesempatan bertahan hidup Author berapa persen setelah mencicipi masakanku?" Rukia menyadari bahwa ia tidak akan menang. Setidaknya ia bisa menyelamatkan nyawa Author dari masakannya daripada menang tapi dengan Author yang dikremasikan.

"25%" Jawab Ichigo. Rukia mengerlingkan matanya ke arah Author yang terlihat cemas di bangku juri.

"Serius?"

"Banget."

"Gue gak mau mati muda!" Teriak Author dari jauh sana (a.k.a bangku juri)

**PE****MENANG AUTHOR NOTE CHALLANGE : **Jee-ya Zettyra**. Bagi yang belum berhasil, silahkan coba lagi setelah nada berikut ini : piiiippp! (?)**

**Ichigo : Kenapa kagak bosen?**

**seCreT : Gue kan udah dikontrak ama readers**

**Ichigo : Emang dibayar berapa lo?**

**seCreT : 0,00001 rp/dtk, gak ada syarat, bisa pilih paket murah~ internetan gratis, bisa dapet bonus hp, dan...mmph *dibekep, gara-gara kagak nyambung tuh!*.**

**Rukia : *tiba-tiba nongol* What the? Dimana? Pake kartu apa emangnya, supaya bisa internet murah? *narik kerah secret, btw seCreT gak pake baju berkerah!***

**seCreT: Sini-sini. loe bisa tinggal pilih kartu bla bla bla~**

**Ichigo : *bete***

**seCreT : Apa-apaan ini! ****Loe kira gw seles! *baru nyadar***

**Yachiru : se, ce, ret, a, er, es sama! Jangan bikin gw mati ya, please~**

**Yap readers!**

**Jangan lupa review dan menjawab poll melalui review****(poll ada di akhir halaman) *to the point***

**Semakin panjang review anda, maka makin panjang pula chapter Yachiru's Rule, hohohoho! (maksud : 1 Disaster habis cuma buat ngebalesin review. Secara teknis benar kan? Walaupun secara manusiawi gak.)**

**Oke?**

**Poll : Kalau misalnya Cooking Contest bisa berhasil dengan juri yang masih hidup dan waras, siapa yang akan kalian vote untuk menjadi pemenangnya?**

**Btw, kayaknya apdet Yachiru's Rule bakal makin lambat (mengingat seCreT harus belajar lebih banyak karena sudah mau menghadapi ujian), tapi seCreT usahakan Disasternya lebih panjang agar tidak mengecewakan readers!**


	23. Disaster 22 Instant Death

**DIBUTUHKAN CEPAT!**

**ORANG YANG BISA MEMBERESKAN DAPUR SECRET YANG DIPAKE ICHIRUKI BUAT LATIHAN MEMASAK!**

**HUBUNGI SECRET LEWAT REVIEW!**

**Rukia : Iklan apaan tuh? *marah***

**seCreT : Low ngerusak dapur gue**** jelek! *ketawa sambil menangis (?)***

**3 jam kemudian…**

**seCreT : *lesu* …kok gak ada yang daftar?**

**Ichigo : Gue ajah ogah, apalagi readers!**

**Yachiru : seCreT! Biar Yachiru yang bersihkan! *nongol tiba-tiba***

**seCreT : Yay! Thanks Ya-chan!**

**Yachiru : *berusaha membersihkan dapur, tetapi dia malah memecahkan gelas Author, mempenyokkan panci, menumpahkan saos, dan masih banyak lagi***

**DIBUTUHKAN SEGERA!**

**ORANG YANG MEMILIKI KEMAMPUAN UNTUK MEMBERSIHKAN DAPUR!**

**MINIMAL LULUSAN S2!**

**HUBUNGI SECRET LEWAT REVIEW!**

**Rukia : *menahan ketawa* Iklannya diganti?**

**seCreT : Shuddup! *keki***

_Review Responses_**(A/N : Review menunjukan angka 222! Ayo kita rayakan dengan penambahan jumlah cerita!)**

meshi-chan : seCreT juga suka Coco keras! Oke, ide meshi-sama akan seCreT tampung dan dipertimbangkan ulang dengan timbangan beras *ngaco*.Terima kasih meshi-sama atas doanya, semoga kamu diterima di sisi-Nya *dilemparin saos tiram sama meshi*. Wah! Dapet saos tiram!

Hening : Bisa bikin cerita tentang Toushiro dengan amat sangat lucu? Oh jelas bisa! Itu spesialisi Author! Welcome to Yachiru's Rule, Hening! *pilihan nick name yang cukup unik-eh jarang*

yuuna hihara : Yuuna-sama! Ah senangnya daku! *nagih uang denda lagi, ditendang yuuna*. Oke, seCreT akan kirimkan surat tagihannya ke Byakuya lagi. Kalo kemaren cokleat yuuna-sama dimakan, seCreT dapurnya diancurin! Adegan IchiRukinya kan dah banyak! *rusuh*. Yang dapat menangkap Yachiru? Oh itu sih jelas hanya Tite Kubo-sensei seorang yang dapat melakukannya! Caranya? Gambar ajah adegan Yachiru ketangkep! XD

Kurosaki Mitsuki : Ichigo gak ikut lombanya? Siapa bilang? *digampar Yui*. Oh! Ada yang mendukung YachiNemu! Kita lihat nanti siapa yang menang . Entar seCreT kirim makanan buatan Ichigo pake T*ki deh. Ditunggu yah~ (Kadang-kadang seCreT bingung sama Author yang ngubah nama, soalnya beda banget sama yang paling pertama ).

Kokoro Yumeko : Oh Yume, memasak di kepala Ikkaku itu SANGAT MUNGKIN mengingat kepala botak lebih menyerap matahari *siapa bilang?*. Yume mau ikut serta? Boleh banget!

2Phoenix6 : seCreT disumpahin mati! *death glare ke arah Phoenix, ditangkal Phoenix dengan kacamata hitam*. Request Sode sama Tensa? *penyingkatan nama secara brutal*. Oke, kalo bisa entar dimasukin. Tengkyu buat kasih tauk typo seCreT~!

Krad Hikari vi Titania : Hiii, mii ketawa mulu! *ga penting*. Pollnya terserah seCreT? Kalo kayak gitu, sudah pasti seCreT akan memilih masakan seCreT sebagai juara! *digebuk sama para peserta yang lain*

mio 'ichiguran' kyo : Emang, seCreT tuh paling demen males apdet (?). Bukannya gak seneng sama Yachiru's Rule, cuma males ngetik doang, hehe. Eh, ada yang vote buat ShuShu!

Jee-ya Zettyra : Makasih Jee-sama! Mau hadiah fic? Oke, entar seCreT pikirin untuk membuat one-shot :p. Ada yang dukung IchiRuki walaupun makanannya itu rasanya dipertanyakan! Oke, enjoy~

Astrella Kurosaki : Ada lagi yang nge-vote IchiRuki! Astrella, anda didiskualifikasi karena telah mengatai IchiRuki gak normal! *As : pingsan*. Syukurlah ada yang ingin seCreT tetap hidup, walaupun dengan alasan yang cukup aneh. Tenang ajah, seCreT akan bertahan hidup soalnya seCreT gak bakal makan masakannya As! XD

Yuuki Kosuke : Sama! Sekolah seCreT juga demen ngasih ulangan! Iya nih, momen IchiRuki keganggu mulu. Siapa sih penyebabnya? *Yuuki melirik ke arah seCreT*. Tupaistein itu sebenernya campuran dari Tupai sama Albert Einstein, tapi karena ada Halloween, boleh lah Tupaistein bertransformasi menjadi Tupai Frakenstein.

Kosuke Baskernite : Hey kau! Readers gelap! *dilempar pizza sama Kosuke, wah enak nih!*. Selamat datang di yachiru's Rule dan selamat membaca kilat! (Kalo bisa repiu Disaster sebelumnya juga yah! *ada maunya*). JANGAN! JANGAN BIARKAN RUKIA MEMBUAT SATE CHAPPY! Yap, kemungkinan hidup seCreT cuma 25%. Tengkyu dah ngerepiu~. Rajin-rajin yah ngerepiu yang lain~.

Va Arachi-chan : *ngelempar TOA balik* Heh! TOA gue penyok! *ditendang Va*. seCreT juga suka sama Tupaistein! Ternyata dia ada fansnya *menangis terharu*. Ada yang voting buat IchiRuki lagi. Kok gak ada yang ngevote buat seCreT yah? *ngarep*. Va, jangan lupa bayar utangnya! *evil smirk*

airi shirayuki : Selamat datang pereview baru (pereview gelap yang baru ngereview walaupun dah lama baca, haha *ditimpuk pake hape airi*). Ada yang vote buat Ikkaku sama Yumichika. Mereka emang alami, buat apinya ajah alami, haha . Ditunggu review selanjutnya airi!

Disclaimer : Ichigo~. Come to mama! *ditendang Ichigo*. I don't own Bleach and anything else!

Kata-kata mutiara di Disaster ini : Budayakan emoticon! (?)

Pesan moral untuk chapter ini : DISARANKAN untuk TIDAK makan selama membaca Disaster ini :D

-Disaster 22 : Instant Death-

**Author's**** POV**

Yap, seperti yang telah kita semua duga. Walaupun dunia sudah sangat gempar dengan adanya Cooking Contest ini (Gejala : Banjir di Wasior, gunung meletus di Jogja dan tsunami di Mentawai secara berturut-turut), tetapi tetap saja tidak menghentikan kegiatan para Shinigami-Shinigami ini dalam menunjukan kemampuan mereka dalam memasak.

...kalau dipikir-pikir, emang gak ada urusannya sama mereka sih. Wong mereka di Seireitei (baca : dunia roh) sedangkan kita di Indonesia (baca : dunia orang hidup, tempat Author yang membuat Yachiru's Rule).

SIAL! Gimana nasib Author nihhh!

Seperti pada judul Disaster ini, Author merasa bahwa judul itu sangat pas dan akan segera direalisasikan dalam kehidupan maya ini. Sungguh tragis nasib Author yang mengetik cerita ini.

Samar-samar tercium bau yang kurang sedap dari arah jam 4. Emangnya ada yang lagi bakar sampah?

Eh gila ajah! Lomba masak kok jadi lomba bakar sampah? Author pun menengok ke arah bakaran sampah itu.

Terlihat di sana 2 orang bejat yang sedang menyiapkan api untuk memasak, Renji dan Komamura. Sungguh pasangan yang pas menurut Author mengingat mereka berdua masih merupakan reinkarnasi dari nenek moyang kita jaman dahulu kala. Yang satunya dari babon, yang satu lagi dari anjing. Hahaha! Author pun dilemparin sampah yang mau dibakar oleh Renji.

Eh, btw, mereka kan belom daftar buat ikut lomba di Disaster sebelumnya! Author pun langsung mencoret nama Renji dan Komamura. Mereka dieliminasi karena tidak melakukan daftar ulang terlebih dahulu sama Author. Jadi pada intinya, mereka sudah kalah sebelum berlomba. Lagian, lombanya juga belom dimulai kok mereka dah mulai buat api duluan? Nyuri starter nih!

Author pun berkeliling di sekitar kawasan lomba. Terlihat Gin sedang bersiap-siap menjadi MC (Master of Ceremony ato Mang Comberan?). Gin pun menyewa TOA pada kios TOA terdekat dan mulai menyetel volumenya.

Lho? Kok si Gin bisa nongol disini?

Buset dah, ternyata di Disaster in pada reunian semua Shinigaminya.

Untuk informasi, Author TIDAK AKAN memasukan para Espada dkk. Sebab menurut Author, mereka psycho dan Author kurang bisa menjiwai karakter-karakter psycho. Susah man! Masalahnya Author memiliki hidup yang normal, bukan seperti hidup para Espada yang memiliki motto hidup untuk membunuh, eh, kebalik, maksud Author membunuh untuk hidup *Dihajar Espada*.

Samar-samar, tercium bau busuk (lagi) dari arah jam 8. Author pun langsung bergegas menuju TKP sambil menutup hidung.

Ini 2 Shinigami lagi ngapain lagi? Duh mabok jadinya Author ngurusin makhluk-makhluk gak jelas apa maunya ini.

**Normal POV**

Lomba pun dimulai. Gin terus menerus berkoar-koar melalui TOA sewaannya tentang jalannya lomba. Dia juga kadang menghampiri para peserta satu per satu dan mewawancarai mereka, kalau tidak, menyicipi masakan mereka. Walaupun Mayuri dan Author masih mempertanyakan bagaimana mekanisme pertahanan tubuh Gin sehingga dapat menikmati para 'makanan' (kalau bisa disebut makanan) 'lezat' itu.

"Disini Ichimaru Gin, mewawancarai penyelenggara Cooking Contest ini, Kusajishi Yachiru, ketua dari Asosiasi Perkumpulan Shinigami Wanita yang sedang membuat masakan andalannya, Coco keras. Selamat siang Yachiru-chan," kata Gin, berpanjang lebar tinggi (?).

Namun yang disapa malah marah. Yachiru pun melemparkan penggiling adonan ke arah Gin. Ternyata Yachiru serius mau mengikuti lomba ini!

"Gin baka! Adonan Yachiru yang berbentuk Pow*r Rang*r jadi rusak deh!" Teriak Yachiru sambil melemparkan adonan yang bentuknya gak keruan itu. Gin, yang mengetahui seluk beluk Yachiru (?) langsung kabur ke arah kelompok lain.

...kayaknya Author kebanyakan belajar Mat.

Gin pun beralih ke kelompok Hanatarou dan Byakuya. Kelompoknya ajudan (babu) dan bangsawan (majikan). Gin menonton proses memasak mereka dan mulai berkomentar.

"Ada harum rempah-rempah yang kelihatannya mahal dari kelompok Kuchiki-sama dan Hanatarou-chan! Kira-kira bau apakah ini?" Gin mulai mengendus-ngendus bagaikan anak anjing yang akan dikasih makan rendang yang baru matang dengan lauk sayur asem. Anak anjing ajah makan rendang sama sayur asem, masa si Gin cuma makan tempe bacem?, pikir Gin dengan penuh kemarahan.

...apa hubungannya coba? Kayaknya seCreT dah mulai ngelantur nih.

Rangiku dan Orihime juga tampak bersemangat mencicipi masakan-masakan yang dibuat oleh para Shinigami itu, walaupun dalam bentuk apapun. Seperti contohnya...

"Taichou! Masak apa low?" Seru Rangiku dari meja juri. Toushiro hanya mendesah dan menjawab dengan pelan "…nasi beku semangka…".

Tapi, karena kadar kebudegan Rangiku sudah mencapai stadium 4, maka ia tidak mendengar jawaban Toushiro. "Apa taichou? gak kedengeran!" teriak Rangiku lagi dengan penuh semangat. Kayaknya sifat Yachiru mulai nular ke Rangiku nih. Entar bisa jadi seCreT buat cerita Rangiku's Rule!

Toushiro, yang udah bete ngeliatin fuku-taichounya, melanjutkan acara masak-memasaknya. Sudut bibir Uryuu tampak terangkat sedikit sekali melihat kelakuan dua Shinigami ajaib itu.

"Hitsugaya Toushiro, mana semangkanya?" Tanya Uryuu sambil memotong nasi yang ia kepal menjadi bentuk kapal laut. Toushiro melemparkan semangka yang ia pegang dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang sebelumnya, yaitu mengiris bawang menjadi bentuk bunga Sakura. Yah, maklum, mereka kan agak berbeda dengan kita para manusia yang cuam asal keprek bawang terus digoreng atau cuma masukin beras ke rice cooker terus masak deh.

Rangiku, yang merasa dikacangin, mulai berjalan ke tempat Toushiro dan Uryuu. ia mengambil kunyit yang belum dikupas oleh Uryu dan memakannya. Uryuu langsung cengo. Gak heran sih, senormal-normalnya manusia, gak ada yang langsung ngecaplok kunyit yang belom dikupas kan?

"…enak juga. Gimana cara masaknya Ishida?" Tanya Rangiku sambil mengunyah kunyit tersebut. Uryuu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, pertanda bahwa ia tidak percaya ada Shinigami yang begitu bodoh sehingga tidak menyadari bahwa ia baru saja makan kunyit mentah.

Gimana rasanya Rangiku? Maknyuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuus kan?

Sedangkan Orihime lebih ajaib lagi. Ia mendatangi dapur dadakan teman lamanya, Rukia Kuchiki. Terlihat Rukia sedang berjuang keras untuk merebus telur dengan penggorengan. Ichigo sedang berusaha mencegah Rukia untuk tidak merebus telur yang malang itu di penggorengan karena hal itu melawan kodrat alam tentang tata cara merebus telur yang baik dan benar.

"Kuchiki-san! Aku cicipi yah!" kata Orihime sambil menyomot makanan yang ada di kantong kresek hitam. Untuk informasi, kantong itu berisi semua masakan gagal Rukia.

Contohnya, Rukia sebenernya pengen buat bawang goreng, tapi malah jadinya onion ring (yang gosong tentunya). Hebat kan? Bawang merah (=bawang goreng) bisa bertransformasi jadi bawang bombai (=onion rings)!

Author salut dengan Rukia, mungkin Author harus belajar memasak sama Rukia. Orihime tampaknya menikmati santapannya sementara muka Ichigo seperti berkata kalau Orihime siap mati kapan saja. Author sudah siap dengan peti mati segala ukuran kok Ichigo, tenang saja!

"Ini enak banget Rukia!" seru Orihime, walau ekspresinya sudah bisa diduga oleh sebagian besar readers. Muka Rukia langsung berbinar-binar sedangkan mulut Ichigo langsung menganga selebar-lebarnya.

"Teksturnya garing, warnanya pun berbeda dari yang berbeda!" seru Orihime berusaha memberikan penjelasan tentang masakan Rukia. Maksud low berbeda dari yang berbeda itu karena makanannya Rukia gosong banget kan? Iya sih, karena kadar kegosongannya melebihi normal, makanya rasanya garing. Masakan Rukia dah masuk _blacklist_ Author dah.

Rukia serasa mendapat energi tambahan setelah mendengar komennya Orihime dan mulai mencampurkan lengkuas dan jahe untuk membuat bumbu masakannya, Chappy Burns in Hell. Judul masakannya ajah dah bikin ilfil, gimana nanti Author harus nyicipinnya?

Lagu backsound tiba-tiba berubah menjadi lagu requiem. Heh? Siapa yang masang tuh lagu? Sekedar informasi, requiem itu adalah lagu kematian.

Author pun berusaha kabur dari tempat lomba, namun tertahan oleh Kenpachi yang rupanya menjadi security disana. Aaaaaaaa! Kenpachi kan gak bisa disogok!

...apa Author racunin si Kenpachi pake masakannya Rukia ajah ya?

"Waktu memasak selesai! Silahkan letakkan peralatan kalian semua!" Teriak Gin melalui TOA sambil menatap ke arah jam pasir, penghitung lamanya jalan lomba. Tiba-tiba saja Author sadar bahwa dari tadi tercium bau yang kurang sedap seperti ada orang yang buang angin di tengah lift yang sempit dan sesak.

Lalu dari meja juri, terdengar Orihime dan Rangiku memanggil nama Author. Rupanya mereka sudah duduk manis. Saat Author duduk dengan lesu di meja juri, Rangiku memulai percakapan. "Eh tauk gak, tadi tuh ada yang masak pake sabun cair! Kreatif banget yah!" Rangiku mulai nyerocos sedangkan tampang Author tambah pucat.

'...mampus gue. Siapa sih yang punya ide kayak gitu?,' runtuk Author dalam hati.

"Kelompok siapa yang masak pake sabun colek? Pinter banget yah tuh kelompok," ucap Author dengan penuh nada sarkastik, namun Rangiku tidak mempedulikan nada Author dan mulai melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Iya, jadi pas gue ke kelompoknya si Sentaro sama Kiyone, mereka lagi berantem soal masakan mereka. Mereka memperdebatkan soal bikin kari atau mau bikin soto. Nah pas mereka berantem, sabun cair yang ada di sebelah mereka kesenggol, terus kecemplung deh ke dalam panci," muka Author sudah berwarna putih sekarang, "terus warna cairan di dalam supnya langsung berubah jadi warna kuning deh. Kelihatannya menggoda banget!" seru Rangiku.

Berdasarkan cerita Rangiku, Author dapat menyimpulkan kalau Sentaro dan Kiyone pake sabun M*ma L*mon yang warna kuning. Dan kalau sup itu dimakan, dapat menyebabkan gangguan pencernaan yang hebat sehingga Author harus nginep di WC gara-gara infeksi _salmonellasis_ yang berasal dari sup tersebut. Makanan ini tidak boleh dimasak di rumah yah readers! Sekedar pemberitahuan bahwa _salmonellasis _adalah infeksi yang ditandai dengan diare, muntah-muntah, dan demam tinggi setelah menyantap makanan.

Setelah si Rangiku selesai cuap-cuap, gilirannya si Orihime dah yang cerita, "kalo gue tadi pergi ke kelompoknya Unohana-san sama Isane-san. Mereka masukin banyak rempah-rempah yang wangi." Cukup masuk akal. Setidaknya mereka gak masukin parfum kan untuk mewangikan makanannya?

"Terus Unohana-san bilang kalo makanan itu harus sehat, jadinya dia buat makanan vegetarian," lanjut Orihime. Author mengangguk-ngangguk setuju. Ya, makanan itu harus sehat dan layak untuk disantap.

"Jadinya, mereka membuat rebusan seledri, parsley, bawang putih, bawang bombay, dan daun bawang dengan jengkol sebagai penyedap," Orihime selesai bercerita dan ia menghela napas puas. Mata Author langsung melotot. Itu sih bukannya menyehatkan, tapi mematikan!

Pikirin ajah, emangnya readers mau disuguhi genangan air tawar yang berisi bawang-bawangan dengan jengkol sebagai penyedap? Bisa langsung ke awang-awang dah!

"Ne, Author (Identitas dirahasiakan karena semua readers sudah tauk nama Author (?)). Menurut low, masakannya siapa yang paling enak?" tanya Orihime dengan wajah polos. Author langsung lemes dah.

Tiba-tiba, terciumlah bau yang harum, bau yang menunjukkan bahwa makanan itu adalah makanannya manusia, bukan makanan _Pithocantropus Erectus_ (nama manusia purba pada jaman dahulu). Bau itu adalah bau _Pizza Peperonni Lovers_ yang _Deluxe Cheese_ dengan topping tambahan dari _Pizza Cap_!

Siapakah yang memesannya? Rupanya Byakuya! Kepala keluarga Kuchiki! Byakuya! _I love you full_!

Rupanya masakannya si Byakuya tumpah gara-gara keteledorannya si Hanatarou sehingga si Byakuya (terpaksa) memesan _Pizza Cap Delivery_ yang katanya dijamin bisa nyampe dalam waktu 15 menit. Makasih Hanatarou! Author agak lebih sedikit bersemangat mengingat ada makanan yang berhasil muncul dari duit kas Byakuya.

Tapi, Author melirik ke arah lain. Ternyata shinigami-shinigami itu sudah mulai menyajikan makanan mereka di depan juri. Orihime dan Rangiku sih enak ajah, orang mereka kanibal gitu. Nah, masalahnya, perut Author itu tuh masih normal, jadi gak sanggup deh makan makanan yang 'penuh citarasa' itu.

Perasaan Author dah ceritain hal itu berapa kali yah?

Orihime dan Rangiku langsung semangat, mereka berdiri dan mulai mencicipi makanan iu satu per satu. Kadang mereka mendesah karena rasanya sangat nikmat (bagi mereka tentunya) dan mulai membuat penilaian. Dan Orihime paling semangat saat nyicipin makanannya Rukia. Di luar arena, muka Ichigo terlihat kusut banget. Dia masih gak yakin kenapa si Orihime demen banget sama makanannya Rukia.

Sedangkan Author? Oh pastinya dia sudah berusaha menyelinap keluar dong.

Si Renji ngeliatin kalo si Orihime kayaknya doyan banget sama makanannya Rukia. Si Renji jadi mikir kalo makanannya Rukia kayaknya enak. Terus dia teriak dari luar arena penjurian, "Orihime! Minta dikit dong!"

Orihime menengok ke arah pembicara. Setelah ia sadar kalo yang baru ngomong barusan adalah Renji, dia pun mengambil piring plastik (sejak sterofoam sudah tak diperbolehkan lagi, maka ia memakai piring plastik) dan mulai menyendokkan beberapa sdm (sendok makan) makanannya Rukia. Sedangkan Rukia sendiri mulai berkoar-koar, "Renji, low gak bakal nyesel telah menyicipi masakan gue!" Renji pun hanya tersenyum mendengar Rukia berbicara.

Orihime mendekati Renji dan memberikan piringnya. Renji langsung menyicipi masakan itu tanpa basa-basi lagi.

1 detik

1,01 detik

1,05 detik

2 detik

2,09 detik kemudian, Renji ambruk.

"Halo mas, cepetan kemari! Ini ada orang pingsan disini!" Author sedang berusaha menyelamatkan nyawa Renji dengan cara menelepon ambulans.

"Hah? Lokasinya? Di Soul Society, Seireitei!" Author dengan bodohnya menyebutkan nama tempat itu pada petugas ambulans di bumi.

"Hah? Gak tau dimana letaknya? Cupu low!" Author pun mengakhiri pembicaraan dengan petugas ambulans itu dengan nada dramatis. Itu petugas ambulans disana pasti udah ngutuk orang yang nelpon dia kali.

Muka Rukia pun langsung pucat. Dia langsung berteriak histeris dan berlari mendekati Renji. Ichigo juga ikut berlari, menuju ke Renji. Orihime yang tidak tahu apa-apa (dan tidak peduli) dengan cueknya meninggalkan Renji dan mulai menikmati makanannya lagi.

"Renji? Low salah makan yah?" seru Rukia di kuping Renji. Sesaat, wajah Renji terlihat meringis. Dalam hati Ichigo berpikir kalo si Renji udah bukan salah makan lagi dan mungkin saja nyawanya tak terselamatkan. Oh, puitis sekali kalian semua ini.

...eh, kok dialognya jadi menye-menye begini?

Tiba-tiba terdengar desahan kagum dari para penonton. Rupanya, Yachiru dan Nemu datang sambil membawa masakan mereka. Author, yang tadi sudah berusaha menyelinap kabur, terpaksa duduk manis lagi ka rena Kenpachi menendang Author balik ke kursi juri.

Yachiru datang dengan membawa sebuah karya yang cukup indah dipandang, walaupun kalau penampilannya baik, gak tentu rasanya baik juga. Ya! Yachiru membuat Coco Keras yag berbentuk ukiran Monali** karya Da Vi*Ci yang sedang bengong. Yumichika mengigit jarinya.

'Monalala (?) itu lebih cakep daripadaku!" katanya serasa mencari tissue untuk membuang ingusnya. Ikkaku menatapnya dengan jijik dan kasihan. Rupanya ia jijik karena tissue yang dipakai Yumichika adalah tissue yang dipakai untuk menyerap minyak dari ayam yang telah mereka goreng dengan kekuatan alam (Kepala Ikkaku) dan ia kasihan sama tissue malang itu karena harus bekerja double. Jadi, tidak ada sangkut pautnya sama sekali dengan Yumichika.

Sedangkan Shuhei dan Shunsui sudah mulai menikmati makanan mereka sendiri. Mereka tampaknya tidak peduli dengan hasil lomba nanti. Yang penting kan mereka sudah masak.

Orihime dan Rangiku sedang asik menikmati makanan 'itu', kalau 'itu' memang bisa disebut makanan. Rangiku bingung melihat Author yang hanya duduk dengan anteng sambil menatap makanan-makanan tersebut dengan jijik.

"Eh Author! Low harus cicipin ini!" seru Rangiku sambil menyodorkan sup M*ma L*mon. Author langsung tahu kalau Author TIDAK BOLEH membiarkan makanan itu masuk dengan mulus ke dalam proses pencernaan Author.

"Eh, enggak. Gue dah kenyang," sahut Author ngasal, padahal dari tadi belom makan. Udah sih, udah makan pizzanya Byakuya, hehe. Rupanya Author diam-diam sudah menikmati pizza itu sendirian, tanpa bagi-bagi. Author pun digebuk oleh para readers dan reviewers.

"Ayolah, ini enak sekali kok," bujuk Rangiku. Author pun mendengus marah. Kok pake acara pemaksaan sih, runtuk Author dalam hati. Oh, lebaynya dirimu Author (secara langsung mengatai dirinya sendiri). Rangiku datang ke arah Author sambil membawa sup

M*ma L*mon itu (Singkatnya : Sup Mamon).

Author pun mulai panik. Author jadi ingat apa yang dia ketik di Disaster sebelumnya.

FLASHBACK

"_Kira-kira kesempatan bertahan hidup Author berapa persen setelah mencicipi masakanku?" Rukia menyadari bahwa ia tidak akan menang. Setidaknya ia bisa menyelamatkan nyawa Author dari masakannya daripada menang tapi dengan Author yang dikremasikan._

"_25%" Jawab Ichigo. Rukia mengerlingkan matanya ke arah Author yang terlihat cemas di bangku juri._

"_Serius?"_

"_Banget."_

"_Gue gak mau mati muda!" Teriak Author dari jauh sana (a.k.a bangku juri)._

END OF FLASHBACK

Seharusny Author ngetik kalo presentase bertahan hidupnya lebih dari 25%!

Btw, IchiRuki lagi ngapain tuh disana?

Terlihat Rukia sedang berniat memberi pernapasan buatan pada Renji. _WHAT_? Ini kan IchiRuki bukan RenRuki! Woi!

"Rukia, apa yang low lakukan?" tanya Ichigo dengan nada yang tajam. Rukia hanya menatapnya dengan heran.

"Gue mau ngasih Renji napas buatan," jawabnya dengan polos. Rukia menatap Ichigo sedangkan Ichigo menatap Renji. Terlihat si Renji sedang cengar-cengir sendiri. Tapi, saat Rukia menatapnya kembali, ia pura-pura gak sadar lagi.

"Terus, kenapa low berpikir kalo dia perlu pernapasan buatan?" tanya Ichigo dengan jengkel pada Rukia. Rukia menatapnya dengan heran, bingung, dan marah.

"Lho? Dia kan teman kita! Low mau biarinin temen low mati gitu?" kata Rukia dengan emosi. Dan mereka berdua pun hening sejenak. Situasi saat itu sangatlah tegang. Penonton yang tadinya tertarik menonton Cooking Contest, malah jadi tertarik nontonin drama gratisan di depan mereka walaupun ada salah seorang pemerannya yang cengar-cengir gak jelas mulu.

"...gue cuma gak pengen ada orang yang bernasib sama dengan Kaien-dono," ucap Rukia dengan lirih. Ichigo hanya menatap ke tanah. Ia diam, tidak berani berkomentar apa-apa.

Suasana menjadi semakin hening dan mencekam, seperti di kuburan.

"Tapi kan low gak perlu sampai memberinya pernapasan buatan Rukia," kata Ichigo dengan lemas.

"Tapi, nanti dia gak sadar-sadar!" seru Rukia dengan menggebu-gebu. Air mata mulai berlinang di matanya.

"Renji tuh sangat berarti bagi gue! Dia tuh udah ada di sisi gue dari dulu!" Rukia berteriak semakin menjadi-jadi. Dia mulai stress, rupanya.

"Sini, gw yang bangunin si Renji," kata Ichigo seraya menarik Renji dari pangkuannya Rukia.

"Renji, bangun gak low?" teriak Ichigo di kuping Renji. Tapi, Renji tak bergeming.

"Inoue, bisa bawain gue masakannya Rukia?" tanya Ichigo pada Orihime yang rupanya sudah berhenti makan untuk ikut menikmati 'bioskop dadakan' itu. Ia tergagap.

"E-eh? Iya-iya," ucapnya lalu mengambil masakan Rukia. Ichigo mengambil masakan Rukia yang 'garing' itu dan berkata kembali kepada Renji.

"Renji, bangun atau gue cekokin low pake makanan Rukia," kata Ichigo dengan nada mengancam. Rukia pun mulai mencaci maki Ichigo karena ia merasa tersinggung.

Renji, tahu apa yang terbaik buat dia. Dia pun langsung membuka matanya dan megap-megap. Rukia terlihat bahagia dan semua penonton bertepuk tangan.

Renji menatap Rukia dan berkata sambil memeluknya, "Makasih Rukia. Gue gak bakal ngecewain low," bisiknya di kuping Rukia. Rukia kebingungan, dia tidak mengerti maksudnya si Renji. Ichigo tersenyum sedikit, setidaknya si Rukia tidak perlu memberikan pernapasan buatan pada si ku*yuk itu, pikirnya dalam hati.

Secara serentak, semua penonton di sekitar sana bertepuk tangan semua. Rukia baru sadar kalau dari tadi ia menjadi tontonan gratisan. Mukanya pun memerah karena malu.

Kayaknya ada yang kita lupakan nih.

"Gue gak muncul di Disaster ini," ucap Yamamoto di balik pohon. Author tiba-tiba nongol di belakangnya dan berkata,

"Tuh dah nongol. Sekarang pergi sono!"

Gin berusaha mencairkan suasana dan memulai MC-an lagi.

"Dan pemenang dari Cooking Contest ini adalah..."

**Rukia : Katanya mau masukin para reviewers buat nongol di Disaster ini... *menatap dengan tatapan yang meremehkan***

**seCreT : Batal deh, soal yang itu. *cuek***

**Reviewers : Rese low! *mulai mencekoki Author dengan makanannya ShuShu***

**seCreT : Eh, gue dibawah umur! Gak boleh minum alkohol! *****berusaha membela diri***

**Reviewers : Bodo amet!**

**Ichigo : *sambil mengedipkan mata* Rukia, gue perlu pernapasan buatan.**

**Rukia : *blushing* Jijay!**

**Pray For Indonesia!**

**Bangsa kita ini lagi mengahadapi bencana, terutama teman-teman kita yang ada di Wasior, Mentawai, dan Yogjakarta.**

**seCreT mohon bantuan dari kalian, untuk mendoakan mereka atau menggalang aksi dana di daerah sekitar kalian atau mungkin ikut menyumbang sebagian dari harta kalian kepada mereka yang menjadi korban alam!**

**Oh ya, silahkan masukan pendapat, kritik atau saran kalian dengan cara menekan tombol review di bawah!**

**Mungkin salah satu dari kalian yang beruntung akan mendapatkan preview cerita seCreT yang akan dipublish saat liburan Natal nanti, Bleach Go to School! :p**

**P.S. : Mungkin seCreT akan lambat **_**update**_**, mengingat sudah mau ujian. Tapi, seCreT tidak akan meninggalkan Yachiru's Rule. seCreT tidak akan mengapdet Yachiru's Rule selama masa ujian (akhir November dan awal Desember), jadi mohon maaf yah . Oh ya, readers belajar yang bener buat ujian nanti, jangan sampe ada yang nilainya jeblok, oke?**


	24. Disaster 23 No Chance and Choice

**seCreT : Yap, seCreT telah mengapdet Yachiru's Rule!**

**Rukia : *be****te gara-gara makanannya dibilangin gak enak***

**Ichigo : *sigh***

**seCreT : ...kok pada lesu gitu? *bingung***

**Ukitake : *lemes banget, kayak orang gak makan 10 hari 10 malam***

**Mayuri : *lemes, udah jarang muncul***

**seCreT : *tampang bete***

**Author's Note**

**Hehe, setelah 3 minggu (lewat banyak), akhirnya seCreT ngapdet Yachiru's Rule! Akhir-akhir ini, seCreT susah banget online gara-gara ada UU sama laptop seCreT kemasukan virus di systemnya (Nama virusnya Xp Antivirus 2010, heran, namanya antivirus, tapi malah ngancurin program-program seCreT). Yah, seCreT harus meng**_**-install**_** ulang **_**browser-browser**_** dan aplikasi yang ter-**_**delete **_**deh. Btw, karena dah dekat liburan, seCreT akan mengapdet seminggu sekali! Berbahagialah dan mari kita ber-BOHAHAHA bersama!**

**Btw, seCreT akan ikut Bleach Vivariation yang Desember, tolong dukung seCreT dengan cara mereview cerita seCreT! Nanti seCreT rencananya mau bikin paringnya Kenpachi x Yachiru berdasarkan sedikit fakta yang diberikan oleh om Tite Kubo di Bleach, hoho :D. Kapan dipublishnya? Mungkin barengan sama Disaster 24. **_**Thank you for reading~**_

_Review Responses_

Kokoro Yumeko : Hehe, sebenernya perutnya Orihime dan Rangiku itu tuh buatan seCreT punya *serius?*, jadinya kebal sama berbagai macam masakan. Yama-jii emang munculnya cuma bentar, soalnya dia udah telat, mau pergi ke arisan deket rumah seCreT :p. Siapa bilang kakek-kakek gak boleh ikut arisan? _Thanks_ buat doanya, hoho. (Btw, _thanks_ juga udah ngereview 2 kali)

2Phoenix7 : _Master of Crazy_? Bener juga *digampar*. Thanks buat ngasih tau typo seCreT! Kayaknya Phoenix mesti dijadiin beta Author nih. Btw, yang masukin Author ke rumah sakit itu tuh para Shinigami disana *melirik kearah ' para Shinigami disana'*. Si 27 ngapain nongol disana? *dibankai* (Btw, tengkyu udah bikin review yang typo sehingga terpaksa ngereview2 kali, hoho *rusuh*).

meshi-chan : Sama-sama, thanks buat sumbangan idenya. Halloween telat party? Oke, entar coba dimasukin di Disaster selanjutnya. Btw, bagi-bagi dong ayam gorengnya *nyomot ayam goreng dan Mc Flurr* milik meshi dan kabur*. Updated!

Astrella Kurosaki : *saat sedang menunggu giliran untuk tampil di Yachiru's Rule, Renji bergidik ngeri. Itulah efek samping dari death glare Lala*. Silahkan langsung kerja Lala-sama, dimulai dari bagian dapur yang paling kotor yah! *nunjuk ke arah tempat pembuangan sampah masakan gagal Rukia yang berlendir dan mengeluarkan bau yang kurang sedap*. TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK! Hanam*saku! *mulai berteriak histeris*

RoyIshida : Hooo, ada 2 aplikan untuk pekerjaan ini! Tapi, Author hanya akan menerima yang terbaik dari yang terbaik *masa?*. Silahkan dicoba dulu dari bagian sana *menunjuk kearah cucian yang menumpuk dan terdapat banyak arang (alias masakan gosong) yang berkerak di dalamnya*. Tampilin Uryuu? Oke, Author akan masukan adegan Uryuu pulang ke dunia nyata *digampar*.

airi shirayuki : Emang nista nasibnya Renji, keracunan benda yang bahkan tidak bisa diklasifikasikan sebagai makanan. Emang ada sedikit RenRuki karena ada _request_ *emang ada yang nge_request_?*. Makanannya Unohana lumayan lho. Maksudnya lumayan gak enak *ditendang*. Oke, _thanks_ buat dukungannya!

Ruki Yagami : Ah, Ruki-sama mampir lagi! Kita memang senasib, hiatus bersama *mulai menangis, Ruki menatap ke arah Author dengan penuh tanda tanya*. Thanks buat reviewnya! Ganbatte!

Kurosaki Mitsuki : Gapapa, asal kalo ganti _pen name_ ada _notice-_nya, hoho. Bayaran? Tenang ajah, 1 Kuchiki Mansion pun akan kuberikan kalo Yui-sama berhasil membersihkan dapur Author! *menunjuk ke arah dapur yang penuh dengan jaring laba-laba (baca : masakan gagal)*. Thanks Yui-sama, Author dah selesai ujian lho *Yui : =o='*

Mii 'Miss Typo' : Thanks buat reviewnya (walau singkat). Semoga kita semua mendapatkan hasil yang baik buat ujian ^^.

yuuna hihara : Buta arahnya Ichigo emang selalu membuat Ichigo kesulitan. Woi! Author bukanya lowongan kerja buat nyari orang yang bias ngebersihin dapur, bukan _laundry_! *ditendang*. _Thanks_, btw~.

Kyu9 : Ada pe-review baru (atau reviewer Author yang mengubah pen namenya)! Met dating di fic Yachiru's Rule, hoho. Hati-hati dengan tawon readers! Kyu9 telah membuktikannya dengan cara kemasukan tawon saat membaca fic ini! *digaplok*. Thanks buat di-_fave_!

chappythesmartrabbit : Hola chappy-sama! Udah lama chappy-sama jarang muncul, Author rindu dengan reviewnya chappy-sama! *Readers : Bo'ong banget! Ada udang dibalik siomay tuh!*. chappy-sama, kayaknya tempat tinggalmu rawan gempa *chappy : *membuat gempa local di rumah Author*. Wokeh, enjoy Disaster-disasternya yah~

mio 'ichirugiran' kyo : Hehe, keinginan mio terkabul *wink*. Rupanya ada yang tidak mendukung masakan hasil kolaborasi cinta IchiRuki untuk menang *lebay sekali*. Haha, mio, berbahagialah sebab doamu terkabul plus sedikit bonus dari Author :D.

**News : Check out my profile to see the preview of Kenpachi x Yachiru for Bleach Vivariation Festival – Desember : Turn Back The Pendulum**

_Disclaimer : Ketiklah di G*ogle siapakah pemilik Bleach yang sebenarnya dengan format Fanfiction Bleach – Yachiru's Rule, maka anda akan menemukan siapa pengarang Bleach yang sebenarnya._

-Disaster 23 : No Chance and Choice-

**Normal POV**

"Dan pemenang Cooking Contest ini adalah!" Teriak Gin, lalu dia hening sejenak untuk memberi efek dramatis gitu. Para penonton menatapnya dengan penuh minat dan ogah-ogahan. Penuh minat karena mereka pengen tahu kenapa ada orang yang bisa menang di lomba kayak ginian. Ogah-ogahan karena mereka bete ngeliatin si Gin yang gak sebagus S*let MC-nya. Lho? Mang si Sul* dah ganti profesi jadi MC?

Gin membuka amplop yang dipegangnya. Tentunya isi amplop itu adalah nama pemenangnya. "KELOMPOK SHUSHU!"

"_What_? Makanannya ajah belom dicicipin sama si Rangiku dan Orihime!" Teriak Author, protes. Lalu, Rangiku mendekati tempat penjurian lagi dan memakan masakan Shushu, Sake Doger. Dia mengecapnya dan berkata,

"Enak, pantes ajah jadi juara," komennya. Orihime juga mengikuti tindakan Rangiku dan mulai mencicipi masakan Shushu.

"Cocok buat makanan penutup," katanya sambil memakan Sake Doger lagi. Tiba-tiba Orihime berhenti.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Author. Jangan-jangan si Orihime mulai keracunan makanan nih! Siapa tahu kan metabolisme tubuhnya lambat, terus jadinya efek samping dari 'makanan' yang dia makan baru berasa sekarang. Author meng-_stand by_ kan HP dan memasukan nomor telepon Rumah Sakit Karakura di_ speed dial._

"Enggak, ada yang kurang," lalu Orihime mulai berpikir keras.

Rangiku bingung, menurut dia makanan itu enak-enak ajah. Ya iyalah! Wong isinya ada Sake! Rangiku menatap ke arah Orihime, lalu dia tau apa yang Orihime pikirkan. Dia pun mengambil wasabi dan memberikannya kepada Orihime. Raut muka Orihime pun berubah dan dia pun mulai mengoleskan wasabi pada bagian atas Sake Doger.

"Kalo gak pedes rasanya gimana gitu. Kayak ada yang kurang," jawab Orihime ketika melihat tatapan bingung Author.

Wasabi kan cocoknya buat Sushi! Nah ini! Dicampur doger! Readers mau cari Doger Wasabi di tengah jalan juga gak bakal ketemu! Lagian, sejak kapan doger cocok sama wasabi?

"Ya kan? Ya kan?" Tanya Rangiku dengan bahagia dan dia pun mengoleskan wasabi juga ke Sake Dogernya.

...sudahlah.

Gin menatap mereka heran. Kalo kayak gitu, siapa yang ngejuri dong? Orang jurinya ajah belom cicipin masakan si ShuShu yang jadi pemenang itu!

Shuhei tiba-tiba jatuh berlutut dan menundukkan kepalanya. Shunsui panik, dia kira si Shuhei kenapa gitu. Gak taunya...

"BERHASIL!" Dan Shuhei pun mulai menangis terharu. Kasihan, gak pernah menang sayembara TTS B*bo (Apa hubungannya coba?). Lalu, tiba-tiba si Yachiru datang dan mulai menari kayak Dora The Inter*et Explo*e* pas udah menyelesaikan 1 sekuel film.

Tapi, Author jadi penasaran juga. Mumpung dah jadi juri, sekalian coba nyicipin makanan deh. Author pun menyendok sesuap es krim Sake Doger. Saat Author mendekatkannya ke mulut, terciumlah bau wasabi yang menyengat. Author menjengit. Buset, nih makanan ato makanan?

Author pun memakannya. Muka Orihime dan Rangiku terlihat senang. Mereka menganggap Author sudah mengerti pandangan mereka tentang enaknya makanan yang gak enak.

"BUSET! INI MAH RACUN MURNI!" Teriak Author setelah menyicipi Sake Doger dan mulai kehilangan kesadaran. Shinigami-shinigami pun mulai panik, mereka mulai memanggil orang dari Divisi 4 untuk mengobati Author. Tapi sayangnya, orang-orang dari Divisi 4 gak punya keahlian untuk menangani orang yang memakan racun murni secara langsung. Akhirnya, Isshin pun dipanggil untuk mengobati Author.

Lho? Kalo Authornya ajah pingsan, yang ngetik cerita ini siapa dong?

"Yachiru mau ngetik!"

...gawat.

**Yachiru's POV**

Perkenalkan! Saya Yachiru Kusajishi. Mulai detik readers membaca kalimat ini, saya telah mengambil alih kursi keAuthoran dari seCreT-chi!

Yachiru belom nyicipin es krimnya Shushu, tapi Yachiru akan mencobanya nanti!

Oh iya, readers! Main yuk! Yachiru punya banyak koleksi mainan lho! Ada mobil-mobilan, Ken-chan paling suka sama mobil merk Ferar*i yang tipe Gulali (Maksud mobil-mobilan yang Yachiru katakan adalah mobil balap F1). Yachiru juga punya ular tangga, Monopoly, laptop Orange, iPadpod (Teknologi baru dari Appl*, gabungan iPa* dan iPo*), Virtual Living, Fesbuk, Twitty, Blue Mango (Lho? Produk apaan tuh?), Very Black Berry, Congklak, Kartu Domino, Kartu doang (?), PS 123, Wiii, The S (Taukan maksudnya?), lapangan basket (Maksud : Lapangan upacara Seireitei), karaoke, Dupan, kolam renang yang kayak ada di film Jura*sic Par* (?"), kejar-kejaran bareng Ken-chan (Sorry ajah, ga level!), D*sneyland dan masih banyak lagi!

**Author's**** POV**

GAAKKK! BALIKIN TAHTA KEAUTHORAN SECRET! Malah promosi produk lagi disini!

**Yachiru's POV**

Akhir-akhir ini, Ken-chan senang sekali. Dia sering bermain kejar-kejaran sama Ichigo. Cuma Ichi bisa kabur mulu, gara-gara Ken-chan gak percaya sama Yachiru kalo dia mesti belok kiri. Eh, Ken-chan malah lurus. Padahal Ichigo belok kanan. Udah dibilangin sama Yachiru juga, kan harusnya belok kiri!

Oh iya, Author kelihatannya juga lagi main kejar-kejaran sama Ken-chan. Tampangnya Author kayak mau nangis saking bahagianya.

**Normal POV**

HELP !

**Yachiru's POV**

Yah, udah pada bubar. Orihime-chan dan Uryuu-chan juga pada pamitan pulang. Sepi deh!

Main sama Ichi ah!

"Ichi!" teriakku sambil menepok lututnya dan berusaha menaiki punggungnya. Ichi malah lari ke Rukia sambil nunjuk-nunjuk aku dan berbisik-bisik. Kenapa ya? Apa Ichi maunya gendong Rukia?

"Ichi! Ayo main! Ken-chan lagi main sama Author, jadinya Yachiru gak ada temen nih!" Aku mulai cemberut karena Ichi terus berbisik-bisik terus sama Rukia. Setelah mendengar perkataanku, Ichi diam sejenak dan menundukan kepalanya. Lalu keliatannya ia bergumam _Rest In Peace _ya Author, namun Rukia bergumam _Rest In Pieces_ ya Author. Artinya apa ya? Keliatannya Yachiru harus lebih banyak belajar bahasa Rusia sama Renji.

Oh ya! Renji itu sebenernuya pembunuh bayaran dari Rusia! Kan keliatan dari rambutnya yang warnanya merah darah, terus udah gitu cepak-cepak lagi!

**Normal POV**

Author membaca naskah yang diketik Yachiru. Teori dari mana tuh si Renji pembunuh bayaran di Rusia? Dia kan CUMA monyet di Alaska! Oh ya, awas low Rukia! Untung sekarang gw lagi dikejar Kenpachi! Kalo gak, low dah jadi daging cincang buat sop gw!

"Hahaha! Kau yang namanya Author kah? Katanya Yachiru, kau yang paling kuat di dunia Yachiru's Rule! Ayo, kita pemanasan sebentar!" Teriak Kenpachi dengan penuh nada penyakit jiwa di dalamnya.

GAWAT! HARUS AMBIL ROKET LAUNCHER!

**Yachiru's POV**

"Ichi! Ayo main!" teriakku di kupingnya setelah aku melompat cukup tinggi. Ia pun menjauhiku dan mengaduh kesakitan. Rukia hanya cengengesan sendiri melihat Ichi.

"Yachiru, main petak umpet yuk!" kata Rukia sambil mendekatiku. Ruki-chan emang yang paling baik! Liat ajah mukanya, senyumnya bagaikan malaikat tanpa sayap!

**Ichigo's POV**

"Ehm, Yachiru. _Sorry,_ kayaknya kalimat terakhir low salah ketik," kata Ichigo saat melihat apa yang diketik Yachiru. Rukia meninju punggungku dengan kesal.

**Yachiru's POV**

Ichi sudah tidak bisa dipercaya! Dia gak mau ngajak Yachiru main lagi!

"Petak umpet?" seruku dengan bahagia. Petak umpet adalah salah satu permainan kesukaanku, sebab aku tak pernah menemukan orang yang bersembunyi, jadinya menyenangkan sekali!

"Ya," kata Rukia dengan nada tanpa celanya. Akupun melompat-lompat kegirangan. "Ruki-chan jadi!" seruku sambil lari dan menarik Ichi untuk bersembunyi. Sesaat, tampaknya aku melihat tampang cengo Rukia saat melihatku menarik Ichigo.

**Rukia's POV**

Sial! Padahal maksud gw kan entar dia sembunyi terus gw sama Ichigo kabur!

...ya udahlah. Ichigo pasti bisa kabur dari Yachiru. Lagipula, Yachiru kan cuma ANAK-ANAK. Aku pun berjalan pulang ke Mansion Kuchiki.

**Ichigo's POV**

Buset!

Kok gw bisa-bisanya ketarik sama anak kecil? Mana dia larinya cepet banget lagi! Gw kan lumayan berat!

"Ichi! Ayo kita sembunyi disana!" teriak Yachiru, masih sambil menyeretku. Gw berjengit melihat tempat yang ia tunjuk. Masa kita sembunyi di deket tempat pembuangan sampah? Kenapa gak sekalian kita sembunyi di dunia nyata, pikirku dengan kesal.

"Gak!" Gw menolak ajakannya dengan keras dan penuh ancaman. Gapapa sih kalo low mau sembunyi disana, cuma gw gak ikut-ikutan. Sorry deh, gak level! Yachiru pun berhenti sehingga aku menabraknya dan hampir menimpa tubuhnya yang kecil itu.

"Ichi! Apa-apaan sih!" Dia mulai marah-marah. Makanya Yachiru, berhenti pada tempatnya, oke?

**Normal POV**

Mengingat keadaan Author yang sudah cukup baik untuk mengambil alih alur cerita kembali, maka Author pun mulai melanjutkan dongengnya (daripada diketik sama Yachiru, lebih ngelantur lagi).

Oh ya, sebelumnya, Ichigo belom nyadar kalo Rukia tuh masa bodo sama keadaan Ichigo soalnya dia pikir Ichigo bisa kabur dengan mudah, cepat dan instant. Kasian deh low!

Oke, lanjutan ceritanya.

Rukia pulang ke Kuchiki Mansion dengan selamat.

Happy ending! Yay!

Sekian!

**Readers : ...**

**seCreT : *senyum kemenangan***

**Readers : HAJAR!**

**seCreT : *kabur dengan menggunakan bom asap***

**Readers : *batuk-batuk***

Ge-er banget sih! Mana mungkin tamatnya begitu! *dilempar bakiak*

Yachiru masih sedang ngedumel sendiri sampai Yumichika dan Ikkaku lewat. Ichigo melihat kalau mereka tampaknya sedang bertengkar.

Mungkin, lama-lama adegannya bakal jadi kayak gini yah *imajinasi liar Author : ON*.

"_Kita putus!" teriak Yumichika sambil menangis terharu dengan lebaynya. Dia pun mulai mengeluarkan tissue dan membuang ingusnya. Ikkaku ta__mpak sedih. Tapi, ia dengan jantan menerima kekalahannya._

"_Kau lebih memilih dia daripada aku!" Teriak Yumichika dengan histeris sambil menunjuk Komamura (?). Komamura hanya diam saja. Rupanya ia bingung kenapa ia bisa muncul di Disaster ini padahal jatahnya dia sebenernya ada di Disaster 112._

"_Tapi Yumichika, lihatlah! Dia memiliki segala yang tak aku punya!" seru Ikkaku sambil mengelus bulu Komamura. Komamura mulai bergidik, merasa bahwa ada sesuatu yang gak beres di otak Author yang mengetik cerita ini._

_Oh ya, maksudnya Ikkaku dengan segala sesuatu yang dia gak punya adalah 'bulu' di rambutnya._

"_Begituan doang aku juga punya!" seru Yumichika sambil menunjukan bulu kakinya. Komamura berjengit melihat lebatnya hutan belantara Yumichika yang selama ini ia sembunyikan di balik kimono hitamnya._

"_Tapi, kamu punya tidak selembut dia! Dia kan memakai shampoo dari Joni Andrea!" seru Ikkaku lagi, masih sambil mengelus Komamura. Komamura pun mulai membuat plan b untuk keluar dari situasi tersebut._

"_Tapi, bulu kakiku kan pakai conditioner! Udah gitu sering di-wax di salon Papa Lemon!" Tangis Yumichika semakin menjadi-jadi._

_Masa nge-wax pake sabun cuci piring? Gak sekalian dipakein M*lto pelembut?_

"_Nih! Coba pegang!" Yumichika menarik tangan Ikkaku untuk mengelus bulu kakinya._

"_Buset! Ini mah kulit duren kali!" teriak Ikkaku ketika ia mengelus bulu kaki Yumichika. Yumichika pun menamparnya._

_Ah, mengdandut sekali Author kita ini._

"WOI! APAAN TUH! GAK TERIMA GW!" Teriak Yumichika sambil menonjok Ichigo. Ikkaku cengo membaca adegan di atas.

"HEH! NGAJAK BERANTEM LOW?" teriak Ichigo sambil mengelus pipinya yang ditonjok oleh Yumichika. Aduh Ichigo, jangan ngelus-ngelus lagi deh! Author jadi ilfil sama segala sesuatu yang dielus gara-gara adegan di atas!

Yumichika menatap Ichigo dan penuh kemarahan. "AYO! NANTANGIN LOW?"

Ichigo dan Yumichika pun mulai berlarian dengan serabutan dan mengumpulkan batu-batu kerikil di sekitar sana. Woi, woi, mau berantem apa tawuran? *sama ajah sih*. Biasakan low pada berantemnya pake Zanpakutou, kok sekarang gak modal gitu berantemnya?

Yumichika memulai serangan pertama, ia melemparkan batu pertama dan berteriak, "Shakahou!". Alhasil, batu tersebut pun meluncur bagaikan roket karena sudah diberi tenaga tambahan.

"Author! Ilangin adegan di atas dong! Kalo gw berdarah-darah, entar gw gak bisa muncul di cover Bleach lagi nih!" teriak Ichigo pada Author yang sedang mengetik.

APA? GAK ADA ICHIGO LAGI DI COVER BLEACH? Oke, kita potong adegan di atas!

"Yumichika, _cut_! Bentar, mau gw _edit_ dulu ceritanya!"

Yumichika pun mendengus kesal.

_Remake_

Yumichika memulai serangan pertama, ia melemparkan batu pertama dan berteriak, "Shakahou!". Alhasil, batu tersebut pun meluncur bagaikan roket karena sudah diberi tenaga tambahan. Tapi, pada dasarnya, semua makhluk memiliki batasannya walaupun makhluk tersebut adalah makhluk yang tak hidup. Batu itupun jatuh tergeletak di tengah jalan saat kehilangan tenaganya.

Ichigo, tak mau kalah, ia pun melemparkan batu kali ke arah Yumichika. Tapi sayangnya, saat menunggu cerita di atas di-_remake_ ulang oleh Author, ia telah membuat perisai dari batu sehingga serangan Ichigo behasil ditangkal. Jaman _Ice Age_ banget nih cerita!

"Cih sial!" ucap Ichigo dengan kesal dan mulai menyiapkan serangan selanjutnya.

Tapi, rupanya Author tidak merestui tindakannya itu.

"Ichi! Ayo main!" kata Yachiru sambil menendang batu yang ada di dekat Ichigo ke arah punggung Ichigo dan kena telak. Alhasil, Ichigo mengerang kesakitan karena tampaknya punggungnya memar akibat batu itu.

"Yachiru! Jangan ganggu!" teriak Yumichika dengan keki.

Yachiru malah tambah kesel. Dia pun menatap geram ke arah Yumichika dan mulai menendang batu yang ada di dekatnya satu persatu. Sebagian besar dari batu tersebut tidak bisa ditangkis Yumichika, akhirnya ia pun kabur sambil mengaduh-aduh. Ikkaku, mulai sadar dan membantu Yumichika untuk kabur dari serangan maut Ronald*nya Yachiru. Mungkin, efek dari serangan Yachiru dapat dideskripsikan seperti ini : memar, luka, pendarahan dalam, tumor, kanker, keseleo, encok, sakit pinggang, rematik, migrain dan flu secara bersamaan.

"Ichi! Ayo bangun! Kita harus ngumpet!" kata Yachiru sambil menarik-narik jubah Ichigo. Tapi, Ichigo tidak bergeming.

"Taichou!" seru Kira sambil membawa Hanatarou dari Divisi 4. Rupanya, Kira membuat debutnya sekarang setelah tidak muncul di beberapa Disaster.

Oke, bukan beberapa Disaster, tapi di sebagian besar Disaster.

"...Kira?" bisik Ichigo pelan.

"Ya, ini saya. Luka di punggung low mulai mengeluarkan darah yang cukup banyak. Siapa yang melukai low?" Kira pun mulai menginterogasi Ichigo. Dia tidak mau ada taichou yang mati lagi sejak kejadiannya Aizen dan Gin, dst.

Ichigo menunjuk Yachiru. Kira pun cengo dan beberapa saat kemudian, ia pun mulai memahami situasi disana. Hanatarou membuka tasnya dan mulai melakukan pengobatannya.

"Kusajishi-fuku taichou! Ukitake-taichou mencari anda! Kayaknya dia mau ngasih permen dan coklat Natal soalnya saya melihat dia membawa banyak sekali kardus-kardus permen dan coklat!"

"Benarkah? Uki-chi mau ngasih coklat?" Yachiru bertanya dengan gembira. Kira mengangguk-ngangguk dengan penuh keyakinan dan memamerkan senyum aku-tidak-berbohongnya.

Btw, Ukitake disingkat jadi Uki-chi. Kok kedengerannya kayak nama monyet yah?

Yachiru pun bershunpou ke Divisi 13 yang Author perkirakan dia tidak akan sampai disana dalam waktu yang dekat. Kira pun mendesah lega dan mulai berbicara serius dengan Ichigo.

"Taichou, Sou-taichou memberi kita tugas ke dunia nyata. Rupanya, Aizen masih dendam karena ia dikalahkan dengan mudah di Disaster 14 – Think Fresh, Think Yachiru oleh Renji. Dia berencana menginvasi bumi dengan menggunakan 1.000 Menos!" ucap Kira dengan buru-buru.

FYI (_For Your Information_) Readers, 1.000 Menos itu gak dikit lho! Kalo kita dah kalahin satu, entar muncul 2. Kalo kita dah kalahin 2, entar muncul 5. Yah, kira-kira gitu deh.

"Serius?" tanya Ichigo untuk memastikan ulang perkataan Kira.

"Bener! Taichou sih, gak ikut _meeting _kapten dan wakilnya," Kira mulai mengomel-ngomel pada Ichigo

"Yah, low kan tauk sendiri kenapa gw gak bisa hadir disana!" Ichigo pun bersungut-sungut kembali.

"Kita akan pergi ke dunia nyatanya kapan?"

"Satu minggu lagi, setelah semua persiapannya selesai."

**seCreT : Hoho! Sudah deket klimaks lho!**

**Ichigo : 1.000 Menos? Dikit amat! *meremehkan***

**seCreT : Yap, rencananya di Disaster selanjutnya, low bakal ngalahin 1.000 Menos itu dengan tangan hampa seperti Ad* Rai!**

**Ichigo : *cengo***

**seCreT : *ketawa***

**Nikmatilah Disaster selanjutnya dengan **_**sneak peek**_** dan **_**Hot Issue**_** hanya dengan mengajukan aplikasi kartu kredit seCreT aRs!**

**Diskon 50% untuk setiap merchandise Yachiru's Rule yang anda beli* dan masih ada banyak hak-hak eksklusif yang akan anda dapatkan!**

**Promo ini hanya akan berlaku apabila anda mereview semua Disaster Yachiru's Rule!**

***Syarat dan ketentuan TIDAK berlaku**


	25. Disaster 24 Unpredictable

**seCreT : Hummm…**

**Ichigo : ==**

**seCreT : Kayaknya review minggu ini lebih sepi. Lagi pada ujian yah? *celingukan***

**Rukia : Gw lagi ujian tertulis kidou! Jangan berisik! *teriak dari ruangan ujian***

**seCreT : *bisik* Low gak ujian Ichigo?**

**Ichigo : Gw sih gak ujian juga tetep naik kelas! *bangga***

**seCreT : *menatap ke arah Ichigo dengan tampang : o.O?***

**Ichigo : *masih senyum bangga***

**seCreT : Biasanya sih gw gak apdet dulu, nungguin sampe reviewnya rame dulu…**

**Readers : O.O? (Jadi, selama ini… *nada dramatik*)**

**seCreT : Tapi seCreT dah janji bakal apdet fic ini setiap seminggu sekali, jadi inilah ficnya! Enjoy!**

**Readers : *sigh***

_Review Responses _**(A / N : Email seCreT, Fb serta kawan-kawannya dapat dilihat di halaman paling bawah profile seCreT, di atas cerita yang seCreT buat :D)**

Kurosaki Mitsuki : *mengelitiki Mitsu dari belakang* *Mitsu : glare**. seCreT seneng kalo Mitsu juga seneng (klise sekali). RSSEW? Bukannya Mitsu udah jadi penghuni tetap disana yah? *dilempar bakiak*. Oke, selamat berpenasaran ria! *Mitsu : =.='*

Kokoro Yumeko : Yume! Kan seCreT dah bilang, jangan baca fic sambil makan! Kan udah dikasih peringatannya! *Yume : -,-*. Yang menang ShuShu karena mereka punya nama tim! (Penting gak sih?). seCreT punya persediaan Koko Keras kok di rumah kalo Yume mau nimpuk Ichigo! Oke, updated!

meshi-chan : *memberikan piring cantik kepada meshi* Bakal ganti genre? Siapa yang bilang? Kok ketahuan? *GUBRAKK!*. Gak, gak bakal ganti genre kok. seCreT rata-rata olnya malem-malem di Msn, hoho :D. Btw, fic seCreT masuk nominasi IFA? Tahu dari mana? *tatapan menuduh, dilempar sate, bosen dilempar bata mulu*. Enjoy!

Ruki Yagami : Haha, thanks! Emang, sebenernya si Yumichika itu sering mengupil dengan jempol kaki! *Yumi : What the?*. Oke, ni dah diapdet, gak hiatus lagi kok . Ditunggu Kisah Putri Dunia Lainnya! *kalo gak salah judulnya! Tapi seCreT masih kurang konek sama yang versi dongengnya. Mungkin harus dibaca ulang…*

mii miss typo g login : Sake dogernya enak kok mii! seCreT dah nyobain! Suer! Malah udah seCreT jadiin racun tikus di rumah! Gapapa reviewnya pendek mii, yang penting ngereview! *dibakar sama readers yang ga review*. Oke, ditunggu review selanjutnya! *setengah maksa*

chappythesmartrabbit : Juara lomba masaknya secara (gak) resmi : Pasangan Shushu! Rukia ikut ke dunia nyata apa gak? Baca Disaster ini untuk mengetahuinya! *ditendang*. Gak, Yachiru gak kaya. Cuma, dia mahir dalam menodong dari Shinigami-Shigami yang tidak bersalah :d. Btw, chappy-sama jangan malu-malu masukin kritikan. seCreT akan menerimanya dengan tangan terbuka! (Kecuali flame, bisa seCreT flame balik! *chappy : *shiver**) :))

2Phoenix7 : Oke, bakal seCreT benerin typonya! Tengkyu yah~. Kayaknya Phoenix mesti seCreT jadiin beta seCreT nih! *menatap ke arah beta seCreT aka adik seCreT*. Pendek yah? Oke, entar seCreT panjangin! *bisik* Sebenernya pendek-pendek biar ada cliff hanger-nya gitu *membuka kedok*

Kyu9 : *cengo, tidak mengerti harus membalas apa sebab Kyu hanya ketawa selama review*. *akn=hirnya seCreT ikut ketawa juga*. Hahahaha! Hehehe! Tengkyu buat reviewnya~!

RoyIshida : *melotot karena dikatain sedeng, Roy : -,=*. Yachiru memang masih polos, maklum, dia masih kecil *mulai menangis terharu*. Roy! Jangan kabur dan menyuruh letnanmu mengerjakan cucian jatahmu! BALIK KEMARI! Letnanmu mau saya suruh cuci baju! *meshi : *melengos**

Astrella Kurosaki : Lala! Maafin seCreT buat segala hal yang terjadi di 2 Disaster sebelumnya! Jadi, bagi Hana*asanya dikit dong! *mupeng dan ngiler, kombinasi maut!*. Bukan Ice Age tapi Stone Age? Tapi, Ice Age itu kan jaman dimana bumi hanya memiliki es *tampang innocent*. Thanks~

_Disclaimer : Untuk ke-25 kalinya, seCreT (tidak) akan pernah punya Bleach! Mau dicari di Go*gle pun, pasti tulisannya (pasti bukan) bukan seCreT yang punya Bleach!_

-Disaster 24 : Unpredictable-

"…satu minggu lagi?" tanya Ichigo dengan nada kurang antusias.

"Ya, kita harus menangani 1.000 Menos itu secepatnya kalau gak nanti duniamu bakal hancur dilahap oleh para Menos itu," jawab Kira dengan nada yang sedikit mellow-mellow. Ichigo pun menunduk ke bawah.

"Tapi…" Ichigo mulai terlihat seperti orang yang merenungkan kesalahan selama hidupnya.

"Tapi gw belom selesai nonton serial Cinta Pitri yang season 10! Kan cuma disiarin di Seireitei! Rumah gw gak ada TV kabel! Seminggu lagi kan Cinta Pitri baru nyampe klimaks!" Teriak Ichigo dengan nada yang penuh ke-OOC-an.

Author digebuk oleh para readers.

Remake:

"Tapi…" Ichigo mulai terlihat seperti orang yang merenungkan kesalahan selama hidupnya.

"Menurut low, kenapa gw dipilih menjadi taichou?" Ichigo malah bertanya pertanyaan yang sangat aneh kepada Kira. Ya itu gara-gara kehendak Author! Makanya low jadi taichou! Kalo Author pengennya low jadi kaktus, entar low juga jadi kaktus Ichigo! *gak nyambung*

"Eh? Menurut saya itu karena taichou udah bisa bankai, kuat, …" Kira pun mulai menjelaskan secara detail mengapa seorang Shinigami dapat dipilih menjadi seorang taichou. Ichigo pun terpana dengan kepandaian Kira.

'Ternyata selama ini, gw salah menduga dirinya! Ternyata Kira lebih pintar dari si Toushiro!'

…itu pujian atau hinaan?

"Tapi, apa menurut low gw cukup kuat untuk mengalahkan 1.000 Menos?" Ichigo mulai mempertanyakan kembali kegundahan hatinya. Author menjadi enek membaca kalimat sebelumnya (=mempertanyakan kegundahan hati). Sastra kuno banget kalimatnya!

"Tenang saja Ichigo-san! Karena low gak bertarung sendirian!" Kira pun mulai mengeluarkan kembali senyum kau-pasti-bisanya kembali. Ichigo pun tersenyum hangat dan rupanya senyumnya melelehkan para Ichigo Fans diluar sana.

Setelah Kira pergi, Ichigo pun mulai merenungkan perkataan Kira tadi. Mumpung lagi sendirian, jadi kan bisa mikirnya lebih tenang.

'Tapi, apakah itu semua cukup buat melindungi semua orang yang gw sayangi?'

Ichigo mulai mengingat kejadian-kejadian dimana ia merasa sangat lemah. Saat dia tidak bisa menolong Rukia yang akan dibawa kembali ke Soul Society, saat ia hamper tidak bisa mengalahkan Kenpachi, saat Orihime ditangkap oleh Arancar. Tetapi, mengapa semua orang masih mau mengandalkannya bukan mengadalkannya?

Baru sebentar Ichigo merenung, tiba-tiba terdengar suara orang yang sedang berjalan dan berteriak-teriak menuju ke arahnya , tampaknya takdir tidak rela membiarkan Ichigo sendiri.

"Tapi…!"

"Diam kau kepala Pachinko!"

"Apa katamu?"

Ichigo langsung menghela nafas, suara itu sudah familier di kupingnya. Bahkan, kadang-kadang suaranya masih terngiang pada saat ia tidur.

Yap, suara siapa lagi selain suara Yachiru? (tambah Ikkaku sebagai SFX)

"Oh Ichi!" Yachiru langsung berteriak kesenangan sambil menunjuk ke arah Ichigo. Ichigo pun langsung mempunyai firasat buruk.

"Oi Ichigo!" Ichigo langsung tahu siapa yang meneriaki namanya kali ini. Sebab, orang yang memanggilnya ini mempunyai kepala yang mirip seperti bola disko (yang mantulin sinar kemana-mana itu lho) dan sinarnya dapat terlihat dari jarak radius 1 km.

"Ichi! Kepala pachinko ini tidak mengijinkanku bermain bowling!" Yachiru pun mulai mengadu. Ikkaku langsung bershunpou ke sebelah Ichigo.

Ikkaku melotot ke arah Yachiru. Rupanya dia baru sadar kalo Yachiru telah mengatai kepala dia sebanyak 2 kali berturut-turut. Author akan memberikan mu piring cantik Yachiru jika kamu melakukannya 3 kali berturut-turut! "…terakhir gw main bowling sama si Yachiru bukannya bola bowlingnya yang dilempar, tapi malah gw yang dilempar! Sumpah! _Nightmare_ banget! Sampe sekarang ajah gw masih berasa sakitnya!" Ikkaku berbisik pelan di telinga Ichigo, masih sambil memelototi Yachiru, yang tidak merasa bersalah.

Siapa suruh punya kepala kayak bola bowling?

"Sudahlah, jangan mempertengkarkan masalah sepela seperti itu. Iya kan Rukia-chan?" tanya Yumichika kepada Rukia. Entah mengapa, mereka bisa tiba-tiba muncul di dekat Ichigo. Ichigo dan Ikkaku pun terlonjak kaget.

"Ko-kok bisa?" tanya mereka secara bersamaan.

Ya iyalah bisa! Ini kan dunia maya bro! Fanfic! Selama Author berkehendak demikian, maka tiada yang mustahil disini!

Entah mengapa, Author mulai merasakan bahwa humor yang Author ketikkan sangatlah garing. Ya sudahlah…

"Ichi! Ayo kita main bowling!" teriak Yachiru di kuping Ichigo dengan wajah cemberut. Dan ia pun membalas tatapan Ikkaku dengan ganas. Akhirnya mereka pun adu tahan mata, siapa yang kedip duluan kalah. Kepala Ichigo pun bertambah migraine melihat tingkah laku 2 Shinigami yang gak jelas ini.

Tidak ada kata 'tidak' dalam kamus Yachiru, jadi dia akan menghalalkan semua cara untuk mendapatkan keinginannya. Termasuk seperti hal yang sedang ia lakukan sekarang ini.

"Ichi! Ayo kita main bowling! 'Kan lagi diskon 85% kalo pake kartu seCreT aRs!" teriak yachiru lagi. Tetapi, Ichigo tidak bergeming. Malahan…

"What? 85%? Kok gak bilang dari tadi? Yuk Ichigo!" kata Ikkaku sambil menarik Ichigo. Ichigo kaget melihat perubahan sikap Ikkaku dan ia berkata dalam hati, gak nyangka si Ikkaku suka sama segala benda yang diskon. Jangan-jangan kalo S*go lagi _Year End Sale_ dia borong semua lagi. Ckckck.

Yumichika hanya tertawa melihat reaksi Ikkaku dan ia mengajak Rukia pergi. Rukia hanya mau kalau Renji ikut, jadi ia langsung menelepon Renji untuk mengajaknya ke tempat bowling. Sedangkan Renji berkata kalau dia lagi ngumpul bareng Shunsui, Shuhei, dan Momo atas kemenangan Shushu (dia lagi nagih traktiran). Akhirnya semua Shinigami yang ada disana diundang untuk main bowling. Teringat sama salah satu _chapter_ di Bleach setelah membaca ini?

Di tempat bowling, Rukia yang gak pernah pergi ke tempat bowling, langsung melihat-lihat sambil ber-oh! ria. Dan pada saat Ikkaku mau nyewa bola bowling, Rukia berkata kepada pemilik tempat bowling itu, "Aku mau membeli tempat ini."

Detik itu pula, pemilik tempat bowling itu pingsan. Gak heran sih, masa pas dia lagi nyewain bola bowling, tiba-tiba ada Shinigami yang datang terus ngomong blak blakan kalo dia mau beli tempat itu? Dan entah mengapa, kesempatan itu digunakan oleh rombongannya Shushu untuk main bowling gratis. Dasar kalian semua Shinigami bejat!

Btw, emangnya Rukia serius mau beli tuh tempat bowling? Entar sekali-sekali Author mampir buat main bowling ah…

"Begini-begini, sebenarnya gw itu jago bowling lho!" kata Renji dengan bangga. Lalu dia pun mengeluarkan tawa kesombongannya. Semuanya hanya menatapnya dengan datar kecuali Yachiru. Dia malah menatap Renji dengan berbinar-binar. Mau ajah si Yachiru ketipu.

"Benarkah? Ajarin Yachiru dong!" Yachiru pun langsung mendaftar untuk menjadi murid Renji. Dan, tawa Renji pun semakin kencang, seakan-akan dia itu diminta untuk mengajari anaknya Obanana berhitung penjumlahan.

Jadi, Renji pun memulai 'kursus'nya.

"Jadi pertama, kita harus tahu teori tentang bowling terlebih dahulu. Dengarkan baik-baik penjelasanku:

Bowling atau tepatnya Ten-Pin Bowling adalah sebuah olahraga atau permainan keakurasian, seperti halnya olahraga memanah, menembak atau melempar _dart_. Kadang memang sering terdengar aneh ketika sebuah olahraga hanya sedikit melibatkan aktivitas fisik, sebab istilah kita adalah olahraga, mengolah raga atau badan. Namun permainan tidak hanya sebatas mengolah raga, permainan bisa melibatkan perasaan dan pikiran, selain tentunya aktivitas fisik. Misalnya permainan papan catur _–kayu kok dipikirin?–_ atau kartu _bridge_ yang kadang disebut juga olahraga, padahal lebih banyak melibatkan aktivitas perputaran otak yang kadang disertai faktor _hokkie_, eh _hoki_ _–emangnya baso tahu–_ dan spekulasi _–sering disebut juga faktor judi–_ atau keberuntungan. Intinya, sport, olahraga, game, permainan dan olahraga lainnya yang sering difokuskan sebagai olahraga kebugaran jasmani tanpa tujuan kompetisi…"

Yumichika tertawa mendengar penjelasan Renji. Ia sedang menatap Shunsui yang lagi taruhan dengan Momo kalau Renji gak bakal _strike_ sama sekali. Kenapa Yumichika ketawa? Karena ia merasa bahwa Renji nanti akan 'berkompetisi' demi keamanan dompet Momo, bukan karena Yumichika sudah mau kehilangan kewarasannya.

Setelah Renji selesai menjelaskan, Renji pun langsung memperlihatkan secara _live _kepada Yachiru bagaimana caranya bermain bowling yang baik dan benar. Renji mengambil posisi dan mulai melemparkan bolanya dengan penuh gaya, pake acara muter-muter dulu gitu. Tahu-tahu, bolanya malah _gutter _(gak kena pinnya sama sekali, keluar jalur). Dari sudut kiri, terlihat hawa hitam dari Momo karena ia bertaruh sama Shunsui kalau Renji setidaknya bakal menjatuhkan 5 pin. Kontrasnya, di sudut kanan, terlihat manusia bahagia yang sedang tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat permainan Renji. Mendengar tawa Shinigami yang merasa sudah memenangkan taruhan itu, Renji dan Momo langsung men-_death glare_ Shunsui. Shunsui pun diam seketika.

Yachiru, dengan polosnya berkata, "Yachiru juga bisa seperti itu!"

Lalu ia menyambar bola bowling yang Renji pegang dan mulai memasang kuda-kuda seperti Renji. Setelah menarik nafas dalam-dalam, ia pun langsung berteriak kencang dan melemparkan bola bowling itu sekeras-kerasnya ke arah jalur bowling.

"CIAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTT!"

BRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKK! KRAS! PRETEK-PRETEK!

Jalur yang dilalui oleh bola bowling Yachiru pun hancur dengan mulus. Dan sang bola sendiri gak keluar-keluar dari lobang yang dibuat oleh Yachiru.

"_Strike_!" Yachiru langsung berteriak kegirangan kencang-kencang sendiri.

Detik itu juga, para Shinigami yang berkumpul disana membuat catatan dalam hatinya, yaitu jangan pernah berada dalam radius 100 meter di sekitar Yachiru saat ia bermain bowling, sebab ia berasa kayak main rugby.

Oh ya, kalo gitu yang Yachiru lakukin itu _touchdown _dong? Kan serasa main rugby.

"Ichi! Ayo main!" Yachiru pun 'menyodorkan' (baca: melempar) bola yang baru diambilnya dari rak bola ke arah Ichigo. Ichigo, yang sudah biasa dilempari barang oleh Rukia kalau misalnya Ichigo menaruh barang-barang di lemarinya (lemari tempat tidur Rukia), menangkap lemparan Yachiru dengan santai. Lalu, ia mulai men_dribble_ bola bowling itu. Yah jelas tuh bola bowling langsung nyungsep ke tanah. Dan dengan bodohnya ia berkomentar, "Kok gak membal yah?"

Hadoooh, tokoh-tokoh di Bleach pada kuno semua! Pada gak bisa main bowling!

"Sini! Kemariin bolanya!" seru Shuhei, yang berada di sebelah kiri Ichigo. Ichigo pun menendang bola itu dengan kakinya, serasa main futsal kali.

Shuhei. Dari tampangnya sih kayaknya dia bisa main bowling. Tapi, apakah penampilan luarnya sama dengan 'penampilan dalam'nya? Kita lihat permainannya.

Pertama, Shuhei menghitung jumlah pin yang ada di lajur bowlingnya. Kedua, ia mulai menentukan berat bola dengan cara menimbangnya dengan neraca pegas. Lalu, ia mulai menghitung kecepatan per jam bola tersebut dengan cara menghitung massa jenisnya. Lalu, ia mulai menentukan sudut terbaik untuk melemparkan bola bowling tersebut. Kelima, dengan rumus peluang, ia mulai menghitung berapa persen kemungkinan bolw bowlingnya akan mengenai pin-pin yang udah bete berdiri disana tersebut. Lalu, ia baru melemparkan bolanya, dan ternyata bolanya _STRIKE_!

Ih! Main bowling ajah ribet banget!

"AH! Gw yang ngajak low semua kemari, tapi kok gw gak main?" Ikkaku mulai protes, sebab dia dari tadi hanya menonton orang-orang yang bermain bowling tersebut dengan muka mupeng.

"GAK! Kepala pinball gak boleh main!" teriak Yachiru sambil menggigit lengan Ikkaku. Oh, _nickname_ baru lagi! Ikkaku pun berteriak kesakitan sambil berusaha melepaskan gigitan Yachiru. Lalu, setelah berhasil, di lengan Ikkaku ada bekas gigi serinya Yachiru dan lengan Ikkaku pun mulai nyut-nyutan. Lalu Ikkaku mulai mengutuk Yachiru, sebab pada awalnya Yachirulah yang mengajaknya untuk bermain bowling, tapi sekarang dia malah gak boleh main.

"Gw mau coba!" Rukia yang sedari tadi hanya menatap teman-temannya bermain, akhirnya tergiur juga untuk merasakan sensasi pedasnya bermain bowling.

Tetapi anehnya, Rukia malah mengeluarkan Zanpakutounya an berkata, "Mae, Sode no Shirayuki." Dan setelah itu, ia mulai membekukan jalur yang akan dilewati oleh bola bowlingnya dan menutup parit yang ada di kiri kanan jalur tersebut dengan salju. Setelah itu, dia baru mengambil bola dan melemparkannya ke pin-pin tersebut. Karena licin, bola itu pun menggelincir lebih cepat daripada kecepatan normal sebuah bola dan akhirnya mengenai pin di kiri. Tapi, karena pin di kiri itu bergoyang hebat, terjadilah efek domino sebagai berikut, pin di kiri mengenai pin di depannya sehingga pin di depannya berputar dan menendang semua pin yang ada di sekitarnya. Lalu, di sebelahkanan pin kiri tengah itu juga berputar, seperti berusaha menjatuhkan pin yang lainnya. Pin lainnya yang terkena pin kiri tengah itu jatuh dan mengenai pin yang asih berdiri. Dan pada akhirnya, semua pin itu jatuh semua dan Rukia pun melakukan _strike_.

Tapi, adegan Rukia ini jangan ditiru di tempat bowling _Readers_! Bisa-bisa kalian langsung di-_blacklist_ terlebih dahulu sama pemilik tempat bowling tersebut saat berusaha membuat jalur esnya!

Setelah melakukan pukulan yang hebat itu, Rukia menunduk memberi hormat kepada penontonnya, seakan-akan di baru saja menyelesaikan suatu konser. Yachiru malah bertepuk tangan untuk si Rukia. Ichigo melengos melihat tingkah laku Rukia.

"Berikan bola bowlingnya kepadaku," ucap Ichigo dengan tegas. Ia merasa bahwa harga dirinya terluka akibat permainan Rukia. Shunsui melemparkan satu bola bowling ke arah Ichigo, yang ditangkap dengan satu tangan oleh Ichigo. Lalu Ichigo menutup mukanya dengan tangannya dan secara ajaib, muncullah topeng Hollow pada muka Ichigo.

WOI! Kok main bowling pake acara manggil-manggil Hollow low segala? Entar tahu-tahu bentar lagi ada yang main bowling sambil bankai lagi!

**Ichigo's POV**

Di dalam benakku, Hichigo menertawakanku.

"Hahahaha! Ternyata kau punya kelemahan juga raja! (alias gak bisa main bowling)." Dan Hichigo semakin kencangh tertawanya. Urat marah terlihat di muka Ichigo.

"Sini-sini. Biar kutangani hal semudah ini untukmu." Dan setelah itu, Hichigo mengambil alih tubuh Ichigo.

"Getsuga tenshou!" teriak Hichigo sambil mengibaskan Zangetsu. Bulan sabit berwarna hitam keluar dari Zangetsu dan menyodok bola bowling tersebut sehingga bola bowling itupun meluncur dengan mulusnya dan menabrak pin.

Tetapi, hanay sebagian pin, lebih tepatnya hanya 5 pin di bagian kanan.

"Cih!" Hichigo mendecak kesal.

"Getsuga tenshou!" Hichigo berteriak sekali lagi dan kali ini, bola bowling tersebut mengenai semua pin yang terdapat di jalurnya. Lalu muncullah tulisan _spare___pada layar. Sekarang, giliranku menertawai Hichigo.

"Diam kau raja! Lebih baik gw yang masih bisa main bowling daripada low yang melah nge_dribble_ bola bowling!" bentaknya dengan kasar lalu menghilang dari benak Ichigo.

**Normal POV**

Ermm, Hichigo? Kalo Author boleh komentar, sebenernya low tuh lebih tampak seperti main billiard daripada bowling…

Ah, bodo amat. Yuk lanjutin ceritanya.

Setelah Ichigo men_spare_, semua orang yang ada di ruangan itupun menatapnya dengan penuh rasa kasihan.

Tatapannya seolah-olah mangatakan, "Kasihan banget nih orang. Saking gak bisanya main bowling sampai-sampai manggil Hollownya buat ngebantuin dia."

Ichigo, yang tampaknya tidak nyaman ditatapi seperti itu oleh teman-temannya, langsung menyingkir dari tempat ia berdiri dan mengambil tempat duduk.

"Kalau begitu, ini tampaknya _my show time_!" Teriak Shunsui dengan gembira. Yachiru pun bertepuk tangan dengan gembira dan mulai mendukung Shunsui.

"Ayo Shunshun!" begitulah teriakan Yachiru saat mendukung Shunsui yang Author tebak tidak berpengaruh terhadap kualitas permainan Shunsui.

Shunsui pun mengambil posisi dan melemparkan bola itu dengan santainya lalu _strike_! (lagi). Lalu, ia pun mulai berpose kemenangan dan tertawa kencang.

Yah, setidaknya itulah permainan ternormal yang telah kita baca hingga saat ini.

**seCreT : Oke, seCreT ngaku. seCreT gak pernah main bowling di dunia nyata.**

**Rukia : Terus, penjelasannya Renji dapet dari mana? *nanya lagi***

**seCreT : Yah dari internet lah! Emangnya dari mana lagi?**

**Ichigo : *sigh***

**seCreT telah mempublish fic baru dengan pairing KenpachixYachiru dalam rangka memperingati Bleach Vivariation Festival Desember – Turn Back The Pendulum**

**Mohon dukungan dari para readers dengan cara membaca fic tersebut (Judulnya Entangled Past) dan meninggalkan **_**review**_** setelah selesai membacanya.**

**Oh ya!**

**Menurut readers, Indo lawan Filipina di AFF 2010 semifinal nanti siapa yang bakal menang terus kira-kira skornya berapa?**

**Masukan pendapatmu melalui **_**review**_**~!**

Fic ini belum di-Beta jadi mohon maaf apabila ada kesalahan kalimat/kata.


	26. Disaster 25 The Beginning of an End

**seCreT : Ternyata onde rasanya kayak gini… *kunyah***

**Rukia : Onde? Apaan tuh? *maklum, dari Soul Society, gak pernah makan onde***

**seCreT : Onde itu… *search di Wakapedia***

**Ichigo : Onde yang rasanya mirip kayak mochi itu kan?**

**seCreT : MIRIP, tapi gak sama. *ngangguk***

**Rukia : Hooh, bentuknya gimana?**

**Ichigo : Bulet-bulet kenyal gitu…**

**seCreT : I-Ichigo… Ternyata kamu orangnya seperti itu! *lari Bollywood sambil bercucuran air mata***

**Ichigo : He-hey! Maksud low apa?**

**Rukia : *sigh***

**Author's Note di atas didasarkan pada Hari Ibu yang diselenggarakan kemaren. Happy Mother's Day 2010! Dan karena fic ini diapdet 1 hari setelah hari Natal, jadinya Merry X'Mas bagi yang merayakan!**

_Review Responses _**(A / N : **_**Thank you**_** buat semua kritik yang seCreT terima. seCreT sadar kalo Disaster 24 kurang humor, agak datar gitu. seCreT akan berusaha menambah kadar ke'humor'an seCreT dengan cara hiatus dan mencari bahan humor! *digebuked*)**

meshi-chan: meshi-chan dah selesai UAS? Tumpengan! *nyamber tumpeng di rumah meshi*. Yahhh, harap dimaklumi yah? Karakter-karakter Bleach emang rada katro sama bola bowling. Jadi gak heran ada yang mesti pake Hollowfikasi segala *menatap ke arah Ichigo*. Oh ya, Author gak liat Ikkaku di AFF =o='.

Kokoro Yumeko: Garing yah? Author juga dah berasa kayak gitu pas ngetik di tengah-tengah. Maklum, kalo update kilat pikirannya juga kilat *apa hubungannya?*. Cappie depan ditambahin? Author usahain deh~ *soalnya hari Natal itu hari raya Author, jadi mungkin Author agak sibuk *.

Kurosaki Mitsuki: Agak pendek yah? *membaca ulang Disaster sebelumnya dan sadar bahwa hanya kolom review dan Author's Notenya saja yang panjang*. Sayangnya tebakan Mitsu salah! *rusuh*. Skornya 1-0 buat Indo. seCreT juga gak nonton AFF kok :D *terus ngapain nanya-nanya skor?*.

mii miss typo: Ah, mii-sama, kayaknya mii-sama lupa tentang satu hal deh. Ichigo emang dah jadi taichou kok *mii: WHAT?*. Author emang jarang ceritain tentang Ichigo yang jadi taichou, yah, jadinya gitu deh. Ichigo itu gantiin Gin jadi taichou :D. Btw, tebakan mii-aama benar! 1-0! Beta itu adalah orang yang mengoreksi fic kita, jadi gak ada typo .

Astrella Kurosaki : As-sama, mending jangan ajarin Ichigo main bowling deh. Soalnya, *menatap ke arah instruktur Ichigo yang ngajarin Ichigo main bowling* Ichigo terlahir dengan bakat berantem, bukan dengan bakat bowling! Btw, Han**asanya!

Kyu9: Eits, jangan salah! Kepala Ikkaku bisa jadi penerang satu kota lho! *hiperbola sekali*. Lagian kepalanya kan kinclong bersih gitu (baca: botak plontos). *dicincang Ikkaku*. Enjoy~

RoyIshida: Gimana download-annya? *entah mengapa malah nanya download-an*. Oh ya, letnanmu baru selesai UAS, berarti komandannya juga dong? TUMPENGAN! *rusuh*. *_smile innocently_ melihat Roy yang sedang cuci baju*.

Tamano Haijin: _Welcome to my fic, new reviewer_! Makasih dah bela-belain baca Yachiru's Rule dari Disaster 1 (dalam waktu 2 hari :D). Ikkaku, secara dia manusia botak *dilempar bola bowling*, yah jadinya kepala dia gak beda-beda jauh sama para bola bowling yang ada disana. Dia sadar kok. Makanya dia gak main, wkwkwk :p. Enjoy~

2Phoenix7: Hey kamu yang menyamar jadi angka di profile Facebukku! Thanks buat reviewnya! (ngebela-belain review gara-gara diteror sama Author gaje ini, haha). Oke, Author juga setuju sama demo Pho-sama, FIC INI KURANG HUMOR! _God_! Author butuh sumber inspirasi! *malah curhat*. Oke,_ updated!_

imortal-neko: Met datang lagi readers baru! Fic ini emang Author gak masukin Espada gara-gara waktu Author ngarang cerita ini, Author hanya mengenal Ichigo dkk (maklum, cuma nonton Bleach sampe season 1 ajah dah berani bikin fic disini :p). Jadi, gak ada Espada soalnya Author takut mereka menjadi OOC. Lagian, nama mereka pada susah dihafal *plak*. Enjoy~

Nana Kurosaki: Nih review masuknya mepet banget, yaitu pas Author update! Haha, pas banget yah! Btw, Welcome to Yachiru's Rule! Btw, tebakan skormu benar lho! *memberikan piring cantik sebagai hadiah, dideathglare pereview lain*. Yah, dimaklumi sajalah. Dunia Shinigami dan manusia kan rada beda gitu. Jadi, kalau kita main bowlingnya dengan cara dilempar, mereka dengan cara dibankai (lho?). Oke, deh, enjoy~!

_Disclaimer: Duh, Tite Kubo-san, nyerah ajah deh. Bleach emang punya saya kok, anda saja yang ngotot bilang kalau itu punya anda *ditendang*._

-Disaster 25 : The Beginning of an End-

**Normal POV**

"… -dan pada akhirnya, hanya akan satu orang yang dapat berdiri di langit, yaitu AKU! AKU akan melampaui Tuhan!"

"ARRRRRRRGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Keringat dingin bercucuran dari badan Ichigo. Nafasnya memburu, seperti orang yang baru saja lari marathon tanpa berhenti. Ichigo berusaha mengatur nafasnya. Sekujur tubuhnya menjadi basah akibat keringat dingin yang terus mengucur di tubuhnya tanpa henti seperti keran di rumah Author yang lagi bocor. Tolong para Ichi FC jangan berpikir yang aneh-aneh dulu saat Author mengetik kalimat di atas.

Ichigo terus berkata dalam hatinya bahwa itu semua hanyalah mimpi. Hanyalah mimpi buruk. Ia ingat, kejadian itu terjadi pada saat Aizen hampir membunuh Rukia. Andai saja Byakuya tak datang tepat waktu, mungkin Rukia sudah tidak ada lagi disisinya sekarang.

Mimpi buruk yang terus berlanjut. Dari eksekusi Rukia sampai penculikan Orihime. Padahal, kalau saja waktu itu Rukia tidak bertugas di Karakura, mungkin saja takdir Ichigo takkan berubah, dia masih akan menjadi murid SMP yang selalu menjadi incaran preman-preman yang suka berkelahi, murid SMP yang memikirkan tentang ujian kelulusan, tentang hasil ulangannya yang jelek, tentang liburan musim panas, dsb. Tapi, ia tidak menyesali jalan yang ia pilih. Karena dengan jalan itulah, ia berhasil menyelamatkan ayah dan adik-adiknya dari cengkraman maut.

Ya, dia tidak akan menyesalinya.

Mengapa ia tidak memikirkan hal ini sebelumnya? Kalau begini kan ia tidak perlu bertanya yang aneh-aneh pada Kira.

Ichigo tersenyum, senyum yang lemah, namun tegar. Itulah resolusinya.

Setidaknya, salah satu perkara pikirannya sudah terselesaikan.

…btw, emangnya Ichigo punya perkara apa? Ah sudahlah, tak usah dipikirkan. Yang penting masalahnya sudah beres kan?

Ichigo, yang sekarang basah kuyub, memutuskan untuk ganti baju (demi keamanan, adegan ini diskip *dipelototin readers*) dan berjalan-jalan di sekitar Seireitei untuk menenangkan hatinya. Mungkin saja ia sudah membuat resolusi, tapi efek setelah mimpi buruknya masih ada. Apalagi yang nongol di mimpinya itu si Aizen terus. Sampe betepun, mimpinya tetep nampilin mukanya si Aizen yang ketawa ria mulu.

Bulan bersinar dengan anggun malam itu. Ichigo menengadah ke atas langit dan melihat bulan memancarkan sinarnya dengan lembut, meneranginya. Ichigo pun berjalan sampai ia menemukan tempat yang pewe buat didudukin.

Baru saja ia memposisikan badannya untuk duduk, terdengar suara keributan dari arah utara, alun-alun Seireitei. Ichigo menggelengkan kepalanya, mengucapkan sumpah serapah dan bershunpou ke tempat kejadian perkara. Takutnya orang-orang dari divisinya gak kerja terus malah pesta doang.

Sesampainya disana, ia melihat ada banyak orang yang sudah berkumpul mengelilingi api unggun yang diletakkan di tengah alun-alun Seireitei. Yap, benar dugaanmu Ichigo. Banyak orang sdang berpesta disana, berbahagia, sedangkan low malah mimpi buruk, yang jelas mimpinya itu sangat nyebelin.

"…ini perasaan gw ajah atau nasib gw emang sial sampe ketemu low-low mulu?" Ichigo mulai mengutukki nasib sial yang ia milikki ketika melihat Renji yang sedang makan pisang bakar dengan lahap, Yachiru yang lagi membakar marshmallow, Byakuya yang lagi menghirup tehnya dan terutama Rukia (pastinya! :3) yang sedang bercanda dengan Momo sambil membakar jagung dan masih banyak Shinigami lainnya yang kalau disebut namanya malah nanti ngabisin halaman doang.

Yachiru yang pertama kali mengetahui kedatangan Ichigo.

"Ah Ichi!" katanya sambil memakan marshmallow bakar (walaupun lebih tepatnya gosong) dan jagung bakar (yang diambil tanpa sepengetahuan 2 Shinigami yang sedang asyik menggosipkan sejarah manusia Phitecantropus Erectus, manusia purba kalau kalian tidak tahu apa itu Phitecantropus Erectus. Btw Phitecantropus Erectus itu nenek moyang kalian lho! Mosop pada gak tahu? *rusuh*). Ichigo hanya melengos lalu berjalan mendekat ke tengah api unggun, tempat di mana sebagian besar Shinigami bercanda sambil tertawa dan main kejar-kejaran seperti anak kecil.

"Hei! Ichigo sudah datang!" teriak Renji, lalu dia ketawa-ketawa sendiri. Shunsui dan Shuhei yang melihat Ichigo pun juga tidak bisa menahan tawanya. Ichigo bingung melihat tingkah laku para Shinigami yang gak normal itu. Yah, kalau dapat digambarkan kira-kira seperti ini: jangkrik-jangkrik (a.k.a Renji, Shunsui, Shuhei) yang menertawakan kawananannya sendiri (a.k.a Ichigo) karena ia sama-sama memiliki badan yang bewarna hijau seperti para jangkrik yang menertawakannya itu. Ya, Author tahu. Perumpamaan yang aneh bukan? Apalagi yang dijadiin perumpamaan itu jangkrik.

Mereka masih menertawakan Ichigo sampai Ichigo men-_deathglare_ mereka. Tapi, rupanya sekedar _deathglare _saja tidak bisa mendiamkan mereka. Mereka malah tertawa semakin kencang sampai-sampai Shinigami lain yang sedang berpesta menatap mereka heran dan hampir memanggil Divisi 4 bagian UK untuk menangani mereka. Oh ya, bagi yang udah lupa UK itu apa, silahkan baca Disaster sebelum-sebelumnya untuk menemukan penjelasan yang lebih mendetail tentang UK. Soi Fon mengambil inisiatif untuk menatap objek bahan ketawa Renji, Shunsui dan Shuhei (kalau itu bisa disebut inisatif) dan mulai berusaha mengendalikan dirinya agar tida ketawa kencang-kencang.

Penasaran dengan apa yang teman-temannya tertawakan, Ichigo pun mengambil langkah seribu ke WC terdekat untuk melihat apa yang salah dengan dirinya sebelum ia menjadi bahan tertawaan lebih jauh lagi. Ichigo tahu kalau penampilannyalah yang salah sebab dari tadi si Renji ketawa sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Ichigo.

Ichigo menatap dirinya di kaca 1 badan dan mukanya pun langsung memerah karena malu. Rupanya, pikirannya terlalu fokus pada hal yang lain sehingga pada saat adegan mengganti baju tadi, ia salah mengambil baju yang telah Author sediakan di kamar gantinya dengan baju keponakannya Author, walau baju yang telah Author sediakan itu telah diberi label nama 'Ichigo', agar maksudnya Ichigo gak salah ambil (tapi tetep ajah si Ichigo salah ambil juga kostumnya, ckck). Jadi, sekarang ia memakai baju Upil Ipin dengan pose yang senonoh (?), yaitu pose bergaya seperti Monali**, tapi dengan muka yang tersenyum dan tangan yang membentuk pose peace. Udah gitu, si Ipin ini bergaya kayak si Maikel Jackson lagi (maksudnya sambil pegang karaoke gitu di tangan yang satu laginya) dengan background bunga-bunga Hawai. Intinya, baju itu sangat memalukan untuk dipakai oleh seorang taichou atau lebih simpelnya, anak SMA yang kadar kewarasannya masih normal.

Sebenarnya, yang lebih dipertanyakan lagi adalah bagaimana caranya kru Author mendapatkan kostum yang sangat memalukan untuk dipertontonkan seperti itu? Atau mungkin lebih tepatnya yang lebih dipertanyakan adalah ngapaian Author kasih baju begituan untuk keponakannya?

Selain kostum, muka Ichigo juga penuh coretan dengan spidol permanent. Gambar-gambar yang terdapat di muka Ichigo adalah:

-Penebalan alis mata yang berlebihan sehingga alis mata Ichigo panjangnya melebihi muka. (Yang ngehias mukanya Ichigo gak pernah pake pensil alis! Serius!)

-Penambahan kumis (ah, standar!)

-Penambahan kumis kucing (sama, ini juga masih standar)

-Totol-totol di muka yang tampak seperti jerawat yang berperan menjadi flek hitam. (Bayangkan totol-totol pada macan tutul, yap, kira-kira kayak gitu)

-'Pemakaian' eyeliner yang sebenarnya tidak boleh dilakukan dengan spidol papan tulis permanent.

-Dsb. (ketahuan gak mau mikir lagi)

Selain itu, ilernya Ichigo belum dibersihkan lagi. Masih kelihatan di ujung mulut Ichigo, bertengger dengan manis dan bewarna seperti warna iler yang layak dan seharusnya.

Pokoknya, hal-hal yang Author sebutkan diatas sudah cukup untuk membuat manusia normal langsung mengurung diri di kamarnya dan duduk di emo corner sambil berusaha membersihkan mukanya dan mengganti bajunya dengan baju yang lebih 'layak' lalu mulai berpikir untuk tentang masa depannya. Intinya = madesu (masa depan suram).

"Ichi!" teriak Yachiru dari luar WC.

"Aku yang menggambar mukamu lho!" serunya dengan gembira. Ya elah, malah ngaku tuh anak. Lari Yachiru! Bisa-bisa low jadi daging cincang lagi!

"Keren kan?" Pertanyaan itu sendiri sudah cukup untuk menunjukkan bahwa Yachiru tidak mempunyai sense seni yang baik dan benar dan pertanyaan itu juga cukup untuk 'memanggang' perasaan Ichigo. Ichigo pun mulai memikirkan rencana balas dendam untuk Yachiru.

Tapi, karena ia masih waras dan normal, ia mengganti bajunya terlebih dahulu dan (berusaha dengan sangat keras) membersihkan mukanya dari 'kejahilan' Yachiru. Namun, kita semua tahu sendiri betapa susahnya menghilangkan noda yang dibuat oleh spidol permanent bukan? Jadi, tentu saja usaha Ichigo dalam upaya membersihkan mukanya tidak berhasil walaupun ia sudah memakai _cleansing_ dari timun, bangkoang, maupun sabun cuci muka (baik yang primitive maupun modern). Kenapa semuanya sudah tersedia di WC tersebut? Karena WC itu sudah di-setting agar memiliki perlengkapan-perlengkapan tersebut apabila salah seorang pemeran di Yachiru's Rule mengalami 'kecelakaan' dengan mukanya.

Tentunya Author tidak perlu memberi tahu lagi siapa yang mengusulkan ide ini… (Orang yang mengusulkan bahwa WC umum harus ditaruh perlengkapan untuk membersihkan muka agar muka tetap putih bersinar, bukan kain pel, bebek toilet, ataupun karbol : Yumichika).

Karena semua tindak-tanduk Ichigo diatas itu gagal, ia pun bershunpou ke tempat dimana Komamura berada sambil menutupi mukanya dengan kantong plastik kresek bewarna hitam, tentunya.

Sementara itu…

"Liat muka Ichigo tadi gak Rukia?" ucap Renji, masih sambil tertawa dan sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Rukia. Rukia pun langsung menatap tajam ke arah Renji.

"Gak," jawab Rukia dengan nada jutek.

"Sayang banget tuh…" Renji langsung berpura-pura menghela nafas, seakan-akan Rukia baru saja melewatkan _Fashion Show_ Chappy. Rukia pun jadi penasaran.

"Emangnya kenapa?"

Kalo sampe ketahuan sama Rukia, aib banget tuh Ichigo! Bisa-bisa entar pairing nih story jadi Rukia x Renji!

Tetapi Renji tidak menjawab, hanya bisa ketawa geli saja. Untunglah ia mengambil tindakan bijaksana sebab kalau ia memberitahukan Rukia apa yang terjadi pada tokoh utama kita yang malang ini, bisa-bisa dia dimasukin ke Rag*nan sama fans IchiRuki.

Rukia hanya bisa menatap Renji dengan penuh tanda tanya.

Oke, sementara kita melihat apa yang terjadi diantara Renji dan Rukia, Ichigo kita (halah) sudah sampai di tempat Komamura.

"Komamura, gw mau minjam topeng besi low," ucap Ichigo dengan singkat, padat dan pendek. Komamura yang tiba-tiba dimintai seperti itu, jelas heran.

"Kenapa? Apa yang terjadi dengan mukamu?" Komamura berusaha mengorek informasi mengenai apa yang terjadi pada muka Ichigo. Sayangnya, ekspresi Ichigo tidak terlihat, _thanks to_ kantong plastic kresek berwarna hitam. Siapapun yang menciptakan kantong plastic kresek berwarna hitam, jasamu takkan pernah terlupakan oleh seorang Kurosaki Ichigo.

"Ah udahlah! Gak usah banyak tanya deh!" Ichigo jadi keki karena ia teringat dengan kejadian sebelumnya dimana sisa harga dirinya diremuk habis-habisan saat Renji, Shunsui dan Shuhei melihat mukanya. Komamura mengutuk Ichigo dalam hati dan memberikan helm cadangannya kepada Ichigo. Tenang saja readers, helm yang diberikan Komamura itu SNI ko

"Kok helm?" tanya Ichigo heran. Komamura menatap Ichigo dengan jengkel. Tatapannya seperti mengatakan udah-gw-pinjemin-juga!-bawel-banget-sih-low!.

Akhirnya Ichigo tidak berkomentar apa-apa lalu ia pergi dari tempat itu setelah ia memberitahu Komamura bahwa para Shinigami sedang mengadakan pesta di alun-alun. Komamura hanya mengangguk singkat lalu melanjutkan kegiatan yang ia lakukan sebelumnya.

Saat Ichigo sedang memakai helm, tiba-tiba muncul Kenpachi dari ujung koridor.

"Siapa itu? Apakah kau anak baru?"

Lalu Kenpachi terdiam sebentar untuk merasakan reaitsu orang yang kini sedang terburu-buru memakai helm SNI-nya.

"Ah, kaukah Ichigo?" tanyanya dengan senyum maniak dimukanya.

Dengan bodohnya Ichigo menjawab, "Bu-bukan! AKU bukan ICHIGO!" Ucapan Ichigo yang terburu-buru itu hanya menambah rasa ingin tahu Kenpachi.

"Jadi, siapa kau dan mengapa kau memiliki reaitsu yang sangat mirip dengan Ichigo?"

Tetapi, orang yang ditanyain sudah pergi.

"Kau pergi kau bisa lolos dariku? Ayo Yachiru! Kita kejar orang itu!" ucap Kenpachi, lalu tiba-tiba saja Yachiru sudah dalam posisi _stand by_-nya, yaitu di pundak Kenpachi bagian kiri.

"Belok kiri Ken-chan!" seru Yachiru, tangannya menunjuk ke arah kanan.

"Tapi, tadi dia lari ke arah sana!" Kenpachi berseru sambil menunjuk arah utara.

"Ken-chan percaya ajah deh!" kata Yachiru sambil memukul-mukul pundak Kenpachi. Entah bagaimana ia masih bisa bertahan pada posisinya di pundak Kenpachi tanpa ada yang menahannya. Akhirnya Kenpachi pun menuruti saran Yachiru dan pergi menuju arah yang ditunjuk oleh tangan Yachiru yang mungil.

Pada saat itulah, Kenpachi membuat kesalahan yang fatal dalam arah dalam upaya penangkapan Ichigo.

Ichigo, tidak membuang waktu lagi, ia pun bershunpou balik ke alun-alun. Rupanya ia masih punya nyali untuk tampil di muka umum setelah kejadian memalukan tadi. Sesampainya Ichigo disana, suasana sudah hening. Sudah tidak ada hiruk pikuk lagi, hanya suara jangrik menjadi _backsound _yang memenuhi udara. Rupanya Yamamoto sedang berkoar-koar mengenai pidatonya.

"Seperti yang telah kita ketahui, api unggun kita sudah mati."

_What_? Pidatonya gak penting banget deh!

"Tapi, jangan sampai kita mematikan 'api' yang membara di hati kita!"

Okeeee?

Yamamoto berdeham lalu melanjutkan pidatonya.

"Seperti yang kalian semua telah ketahui, Aizen ternyata masih hidup, walaupun Author sudah bersusah payah mengusirnya agar tidak mengikuti _casting _ulang Yachiru's Rule…"

-comment-like-flag- (Entah mengapa keluar beginian)

Author likes this pidato Yama-jii!

"Tapi, ternyata Aizen menyusup melalui _backstage_ sambil membawa 'badut-badut'nya" ucap Yamamoto dengan pelan, supaya memberi suasana mencekam gitu.

"Ya, dia membawa pengikut setianya, Gin dan Tousen," kata Yamamoto yang diakhiri dengan nada yang sangat dramatis.

Banyak Shinigami berceloteh, sebagian besar dari mereka berceloteh bagaimana caranya para Shinigami pembangkang itu bisa menembus pertahanan, sebagian lagi berceloteh bagaimana cara mengalahkan Aizen dan sisanya berceloteh seperti ini…

"Taichou! Aizen menginvasi bumi!" seru Kiyone.

"Emangnya dia dari Serge*nt Kero** apa?" seru Sentaro.

Dan mereka berduapun berseru-seruan ria.

Sungguh pembicaraan yang gak penting dan menghabiskan halaman saja!

Mendengar hal tersebut, Ichigo tidak tinggal diam saja. Ia memanggil wakilnya Kira dan langsung mengeluarkan titah. Dan Author pun juga tidak tinggal diam. Dia pun memberikan Ichigo penghapus spidol marker sehingga Ichigo gak perlu pake helm SNI itu kemana-mana lagi. Author pun dikutuk Ichigo karena tidak memberikan penghapus spidol marker itu dengan lebih cepat.

"Bereskan barangmu, kita berangkat besok," ucap Ichigo dengan penuh otoritas.

"Tapi taichou…" Kira meragukan perkataan Ichigo. Ichigo menatapnya dengan tatapan turutin-perintah-gw-ajah-deh!

"…kita harus ngurus visa buat ke dunia nyata dulu…" Kira pun mengakhiri ucapannya.

"Hah?" Ichigo terkejut. Biasanya dia gak perlu ngurus visa dulu (namanya juga illegal, ngapain pake visa-visaan segala?). Tetapi, karena ada permintaan sponsor agar ada adegan Ichigo mengurus visa, maka Author pun mengetiknya…

Tak lama kemudian, Yamamoto turun dari panggung dan mulai membagikan visa kepada Shinigami yang diperbolehkan untuk pergi ke dunia nyata untuk mengahadapi Aizen cs.

…dan meng-skipnya.

"Oke Kira-" baru saja Ichigo ngomong 2 potong kata, tiba-tiba ada ledakan keras dari arah utara. Lho? Cepet banget si Aizen datengnya? Orang dah dibilangin dia cuma dapet adegan di dunia nyata! Ngeyel tuh orang!

Dan terdengarlah suara tawa maniak yang membahana dan menuju ke arah Ichigo dengan kecepatan yang tetap dan stabil.

"Yay! Ayo Ken-chan!" Yachiru bersorak dari punggung Kenpachi. Serasa naik Formu*a One ya Yachiru? Kenpachi pun tersenyum dan mulai melaju dengan lebih cepat sehingga menjatuhkan berbagai korban jiwa (karena terserempet, terinjak, maupun tergilas). Termasuk wakil Ichigo.

"Kira!" Ichigo berteriak sambil berusaha menarik Kira agar tidak terlumat oleh Kenpachi. Tetapi Ichigo terlalu lambat. Kira pun menjadi rata dengan tanah.

…yah ini kan fanfic, jadi kalo Author bilang Kira menjadi gepeng dengan tanah yah terjadilah demikian! Sebab, apapun bisa menjadi di dunia fiksi Readers!

"Gw ambil itu visa 2 biji, Yama-jii!" seru Kenpachi, lalu dia pun mencari Senkaimon untuk ke dunia nyata supaya langsung bisa 'pemanasan' dengan antek-antek Aizen.

Dan suasana pun hening sejenak.

Lalu ribut kembali karena orang-orang Divisi 4 mulai panik dan mencari tandu untuk mengevakuasi para korban jiwa.

"Taichou…" Kira dengan lemah berusaha memanggil Ichigo. Ichigo pun menengok ke arahnya. Kira mengerang kesakitan, karena tangannya keseleo, lalu mulai melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Balaskan dendamku…" Ichigo mengerutkan kening. Seingatnya, Kira bukan tipe pendendam. Atau jangan-jangan ini Kira dari Life Note lagi? Pikiran Ichigo berkecamuk dengan berbagai macam kemungkinan sampai Kira mulai berbicara lagi.

Masa iya sih Kira langsung dendam kesumat sama Kenpachi cuma gara-gara dia digiles? Emang sih, kegiles Kenpachi berasa kayak kegiles traktor yang dinaikin gajah pemenang lomba gulat, tapi gak usah pake acara balas dendam kan?

"Balaskan dendamku… Dia telah membuat Hinamori-kun menderita… Aku takkan pernah memaafkannya untuk itu…" Kira melanjutkan perkataannya. Akhirnya Ichigo konek dengan orang yang dimaksudkan oleh Kira.

Aizen.

Ichigo mengangguk pelan, Kira pun tersenyum. Ichigo pun menatap Kira dengan raut muka sedih, bagaikan ia dapat merasakan penderitaan Kira.

Oh, apakah ini pertanda bahwa cinta mulai bersemi diantara kedua insan tersebut?

Ah, _nevermind_ dengan dialog di atas.

Divisi 4 pun datang dan membawa Kira pergi dengan tandu. Sebelum pergi, Ichigo berdesah pelan dan berkata, "Aku berjanji."

"Berjanji apaan Ichigo?"

Ichigo menatap orang yang mengajaknya bicara. Gak ada. Dia pun menatap ke bawah dan dia baru tahu siapa yang mengajaknya bicara. Gadis itu terlihat kesal dengan tingkah laku Ichigo yang baru saja Ichigo lakukan.

"Gak. Bukan apa-apa."

Rukia pun hanya cemberut dan memulai topik pembicaraan lagi.

"Apa rencana low?"

"Paling gw bakal mengevakuasi dulu orang-orang yang memiliki reaitsu, terus gw pamit sama Urahara-san dan memanggil orang-orang yang dapat membantu kita," jawab Ichigo dengan simple, padat dan jelas. Rukia pun menatap ke langit.

"Gw akan merindukan hari-hari yang telah kita lalui," bisik Rukia.

"Low barusan ngomong apa Rukia?" Ichigo menatap ke arah Rukia yang hanya mengangkat bahunya.

"Bukan apa-apa," ia meniru gaya bicara Ichigo saat ia mengucapkan hal yang sama sebelumnya. Ichigo hanya memberikannya tatapan janggal sebentar, lalu mulai melanjutkan pembicaraannya lagi.

"Kira-kira yang bakal pergi ke dunia nyata siapa aja?" Ichigo bertanya kasual. Rukia berpikir sejenak, lalu menjawab pertanyaan Ichigo.

"Nii-sama pasti ikut, Renji mungkin ikut, ah, katanya Kurotsuchi-taichou mau ngambil sample di dunia nyata, jadi pasti dia ikut, bersama dengan Nemu, gw rasa sebagian besar taichou bakal ikut dalam misi ini," Rukia menimbang-nimbang perkataaannya sejenak lalu mulai terdiam lagi.

Dan Ichigo pun berusaha membuka topic pembicaraan lagi. "Low ikut?"

"Jelas."

"Oh…" Respon Ichigo singkat dan ia pun mengangguk-ngangguk mengerti. Lalu dia pun menghela nafas.

"Sampai kapan low mau sembunyi disana Renji?"

Renji pun keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya, semak belukar. Tunggu, dia gak melakukan proses ekskresi kan disana? Soalnya kadang-kadang monyet suka membuang sisa metabolismenya tidak pada tempat yang benar. Tapi gak ada bau sih, jadinya mungkin daerah itu aman.

Renji hanya cengar-cengir gak jelas. Ichigo menatapnya dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"Ichigo, kemari deh. Ada sesuatu yang gw pengen kasih tahu ke low!" seru Renji sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya, supaya Ichigo datang mendekat.

Ichigo, manusia yang merangkap sebagai Shinigami polos ini, yang tidak tahu apa-apa berjalan mendekat ke Renji dengan santai. Ketika Ichigo sudah cukup dekat dan Rukia sudah cukup jauh, Renji berkata pelan, masih sambil memasang senyum bodohnya.

"Ini taruhan…"

Ichigo bertambah bingung mendengar perkataan Renji.

"Kita bertaruh, siapa yang bisa mengalahkan Aizen, dialah yang berhak berada di sisi Rukia," ucap Renji sambil melambaikan tangannya kepada Rukia, pertanda supaya ia tidak perlu khawatir.

Oh itu doang? Pantes ajah si Renji pake acara nyuruh Ichigo supaya gak deket-deket sama Rukia, rupanya dia gak mau Rukia mendengar taruhan mereka.

Author pikir bakal jadi kayak gini (Seperti biasa, imajinasi liar: ON, ON, ON BANGET!).

"_Ichigo, kemari deh. Ada sesuatu yang gw pengen kasih tahu ke low!" seru Renji sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya, supaya Ichigo datang mendekat._

_Ichigo, manusia yang merangkap sebagai Shinigami polos ini, yang tidak tahu apa-apa berjalan mendekat ke Renji dengan santai._ _Ketika Ichigo sudah cukup dekat dan Rukia sudah cukup jauh, Renji berkata pelan, wajahnya tampak serius._

"_Serius Ichigo, sebenarnya aku juga baru menyadarinya."_

"_Hah?"_

_Lho? Jadi aku-kamu? Jangan-jangan…_

"_Aku baru menyadari, kalau selama ini sebenarnya aku…" Renji berhenti sejenak._

_Ah! Kalimat standar klise untuk…_

"…_akumenyukai ayahmuyang jugaseorangShinigamiitu__!" ucapnya dengan cepat, tanpa bernafas. Ichigo cengo._

_Oh! Yaoi! Dan plotnya tidak terduga pula!_

"_A-apa?" Ichigo tidak bisa berkata-kata setelah mendengar pengakuan Renji yang mencengangkan dan penuh gelora asmara itu._

Ah, udah jelas dialog di atas gak mungkin terjadi.

"…oke. Kalo gw menang, gw minta low buat **** (disensor demi keamanan rating T. Gunakan imajinasi liar anda) di depan Byakuya."

"Apaan tuh? Gak adil banget! Kalo gw yang menang, low harus **** (disensor dengan alasan yang sama, yaitu untuk mempertahankan rating T. Gunakan imajinasi TERliar anda) di sekolah!" Renji tidak mau kalah dengan Ichigo yang dengan seenak jidatnya menambahkan taruhannya.

"_Deal_!" Dan mereka berdua pun bertos bersama.

Rukia,yang melihat dari kejauhan, hanya bisa menghelas nafas sambil berkata, "Dasar cowo…"

**seCreT : Karena udah mau klimaks, jadi mungkin humornya kurang. *terdiam sejenak*. Ah ya udahlah! Oh ya, Disaster kali ini 3.137 kata lho! (tanpa Author's Note, Review Responses ataupun Disclaimer dan judul).**

**Ichigo : Renji kesannya OOC. *mulai komen***

**Rukia : Gw gak dapet peran, cuma nongol dikit doang. *cemberut***

**seCreT : *bingung melihat ke-OOCan Ichigo dan Rukia***

**POTONG! (maksudnya 'CUT!' kali?)**

**Ichigo : Muka gw low apain? **

**seCreT : Cuma gw pakein spidol permanent… *memegang spidol permanent***

**Ichigo : *membakar spidol permanent, tiba-tiba timbul ledakan***

_**Don't burn this spidol even though it's empty**_

Pesan moral dari Author's Note di atas: Membakar spidol akan menimbulkan ledakan, jadi mari kita serahkan spidol yang sudah habis kepada pihak yang berwajib.

**seCreT mau mengucapkan terima kasih kepada semua yang sudah menominasikan seCreT di IFA, sehingga Yachiru's Rule masuk ke dalam penominasian**

**Hadiahnya?**

**Disaster ini 1.000 kata lebih panjang daripada biasanya :3**

**Garing? Gak berhumor? Abal? OOC?**

**Ya udah! *dilemparin ember***

**Mind to review?**

**Anon reviewers are accepted~!**

**P.S.**

**Menurut kalian cerita ini harus punya klimaks atau dijadikan anti klimaks saja? **


	27. Disaster 26 Battle Under Illusion

**seCreT : seCreT telah memutuskan. Karena tidak ada yang menentang, seCreT akan pilih (anti) KLIMAKS!**

**Ichigo dan Rukia : *cengo* …**

**seCreT : Gimana? *senyum***

**Ichigo : …klimaks atau anti-klimaks?**

**seCreT : *kesel* Baca dialog yang paling atas!**

**Rukia : '(anti) KLIMAKS' maksudnya klimaks atau enggak? Kok (anti)nya di dalam kurung?**

**seCreT : Fufufufu… *mulai ketawa GJ* Kita lihat setelah pesan-pesan berikut ini!**

_Review Responses_ **(A / N : Happy New Year 2011! Semoga di tahun baru ini, Tite Kubo merasa bahwa ia harus membuat lebih banyak adegan Yachiru di Bleach!)**

Kokoro Yumeko : Setelah 26 Disaster, akhirnya Yume-sama dapat kesempatan buat menjadi pereview pertama! Congrats! *membukan champagne*. Mukanya Ichigo gak digosok pake abu vulkanik dari Gunung Mer*api karena biasanya dia cuci muka di kali Cili*ung! (Apa hubungannya?). Ichigo dibuat lebih menderita lagi? Gampang! Itu mah kecil! *dibankai*.

Kyu9 : Ichigo jadi pengganti buku gambarnya Yachiru? Pfffh! *mulai ngakak*. Eh, jangan begitu dong! Kasihan Ichigonya! *sengaja ngetik begitu karena ada aura hitam dari makhluk orange yang memantau review responses*. Tambahin humor? Sip! Author usahakan! *dilemparin sandal Swillow*.

Ruki Yagami : Yup! Betul! Harusnya ditambahkan : Warning! Yaoi! di summary Yachiru's Rule kali yah? *mulai berpikir*. Btw, emangnya ada apa dengan alun-alun? Ah, Ichigo CUMA dikasih _make up_ khusus sama si Yachiru kok XP.

Ceritanya bagusbuangeeettsss : _Thank you_! Walaupun kau hanyalah seorang anon *puitis*, _nickname_-mu sudah menunjukkan apa isi reviewmu! :D

Shiroi Mari males login : Selamat datang Mari-sama di Yachiru's Rule! Emang kasihan nasibnya si Ichi, jadi bahan ketawaannya orang lain *ngakak, dilempar bakiak*. Oke Mari-sama, saran Mari-sama yang tentang anti klimaks akan Author tampung :D.

aRaRaNcHa : **** itu sebenernya cuma asal ngetik bintang doang *rusuh*. Jadinya, Author menyerahkannya kepada imajinasi readers ajah, biar gak repot *tambah rusuh*. Btw Cha, P.S. mu yang tentang cinta damai, Author setuju! *mulai ngestok gas Elpijit 3 kg sebanyak-banyaknya*.

airi shirayuki : Gapapa kok airi-sama . Yang penting airi-sama review! *ada maunya* Si Aizen kayak tikus mondok ajah, wkwkwk! Ngapain dia ngebor di bawah tanah? Oh ya, soal tentang kapan Ichigo balas dendam ke Yachiru, itu akan terjadi apabila yang Di Atas sudah berkehendak *plak!*.

Astrella Kurosaki : Kok banyak banget yah yang mau masukin Renji ke Ragu*an? Padahal kan Renji seharusnya dimasukin ke Kebun Safa*i! *ngiler melihat As makan Hanamasi*. Mau dong Hanamasinya! *Ichigo's eyes (?)*. Haha, Disaster sebelumnya memang ada IchiRuki 1 baris! *bug!*.

Kurosaki Mitsuki : **** itu adalah bintang di langit! *jawaban gak nyambung*. Thanks Mitsu-sama buat dukungannya~. Gimana kalau kita sama-sama buat tato '_Ichigo loves seCreT so much_' daripada kita coret-coretin mukanya dengan '_Ichigo loves Mitsu forever_'? *dihajar Ichigo FC*.

Jee-eugene : Kepala Ikkaku klimis? *mulai ngakak*. Jee-san, sarannya saya tampung! Author akan berusaha mendatangkan ide-ide kocak baru yang lebih baru daripada yang baru (?). Hee? Jee-san senang melihat Ichigo menderita? *smirk*. Ada yang sependapat sama Author, Ichigo! *ditendang Ichigo*.

mii miss typo : Sayang sekali mii-sama, kita sudah tumpengan pada saat Ichigo naik pangkat jadi taichou sampai-sampai kita ditendang keluar dari rumah Ichigo! (Rukia: Kita? _Sorry _ajah deh, gw sih gak ditendang keluar sama Ichigo!). Tenang ajah mii-sama, endingnya pasti (sangat tidak) bagus! *dicabein*. _Thanks _yah buat dukungannya mii-sama!

meshi-chan : Apdet kilat? Hmm, gimana yah… Itu bertentangan dengan filosofi Author yang mengatakan : Lebih Lambat, Lebih Baik! Tapi, Author usahakan deh! :p. Selamat ngakak meshi! Btw, emang ada masalah apa meshi?

_Disclaimer: Tahun baru=pemilik baru. Jadi, terhitung dari 1 Januari 2011 ini, seCreT aRs adalah pemilik baru Bleach! *PLAK! BUG! DUAR! BOOOOM!*. Bleach © Tite Kubo (setidaknya untuk tahun 2011 inii, siapa tahu nanti di tahun 2012 seCreT berhasil mendapatkan hak kepemilikan Bleach dari Tite Kubo)._

-Disaster 26 : Battle Under Illusion-

**Normal POV**

THE END!

Author pun langsung dihajar sama para Readers karena belum apa-apa Author sudah nyantelin tuh kata _The End_ di awal Disaster.

Oke, setelah sedikit adegan Yaoi segitiga (?) antara RenjixIchigoxIsshin, para Shinigami pun pergi ke dunia nyata melalui Senkaimon dan diikuti oleh kupu-kupu mereka masing-masing. Mereka sudah memutuskan bahwa pos mereka adalah Toko Urahara, jadi kalau ada _emergency _apa-apa, tinggal ke Toko Urahara, maka Urahara akan selalu siap untuk membantu anda!

Tentunya, karakter kesayangan kita, Ichigo, juga pergi ke dunia nyata bersama segerombolan Shinigami lainnya (yang tampangnya kayak orang mau ngajak tawuran), seorang nanas monyet (seinget Author sih adanya jambu monyet, tapi ya sudahlah!) dan seorang midget berambut pendek yang tingginya semaput, alias segitu-segitu ajah dalam 100 tahun terakhir.

Sebagai Shinigami yang baik, patuh, teladan, penuh cinta kasih, dermawan, cinta sesama dan penuh tanggung jawab, Ichigo pun langsung menuju Toko Urahara.

Berikut ini adalah deskripsi lengkap tentang apa yang terjadi pada saat Ichigo memasuki Toko Urahara.

"Urahara-san, ada Shi-" Omongan Ichigo terpotong oleh sebuah sepatu yang melayang tepat ke arah mukanya.

"Ichigo! _My son_! Kita sudah lama tidak bertemu!" Seru Isshin sambil melayangkan pukulan sikunya ke arah perut Ichigo, tetapi Ichigo menangkisnya, lalu menendangnya pergi. Dan tentu saja, sebagai ayah yang budiman, Isshin pun langsung cemberut bagaikan anak kecil.

"Kau jahat Ichigo. Inikah yang kau lakukan pada ayahmu saat pertama kali kau bertemu dengan dia setelah 3 minggu?" Isshin berkata demikian sambil memojokkan diri di pojok ruangan yang tergelap. Ichigo hanya menghela nafas.

'Kesempatan!' Mata Isshin berkilat jahil saat ia melihat bahwa Ichigo sudah tidak memperhatikannya lagi. Dia pun diam-diam mendekati Ichigo dan berusaha mencekeknya dari belakang, tetapi Ichigo menghindar dengan cara menunduk ke bawah, lalu menyengkat kaki Isshin sehingga ia jatuh terjerembab ke tanah sambil mengutuki Ichigo.

"Ichigo! Tidak ada teknik lain lagi yang bisa kuajarkan kepadamu!" katanya pada akhirnya sambil mengacungkan jempol tangan kanannya. Ichigo hanya memberinya tatapan _are-you-crazy_? (yang Author sangat setujui) dan menatap ke arah pintu masuk Toko Urahara.

"Kalian boleh masuk, ayah gw yang idiot ini udah gw netralisir," katanya dengan sarkastik sambil melihat ayahnya yang berlari ke dalam sambil berteriak 'Ichigo jahat!'. Kemungkinan besar Isshin lari ke arah Yuzu. Berarti keluarganya ada di Toko Urahara.

"Maaf Ichigo. Kita gak bermaksud mengganggu reuni low sama ayah low," ucap Rukia seraya melepas sepatunya. Yap, Rukia lagi di dalam gigai. Setidaknya dia gak lagi jadi roh dan memasukan Mod Soul ke gigainya. Sebab, kalau Mod Soul Rukia masuk ke gigainya, pasti dia bakal berteriak 'Pyon! Pyon!' gak jelas.

"Gapapa. Low seharusnya masuk dari tadi malahan," Ichigo berkomentar sambil mengingat bahwa tingkah laku ayahnya masih belum berubah selama 3 minggu ia tinggalkan. Oh iya, lagian Ichigo baru ninggalin ayahnya selama 3 minggu lewat sedikit tapi reaksi ayahnya bagaikan ngelihat si Ichigo hidup kembali dan baru balik.

Ada suara derapan kaki. Lalu munculnya seorang perempuan yang sudah dikenal Ichigo selama bertahun-tahun. "Selamat datang…" Lalu perempuan itu memeluknya erat.

Wow! Siapakah dia dan mengapa ia langsung memeluk Ichigo saat ia melihatnya. Dan mengapa Rukia tidak tampak terganggu sama sekali, melainkan ia hanya melemparkan senyum hangat andalannya ke arah perempuan itu? Dan mengapa Ichigo menatapnya dengan penuh kasih sayang, muka yang menunjukkan bahwa perempuan itu adalah seseorang yang sangat berharga bagi Ichigo?

"Aku merindukanmu…" Ohhh! Ada apa dengan _statement_ yang dapat membuat para IchiRuki fans terbakar oleh panasnya asmara kecemburuan?

Siapakah perempuan itu? (SFX : *drum rolls*)

Jangan-jangan ia adalah… (SFX : *gasp*)

"…Ichi-nii," Yuzu menyelesaikan perkataannya dan ia masih memeluk erat Ichigo. Ichigo mengelus rambutnya yang kini panjangnya sudah melebihi bahu itu.

"Aku pulang…"

Siapa yang tadi pikir kalau itu Orihime? Hayooo, angkat tangan! *IchiHime FC mengangkat tangan dari _backstage_*

Siapa yang pikir kalau itu Tatsuki? Angkat tangan juga! *Kru pembuat Yachiru's Rule mengangkat tangan*

Siapa yang pikir kalau itu adalah Author sendiri? *tidak ada yang mengangkat tangan kecuali orang yang sedang mengetik Disaster ini*

Siapa yang pikir kalau tadi itu Ishida Uryuu? *para pecinta Yaoi angkat tangan*

Oke, kalau begitu, Author hanya ingin mengklarifikasi kalau kalian semua itu salah, sebab orang yang memeluk Ichigo adalah Kurosaki Yuzu, seperti kalian semua telah ketahui.

Gak ada yang dendam sama perempuan manis yang masih memeluk Ichigo dengan penuh cinta kasih itu kan? Oke, lanjut!

"Ruki-nee!" Yuzu melepas pelukannya dari Ichigo dan berbalik memeluk Rukia. Rukia gelagapan, dia gak biasa dipeluk orang. Jadinya, dia hanya memeluk balik Yuzu, walaupun terkesan agak canggung. Dan Yuzu pun ketawa kecil.

Renji merasa bahwa itu adalah waktu yang tepat untuk dia masuk. Tetapi, saat ia mengintip ke dalam, ia melihat bahwa tepat di depan pintu masuk Urahara, masih ada drama keluarga bahagia versi Kurosaki, sehingga ia pun memutuskan untuk masuk dari pintu belakang bersama dengan teman-temannya (yang Shinigami, bukan teman-temannya yang berasal dari 'Badan Konservasi Hewan Langka Indonesia').

Isshin keluar lagi bersama dengan Karin yang masih bertampang bete. Isshin pun juga berusaha memeluk Rukia, tetapi saat ia sedang melingkarkan tangannya, Ichigo sudah menggetoknya terlebih dahulu sehingga ia gak macam-macam dengan Rukia.

"Rukia! Anak keempatku! Selamat datang kembali!" Isshin berseru gembira. Rukia hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk. Karin hanya menatap Ichigo dan Rukia sambil mengucapkan pelan 'Selamat datang' sambil tersenyum kecil. Tipikal Karin.

Setelah itu, Isshin memulai tindakan bodohnya lagi, yaitu berbicara sendiri dengan poster Masaki, yang entah mengapa sudah tertempel dengan manis di dinding Toko Urahara, tentang kekejaman Ichigo, anak baru mereka yang keempat dan rencana Isshin supaya Ichigo tidak bertambah 'rusak'.

Setelah reuni kecil ini selesai, mereka pun masuk ke dalam untuk menemui para Shinigami disana yang memberi mereka tatapan udah-selesai-belum? Mereka semua pun mengambil tempat masing-masing dan Urahara mendistribusikan teh hijaunya. Setelah semua orang tampak tenang, ia memulai diskusinya.

"Seperti yang telah kita ketahui, Aizen masih belum puas karena ia dikalahkan dengan mudah di Disaster 14 – Think Fresh, Think Yachiru oleh Renji. Jadi, ia berencana untuk menginvasi Karakura lagi untuk menerapkan ideologi gilanya itu. Hanya saja…" Urahara berhenti sejenak untuk memberi efek dramatis dan supaya para Shinigami yang lagi minum teh dengan tenangnya itu gak kesedak saat mendengar informasi yang akan ia berikan.

"…ia memiliki tujuan berbeda dari yang terakhir kali." Urahara menyudahi pembicaraannya. Shinigami-Shinigami itu bingung dengan maksud perkataan Urahara yang tentang 'memiki tujuan lain'.

"Urahara-san, apa maksudmu dengan tujuan lain?" tanya Ikkaku, yang masih kebingungan dengan kalimat Urahara yang menggantung itu. Urahara hanya bedeham pelan dan Yoruichi pun berjalan mendekat dan melompat ke meja.

Renji hanya terdiam. "…masa sih Aizen dendam cuma gara-gara masalah sepele gitu doang?"

Rukia hanya menjawab singkat, "Ada 2 macam pertarungan Renji. Yang pertama adalah pertarungan melindungi sesuatu dan yang kedua adalah pertarungan melindungi harga diri." Oh. Rupanya dia cuma ngutip dari Ukitake. Btw, Rukia, emang apa hubungannya sama pertanyaan Renji? Masa sih Aizen yang mau balas dendam itu dikategorikan pertarungan untuk melindungi harga diri?

"Beberapa minggu terakhir ini, Hollow-Hollow terlihat sedang menyusup ke pabrik pembuatan M*lkita. Bukan karena ketidaksengajaan, tetapi sengaja karena Hollow itu tidak memakan jiwa maupun melukai manusia…" Yoruichi memulai penjelasannya. Ia berjalan melingkar di meja. Oh ya, ini Yoruichi yang versi kucing, bukan yang manusia.

"Tidak. Hollow-hollow itu mencuri permen yang telah selesai diproduksi di pabrik M*lkita dan membawanya pergi. Saat gw, Chad, Uryuu dan Orihime berusaha mengejarnya, Hollow itu kabur dengan cara negation. Jadi, kami tidak berkutik," Yoruichi mulai menjelaskan detail rencana jahat Aizen.

Tunggu, permen M*lkita dicuri Hollow?

Mereka gak lagi meranin skrip yang salah kan?

"Selain pabrik Milk*ta, para Hollow juga membobol pabrik Youpi, Chokolatos, *eng Beng, Pop Ais, Ment*s dan berbagai macam pabrik pembuat makanan manis lainnya. Hal ini sudah meresahkan masyarakat, terutama anak kecil, sebab mereka takut kalau permen mereka akan dicuri pada saat mereka berjalan keluar sendirian."

Semuanya cengo kecuali Urahara dan Yoruichi yang sudah mengetahui kasusnya. Masa sih Aizen yang dulunya penjahat kelas kakap merah, yang dulu nyari-nyariin Hyougoku sama berusaha membuat Espada, jadi penjahat kelas teri lokal yang demen ngerebut permen dari anak kecil?

Aizen… Ternyata rating dan kualitas low dah menurun.

_Seriously_, **permen**? Kayak gak ada hal lain buat dikuasain deh!

"Apapun itu yang jelas dia telah membuat Ukitake-taichou tersiksa…" ucap Renji pelan setelah terdiam beberapa saat saat mendengar penjelasan obsesi barunya Aizen. Yang lain hanya menghela nafas sambil mengangguk setuju. Mereka semua tahu siapa cinta sejati Ukitake (yang sampai-sampai membuatnya sering masuk keluar Divisi 4 karena diabetes).

"Ya, gw tahu," Toushiro berbisik pelan, mengingat pengalaman ketika ia selalu diberi permen oleh Ukitake setiap kali mereka bertemu.

"Jadi? Apa rencana kita?" Ichigo berusaha mengganti topik pembicaraan, supaya mereka semua tidak terlena dalam percakapan yang tidak jelas ini. Pada dasarnya, mereka seharusnya mulai mendiskusikan tentang gencatan senjata, bukan mengenai permen apa yang enak, lezat dan bergizi.

"…permen?"

Tiba-tiba saja muncul suara yang cukup mengerikan, sebab suara itu keluar dari orang yang sudah sangat kita kenal setelah 25 Disaster muncul terus. Apalagi orang yang ngucapin itu udah mulai mengeluarkan aura _give-me-evil_.

Secara serentak, semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu menengok ke arah sumber suara, yang rupanya sejak tadi menguping pembicaraan mereka sambil menyembunyikan reaitsunya, dan mulai berkeringat dingin ketika melihat auranya yang sudah sangat gelap.

Bukan, bukan gara-gara cuaca di luar lagi mendung atau juga bukan karena dia memakai jubah mantel berwarna hitam seperti Pelahap Maut di Hari Poter, tetapi karena kita semua juga sudah tahu bahwa ialah yang mencetuskan kalimat, "Permen adalah cinta pertama dan terakhirku!". Intinya, tidak bisa hidup tanpa permen. Bahkan Edward Culun dan Isabella Sawan saja mengakui (dan iri) terhadap hubungan 'kekal' mereka.

Setelah muncul tiba-tiba, ia juga pergi tiba-tiba. Oh, jelangkung sekali orang itu.

Semua terdiam sejenak, masih shock melihat penampakan tersebut. Urahara berusaha mencairkan suasana dengan cara menuang teh kembali pada gelas yang kosong dan mempersilahkan mereka minum, setlah itu ia mulai bercerita panjang tentang sejarah teh dan mengenai sejarah penjajahan Indonesia sehingga teh diproduksi secara masal oleh VOCe dan dijual dengan harga 10 kali lipat dari harga normal. Dan entah mengapa, trik itu berhasil sehingga sebagian besar Shinigami mulai larut dalam topik pembicaraan yang sama sekali gak penting dan melupakan ketegangan mereka.

"Besok," Ichigo berkata demikian sambil membanting keras gelas tehnya sehingga perhatian semua orang sekarang tertuju ke arahnya.

"Besok, kita akhiri segalanya. HILANGKAN AIZEN DARI SEJARAH SOUL SOCIETY!" teriak Ichigo sambil mengangkat-ngangkat gelas tehnya. Urahara yang melihat hal tersebut langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Yoruichi yang sekarang sudah tersenyum sambil membentuk tanda 'v' dengan jarinya.

"…low masukin apa ke tehnya?" bisik Urahara pelan sambil menutupi mulutnya dengan kipas kesayangannya (supaya tidak ada Shinigami yang membaca gerak bibirnya), walaupun sebenarnya ia tidak perlu berisik-bisik mengingat di sekitar mereka sudah ada cukup suara gaduh untuk menutupi suaranya yang sangat pelan. Malah Author bakal heran kalau Yoruichi bisa denger suaranya si Urahara.

"Cuma whisky yang 45% ke teko yang low pegang," jawabnya sambil tersenyum cerah dan menunjuk ke arah teko yang tadi rupanya telah di re-fill secara diam-diam oleh Yoruichi. Sebagai pemilik toko yang baik dan tulen, ia pun pura-pura menghela nafas sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya lalu berbicara sesuatu tentang kerugiannya karena whisky itu adalah salah satu produk termahal yang ada di tokonya dan mulai menuangkan teh kembali.

Jelas ajah mereka pada teriak-teriak gak jelas gitu. Gak tahunya minuman mereka udah 'disusupi' sama Yoruichi toh?

Yah, kita ambil sisi baiknya deh…

Setidaknya mereka berbahagia. Jika mereka bahagia, Author juga bahagia… (klise sekali).

"Ugh, kepala gw sakit…" Ichigo memegangi kepala sambil meringis kesakitan. Oh, efek samping dari mabok.

"Hahaha! Ichigo! Ayo kita minum lagi!" teriak Ikkaku sambil menggoyangkan gelas yang dipegangnya, sehingga isinya berceceran kemana-mana. Duh Ikkaku, low tahu gak nanti yang bakal ngepel lantai itu siapa? Jangan ngacak-ngacak setting yang udah Author sediain dong!

"Jangan teriak-teriak! Urghh…" Kepala Ichigo serasa mau pecah mendengar suara yang tiada bagusnya itu. Namun, tampaknya Ikkaku tidak mendengar omongan Ichigo (atau sengaja ingin membuat Ichigo lebih menderita) sehingga teriakannya pun semakin keras.

"Nih!" Seseorang menyodorkan Ichigo segelas air. Tanpa berpikir panjang, Ichigo langsung mengambilnya dan menenggaknya hingga sisa setengah…

…lalu disemburkan kembali ke arah muka penolongnya.

"Hey!"

"Low ngasih gw apaan nih?" tanya Ichigo sambil terbatuk-batuk. Rukia mendelik kesal.

"Itu ramuan buat menghilangkan efek samping dari mabok yang gw dapetin dari Divisi 4! Low mestinya bersyukur dan bersujud untuk berterima kasih sama gw, bukan nyemburin minuman itu ke muka gw!" Rukia mengambil handuk yang disodorkan oleh Author dari _backstage _dan mulai mengelap mukanya.

"Rasanya gak enak!" Ichigo mulai mengeluh seperti anak kecil yang diberi obat pahit.

"Salah low sendiri! Emang low ngarepin tuh ramuan rasanya apa? Jeruk?" Sebenarnya yang Rukia maksudkan adalah ramuannya rasa jeruk, tetapi Ichigo salah menangkap maksud Rukia.

"Jeruk? Diam low pendek!"

"Jabrik!"

"Cepak!"

"Duren!"

"Mikroba!"

Lho?

"Orange!"

"Bakteri!"

Hah?

Kok jadi gak jelas gitu?

Sementara Ichigo dan Rukia mulai berantem gak jelas lagi (yang berakhir dengan Rukia mencekcoki minuman itu ke Ichigo), terdengar suara ledakan di luar sana dan suara sirene polisi.

"Tampaknya sudah dimulai," kata Shunsui sambil merapikan topi jeraminya. Sejak kapan dia ada disana?

"Ya…" Ukitake hanya menjawab omongan Shunsui dengan 1 kata. Setelah itu, mereka berlari keluar.

"Ichigo!" Rukia berteriak sambil memakan permen hijau untuk memisahkan rohnya dengan gigainya.

"Roger!" Ichigo juga memakan mod soulnya setelah melihat permen itu dengan skeptikal untuk beberapa saat. Mungkin ia berpikir mengenai tingkah laku Kon yang jauh dari karakter Ichigo yang normal.

"Apa yang low lakukan Ichigo? Low lambat banget!" teriak Rukia kesal sebab Ichigo hanya memejamkan matanya dan terlihat berkonsentrasi terhadap sesuatu, sementara Hollow di depan matanya dibiarkan begitu saja. Tentu Rukia sudah mulai menebas Hollow-hollow tersebut dengan mudah, namun jumlahnya terlalu banyak untuk ditangani oleh dia sendiri.

"_Good luck_~!" Terdengar suara Urahara yang menyampaikan salam perpisahannya dan masuk kembali ke dalam tokonya untuk melindungi tokonya serta barang dagangannya. Tapi, kemungkinan besar ia sedang menyiapkan sesuatu untu mengusir Hollow-hollow tersebut dengan instan.

Yoruichi sudah berubah kembali menjadi wujudnya yang manusia dan ia pun mulai membantu Rukia saat ia sudah kewalahan dengan Hollow-hollow tersebut.

"Di situ!" seru Ichigo tiba-tiba dan ia pun mulai berlari ke arah barat tanpa mempedulikan teriakan Rukia dan Yoruichi yang menyuruhnya menetap. Namun, langkah Ichigo tertahan, karena tiba-tiba saja Rukia memeluknya.

"Jangan pergi Ichigo," ucapnya pelan.

"…maaf"

Ichigo tidak mempedulikannya dan melepas paksa tangan Rukia yang melingkar di pinggangnya dan ia pun mulai bershunpou. Dan di belakangnya, terdengar suara jerit tertahan yang sangat kencang, namun hanya suaranya hanya tertangkap samar-samar oleh Ichigo.

Di tempat lain, Renji dan Byakuya sedang mulai mengatasi Menos-Menos yang dengan seenak jidatnya membuat lubang di angkasa. Tiba-tiba saja, ada bayangan hitam melewati mereka dengan kecepatan tinggi. "Abarai…" kata Byakuya sambil menusukan Zanpakutounya ke salah satu Menos yang terdapat di sekitar mereka.

"Ada apa taichou?"

"Pergilah," katanya dengan tenang, seakan-akan dia baru saja menyuruh Renji membuatkannya segelas teh.

Renji mengerti maksud Byakuya dan tanpa bertanya-tanya apapun, ia pun pergi menuju ke arah Ichigo bershunpou. Dan dibelakang Ichigo, Renji melihat ada bayangan hitam lain yang bergelantungan padanya. Sekelibat warna pink.

Yachiru.

Tunggu, kenapa Yachiru gak bersama Kenpachi?

Dan sejak kapan dia bertemu Ichigo dan bergelantungan padanya?

Kita skip adegan lari-larinya Ichigo yuk!

Ichigo pun sampai di depan sebuah pabrik yang tampaknya sudah lama, namun bersih dan mengkilap, sebab pabrik itu selalu dibersihkan dengan detergen Attac*. Pintu pabrik itu sudah terbuka, seakan-akan orang yang ada di dalam pabrik itu sudah mengetahui maksud kedatangan Ichigo dan Yachiru dan mempersilahkan mereka masuk. Bau manis yang memuakan menyengat dari dalam pabrik tersebut.

"Ichi! Permen!" seru Yachiru dengan gembira saat ia sudah mengetahui wangi apa yang dia cium. Ichigo hanya menyuruhnya diam dan mereka pun masuk ke dalam pabrik tersebut dengan perlahan-lahan. Ichigo menurunkan Yachiru dan mereka pun berjalan bersama-sama seperti ayah dan anak. Renji mengintip dari pintu tersebut, lalu ia mengintai Ichigo. Ia berjalan dengan sembunyi-sembunyi dan berusaha agar tidak menghasilkan suara gaduh yang akan memancing orang-orang yang ada di dalam untuk keluar dan menangkapnya.

"Ichi! Ada mmmpfhh-!" Karena kesal melihat Yachiru yang tidak bisa diam, Ichigo pun menutup mulutnya. Yachiru kesal dan menggigit tangan Ichigo, lalu ia kabur. Ichigo hanya bisa meringis kesakitan sambil mengutuk-ngutuk Yachiru.

"Kurosaki Ichigo… Sudah lama kita tak bertemu," kata seseorang yang tiba-tiba saja muncul dibelakangnya. Ichigo langsung menghunuskan Zanpakutounya ke arah leher orang tersebut. Tapi, orang tersebut hanya mengangkat kedua tangannya sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Aizen. Pengkhianat Soul Society.

"Tidak usah cemas begitu. Mau?" Aizen hanya ketawa kecil sambil menyodorkannya permen Rel*xa, yang kemudian dilempar Ichigo ke tanah.

"Apa maumu?"

"Apa maksudmu, Kurosaki Ichigo?"

"Apa maumu? Low mempermainkan gw, hah?" Ichigo mulai muak dengan semua sandiwara Aizen, dia pun menekankan Zanpakutounya ke leher Aizen, namun Aizen sudah mundur selangkah, seakan-akan dia sudah mengantisipasi tindakan Ichigo. Aizen hanya tertawa ketika ia melihat reaksi Ichigo yang menurutnya berlebihan.

"Buset dah, orang dia cuma nawarin permen. Gak usah galak gitu kali…" Suara itu bergema di pabrik, membuat Ichigo berkeringat dingin.

Dia terkepung.

Renji mulai konek dengan apa yang kira-kira Ichigo pikirkan.

Saat sedang mencari reaitsu, ia menemukan reaitsunya Aizen, hanya sendirian. Sedangkan Gin dan Tousen sedang berpencar dan berusaha merampok pabrik permen yang lain. Ichigo pikir ia akan bisa mengalahkan Aizen apabila ia sendirian, jadinya gak main keroyokan.

Tapi ia tidak memperhitungkan kalau Gin dan Tousen yang ada di pabrik permen yang lain itu hanyalah ilusi belaka.

Ilusi yang diciptakan oleh Aizen.

Ya, oleh Aizen.

Jadi, kerjaannya Aizen menciptakan ilusi.

Dan Ichigo tertipu lagi uwo uwo~

Mulutnya manis sekali~

Tapi hati bagai serigala uwo uwo~ *Author dihajar Readers*

Hmm, kayaknya Yachiru's Rule jadi 'melenceng' deh.

"Bisakah kita mulai?" Aizen pun langsung melancarkan serangan pertama pada Ichigo setelah mengatakan pertanyaan tersebut. Ichigo menghindar dengan mudah. Renji tahu, bahwa dia harus masuk ke medan pertarungan. Segera. Namun, ia juga harus mempertahankan elemen kejutan, agar dia bisa mendapatkan keuntungan untuk menyerang ketika lawan tidak mengira bahwa ia ada disana.

Renji memperhatikan Ichigo beradu pedang dengan Aizen, sementara Gin, Tousen dan 1 orang lagi menonton mereka dengan asyik sambil memakan popcorn karamel.

Tunggu, _Gin, Tousen dan 1 orang lagi_?

Jangan-jangan…

"Ah, ada Renji-chi! Renny (_nickname_ baru rupanya), mau popcorn?" teriak Yachiru sambil mengacungkan ember popcorn dari bioskop XI yang dipegangnya. Renji langsung menepuk dahinya, pertanda bahwa ia menyesal tidak sembunyi terlebih dahulu saat sedang memikirkan rencana untuk membantu Ichigo.

Gin melihat ke arah yang dituju Yachiru dan ia pun melambaikan tangannya dengan santai ke arah Renji juga. "Abarai-kun! Disini ada banyak popcorn dan permen lho~!" Gin tampak tidak terganggu sama sekali dengan tingkah Renji yang tampak seperti orang yang sedang berusaha membunuhnya.

Gagal.

Abarai Renji, gagal bahkan sebelum medan perang dimulai.

Sementara itu, Ichigo mendesak Aizen. Namun, Aizen tampak santai saja, bahkan ia sempat membuat balon dengan permen karet yang sedag dikunyahnya dan meletuskannya di depan Ichigo. Ichigo kesal melihat ke-OOC-an Aizen dan terus menyerang Aizen dengan sengit.

Aizen, merasa bahwa ia sudah terlalu lama dalam posisi bertahan, pun menyerang balik Ichigo. Namun, Ichigo yang sekarang sudah berbeda dengan Ichigo yang dahulu kala gagal melindungi Rukia saat Aizen mengambil Hougyoku dari dalam tubuhnya. Ichigo menghindar dengan baik (karena sudah terbiasa dikejar oleh Yachiru), bershunpou dengan sangat cepat sampai-sampai Aizen tidak dapat mengerjarnya (karena sudah terbiasa berusaha melarikan diri dari Yachiru) dan bertahan dengan baik (terbiasa melindungi diri saat 'diserang' Yachiru).

"Oh! Tupaistein!" seru Yachiru saat melihat sosok seekor Tupai yang sedang memegang beberapa botol ramuan yang berwarna-warni. Tupaistein mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan mulai melempari Aizen dengan ramuan-ramuan itu.

Ermm, bayangkanlah seekor tupai melempar-lempar ramuan yang notabene lebih besar dari ukuran tubuhnya. Ya, kira-kira seperti itu adegannya.

Jangan salahkan Author! Salahkan Fanfict**n yang mengijinkan Author untuk bebas berfantasi sehingga Tupaistein dapat muncul secara tiba-tiba!

Oh ya, dengan ini kita tahu dong kalo kemenangan ada di tangan Ichigo?

Aizen, yang sekarang berlumuran dengan ramuan warna-warni dan bau yang gak enak mengerling sejenak ke arah Gin lalu kembali berhadapan dengan Ichigo.

"Ya-chan…" kata Gin sambil menengok ke arah Yachiru dengan tatapan aneh yang seperti mengatakan 'sebentar lagi aku akan pergi, jadi tolong jagain cokelat Cadb*ry dan Ferero Ro*her gw dulu dong'.

"Siap!" Yachiru meletakkan tangannya di dahi, memberi hormat kepada Gin karena telah memercayakan salah satu tugas terpenting kepadanya. Yachiru, _backstabber_ sekali kamu. Jadi, kalian berteman hanya demi sekardus cokelat?

Gin melompat ke bawah, siap bergabung dengan Aizen. Dan Tousen pun komen, "Jalan yang kupilih adalah jalan yang paling bersih dari noda darah."

Ummm, apakah itu waktu yang pas untuk membuat komen seperti itu Tousen?

"Tampaknya tidak," jawab Tousen kepada Author.

Okeeeee?

Gin melambaikan tangannya kepada Ichigo dan berkata, "Lama tak berjumpa Ichigo. Sayang sekali kita harus bertemu dalam situasi seperti ini. Lagi." Ichigo hanya mendelik dan memfokuskan pandangannya kembali ke arah Aizen dan Gin.

"Kyouka Suigetsu," ucap Aizen dan ia pun berubah wujud menjadi sebuah Zanpakutou.

Kalian masih ingat kan mengenai kemampuan Zanpakutounya Aizen? Yang tentang hipnotis sempurna itu lho. Ingat? Bagus.

Aizen muncul dari balik boks cokelat, jubahnya bersih tanpa ada noda ramuan apapun. Ichigo menepuk dahinya, baru mengingat mengenai kemampuan Zanpakutou Aizen dan menyadari kebodohannya. Jadi, selama ini dia cuma melawan Zanpakutounya Aizen?

Duh, buang-buang waktu banget deh Ichigo. Cepetan lawan si Aizen!

"Menembaklah, Ikorose…"

Setelah itu, hanya suara darah segar menetes yang terdengar.

Tidak ada suara lain selain itu, bahkan tidak ada suara teriakan jeritan.

_Apakah ini akhir dari Yachiru's Rule?_

"ICHIIIGOOOOO…!"

**seCreT : Fuhhhh…**

**Rukia : Biasa, ngaret, telat apdet. Apa lagi alesannya sekarang?**

**seCreT : *menatap Rukia dengan bete* Gw pergi liburan oke? Jadinya gak sempet ngetik!**

**Ichigo : Bukannya dari tadi low cuma main PS?**

**seCreT : Di-diam! *malu karena rahasianya terbongkar* Tapi kan bener! Gw pergi liburan ke Pulau Bidadari kok!**

**Rukia : …emangnya ada Pulau Bidadari?**

**Ichigo : *shrug* …tauk! Ga pernah denger!**

**seCreT : Terserah deh low mau ngomong apa!**

**Happy New Year! (Walaupun telat!)**

**Dengan ini, **_**Yachiru's Rule**_** sudah tamat! (Silahkan baca tanda **_**Complete**_** status Yachiru's Rule!)**

**Bagaimana menurut kalian?**

_**Ending**_** yang bagus bukan? *ditampar***

_**Mind to review**_**?**


	28. Epilogue Finale

**seCreT : Fufufu, mana mungkin endingnya Yachiru's Rule kayak gitu! *evil laugh***

**Rukia : Tapi kata low statusnya dah **_**complete**_**!**

**seCreT : Yap, tapi kan gw masih bisa masukin **_**epilogue**_** walaupun Yachiru's Rule dah complete! Gw memulai dengan **_**prologue**_**, berarti gw juga mengakhirinya dengan **_**epilogue**_** dong?**

**Ichigo : Jadi…?**

**seCreT : Jadi?**

**Ichigo : Gw hidup apa mati?**

**seCreT : **_**We'll see**_**… *wink***

**Ichigo : (mulai mempunyai firasat buruk)**

_Review Responses_ **(A / N : Senang sekali rasanya bisa membuat **_**cliff hanger**_**! *ditendang, ditabok dan dilemparin bata –secara virtual-*)**

chappythesmartrabbit : _Sorry_ baru dibales reviewnya chappy-sama! chappy-sama telat masukin reviewnya, Author dah keburu apdet! *PLAK!*. (Balesan review pertama) Baru liat masalahnya, haha :D. Haha, gak kebayang yah Yaoi anatara IsshinxRenji? Author juga gak bisa ngebayangin kok, jadi tenang ajah! *chappy : ngapaiin low ketik kalo kayak gitu?*. Wokeh, sesuai dugaan, emang udah mau tamat! _Enjoy_! (Balesan review kedua) Haha, emang cuma Yuzu :p. Kenapa Author memilih dunia permen untuk setting masalah? Karena permen itu enak dan lezat! *entah apa hubungannya*.

Minami Tsubaki : Hai Nami-sama (penyingkatan nama secara brutal) yang baru ngereview! *rusuh*. Thanks buat ngeluangin waktu untuk mereview di Disaster terakhir Yachiru's Rule! Ehm? Adegan pernikahan IchiRuki? Males buatnya! *digeplak*. Oke, Author kasih alesan yang lebih mutu daripada yang baru saja diketikkan : Karena cerita ini masih bergenre Friendship, bukan Romance *cuih! Sengaja pake bawa-bawa genre tuh!*. Tenang saja, Author takkan mengeroyok Nami-sama! (mengeroyok itu kan harus rame-rame, gak seru kalo sendiri!). Cuma bakal… *evil grin* -piiiiiiip- doang kok! *angelic smile*.

mamoru okta-chan lemonberry : Kayaknya Author dah pernah ngeliat nih nama di Pesbuk, jad Author dah tahu kalo ini Mio-sama! *maksud?*. Oke, maksudnya adalah mamo-sama kan pernah pake nick ini! *Oh…!*. Yang teriak di bagian terakhir? Asumsikan saja itu Rukia, sebab pairing Yachiru's Rule adalah IchiRuki! *alasannya simple banget*. Yap, menggantung. Ini lanjutannya!

Kurosaki Mitsuki : Secara resmi Yachiru's Rule emang dah tamat, cuma kan belom dimasukin epiloguenya, haha *ditendang*. Oh ya, justru kalo Mitsu-sama ada di sampingnya Ichigo, entar dia gak konsen berantem terus kalah dong! *emang kucing?* Ehm, betulan dah tamat kok (setelah epilogue, maksudnya) *ditendang lagi*.

Ruki Yagami : …kok ketahuan kalo itu Yuzu. *garuk-garuk kepala* Ya sutralah! Yeee, Ruki-sama! Gitu-gitu Hollow juga gaul lho! Di deket warung Author ada Hollow yang langganan beli Choki-C*oki! *Boong banget!*. Oke, ini fic IchiRuki SELANJUTNYA! Wkwkwkwk! *dibungkam*.

Kyu9 : Haha, tamatnya emang begitu! *ngedip-ngedipin mata, Kyu langsung menuju WC terdekat*. Asyik bacanya yah~? Author seneng baca reviewnya, hehe! *deathglare dari pereview lain*. _Oopsie_! Oke, ini Epiloguenya!

meshi-chan : PERANG DI PABRIK COKLAT! Yap, tahun baru, karakter OOC baru! *Tite Kubo men-_deathglare _dari jauh*. Oke, Author gak konek di bagian mana meshi-sama ngakak pada endingnya… *menatap ke arah kejauhan*. Yang penting meshi-sama bahagia *Oh, alasan yang sangat klise*. _Updated_!

aRaRaNcHa : Entah ada apa dengan monorail yang menggantung dengan ending yang menggantung *menatap dengan tatapan bingung ke arah cHa*. Tenang ajah cHa-sama! Entar Author masukin Tupaistein ke zona pelestarian di Divisi 12! Eits! Jangan salah sangka dulu cHa-sama! Sebungkus M*lkita itu mengandung zat kalsium yang dapat membuat Toushiro tinggi lho! *dibekuin*. Oke, ini Author selesaikan Yachiru's Rule nya!

Kokoro Yumeko : Humornya kurang? Kalau begitu mari kita masukan banyak Yachiru pada Epilogue! Agar dia dapat menghibur para pembaca Yachiru's Rule! Mwahahaha! *evil laugh*. Yume-sama kalo mau jadi muridnya Tupaistein harus ikut ujian saringan masuk dulu lho! *emang ada?*. Oke_, updated_!

Mii 'Miss' Typo : *tutup kuping ketika mendengar jeritan mii*. Haha, dugaan Mii-sama sebenarnya bener lho! Ini masih TBC! Cuma statusnya Author set jadi _complete _ajah! *Yah apa bedanya?*. *ikut membayangkan berbagai jenis coklat* Cadb*ry, Ferari Rocher, Beng B*ng *tiba-tiba jadi wafer coklat*. Ah ya sudahlah! Enjoy~!

MinikoThe-AndroidHyourinmaru : Thanks Mini-sama! *nickname baru*. Oh ya, _welcome to_ Yachiru's Rule yah, satu-satunya fanfic dimana Yachiru meraja. Author dah berencana buat fanfic baru buat Bleach, judulnya Bleach Go to School! Bakal dirilis setelah Yachiru's Rule selesai! *promosi dan spoiler*. Humornya yang itu _fresh_, Beta Author bilang itu lucu! _So_, ditunggu yah~! (Btw, si Aizen OOC banget *yang ada di review* ;p).

RoyIshida : Setidaknya cuciannya sudah selesai (setelah lewat lebih dari 3 Disaster, cuciannya baru selesai). 'Senyumanmu membuatku pengen membunuhmu sekarang, sumpah...' *langsung kabur dari box review responses*. *teriak sambil lari melindungi diri* Te-tenang ajah! Masih lanjut kok! Oke! Enjoy~! Jangan tembakin Author! Itu melanggar UUD 1945!

cute-cool-crazy : HAHAHA! Ada tahu _cliffhanger_ yang parah, yah ini salah satu ceritanya! Wokeh, udah Author fix Ikorosenya~. Thanks buat pemberitahuannya. Oh ya, kata-kata _trademark_nya. _Welcome to Yachiru's Rule_, dimana Yachiru meraja dan meratu~! (?)

_Disclaimer: seCreT masih belum bisa mendapatkan hak kepemilikan Bleach dari Tite Kubo sampai akhir dari Yachiru's Rule. Tunggu saja! seCreT akan mendapatkannya dengan cara membuat cerita Bleach lain!_

-Epilogue : Finale-

**(A / N : Rasanya gak sreg kalo seCreT memulai dengan Prologue tapi gak diakhiri dengan Epilogue *shrug, dibankai Readers*. Oke, ini beneran yang PALING terakhir! Enjoy~!)**

**Normal POV**

_Kalau saja gw dapat mengumpamakan hidup, maka gw akan mengatakan hidup itu seperti mimpi buruk…_

…_yang tidak pernah berakhir._

17 Juli 20xx

"Kuchiki-san! Maaf menunggu lama!" seru perempuan berambut cokelat kepada seorang perempuan berambut hitam. Perempuan berambut hitam itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan, lalu mereka berjalan bersama sambil berceloteh dengan gembira.

"Gak terasa, sudah cukup lama waktu berlalu dari insiden itu…" ucap Rukia, untuk memulai topik pembicaraannya dengan Orihime. Orihime hanya menatap lurus ke depan dengan sendu.

"Ya… Gw rindu dengan Kurosaki-san. Dia baik banget lho sama gw. Dulu dia sering ngebawain kue kering strawberry buat gw," Orihime berkata pelan lalu ia tertawa, berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan ke topik yang lain. Orihime mulai menceritakan kejadian yang terjadi di sekolah barunya, seperti pada saat Tatsuki menajadi asisten di klub Dojo, Uryuu membuka toko kerajinan tangannya sendiri, Chad kembali ke kampung halamannya dan ia juga bercerita mengenai teman sekolah lama Rukia dan Orihime, sejak Rukia keluar dari sekolah tersebut dengan alasan 'pindah rumah'.

"Bagaimana kabar orang-orang di Soul Society?" Orihime bertanya kepada Rukia, wajah Rukia menjadi sedikit berseri-seri.

"Ah! Nii-sama berhasil menjuari 'Kapten Terbaik dalam 50 Tahun Terakhir'! Terus dia mengadakan pesta kebun! Tapi, nii-sama tampak kesal saat melihat Yoruichi-san datang. Kenapa yah?" Rukia malah bertanya kepada dirinya sendiri.

Wow! Byakuya? 'Kapten Terbaik dalam 50 Tahun Terakhir'? Berarti low sekarang dah tua bangkotan dong? *Author menjadi rata dengan tanah karena diinjak Fans Byakuya*.

Ehm, maksud Author, keren banget Byakuya! Ternyata low hebat juga!

"Ah! Nee-san!" teriak sebuah boneka dari kejauhan sambil berlari mendekat ke arah *piiiiiiip* Rukia. Ya, kalian pasti sudah tahu siapa dia jadi Author tidak perlu repot-repot menjelaskan siapakah makhluk manis yang memakai bando berenda-renda itu.

"Aku merinduka-Urgh!" Rukia meninju boneka (malang) itu dan menginjaknya sebelum boneka itu menyentuh Rukia. Tetapi, benda yang ditendang itu malah tersenyum bahagia. Rukia bingung dan ia pun menengok ke arah bawah.

"_Nice angle_!" katanya sambil membentuk tanda (y)-kalau di emoticon- dengan kedua tangan bonekanya. Rukia menginjak Kon dengan lebih keras lagi sambil menggesekannya ke aspal.

"Kuchiki-san! Kasihan boneka itu!"

Maaf, apakah Author salah ketik?

Orihime mengambil boneka itu dari aspal, tempat ia diinjak, dan membersihkannya dengan lembut dengan menggunakan sapu tangannya. Kon semakin tersenyum bahagia.

Yah, setidaknya ada yang bahagia di tanggal 17 Juli 20xx ini…

"…bagaimana dengan Divisi 3?"

"Ah, mereka mengganti taichou-nya. Tampaknya Gin kembali menjadi taichou setelah ia mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya. Alasan sebenarnya ia mengikuti Aizen… Walaupun alasannya agak mengejutkan…" Rukia mengalihkan pandagannya ke arah lain, dia tersenyum miris sambil menatap ke arah aspal. Kon sadar kalau ini bukan situasi yang pas untuk membuat lelucon, dia pun pergi dengan terlunta-lunta sebab jasanya sudah tidak diperlukan oleh Author.

"Kuchiki-san, low telat," ucap Uryuu sambil melihat ke arah jam tangannya. Chad tidak berkomentar apa-apa. Ia hanya melihat ke arah Kon yang menangis tersedu-sedu dengan lebehnya dengan ekspresi datar.

Rupanya tanpa disadari kedua perempuan itu, mereka sudah sampai di tempat tujuan mereka. Mereka terlalu asyik ngomong sih! (Atau lebih tepatnya mereka terlalu tenggelam dalam pikirannya masing-masing).

"Kita berangkat sekarang?" tanya Uryuu sambil menatap ke arah Orihime dan Rukia yang sedang melamun. Rukia dan Orihime hanya mengangguk-ngangguk sebagai tanda bahwa mereka setuju dan mereka semua pun berangkat dengan Chad membawa semua barang bawaan mereka.

Duh Chad, kayak kuli panggul ajah low!

_-SKIP- -Skip- -Skip- -Skip- -Skip- -Skip- -Skip- -Skip- -Skip- -Skip- -Skip- -Skip- -Skip- -Skip- -Skip- -Skip- -Skip- -Skip- -SKIP!-_

Kita skip adegan jalan-jalan Rukia cs. Itulah hebatnya dunia fiksi. Perjalanan yang seharusnya ditempuh selama 20 menit dengan cara berjalan kaki, tinggal jadi 30 detik, walaupun hitungan ini relatip dengan kecepatan membaca Readers.

"Rukia-chan!" teriak seseorang yang berjenggot dari kejauhan sambil melam-lambaikan tangannya dengan lebay. Rukia hanya tersenyum tipis untuk membalas salamnya itu.

"Ahh! Ternyata kau membawa pengikutmu!" teriak Isshin lagi. Uryuu, yang mendengar kata 'pengikut' dari mulut mantan Shinigami itu, langsung naik darah. Masa ras Quincy yang suci, sakral, dsb dsb disamain dengan 'pengikut Shinigami'. Isshin yang melihat reaksi Uryuu, yang sedang berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak melemparkan sepatu ke arah Isshin, langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah Uryuu.

"Hahahahaha! Bercanda kok!" ujar Isshin, masih sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak, seakan-akan dia baru saja menonton film Mr. Been Holiday versi _remake_ (emang ada?). Uryuu pun batal 'menghadiahkan' sepatu kepada Isshin. Dia hanya mendengus, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah yang lain.

"Ah, langitnya indah…" ujar Uryuu sambil melihat ke arah langit biru yang mendung. Kasihan banget si Uryuu ini. Udah harga dirinya direndahkan (Quincy = pengikut Shinigami), sekarang dia malah menurunkan martabatnya juga! Biarlah, merendahkan diri, meninggikan mutu.

Sebenarnya, reaksi Uryuu bisa dikategorikan sebagai lebeh, sebab Orihime dan Chad gak komen apa-apa pas Isshin menyebut mereka sebagai pengikut Rukia. *digebuk Uryuu FC, karena terlalu merendahkan Uryuu*. Yah, tapi kan itu wajar saja! Masa Isshin menjelek-jelekan Uryuu! *langsung mengubah alur cerita karena sudah dipelototi Uryuu FC yang membawa golok, gergaji dan sebangsanya*.

"Karin-chan! Yuzu-chan!" ujar Orihime sambil melambaikan arah Karin dan Yuzu yang tengah menyiapkan piknik di depan makam Kurosaki. Yuzu balas melambai ke arah Orihime, sedang Karin hanya mengangguk lalu melanjutkan kembali 'panggilan'nya. Yuzu langsung mempersilahkan mereka semua duduk, yang langsung dicegah oleh Isshin karena tikar yang mereka bawa gak cukup buat para remaja yang berbadan besar (akibat sering 'fitness' bareng Hollow) duduki.

Pesan moral : Jangan memiliki badan seperti Ade Ra*, karena gak bakal muat buat duduk di tikar yang kurang bahan (alias kecil, sempit dan sumpek).

"Ah, sayang sekali yah, Kurosaki-san tidak berada di tengah kita lagi," ucap Uryuu memulai pembicaraan, sambil mengambil sepotong sandwich yang telah disediakan. Author _shock_! Ter-ternyata, Uryuu bukan penganut cuci-tangan-sebelum-makan-dengan-Li*ebuoy! Mengerikan!

"Yah, sejak insiden itu," komen Chad dengan datar sambil menyomot roti isi buatan Yuzu, dengan tangan yang habis mengangkut berbagai macam barang yang entah dari mana asal usulnya. Duh Chad, kalo di tangan low ada bakteri Quinpotemphesis Esschelocia gimana? Terus entar kalo low infeksi usus besar kecil yang buntu gimana? (Gak mungkin ada karena Author baru saja mengarangnya).

Tiba-tiba suasana disana menjadi hening. Mereka memakan sandwich mereka masing-masing dalam keheningan yang sangat mendalam sehingga hening yang sudah hening itu bertambah hening karena mereka hening di tengah keheningan yang sangat hening itu.

"Hmmm? Kok sepi amat?" tanya seseorang yang muncul dari balik pohon mangga. Angker banget tuh orang!

"Oh Ichigo, dari mana saja kau?" tanya Isshin lalu menenggak minuman yang ada di dekatnya. Ichigo berjalan mendekat dan mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Rukia. Lalu ia menghela napas dan memakan sandwich yang diserahkan oleh Rukia dan sama sekali tidak menghiraukan ayahnya yang mulai memeluk batu makam Kurosaki yang ada di dekatnya.

Tunggu.

Jadi yang meninggal siapa?

"Masaki Kurosaki, nama yang bagus. Sayang sekali dia harus meninggal begitu cepat," ucap Orihime lalu mukanya terlihat lesu. Ia mulai mengingat kenangan dimana Masaki mengajarinya cara memasak Brokoli Rendang Actipa (Brokoli pake bumbu rendang dan _topping_nya Actipa).

Yang tidak tau apa itu Actipa, silahkan mencari di _Lord Goegle_ dengan kata kunci Yoghurt Acti*a. Ups, tampaknya Author baru saja membocorkan apa itu Actipa.

Oh, jadi Masaki toh.

JADI MASAKI YANG MENINGGAL?

BUKAN ICHIGO TOH? *Ah, lebay!*

Yah, Author sih emang dah tahu.

Lagian, kalo tokoh utama meninggal, pasti ceritanya langsung tamat.

Jadi, apa yang terjadi?

_Flashback_, bosen gak sih sama flesbek?

_Duh, buang-buang waktu banget deh Ichigo. Cepetan lawan si Aizen!_

"_Menembaklah, Ikorose…"_

_Setelah itu, hanya suara darah segar menetes yang terdengar._

_Tidak ada suara lain selain itu, bahkan tidak ada suara teriakan jeritan._

Apakah ini akhir dari Yachiru's Rule?

"_ICHIIIGOOOOO…!"_

_Rukia terlihat berlari dari kejauhan sambil berusaha membasmi Hollow-Hollow yang berusaha menghalanginya. Ciayou Rukia!_

_Ichigo mendesah lega. Lho? Kok gitu?_

_Mari kita geser kameranya ke kiri dikit untuk melihat siapa yang tertusuk dan kita zoom ke arah mukanya. Darimana ada kamera? Duh, susah, Author itu kan tenar banget, jadi selalu ada _cameraman_ yang ngikutin dia (Tenar apa narsis?)._

_Shinsou (ternyata) menancap di tangan Tousen, yang sedang berusaha menyayat leher Ichigo tanpa Ichigo sadari. Tentunya, kini tangan itu menjatuhkan Zanpakutounya dan mulai mengucurkan darah dengan deras bagai Air Terjun Niagaragara. Iya, Author tau, lebay abis._

"_Ups," hanya itu komen Gin dan ia menyunggikan senyum _trademark_nya seperti biasa dan menarik Shinsou dengan menatapnya dengan garang._

_Aizen terkejut ketika melihat produksi darah yang dihasilkan oleh Tousen lalu menatap Gin dengan tatapan datar, "Gin, apa maksudmu?"_

"_Bukan apa-apa. Hanya saja gw sudah …bosan," ucapnya singkat, seakan-akan menusuk Tousen sampai berdarah-darah gitu sama saja dengan makan oncom bareng terasi. Oh, tragisnya nasibmu Tousen, low dianggap bagaikan Pampers merk Mama Poko yang telah dipenuhi oleh sisa metabolisme bayi oleh Author._

"_Kepada siapakah kamu bersumpah untuk setia selamanya?" Gaya bicara Aizen mulai berubah bagaikan orang yang patah hati ditinggal pergi. Aizen menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya bagaikan lagu Metal v* Dugem-nya Proj*ct Pop. Gin hanya melayangkan senyum lembut kepada Aizen, lalu berjalan pergi…_

…_menuju Yachiru, meminta jatah Popcornnya dan memakan Popcorn lagi, tapi bedanya kali ini yang rasa asin. Sebagai anak-anak yang tidak pernah mengetahui drama kehidupan orang dewasa (yang sebenarnya hanya boleh ditonton oleh anak 17 tahun ke atas), Yachiru hanya celingukan kesana kemari dengan gembira, merasa bahwa adegan tadi adalah bagian dari rencana Author dan darah Tousen itu adalah darah bo'ongan yang terbuat dari larutan asam sulfat (H2SO4), Natrium Benzoat dan Monosodium Glutamat, yang digunakan untuk mengikis kulit dan membuat luka._

_Jadi, kalian tau kan darimana darahnya berasal? __**(Readers: *kompak* Enggak!)**__. Oke., lanjut!_

"_Inilah akhirmu Aizen!" teriak Ichigo secara tiba-tiba (dengan dialog klise yang diucapkan oleh setiap pemeran utama saat mau mengalahkan Final Boss). Ichigo memanfaatkan keadaan Aizen yang sedang dilanda bimbang ini dan menyerangnya._

_Tapi sayangnya, dia telat._

"_Mae, Sode no Shirayuki, tarian pertama, Tsukishiro!"_

_Dan Aizen pun beku bagaikan lalat yang dimasukin ke _freezer_!_

_Sesaat setelah Rukia menurunkan Zanpakutounya, Yachiru berdiri dan bertepuk tangan. Hooo, _standing ovation_! Gin, Renji (yang hampir saja terlupakan), Tousen, Ichigo dan beberapa figuran dan kru Yachiru's Rule yang lain melakukan hal yang sama._

"_CUT! Oke, nanti kita edit adegan ini!"_

_Heh?_

_Jadi, gitu doang?_

_Flashback selesai, silahkan alihkan pandangan mata kalian dari layar komputer/hape/atau media apapun yang kalian gunakan untuk membaca Yachiru's Rule untuk merilekskan mata sejenak setelah melihat adegan yang _bloody_ tadi._

"Tapi, gapapa nih, kita piknik di tengah kuburan begini?" tanya Orihime sambil celingukan kiri kanan. Tidak ada orang selain mereka, sepi banget malah.

Ya, ya, ya, nanti kalo dilanjutin, malah jadi cerita horror.

Tapi, setelah dipikir-pikir, kalo di Bleach, apanya yang horror? Wong mereka sendiri temenan sama arwah-arwah orang yang sudah meninggal, monster (=Hollow) dan Pencabut Nyawa (=Shinigami). Jadi, cerita hantu picisan kalo dimasukin ke sini sih mana laku!

Btw, kita gak pernah ngeliat Masaki di Rukongai yah? Jangan-jangan…

…dia bereinkarnasi sebagai Yachiru lagi! (Jauh, memang, Author tahu).

"Ah, gw lupa ngasih tau low Ichigo. Gw juga undang temen-temen low kemari," kata Isshin sambil menuangkan Mix Mix Max ke gelasnya. Ichigo hanya mengangguk, pertanda mengerti.

Tapi, akhirnya dia kepikiran juga. 'Teman' yang mana? Kan dia kan supel, punya banyak temen baik yang masih berwujud manusia, Arrancar, Shinigami, Fullbringer, dsb.

Susah juga jadi seorang Ichigo Kurosaki. Punya terlalu banyak relasi. Terutama relasi yang seperti…

"Hahaha! Kami tiba Kurosaki Ichigo!" Samar, gak jelas ini siapa.

"Hmmm, jadi ini yang namanya kuburan? Buang-buang duit saja! Toh badan mereka juga bakal dikirim ke Soul Society!" Tau ah, gelap! Siapa lagi nih?

"Ah! Ada Brokoli Rendang Actipa! Gw dah lama gak makan itu!"

…kayaknya dialog familier deh.

"Ichi! Lama tak bertemu!"

…apalagi yang itu.

"Oh, Ichigo. Ayo kita _sparring_ nanti, sebagai olahraga penutup!"

EMANGNYA ADA OLAHRAGA PENUTUP?

"…apa itu?"

AKHIRNYA! Dialog coretmanusiacoret Shinigami_ standard_ yang normal!

"Hey!"

Ah, maaf kalo ada yang tersinggung…

"Jadi ini rumah Ichigo?"

…apa kata low deh.

Kaum manusia itu langsung shock melihat jumlah orang yang datang, sama persis dengan jumlah orang mau tawuran. Mereka langsung menatap ke arah Rukia kini sedang mengangkat kedua tangannya, bagaikan penjahat yang tertangkap polisi.

"Sumpah! Gw cuma ngundang Renji, tapi kenapa jadi begini?" Rukia cepat-cepat berkata ketika ia mulai dipelototi oleh manusia-manusia itu, apalagi jumlah Shinigami yang keluar dari Senkaimon bertambah.

"Ichi!" ucap Yachiru sambil menyundul Ichigo. Namun, Ichigo berhasil mengelak dan menangkis Yachiru ke arah Kon yang tengah bersembunyi di balik pohon sambil menulis daftar Mangsa Berdada Besar. Oh, jadi rupanya si Kon dari tadi di sono toh?

"Lo-low lagi! Hiiiiiiiiiiiiii!" ucap Kon sambil berusaha menyelamatkan dirinya dan daftarnya. Tapi, terlambat Readers! Sebab kakinya yang kecil dan empuk itu hanya bisa membawanya menjauh dari Yachiru sebanyak 3 meter sebelum Yachiru memegang salah satu kakinya. Kon langsung berkeringat dingin, secara harfiah, sebab sebuah boneka yang baik dan benar itu tidak bisa berkeringat, _simply because_ dia gak punya saluran yang bisa memproduksi kelenjar keringat.

"Apa ini?" ucap Yachiru sambil menarik daftar buatan Kon. Tidak Yachiru! Jangan membaca daftar itu! Pikiranmu yang masih polos dan jernih itu akan terkotori oleh nafsu seorang pedofil macam dia! (Mod Soul aka Kon kan dah tua, makanya pedofil. Gak laku-laku sih low!).

Di sisi lain, tampang Kon dah _hopeless _banget. Kalo Readers bisa ngeliat tampang Kon, pasti kalian tersentuh, karena tampangnya terlihat merana banget. Kira-kira tampangnya kayak gini, Author kasih gambaran sedikit bagi kalian yang sedang berimajinasi.

Tampang Kon: Bagaikan semua perempuan yang berdada besar hilang. Sesimpel itu kok .

Silahkan membayangkan terlebih dahulu. Saya beri waktu 3 detik.

Oke, lanjut!

Yachiru, yang kini tengah memegang daftar itu, ternyata tak sengaja melepaskan lembaran itu sehingga terbang tertiup angin. Kertas itu terus terbang sampai melewati Samudra Pasifik dan berakhir di…

…tangan penjual gorengan. Dan dijadikan bungkus gorengan, tentunya. Lalu, Author, yang tengah kelaparan karena didera oleh guru-guru, membeli gorengan, yaitu tempe, tahu, singkong dan tempe (perasaan tadi udah disebutin deh) yang dibungkus dengan daftar Mangsa Berdada Besar.

Singkat cerita, kertas itu jadi bungkus gorengan Author. Dan berakhir di limbah pembuangan sampah.

Kon, yang membaca fic ini langsung mengucapkan ini dalam hati.

'Sayonara, impian terbesarku. Mungkin aku tidak bisa **** dan ******* Orihime dan tidak bisa ********* dan ******** Rangiku, namun aku tetap bisa membuat daftar yang baru dengan target baru seperti Lady Gigi, Rohanna dan semua wanita yang memiliki dada besar lainnya.'

Ermmm, perasaan ini agak melenceng dari Yachiru's Rule deh. Kalo dilanjutin lagi, bisa-bisa ini jadi Kon's Rule!

Pokoknya pada akhirnya, para Shinigami dan manusia itu berpiknik bersama.

…unyu sekali mereka.

-Bonus: Last Disaster-

"Shinigami-chan! Karena kita semua telah berkumpul disini, gimana kalo kita main dulu?" tanya Yachiru dengan _innoncent_nya. Shinigami-Shinigami yang lagi megangin sumpit langsung ngejatuhin sumpit mereka secara serempak sedangkan manusia-manusia yang tengah mengunyah makanan mereka langsung meminum Antimoo. Kenapa bisa ada Antimoo disana?

Duh, jangan mempertanyakan hal yang sudah jelas dong…

Yachiru melihat reaksi para Shinimanu (Shinigami dan manusia) itu dan ia langsung mengambil kesimpulan bahwa mereka semua sangat shock karena mereka tidak biasa diajak main karena mereka semua MKKSM (Masa Kecil Kurang Sering Main).

"Ya-chan… Kurasa, itu bukan hal yang baik untuk dikatakan di tengah pemakaman seperti ini…" ucap Orihime pelan. Coba kalo dia ngomongnya kencengan dikit, pasti Yachiru dengar dan mungkin ia akan langsung mengurungkan niat 'suci'nya itu.

"KITA MAIN JERIT MALAM!" Seru Yachiru dengan TOA. Otomatis, Shinimanu itu langsung merapalkan doa bersama.

Yah, gak semua sih.

"Hoooh, ide yang bagus… Akan segera kusiapkan… setan-setannya," kata Mayuri sambil memanggu kepalanya. Ummm, Mayuri, 'setan' versimu itu jangan-jangan makhluk-makhluk percobaanmu yang gagal itu lagi… Atau jangan-jangan… benda hijau berlendir yang baru saja memakan _cake tart_ Author…

Woi! Kembaliin _cake_ gw *piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip*.

"Nemu, panggil eksperimen 234 yang sedang mengepel di belakang panggung. Oh, dan juga eksperimen Z, karya terbaruku yang… seharusnya tidak kuciptakan," Mayuri mulai memerintahkan Nemu untuk segera memanggil para makhluk entah-apa-kata-dunia itu.

Firasat buruk menghampiri Ichigo. Masa sih Yachiru se*piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip* itu untuk mengadakan Jerit Malam di tengah pemakaman ibunya? Kan kayak gak tahu diri gitu. Dan juga gak sopan. Dan juga tidak menghormati Hak Asasi Manusia (yang telah meninggal).

"Kita main jam 23:50!" tambahnya, mukanya terlihat sangat berseri-seri. Shinimanu yang mau berusaha untuk mencegahnya jadi mengurungkan niatnya. Rasanya gak enak melihat wajah kecewa seorang anak kecil yang tidak diperbolehkan main. Akhirnya, semuanya setuju dengan Yachiru (walau dengan sangat terpaksa).

Pk 23:40 WIY (Waktu Indonesia Bagian Yachiru)

"Semuanya dah kumpul kan~? Tarik undian untuk menentukan siapa pasangan kalian yah~! Tentunya Yachiru berpasangan dengan Ken-chan!" ucap Yachiru dengan TOA, tentunya, di tengah pemakamam yang sunyi, lalu bergelantungan di Kenpachi, yang kini sedang senyam-senyum sendiri.

Ihhh, Kenpachi gak pedofil kan?

Ichigo menarik undian dari box yang dipegang oleh Rangiku, lalu Rangiku mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Ichigo, yang melihat kelakuan Rangiku itu kebingungan. Maksudnya apa tuh? Jangan-jangan…

…Ichigo pasangan sama Rangiku? OMG! GANTI _PAIRING_NYA!

Oke, tampanya Author terlalu lebay. Ichigo membuka undiannya. Di kertas itu tergambar sebuah gambar anak-anak, yang berbentuk bulan.

Ermmm, ada yang bisa kasih tahu maksud gambar itu?

"Oi Ichigo! Low punya gambar bulan? Berarti low sama gw dong?" ujar Yumichika sambil mengintip undian Ichigo dari balik punggung Ichigo. Ichigo tersentak, hancur semua angan-angannya tentang hal apa yang bisa ia lakukan dengan Rangiku di tengah tempat sepi dan gelap-gelap seperti ini.

_Readers_, tolong singkirkan piktor (pikiran kotor) yang ada di otak kalian. Maksud Author tuh kayak gini: Ichigo dan Rangiku bikin jigsaw puzzle bersama, kan gak ada yang ganggu. Atau mungkin mereka masang kembang api, soalnya kan gelap.

"Oh, saya juga memegang gambar bulan," ucap Byakuya dengan gaya aristrokatnya dan menunjukkan kertasnya kepada Ichigo. Bedanya bulan Ichigo dan bulan Byakuya: bulan Byakuya gak penyok sedikit di bagian kanannya.

Btw, seharusnya kan mereka berpasangan. Berpasangan=2 orang kan? Bukan 3 orang!

"Ichigo! Low punya gambar apa?" ucap Rukia sambil berlari mendekat ke Ichigo dan melambai-lambaikan undiannya.

Ichigo memperlihatkan kertasnya. Rukia mengatupkan tangannya dan berkata, "Berarti kita berpasangan dong?" Byakuya langsung menaikkan alis sebelah kanannya. Rukia, yang melihat perubahan ekspresi kakaknya itu, langsung menjaga sikap.

"Ni-nii-sama! Maafkan aku!" ujarnya sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Byakuya hanya mengangguk, tetapi Rukia belum juga mengangkat kepalanya. Ya ealah, emangnya dia bisa ngeliat kalo Byakuya lagi nganggukin kepala pas matanya ngadep ke arah tanah?

"Angkat kepalamu Rukia." Nah, Rukia baru ngangkat kepalanya. Yumichika, yang merasa dikacangin langsung menginterupsi adegan mengharukan antara kakak dan adik itu.

"Hey, coba bandingkan gambar kalian deh, kayaknya ada yang beda!"

Yumichika menemplokkan gambarnya ke gambar Byakuya. Dan hasilnya, bener-bener sama persis! Mencong kesana-kemarinya juga sama! Berarti…

Rukia dan Ichigo juga mencocokan gambar mereka. Tapi, sayangnya gambar mereka gak cocok. Punya Rukia agak mencong ke bawah, sedangkan punya Ichigo rada mencong ke atas.

Yah, gagal dong pairing IchiRukinya?

Gak mungkin! IchiRuki harus terwujud di _Disaster_ terakhir ini!

"Coba kalian balik deh kertasnya," ucap suara seseorang yang tiba-tiba saja muncul di antara mereka. Ichigo dan Rukia celingukan, berusaha mencari sumber suara itu, tetapi mereka tidak menemukannya.

Tapi, mereka tetap melakukan saran si 'suara' itu dengan begonya.

Dan ternyata…

…gambarnya masih tetep beda. Malah mencongnya tambah parah.

"Kalo gak, dibalik ajah kertasnya!" kata suara itu dengan keki. Ichigo mulai merinding. Siapa sih tuh yang dari tadi ngasih saran melulu? Apalagi suaranya berasal dari bawah kuburan lagi!

Sementara itu, Author yang berada di bawah panggung mulai cekikikan ketika melihat tampang Ichigo yang pucat pasi. Rupanya dia yang dari tadi ngasih saran buat mereka berdua, cuma suaranya diubah pake _Sound Equalizer_.

Dan, masih dengan begonya, mereka melakukan apa yang diperintahkan oleh 'suara' itu.

Dan ternyata gambarnya…

_MATCHING_ ABIS CUI!

Dengan ini, _pairing_ IchiRuki terwujud!

Mereka berdua tersenyum, Byakuya yang ngeliat pemandangan ini rada jengah.

Lalu, mereka menautkan jari mereka dan mulai berjalan ke arah kegelapan.

…dimana suara jeritan mulai terdengar dan suara yang rada-rada OOP (_Out of Place_) juga kedengeran dari _dubber_ IchiRuki.

Sudahlah, sebaiknya Author tidak melanjutkannya lagi, daripada kalian berkata _What The Duck_? Author serahkan sisanya pada imajinasi kalian…

**seCreT : Selesai!**

**Rukia : …udah? *cengo***

**Ichigo : Serius?**

**seCreT : Yap! Hepi ending bukan?**

**Rukia : *curiga* Rada cliffy…**

**Ichigo : Iya nih. *ngangguk***

**Rukia : Emang kita ngapain?**

**seCreT : **_**You don't want to know**_**! *mengedipkan mata dan kabur***

**Menurut kalian, IchiRuki ngapain?**

**Jawaban dari suara OOP di atas akan seCreT beri tahu jika kalian me**_**review Disaster**_** ini! *ada maunya***

**Dan, seCreT membuka polling!**

**Dari semua **_**Disaster**_** di Yachiru's Rule, kalian paling suka yang mana?**

**Salurkan jawaban kalian melalui **_**review**_**!**

**Balesan **_**review**_** akan dibalas melalui PM! ;)**

Yachiru's Rule

_Published: 3.04.2010_

_Completed: 3.02.2011_

_Happy Chinese New Year_!


End file.
